Dinotopia:Novelization
by MysticGohan88
Summary: Three brothers end up on a mysterious island, where dinosaurs and humans live in harmony. Based off the Miniseries in 2002. Karl,David, and Jake Scott must find a way too save there new home, while facing and encountering new challenges. Complete, R&R plz
1. Crash and Arrival

Chapter 1: Crash and Arrival.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dinotopia or its characters. I do own Jake Scott though; I created him after all HA HA HA…….anyway on with the fic.

A black SUV came too an abrupt stop in front of a Four seated airplane. Simultaneously, the four doors opened, revealing four figures. One of them was dressed in a green vest, with a blue undershirt, and greenish-grey long shorts. He had curly darkish-brown hair, brown eyes and a cocky smile on his face.

This was Karl Scott, a twenty year old college student on vacation.

The second figure emerged from the vehicle. He had a light green shirt with, and light tan jeans. He had a shaved hairstyle, with light brown hair, blue eyes and a depressed look on his face.

This was David Scott, a twenty-year-old college student. Like his half brother Karl, he too was on vacation.

The third figure stepped from the vehicle. He has a sleeveless black shirt, blue demy jeans, and a headband with the symbol of the Rising Sun tied around his forehead. He also had a Katana strapped too his back. He had black spiked hair, brown eyes, and an excited look in his face.

This was Jake Scott, a seventeen-year-old high school student. He too was on vacation with his brother David, and half brother Karl.

The final figure emerged from the vehicle. He was the oldest of the one of them all. He wore a brown jacket with a white undershirt, black jeans, and black sunglasses. He had light brown hair that seemed to be thinning slightly; greenish-gray eyes and a confident look on his face.

This was Frank Scott, a fourty-one year old active pilot and the father of the three boys.

"I hate flying," muttered David as the four approached the winged vessel.

"It's gonna be a treat David, were going to go island hopping, and your gonna love it, I promise" responded Frank.

Enjoying teasing his half brother Karl quipped in "Let's just leave him at home Dad, he's gonna be like this all day" snickered Karl.

"I agree with Karl, I was happier reading back home" grumbled David.

"Aw c'mon David, it'll be fun" chirped Jake.

Frank casually added "Your not going too be sitting in your room all day reading David, you'll be out doing something".

The four piled into the aircraft, unaware of the fantastic, yet dangerous journey that lied ahead. The father took the pilot seat, as his favored son Karl sat next to him, while David and Jake sat in the back.

Slowly the propellers came too life as they whirled in a circular motion as the plane began to move. Faster and faster, the plane picked up speed until eventually it took off into the blue skies, unknowingly aware that it would not be returning too it's designated hanger.

For three hours, the plane soured over the Carribean sea, its four occupants watching in awe as they passed several islands. Eventually, Frank Scott took his hands from the steering controls. "That should do it," he said as he folded his arms.

"Go ahead Karl, fly the plane," he requested.

Unsure of weather he would be successful of unsuccessful in flying, Karl nervously gripped his steering controls.

Frank then added "Alright, now this is very important that you keep your air speed above a hundred and forty.

"Okay" Karl said as he started steering.

A few minutes passed and Karl could already feel himself getting use too the controls.

Despite his pounding heartbeat and nervous that he could get them all killed, he was enjoying himself. "This is so cool" Karl smiled.

Frank smiled too at his son's enthusiasm and turned too his other sons.

"He's flying the plane," Frank said.

"Yeah I see" David mumbled not really caring that his slightly older brother was getting more attention then him.

"Cool Karl" laughed Jake.

Frank then turned back too his other son and let out a small yawn. "Wake me up twenty minutes before landing" Frank muttered as he slowly succumbed too sleep.

"What" asked a slightly worried David?

"Its okay guys, I think I know what I'm doing" Karl announced.

Jake had too fight off a laughing fit as the last time Karl said that was when he tried to drive a motor boat with out any experience. It was back in Maine, when they were on vacation at a beach, Karl just practically jumped into the closest one and started driving. Basically he ended up totaling it.

"What about the motorboat incident Karl" Jake asked smugly.

Karl flushed slightly at the comment and felt a slight embracement, but regained control of his emotions.

"That time was a fluke this is different" he quickly said.

Jake rolled his eyes at this but decided to forget it as he glanced out the window.

About an hour later, Karl noticed some gray clouds, swirling ahead of him. "What's that?" he said aloud as he noticed something in it as he flew into the clouds.

"What" asked a curious David? A lightning blot then lit up the sky.

It began to rain heavily.

"That, you see that" Karl said nervously. Jake, who had been sleeping for a while awoke in time to notice the lightning blots flashing around them.

As the plane dipped further into the storm, it began to shake unsteadying.

"Wake up Dad" Karl shouted.

Frank groggily awoke from his slumber as he too noticed the storm that their winged vessel had accidentally flown threw.

"Where'd that come from?" he asked. The four then looked ahead too see a bolt nearly hit the plane. "Get your belts on," commanded Frank.

The boys quickly fastened their belts, knowing it would be little use. Suddenly, the plane slowly began too dip down, towards the crushing waves below.

"Pull up Dad, Pull up" panicked Jake.

"Shoot, I'm going to try land this thing, hang on" Frank announced.

"Were out of control," David shouted. Faster the plane dove towards the sea.

"I can't get it up, hang on" shouted Frank as sparks flew from the control.

"Dad, were" was all Jake managed too say when he noticed that they were about too hit the ocean.

Frank raised his arms in front of his face as if too shield himself.

Karl and David gripped their seats tightly. With a mighty crash, the plane hit the ocean.

The glass shattered from the impact, causing ocean water to begin too floods the cockpit. Frank ripped off his headset and glasses as he tried too undoing his seat belt, only too finding with horror that is was jammed.

"Open the door," shouted Karl. The boys struggled with their belts as the water had now completely flooded the plane.

Now underwater and with little oxygen, the family struggled too get free from their seats.

Somehow by miracle, Karl, David and Jakes belts came undone.

Karl pushed the door open, freeing himself from the plane.

Quickly acting too avoid his brother and fathers from suffering a watery grave, he reached back into the sinking plane and grabbed his brother Jake.

Jake allowed himself to be yanked from the plane as he swam like a mad man towards the surface.

David was next as he freed himself from the plane, swimming towards the surface as well. Jake gasped for air as he reached the surface.

"David, Karl, Dad" he shouted over the ragging storm, trying too keep himself above the crushing waves.

As David reached the surface Karl swam towards the still sinking plane, as Frank was still trapped in his seat.

Frank furiously gripped his seat belt, trying to force it loose. However, the crash had jammed it tight, trapping and possibly sealing his fate.

Karl swam into the plane and grabbed his Dads belt, attempting to assist in setting him free.

Frank, not wanting his son too die with him, shoved him from the plane as more and more oxygen left his lungs.

As Karl swam for air, an unknown creature stalked towards the doomed plane.

"Karl" yelled David as he swam towards his half-brother.

"David" shouted Karl as he too swam.

"Where's Dad" screamed Jake.

Karl looked away unsure and then shouted "I couldn't get him out".

"What are we gonna do now" screamed David.

"This way" Karl announced as he started swimming off in an unknown direction, his two brothers in tow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, the storm had subsided, the bright sun shining as the boys approached an island.

Exhausted from swimming for an hour threw the ragging storm, the boys slowed down as the observed the island as they swam towards the beach.

A few mountains, a tropical looking forest, and sand. "Where are we" asked David as they started to walk through shallow waters.

"What is this place?" David asked once more.

"I don't know Davy, I don't know," responded Karl, using his half-brothers least favorite nickname.

Finally able to stand fully, the three boys trudged unsteadily, not knowing where they were going.

Almost as it they read each other's minds, they stopped walking too think about the current events that just took place.

David, weary put a hand on Karl's shoulder to support himself. "Karl, Jake what are we doing, we should have stayed with the plane" he sighed.

"We didn't have a choice David, we would have drowned" Karl protested.

"He's gone he's gone," wept Jake.

David himself felt close to tears as he muttered, "We just left him".

"I tried, there was nothing I could do" Karl argued.

Karl put a hand on David's shoulder to reassure him. "You guys, what happened happened," Karl reasoned.

"Yeah, but he's gone" Jake shouted.

"I know Jake, I feel bad too, but, were gonna have to get over it somehow" Karl sighed.

Deciding to break this up, Karl then said, "Now if we could just find some help, a phone maybe there's a chance".

With that said, the three brothers walked off in some random direction.

"Where do you think we are anyway?" David asked.

"Who knows, maybe on some inhabited island?" Jake said.

"I doubt that Jake" Karl argued.

"Hey it's possible ya know" Jake said. .

Just too prove it was inhabited, occasionally, a random call or noise was heard as they walked threw the forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, the boys were waling across a great plain that was empty, except for some trees and a waterfall that lied ahead, near another forest. While walking, Jake was casually throwing some martial arts moves while moving, as he had too keep himself entertained somehow, and too keep up his training.

"Where do ya think we are" asked Jake. "I have no idea," responded an annoyed Karl.

"I don't believe this, I mean we've been walking for hours and nothing, no houses, no people, not even a road to follow" David complained.

"Let's keep going, we're bound too find something" Karl reasoned.

"As they reached the waterfall, they started hopping from rock to rock to avoid falling into the pool of water.

As they turned a corner, they were shocked at what they saw. "You see that," said a shocked David.

"Yeah, but it's unreal" awed Jake. It was a cave, or at least the inside of it looked like a cave.

While the outside of it was in the shape of a Tyrannosaurus Rex with its mouth opened, revealing jagged teeth made out of rock. "What the hell is that?" blurted Karl.

"Don't know, whatever it is, looks kina cre-"started David.

Suddenly, a loud boom echoed out of the cave, and the T-Rex shaped tunnel exploded.

Thinking they were being shot at, the boys dropped to their knees. "Sorry, sorry my apologies" came an unknown voice from the foggy rubbles of the cave.

A man emerged from the fog waving his hand to make it disappear. He appeared to be in his late thirties to early forties. He had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a tan overcoat, a red vest, white pants, with long browns boots. He was holding a can and was limping on his left leg.

"My sincerest apologies, very inconvenient" the man said, as he spoke with a Scottish accent. "The Volcanium Council gave me permission to explore ancient sights, in hopes of finding some new sunstones, its all in order, I have the papers umm" he stopped when he noticed the three boys starting at him in bewilderment.

"Well well well, hello boys" he said friendly. He gestured back to the cave.

"Sorry, you gave me a bit of a fright there" he chortled.

"Oh ho, we gave you a fright," asked a sarcastic David.

The man eyed the three suspiciously. "Unless I'm very much mistaken you're something of a ravety huh, you just arrived," he asked.

"Uh yeah" said a curios Jake.

The man smiled at this as he took another step towards the three.

"Splendid, I knew it, newcomers" he grinned.

"So where are we exactly" asked a skeptical David.

"Oh Dinotopia, oh you'll be the talk of the place, it's not every day we get new arrivals" the man answered casually.

The three boys eyed on another at this. "Dinotopia, where is that" David asked.

Jake shrugged at this. "Listen, can I use your cell phone" Karl asked.

"What" answered the man? "You know a telephone, we need to call a coast guard right away" Karl explained.

"We were in a storm, are father, he's missing, we've gotta get some help" Jake finished.

"Oh, you'll want a postal bird, I'm afraid I can't help you their" the man replied as he moved past the boys. Not wanting to be left alone, the three followed.

"Postal bird" asked a confused David. "Postal Bird" the man repeated.

"So what were you doing up their anyway" asked Jake. "Oh just a bit of archeology" he replied.

"You're the first archeologist I've met who uses dynamite" David grinned. The man stopped and removed a canteen from his jacket.

"Well, I have a number of occupations to be honest with you, I'm something of an independent sprit which can get a man into trouble around here" he replied as he took a sip from his canteen. He then offered some too David.

"Fancy a livener" he asked. "No thanks" David replied with a wave.

Karl however was glad too take a drink as he sipped from the canteen. Handing it back to the man he stuck his hand out.

"Well for it's worth and at no extra cost, I offer you the eternal friendship of Cyrus Crabb," he said as he shook hands with the boys. "Nice too meet ya" Jake smiled.

"Well, wastin me time, this place is being picked clean with a fine tooth cone" Cyrus said bluntly as he continued walking, with the boys in tow. "You have anything you want to swap, rings watches" Cyrus asked.

The boys chose not to respond. "No, well if it's any use too you boy's I'll escort you too the Chandara bus depot, I'm catching a bus their myself in about half an hour, Fancy that" he offered. "Alright" David responded.

The adventurers walked in silence threw the forest until a curios Karl asked, "So how big is Dinotopia". "Not that big, couple hundred miles across" Cyrus said plain fully.

This shocked the boys as such a big place wasn't on any maps or atlas. "Two hundred miles, how come we've never heard of it before" Jake mumbled. "Well were a little bit cut off from the rest of the world.

One hour later, the four adventures were working there way threw tall grass. Exiting it, Karl, David and Jake were shocked at the civilization before them.

There were people, going about there business. But, they were different somehow. For one, they were dressed like they were stuck in the 1700's or 1800's.

Also the houses steamed to be made out of straw and wood. People were trading fruits, repairing homes, or just standing around talking.

"Look at this place, I mean these people" David awed. "Come along boys, don't get distracted" Cyrus urged.

Some of the people were starring at the boys for there odd clothing. "This is really" David began.

"Weird" finished Karl. "Well no it's just" David repeated. "You don't think this is weird," Karl asked.

"More like unique guys, still are these people stuck in the 1700's or something" Jake joked.

As they passed a few buildings, they noticed a few signs with strange markings on them, the markings looked like a fossil footprint of a reptile. "Look at the signs, what kinda markings is that," asked David.

"Who knows?" responded Jake. An ear-piercing screech then filled the area.

"What was that, some kinda animal" asked a nervous Karl. "Scaly talk" Cyrus said uncaring ling.

Suddenly, a scream erupted from the crowd of people behind. People panicking ran past the boys. "What's going on" said a confused Karl.

What the boys saw next was the last thing they would ever think they'd see. "What is that?" asked a shocked and yet horrified Jake. Something was smashing some of the buildings, roaring in what it appeared to be pain. Rampaging towards the boys was a dinosaur…

**Nice start huh? I'll continue once some reviews come my way. Until next time, review…**


	2. Meetings and Attacked

Chapter 2: Meetings and Attacked

Disclaimer: I still do not own Dinotopia…However one day it shall be mine!!!

The brothers were shocked that a real live dinosaur was ramapagint towards them. It was impossible. Dinosaurs died out sixty-five years ago...did'nt they?

Still overwhelmed with shock, Karl hurringlying gestured for his brothers to follow him.

Cyrus, unafraid of this turn of events, casually remarked "Hey, Hey, Hey, its all right, calm down, calm down". Quickly hiding behind a nearby fence next to one of the straw and wooden made homes, the boys watched in awe as the creature rammed its tail and head threw carts, stands, people, and homes.

"It can't be" Karl gasped.

"It's a dinosaur" David awed.

"No way, that's impossible" remarked Jake.

They watched as it continued to ram people as it roared in pain. "Dinosaurs died off millions of years ago" declared David, as the three glanced at Cyrus who had a smug look on his face.

"If only my boy, If only" he casually remarked. Noticing the boys hiding, the dinosaur roared once more as it stomped it's way over towards the boys.

"It's coming right towards us" panicked Karl. "Yes, well time to say farewell I think" Cyrus mumbled as he prepared to walk off, leaving the boys alone.

However this changed when a girl stepped in front of the boys, and approached the dinosaur. She was around eighteen or nineteen, had light brown curly hair, and sky blue eyes.She wore a light tan shirt, light brown pants, and brown boots. Cyrus grinned as she approached the dinosaur.

"Oh, There she is, I thought she'd turn up at a time like this" he smirked. "Who is she" mused David.

Cyrus stepped out behind the house, he beckoned for the boys too follow. "Come along boys, the funs over" he said.

"She must be crazy" David stated.

"Easy now" the girl spoke gently as she slowly approached the creature.

"Is she nut's, hey" shouted Jake.

"Calm down boys, don't worry about her" Cyrus informed.

Behind the boys, the people had stopped running and panicking. Recognizing the girl, the observed the scene before them.

Kneeling in front of the dinosaur, she spoke softly "Calm down". The creature stared at her a moment before groaning in agony.

"What is it, what's wrong" she spoke. She slowly put a hand to its head as if reading its mind.

The creature let out a soft roar as it hesitated for a brief moment. Slowly, it then opened its mouth.

The boys watched in confusion as she reached a hand into its mouth. With a reliving snap, something came loose.

The dinosaur roared once more as it coughed and with what appeared to be a smile on its face, it walked away. The girl walked back towards the crowd, holding a tooth, a big one.

"Toothache" she informed everyone as she walked past them. Everyone, impressed as this incredible feat, clapped his or her hands in applause.

The boys grinned at this feat. "That was amazing," grinned Karl.

By now everyone went back to there business. Forgetting the events that just transpired.

"She's dinotopian, twentieth generation" Cyrus explained. "I'd love to spend more time with you, but I have to catch a night bus to volcanium, Very important meeting" he said

Reaching into his pocket he removed a card. "If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to call, it's no bother at all" he said as he handed David his card.

David read the card aloud, "Crabb's Curio's Waterfall". "That's your store" he asked.

Karl then quickly took the card to get a look at it, only for it too be snatched by Jake." The finest in antiques and antiquates" Cyrus said proudly.

"Listen don't waste your time in the provinces, go to waterfall city" Cyrus informed. He then pointed to a booth not far behind him.

"Pick up your tickets over there" he said. Karl nodded "Maybe will see you there".

"Oh you can be sure of it, I know future friends when I see them, Cheerio" smirked Cyrus as he walked off. The boys watched in silence as he departed.

"I'm not sure I trust him" David mused.

Karl shrugged "Why not, he's just a weird old guy with a limp and a few sticks of dynamite.

Walking towards the tickets booth, the boys were preparing to somehow bargain for tickets, as they had no money."Umm, maybe there's a map around here" questioned Jake.

"Maybe they'll give us tickets for free since were newcomers" Karl said as they approached the booth. The gate, covering the opening to speak then shut,

Leaving the boys standing there stumped.

"Rejected" Jake joked, only to earn scornful glares from Karl and David.

"Guess that mean's it's closed" Karl grumbled.

Banging on the gate, David then spoke "Excuse me, we need to get to a place called Waterfall city". The gate covering opened, revealing a short man running the booth.

"Waterfall city, the next bus is at dawn" he announced as he beckoned the three too back away as he closed to gate covering once more. "Dawn" gawked David.

"Oh great, now what" Karl grunted.

"I guess we find someplace to stay the night" Jake sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, the boys were on top of one of the homes, being allowed to stay the night. Jake had found some old ratty blankets and gave them to his brothers for the cold night ahead.

Although mostly everyone was asleep, a few patrons were still working. Others were just gazing at the stars

Unable to sleep from everything that happened up to that point, Karl poked David. "David you asleep" he asked.

"What do you think" David grumbled. David sighed as he ponders on today's events.

"How can a place this big exist without anybody knowing about it, it's mind blowing" David whispered. Karl sighed as he responded "I don't know David, I don't have any answers, but I do know we have to get outta this dump, get to that city Cyrus told us".

"Waterfall city" asked David.

"Exactly, we can get help there, get search parties out, call home" Karl shot back quietly, not wanting to awaken Jake.

"Do you really think some place called Waterfall city is going to have telephones" David questioned.

"What do you mean" Karl said nervously.

"I think the rules here are different, and we better start learning them" David said quietly as he got close to his sheet, due to the cold increasing.

Karl angered at this statement responded "No No, screw the rules, I'm not forgetting about Dad.

David shot Karl an angry glare for the mere mention of Frank Scott. "Nobody's forgetting about Dad, it's just that theres nothing we can do right now, not until we understand this place.

"No, I don't want to understand this place, I wanna get home" Karl insisted.

The cold air was probably making him angry as Karl sighed to calm down.

"Look, right now we sleep okay, then tomorrow the city, we'll do whatever it takes to find someone in charge" Karl said. A quick roar erupted from the woods, alerting the two as the nervously drifted off too sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the boys approached the tickets booth once more. Luckily, they didn't have to pay as they had recently arrived and were allowed free tickets.

"Bus eleven, better hurry over there" the man advised as he pointed behind them. "Great thank you" thanked David as they walked off.

"Hey look," pointed Jake. It was the young woman from yesterday, finishing up some trading with a local.

"Excuse me" Karl addressed the woman. She turned from the local and gave the three odd looks.

"Hi, I'm Karl, and these are my brothers Davey and Jake.

"It's David hi," David corrected as Jake waved at her.

"Hello, my name is Marion" she said kindly.

"You were pretty impressive yesterday with that…whatever it was," David claimed.

"Ankylosaurs" she corrected warmly.

"Weren't you scared" asked a concerned David?

"I'm training to be a leader, I must be calm in a crisis if expected to inspire other" she claimed as she walked past the crowds of people, the boys following.

She then noticed there "odd" clothing and spoke "Your not from around here are you".

"No not exactly" Karl chuckled.

"We had an accident and we swam ashore, now were trying too get to Waterfall city" David spoke as he showed her the tickets to confirm they were telling the truth.

"Oh, that's my destination" she smiled.

"Really, wow I guess that makes us traveling partners" Jake smiled.

"Now I understand what's happened to you, but don't worry, your not the first, when we reach waterfall city everything will be explained just as soon as you register" Marion said as she swiftly walked past them.

The boys however had stopped paying attention after she said register.

"Register, we don't want to register for anything, we just want to get home" Karl confessed.

"I imagine that so, this way" Marion guided.

As the boys followed Marion, they found themselves shocked once more as the "bus" came into view. It was over ten feet tall with an extremely long neck.

Climbing the nearby ladder towards the seats attached the dinosaur, the boys were still speechless when the reached the top. "This is the bus," asked Karl.

"COOOOOOOLLLL" shouted Jake. Marion smiled at Jakes enthusiasm as she spoke.

"He's a Brach, Brachiosaurs, will be traveling with him across the Rainy Basin" she explained. The boys watched as a metal plate was slowly carried towards its neck via crank.

"What's that for" questioned David.

"Armor, that's too stop him from getting killed" Marion explained.

The brach then hummed in delight. "He says he much appreciates the protection" Marion translated.

"Wait, you can understand what he's saying" Jake asked in disbelief.

"It's nothing much, once you learn how to speak saurian you'll be able to do it to" Marion smiled.

"Awsome, I so have to learn how to do that" laughed Jake as he climbed towards his seat.

Taking their seats, Karl looked nervously at the Brach and asked, "He won't eat us will he". Slightly offended at the question, the Brach turned its head so it could glance at Karl.

"Brach's are plant eaters," informed Marion.

"There herbivores Karl, they wont hurt us" Jake smiled as he kicked back and relaxed.

Several other patrons then got into their seats as the bus driver then announced, "The bus is secure, we will be leaving in five minutes, waterfall city direct". Brach then let out another hum as it lifted its mighty feet and started to walk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, the Brach, along with two others, and three patrolling guards, was crossing another great plain. Karl and David sat in there seats while Jake stood, amazed at the mere fact that he was riding a dinosaur.

"To get to waterfall city, we have to cross the rainy basin, it's the domain of the carnivores, we only cross when it's absolutely essential" Marion said. She then turned to the boys who were horrified that they would heave to go threw carnivore territory.

"But don't worry, we carry extra food to appease them". she quickly added.

"Appease them" David repeated in confusion.

"The carnivores aren't evil, there just hungry my nature" said Marion.

A few moments passed before Karl asked "So do you have any weapons".

Marion gave Karl a shocked and confused look at the question. "We wont fight the carnivores" she quickly spoke.

"He means if they attack us" David interrupted.

"I understand, Dinotopians don't carry weapons, weapons are enemies even to their owners, third code of Dinotopia" she explained.

"Wait, you have a law that says you can't defend yourself" questioned Karl at the idea that one couldn't fight back when attacked.

"There are ways to defend yourself without weapons" Marion spoke softly.

Her eyes then averted to Jake, and for the first time noticed the Katana strapped to his back. "Why do you have that" she pointed.

"This, oh my grandfather gave it to me along with this, it's my most prized position" he said as he pointed to the Karate Headband he wore underneath his spiky hair. "I have it with me cause I like trainning with it" Jake said casually.

"Have you ever used in a real life situation?" Marion questioned.

"Nope, but if I do it'll be only for self defense or to help someone whose in trouble" Jake grinned as he put his hand behind his head.

"I see…anyway, it's only one and five convoys that are usually attacked by carnivores.

"Oh great" muttered sarcastically David.

"Now just complete this hideous picture for us, exactly what kind of Dinosaurs are we likely to encounter" David asked.

"Tyrannosaurs Rex of course" Marion said plain fully.

"Of course" David muttered sarcastically. They then continued to travel in silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another hour later, the light was dimming, as a fog had come out of nowhere as the convoy of Brach's traveled threw a forest. Slowly, the Brach's came to a halt.

"What's going on, why are we stopping?" questioned David.

"The Brach's something's scaring them," Marion said.

The bus driver then tossed over a rope ladder ad began to climb from his seat.

"Where's he going?" asked David.

"What is it?" asked Karl.

"Tyrannosaurs" Marion said quietly. Slowly, the brothers climbed down as well, along with the other passengers to view the sight before them.

A part of the forest had been torn apart. Trees knocked over, and footprints everywhere.

"These droplets are fresh, and the tracks, there hundreds of them" said the bus driver (A/:N I'll call him Smitty),

"I've never seen anything like this, Tyrannosaurs never hunt in herd's" Marion said shocked.

"These ones did" mumbled Smitty.

"There's a small outpost on the edge of the forest, we've got to make sure there safe" Marion said quickly as she walked faster towards the wherever the outpost was. Karl, David and Jake followed, unprepared for whatever was going to come their way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, the group came upon the outpost, or what was left of it. Small buildings were destroyed, some of them were slightly burning and there was no one in sight.

It was also thundering, though not raining. "What happened here, where is everyone?" Marion questioned.

"This is horrible" Jake muttered sadly.

Walking threw the remnants of was most likely a thriving outpost, the group of people separated to search for anyone still alive.

"Look," pointed Marion. Kneeling over she picked up a peculiar looking rock.

"What is that" asked Karl.

"Strangest looking rock I've ever seen" Jake quipped in.

"The sunstone has failed" Smitty said sadly.

"What's a sunstone?" asked David.

"It's our source of power, it keeps the outpost and outer settlements safe, this one's dead" Marion said to Smitty. Marion then stopped talking and listened to her surroundings.

"What is it" asked Jake.

"Quiet" Marion said.

Marion then went onto her knees and her head to the ground so she could listen to the earth. Smitty mimicked her actions.

The brothers glanced oddly at one another as Marion came back onto her feet.

"What's wrong" Karl said concerned.

"Must have been the thunder, we should get back to the Brach's" Marion said.

"We can't, the next outpost is more then five our's away, the Brach's will never carry us threw the storm" Smitty firmly said.

Marion then gestured to the ruined outpost around them. "Then we'll have to find shelter here" she said quietly.

Smitty quickly walked off too tell the others of the situation, while Marion, Karl, David and Jake retired into one of the ruined buildings.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside was nice and warm compared to the outside weather, David sat down on one of the beds while Karl stood.

"Would you like something to eat," Marion offered.

"That'd be great" David sighed as he had nothing to eat for a full day.

"Yeah I'm starving, any chance of steak" Karl asked.

Marion stared at Karl in confusion, so Karl tried something else. "Or um burger or some chicken" Karl said quickly.

Now she was staring at him in disbelief. "You want a bird, to eat" she repeated.

"We only eat fruits and vegetables in Dinotopia, and you both do you eat meat as well" Marion asked.

"Um meat, no no I'm a very strict vegetarian" David quickly lied.

Marion glanced over at Jake who quickly got nervous and lied "Uh, yeah same here, I hate meat".

Karl merely rolled his eyes at the obvious lies as Marion offered him some odd looking fruit.

"Thanks" he said.

Taking a bite out of it Karl cringed at the taste. "Uh, it's bitter" he said in disgust.

"Your suppose to peel it first" informed Marion.

"I see you haven't lost your touch Karl" David grinned as he ate.

Karl narrowed his eyes at David as he was referring to all the times he hit on girls. Karl grumbled about how David "did'nt have it" before he went to talk to Smitty.

"Karl has a relentless sprit, has he always been like this" asked Marion to David while Karl was teaching Smitty some hand movements from "their" world. \

"I guess, I've never really spent this much time with him before" David confessed.

"Your brothers but you don't live together" asked a confused Marion.

"No, we hardly see each other, we have different mothers" David said quietly.

"You see my father lead a very active social live, we were born just a few months apart, but we didn't grow up together, we just don't have anything in common so were not exactly best friends" David confessed.

"And your younger brother, what about him" Marion asked as she glanced at Jake who was meditating at the time.

"We have the same mother, so we get along pretty well, however his relationship with Karl isn't so great" spoke David with sadness.

"But why" asked Marion.

"Well, in the beginning he liked Jake, but for reasons I don't know, he seems to think of him as a bother then a brother" David said quietly.

"Tell me about yourselves" Marion asked kindly.

"Well, I like reading basically, and being by myself most of the time, Karl's a sports nut, he's pretty rebellious though, up till high school he was home schooled because he couldn't handle being told what to do, and Jake, well he's in my opinion the next Bruce Lee, cause all he does besides reading and school is Martial Arts" David explained.

"Martial Arts" asked Marion. "It's a style of unarmed fighting, Jakes always training because he enjoys it" David smiled.

Marion nodded before saying sympathetically "I'm sorry about your father David".

David looked up when she mentioned Frank Scott and nodded. "Thank you" he said sincerely.

Various animal noises then erupted from the ceiling of the house. Karl and Smitty returned from where they went and Jake stopped mediating to listen.

"What's that?" asked Karl.

"There harmless, creatures of the Rainy Basin" Marion explained.

"Well something's making them panic" Karl said determined he was right.

"Something's making me panic" David said nervously. Silence then followed before Marion spoke "We should all try to be some sleep".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At eleven forty five, David awoke with a start. Thinking the noise he heard was probably the thunder, he tried to settle back in.

However, the noise was heard again, except it was much louder and closer this time. Having a bad feeling that it wasn't the thunder, David called out to his half-brother.

"Karl" he whispered loudly. No response. "Karl" he tried again. Still no response.

Getting out of bed he walked up to the sleeping Karl and shook him. "Karl" he whispered more loudly.

"What" Karl said droopingly?

"I swear I heard something, it was like a low rumbling coming though the floor," David said nervously as he looked around the room they were in.

"Just go back to bed" Karl said uncaringling. The noise was echoed once more, this time Karl awoke, as well as Jake who had been listening this whole time.

"Let's check it out," Karl said now out of bed as the three made there way too one of the windows. Karl risked a peek as he looked out the window.

"See anything," asked Jake who now had his katana at his side.

Karl shook his head and said "No, nothing but jungle out there".

Still nervous from the sounds the boys took a seat on one of the benches. "Well I though uh, ha ha you know I thought" David babbled.

"You thought a T-Rex was coming to get you," grinned Karl.

"Yeah" David grinned back.

The boys erupted into a brief laughter, however what happened next ceased all laughter.

With an ear-piercing roar, the roof behind the boys collapsed as a giant reptilian foot crashed down.

The boys only had a brief second to respond as they jumped forward to avoid being crushed. Marion awoke with a start and jumped out of bed.

"Outside run, run" shouted Marion as she Karl, David, Jake and Smitty ran from the home. Outside, there were already others running from there shelters.

"Quick over here" Marion shouted as she pressed her back against a broken piece of a home, the boys mimicking her actions. Jake glanced to the his left and saw with horror threw a crack in the structure, the mouth of a T-rex, it's jaws visibly.

Nobody moved as various others T-Rex had invaded the destroyed outpost. Suddenly, another ear shattering roar erupted as the brothers and Marion ran from the structure that the T-rex destroyed.

"Keep going," shouted David. The hungry T-rex, determined not to lose its meal pursued Marion.

Marion unfortunately tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground. Whirling around, she could see the T-Rex loom over her.

"MARION" shouted Karl. Jake, determined not to lose another like he lost his father, rushed to Marion's aide, katana drawn.

"HIYAAAAA" he shouted as he took a swipe at the T-Rex's snout as it prepared to devour Marion. The T-rex roared in pain from the blow as Jake then slide underneath its legs and slashed at them.

"What are you doing?" shouted David as he was worried for his brothers safety.

"Buying time, get Marion," shouted back Jake as he dove aside from the T-Rex's gaping mouth.

"Marion are you alright," Karl asked as he picked her off her feet.

"Yes, but Jake" she said concerned as Jake was now cornered by the T-rex he slashed at and another one.

Suddenly a screech filled the sky as something swooped down from above and swiped at the head of the T-Rex assaulting Jake. Jake, taking this opportunity, dashed past the T-Rex towards his brothers and friend.

"Don't worry, their skybax, there here too help us" Marion said in relief as more Skybax, which looked kind of like pterodactyl's, schreeched as they attacked the bumbling T-Rex. What concerned Jake the most was the fact that there were people riding them.

As the T-Rex ran off from the attack one of the skybax apparoached Karl David and Jake as it landed. The other passangers that had been hiding came out to greet them, including Smitty.

The rider approached the boys. He was African American, was in his mid to late thirties. He was wearing a red unfirom that had the word authority screaming out at the boys.

"I am Oonu, squadron leader of Skybax Corp" he said firmly.

"I think you just saved our lives" David said shocked and relived at their timly arrival.

"Yes, well you were lucky this time, Im going to reccommened a suspension of this bus service until further notice" he said. Karl was still staring at the Skybax which awaited it's partner, Karl slowly walked towards.

"We cannot gurantee the safety of the passenager and..stop" he said to Karl as he halted in his tracks. "No one but a rider ever approaches a skybax, these are not tammed birds, If you value your life, stay back" he commaned as Karl stepped back.

"I will provide you with an aerial escort for the rest of your journey" Oonu said calmly. "What happened here" asked Marion.

"We resuced the rest of the staff earlier just before the storms broke out, but three people and there Triceratops patrol are still missing, at yet we've hadno sight, I fear they are dead" he said unsmptheically.

"Well arent you the symphateic one" mumbled Jake.

"You" Oonu said sternly.

"Why are you carrying that blade" Oonu asked suspiciously.

"To defend myself and to help others" Jake shot back.

"If you were a Dinotopian, that weapon would have been confiscated long ago, and you would be tried for attacking a T-Rex, however since you are not yet a citzen you will not be punished" he said narrowing his eyes at Jake. "Okay let's go" he said as he led the way out of the destoryed outpost and towards sanctuary prehaps.

**That was kinda long since I had too take some breaks for work, anyway review.**


	3. Waterfall City and Troubling News

Chapter 3: Waterfall City and Troubling News

It was once again a bright sunny and cloudy day on Dinotopia. The convoy of Brachiosaurs and guards were being escorted by Skybax patrols. They were again crossing a huge grass field and passing mountains occasionally.

Riding on the back of there Brachiosaurs again, David was resting while Jake was watching the landscape pass by as they traveled. Karl however, was in deep conversation with Marion.

"So what's the best way too fight those things," he eagerly asked. He didn't want to freeze up again, like he did when Jake was fighting that T-Rex.

"We don't approve of violence in Dinotopia" Marion stated. Shocked at this, Karl nodded back at where they came from.

"Even when it saves your life, that T-Rex almost killed us back there," he argued. "Our lives are no more precious then that of a Tyrannosaurs" Marion said cheerfully.

Unable to believe this, Karl scoffed "C'mon Marion eat or be eaten, kill or be killed, that's the law of the jungle". Sitting back into his seat he then added, "Were human beings, that means were at the top of the food chain.

Calmly, Marion then spoke "We are recent guest on this planet, the dinosaurs have been here for over a hundred and sixty million years, mammals like us could only-". "Hey I like my dog back home, but he's not getting a drivers silence, know what I'm saying" interrupted Karl.

"You feel superior to him," she stated. "Well yeah, you bet I do," said Karl.

"But your not" argued Marion. "Karl feel's superior to everything" said the now awakened David. "That's just who he is" added Jake.

Ignoring his half brothers, Karl then demanded, "If dinosaurs are so superior then how come there doing all the manual labor". "Dinosaurs take pride in their strength" Marion said.

"Oh yeah, well their still carrying us around on their backs" Karl scoffed. "Theirs many things you could learn from a Brachiosaurs," challenged Marion. "Oh yeah, like what" Karl challenged back.

"Like humility" she said. "Oh you got burned Karl," laughed Jake, ignoring the glare Karl was giving him.

The rest of the trip was in silence as the boys had a lot to think about. Like what would happen when they reached waterfall city.

Who would they meet there? And could they get help to find their missing father, if he was still alive?

Jake averted his eyes up as their convoy passed a mountain. What he saw next amazed him beyond anything he had every laid his eyes on.

"Welcome to waterfall city" Marion announced warmly. "When she said Waterfall city, she meant it" though Jake.

The city itself seemed to be surround entirely by water. The architecture was in Jakes opinion Mayan looking.

Coming out of most of the high towers were waterfalls. It was as if the city had been built on top of a huge waterfall itself.

"I've never seen anything like it" David said grinning. "Niagara falls has got nothing on this" Jake laughed.

As they're convoy crossed a bridge that connected the land too the city over the waterfalls, David awed the city. "It's incredible, it's like something out of a fairy tale," he said.

Glancing up, the Jake and David noticed a model of the planet earth towering over the entrance to the city. "Umm Marion, your world map is a little bit off, America is joined to Europe" he informed her.

"At the beginning of the Triassic period, all the continents were joined together in one huge super continent called Pangea" she said.

"I'm surprised nether of you two knew that," laughed Karl as his half-brother gave him an angry glare. As they enter the city, the citizens who also were dressed like they were from the 1700 or 1800's cheered and waved at the boys.

The three grinned at all the attention and waved back at the citizens. "Look more dinosaurs" Jake pointed.

His brothers followed where he was pointing at and indeed there were other dinosaurs. There were Triceratops, Brachiosaurs and mostly Stenonychosaurus's.

"Why are they all looking at us" asked David. "There havent been any newcomers in many years, your celebrities" Marion laughed.

"Celebrities huh, I like the sound of that" Jake laughed as they slowly approached the city square. In the middle of the square was a giant fountain and a huge stone slab with those unknown markings on them.

"This is the palace" Marion informed the three as they came to a halt. Climbing down from there "bus" they were greeted with thunderous cheers and trumpet's announcing there arrival.

Escorted by two royal guards, the three boys, along with Marion aprroached the palace. A crowd of people had already formed as they watched silently neared the palace.

The doors to the palce opened reaveling a lone man exiting it. He was in his early to late fourties, was dressed like the citizens, except he had multiple colorfull robes on.

He had pecuilat looking hair, an odd looking hat and a warm smile on his face.

"Whose that guy" David wondered. "Look's like a clown with all those robes on" grinned Karl.

"Hello father" Marion said cheerfully. David and Jake had to hold back a audible laughter as Karl had a look of embrassment on his face.

Kissing her father of the cheak, the man spoke "I heard all about the Tyrannasarus attack, I've been so worried".

"I'm fine, theres nothing to be frightened of, but I would like to adress the Sentate of what I saw" Marion asked. "Yes of coures plenty of time for that, dinners at eight o clock, quarter to nine by the time the speech has dragged on" joked Marions father.

"Oh well" he said as he noticed the boys for the first time. "On behalf of the people of Waterfall city, I Waldo Syvill, the 207th mayor of Waterfalll city and speaker of the dinotopian sentate, extend to you are warmest welcome and hospitality" he greeted.

Waldo, Marion and the crowd then clapped for the arrival of newcomers. As they started to lead the boys to the palace, Karl quickly asked "Excuse me Mr. Mayor".

"Our plane crashed into the sea, David, Jake and I escaped, but our father was trapped in it" Karl said quickly. "What we need is a search party" David asked.

"Now don't worry dear boys, the senate awaits you and we wil adress all your concerns" Waldo smiled as he continued walking towards the palace. The boy's exchanged a look of nervousness before following.

Inside the palace they arrived at what appeared to be both a confernce and court room. People were already sitting in the seats, while above in the baclonys were various type of dinosaurs.

As the both came to the front of the room, they could see Waldo waiting for them as well as Marion. Waldo then pointed to a huge opened scroll that was attached to the wall that had various names and dates.

"Recorded on this scroll, you can see the names of those shipwrecked souls whom destiny has delivered to our lands, they number thousands, from all corners of the earth, from every centuriy, those poor unfortunates, cast away on the winds of misfortune, only to find a better life here on the shores of Dinotopia, and we are their descendants…welcome" announced Waldo as the citizens ad dinosaurs cheered once more.

Grinning ear to ear, the boys walkd up to a desk which had a scroll all set up and ready for them. "Please sign here" Waldo asked. "David nodded as dipped his feather he received in ink and wrote his name.

Waldo looked at the name to see DAVID SCOTT –2002. "Welcome to waterfall city, David Scott" announced Waldo.

Everyone cheered again as Karl then wrote his name. "And a very warm welcome to you, Karl Scott" Waldo announced.

Another applause from the citizens of Dinotopia. Jake grinned as he wrote his name. "It's a pleasure to have you among us, Jake Scott" Waldo announced for the last time, another applause from the citizens.

"Now we would like to formally accept you into the Waterfall city academy to being your trainning an given the chance to become full dinotopian citizens and to find your Saurian life partner" Waldo explained.

"Saurian" asked David. "You mean one of those scalies" asked Karl.

"Don't use that ugly term here, but yes you will be paired with a Dinosaur" Waldo explained. This shocked the boys, as they never agreed to this, they just wanted to go home.

"Theres a cermony and you take a vow, it's like a marriage" Marion said kindly. "Well thank's for the offer but we have to get home" David said nervously.

"Our dad's still out there, there's no way we can stay here" Karl argued. "We understand that you three must be upset, many dinotopians have lsot there friends and family in the shipwrecks that brought them here, but I'm afarid your past lives are gone" Waldo said.

"This must be a big shock for you but, once you understand the truly wonderful life here you'll" Marion started. "Hold on a second, I never said anything about wanting to becoming a citizen or having a saurian life partner" Jake said suddenly angry.

"You think it's that simple, we just lost our father, and will never see our friends and family again and your saying forget about them" Jake demanded. "Marion, we have to get off this island" agreed Karl.

Marion stared at the three sadley not understanding why they would'nt want to stay. "I'm afarid that's imossible" Waldo quipped in.

"Over the centuries a few have tried bu they've all perished on the Razor Reef" informed Waldo. "Well wait a mintue, how do you know no ones ever made it" David questioned.

"Have you ever heard of Dinotopia before you arrived" Waldo asked. "No" said David. "Exactly" Waldo said.

Excited again, Waldo beckoned David to approach the podium in front of everyone. "Now you can't imagine how exciting this is for us, you're the first newcomers for many a long time, and were all eager to hear about the changes in your world, come along" Waldo said as he led the boys up some stair.

"Our last off worlder was shipwrecked in ninteen fourty four, so what been the principal changes in your society since then" asked Waldo as David stood in front of everyone.

"What" asked Waldo as one of the Triceratops asked Waldo something. "Oh yes, yes are you still at war with the germans" he asked.

The three boys had to keep themselves from laughing at the ridiculous question. "No, no we won that one" David said smiling.

"Well done" Waldo said as everyone applaused. "SO do tell us about the historical significant events that followed" Waldo asked kindly.

"Uhh significant events lets see" David said nervously as the crowd of people and dinosaurs eyed him. "There was the war in Vietnam, and uhh Watergate, the Gulf war, the Cold war and that's when they knocked down the Berlin wall" he said.

"They knocked down a wall" asked Waldo. "Yeah" David said. "Was there something wrong with it" asked Waldo.

"Uhh that's a little hard to explain" David said. "Lets see what else, oh the space program, Apallo eleveen, that's when Neil Armstrong walked on the moon" David continued.

At this point the crowd started mumering amongst each other at to what David was talking about. Oblivious to this, David said "Technology is very advanced today, we all have mobile phones, DVD's and laptops, everyones on the internet" David said.

"I'm sorry I think all of us are a little confused, I thought you said someone walked on the moon" asked Waldo. "Uhh David, I don't think these people understand half the things you just said" Jake said.

Karl then took the stand and grunted "The most significant event in my history, is falling out of the sky and to watch my father get swept away to drown". "He looked at the crowd of citizens who had quieted down before sarcastically adding "Welcome to Dinotopia".


	4. Zippeau, Arguments and School

Chapter 4: Zippeau, Arguments and School

Walking back into the streets of Waterfall city, the boys and Marion passed threw the crowd of citizens, humans and dinosaurs alike. Marion had kindly agreed to give the boys a quick tour of the city.

"Wow…it's…it's just incredible is it" smirked David. "You'll get used to it" Marion quipped.

"I seriously doubt that" Jake interrupted.

"I don't understand how a place this big hasn't ever been found before, I mean it's not even on any maps" David asked curiously. "Are their no more mysteries left where you're from?" asked Marion.

"Well no, there's a lot of things we don't know about from are world" David admitted. "Yeah, like a cure to cancer or HIV, or for a cure to the stupidity for are current president (A/N: Take **THAT** Bush)" added Jake. "Please, I don't even want to hear about that guy," muttered Karl.

Entering one of the Mayan-like buildings her boys were shocked at the countless shelves of books and scrolls before them. "This is the ancient library of Dinotopia" Marion announced. "This is your library, it must be centuries old" gasped David.

Stenonychosaurus's and humans were either looking threw or climbing the ladders connected to the selves to search for books. "Look at these scrolls" David awed. He turned to Marion as he added, "I love to read some of them".

Marion merely smiled and said "You might find that a bit difficult seeing as how none of them are in English" "Oh" said a disappointed David.

Passing by another Stenonychosaurus, the boy's gave it an odd look as it was walking in place on what appeared to be a wooden prehistoric version of a treadmill while looking at a scroll. "What's he doing?" asked Jake. "Dinosaurs hate turning pages, they do there best thinking when their feet are moving" Marion explained.

The Stenonychosaurus glanced up from its scroll and said "Der taka malta". David, confused at its statement and unsure on how to respond, settled for nodding at the dinosaur before continuing to walk threw the ancient library.

At the same time David walked with his back turned eyeing the Stenonychosaurus, another Stenonychosaurus with light green scaly skin and yellow stripes on his back, bumped into David, causing the Stenonychosaurus to drop the scrolls he was carrying.

"Gosh, I'm sorry" apologized David. David expected a response but not an actual response as the Stenonychosaurus replied with a slight British accent "No, No, No, it's perfectly all right, it was completely my fault" (A/N: is his accent British, if not tell me in review or PM).

"This dinosaur can talk," laughed a shocked David. His brothers approached the dinosaur, speechless that it spoke to them in proper English as Marion said "Der taka malta Zippeau".

"Der taka malta Marion, David, Karl and Jake Scott right, and yes I can speak English and French, um Bonjour monomial" Zippeau said.

"Bonjour" David replied excited that he was having an actually conversation with a dinosaur. Zippeau laughed in response as he quickly added, "I can understand twelve major human and saurian languages and imitate many natural sounds, I was top of my class".

"So how many dinosaurs can actually talk," asked a grinning Karl. "Hmm, all of them" replied Zippeau.

"But very few learn to speak English properly if that's what you mean" Marion said answering the confused Karl.

"Very exciting to meet you boys, I just love mammals," Zippeau exclaimed as the boys laughed nervously.

Happy that the boys had already made a new friend but sadden that she would be leaving them for now, Marion spoke "I have to leave you now, I'm going to speak to the senate, goodbye".

As she turned to leave David called out to her "Well wait a minute, where are we supposed to go, where are we going to sleep" he asked concerned.

Marion gave David a apologetic look as she said "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you've been told, Zippeau here as kindly agreed to give you temporary accommodations at his home" Marion answered as she turned to leave again.

"You mean were staying with a din…" Karl started. "Librarian" Zippeau finished. "Uh right Librarian" Karl said nervously as four stood their uncomfortably.

Hours later, the boys found themselves in the home of Zippeau, rather fancy place in their opinion. Sitting at a table, and eating a unique salad with shiny utensils, the boys were grateful of their generous host, as at the same time from a small antique radio, some classic music played.

"This is so good" Jake said as he took another bite from his salad. "Not good Delicious" Karl said. Zippeau entered the dinning room as he handed a fork to Karl. "Very kind of you to put us up Zippeau" David thanked.

"Oh no, not at all, I find you very interesting species" Zippeau said as he sat next to the boys. "I just love the way you judge the bird, very quick reaction, and the way you eat with your little knife and fork, cutting up all the food first, I mean it's so funny" Zippeau laughed.

"So do you have a human partner" asked David. Zippeau seemed to hesitate for a brief moment before saying "I was partnered to Sylvia of the hatchery, but I never sought another after my summates death" Zippeau answered as he glanced at a picture of a young woman in early to mid twenties.

"Wow, how'd you score a babe like that" Karl asked obnoxiously. "God" David moaned. "Karl" hissed Jake. "Huh" said a confused Zippeau as he had never heard the slang from their world before.

"What" said a defensive Karl as his half brothers glared at him. "Babe, colorful language" Zippeau said still confused. "It's a spiritual union, I don't think you quiet understand yet" Zippeau said as he continued to stare at the portrait of his deceased partner.

"Nope, I'll never meet another like her…babe" he said, unsure of the slang…

Meanwhile at the same time, in the palace of Waterfall city, home to Marion and Waldo Syvill, Marion was entering the grand dinning room where her father, and one of the Dinosaur Senators were eating dinner.

"Der taka malte Almasaur" she greeted the Ankylosaurs. "Soups getting cold darling" Waldo said as a servant pulled a chair back and allowed Marion to sit in it.

A few more servants silently present a plate full of fruit before Marion as Waldo spoke "I though you spoke beautiful to the senate".

He paused as he took another bit from his meal before adding, "I couldn't believe that my little girl looked so grown up".

"The debate was very interesting, but the next meetings not schedule for another month" Marion said sadly as she was into politics.

"Well the dinotopian way, is the reasoned way, a good mind is a calm mind" Waldo said. Glancing up he quickly said to Almasaur "An yalda yasack Almasaur".

Almsaur stopped eating and gave a hearty thank you to Waldo. Waldo grinned as he motioned for another servant to present soup for him and his daughter.

"Father, this isn't the first time the sunstones have failed, and I've never seen Tyrannosaurs hunting in herds" Marion pressed, not to get too caught up in dinner.

"Perhaps the outer settlements are being attacked because the sunstones are failing," she said.

Waldo seemed to consider this idea, as motioned for the servants to stop brining food. "That's a very intriguing idea, I shall send out skybax patrols to confirm the reports before the next meeting" he announced as Marion nodded, glad her father had listened to her idea.

After dinner the boys were showed to their rooms, excited from the days events. They were all worn out, both physically and mentally.

There room had a chess table, three beds and some lights. "Wow" David said. "We are in the nut house," Karl declared.

"Yeah, I know but what a place, I mean it's just incredible" David said as he sat down on one of the chess table chairs, while Karl sat on the bed. Jake choose to stand.

"And all that talk about partners" David said. "Don't either of you find that creepy, I mean were talking about lizards here" Karl smirked.

"No, this is obviously some sort of utopia, where everyone lives in harmony," declared David. "Yeah, well there's no way I'm gonna be walking around with a lizard girlfriend" Karl argued.

David rolled his eyes at this statement while Jake spoke "Uh Karl when they say partners, I don't think they mean it by that way".

"Yeah well you know what I mean Jake, and for studying saurian, whatever that is you can forget it" Karl said. "Why do you always turn against everything before you even start it" David asked sincerely.

"Well what's the point when were going home" Karl shot back. "Oh, and how are we going to do that, I mean you saw what the razor reef did to our plane right" David said.

Karl's voiced deepened into anger and annoyance as he argued "You know the more I listen to you the more I think you want too stay here". "Of course I wanna go home but we don't know how to yet, so all I'm saying this that we should try to make the best of it" said David.

Angry that his half brother was obviously bent on staying, at least in his opinion, Karl turned to his younger half brother who had been quiet up till now and said "What about you, you wanna stay here too".

Jake looked down and thought over the question. He sighed before saying "I miss home too Karl". Karl smiled slightly that he had his Jake on his side.

His smiled went into a frown when Jake then said "But this place is so cool, that maybe we should hang around for awhile". Convinced that both David and Jake were against him, Karl stood up in half disgust.

"Neither of you want to leave, I can't believe it" he growled. "Think about it Karl, can't you see that something absolutely amazing has happened to us" David said trying to reason with Karl.

"No I think watching Dad die kinda ruined it for me" Karl said nastily. Silence followed before David mumbled, "You know I didn't mean that".

David then stood up and spoke "Well I know what Dad would say, he would say this is a great adventure, and we should be seeing things that no one has ever seen before".

"Maybe we should stay, just for a little while, see what life is like here," David said. Karl leaned in and hit a low blow when he said "Maybe that's because you don't have a life back home David, well I do and I want it back".

Done with talking, Karl turned and left the room. David just stood their, taking in Karl's last words hard. "David" Jake asked worried. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine" he mumbled.

"I'm sure he didn't mean that, he's just got a lot on his mind right now" Jake said trying too defend Karl but cheer David up at the same time. David lied down on the bed before muttering "Why does he have to be so stubborn".

Feeling Angry and Betrayed that his half siblings did not want to leave like he did, Karl walked out into the streets of Waterfall city. Night had come, and the streets were not as crowded as before.

Not knowing what else to do, Karl decided to settle for a walk around the city to calm himself.

At the same time, Marion and Waldo watched people pass by from their balcony.

"Ah before your grandmother Oariana died, she gave me this" spoke Waldo as he took out an envelope.

"She said it wasn't to be passed to you until after your eighteenth birthday," explained Waldo.

Handing it to the skeptical Marion, she asked, "What is it". "Open and find out" Waldo said happy at his daughters enthusiasm.

Opening the card, Marion found three letters embed on the card within. "What does it say?" asked Waldo.

"Find the light," answered Marion. Waldo nodded as he then took out a small black box from his robe. Marion, excited opened the box, revealing a small but powerful shiny light.

"A sunstone" Marion said happily.

"This was her greatest treasure" Waldo explained. "The explorer Arthur Denison found it and gave it to her nearly a hundred years ago" he finished as Marion put the sunstone necklace around her neck.

"It's almost perfect" Waldo said smiling. "Apart from the prime sunstone, I've never seen it's equal, Oariana knew you were special, even as a baby" Waldo continued.

Sighing deeply, he prepared himself inwardly to ask his daughter the most important thing at hand. "Marion, I would like you to lead the sunstone parade next week," he asked.

Overcome with love from her father, she nodded happily saying "Oh father that would be the greatest honor".

Waldo smiled again as the two briefly hugged one another before saying "I tell you my dear, there is nothing that could make a father prouder.

Karl had been watching this even from the streets, and felt envy for Marion as she had her father, while he did no longer did. "She's very nice to look at isn't she" asked Cyrus who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Karl whirled around too see Cyrus standing there grinning. "Don't let the Mayor catch you staring at her like that, he'll run you out of town, he's not for the likes of us common people" said Cyrus.

Walking down the streets, Karl confessed, "I was just having a look around". "Of course you are, who wouldn't on a wonderful night like this" Cyrus said cheerfully.

Changing the subject, Cyrus then said, "Oh Karl, I hope you don't mind me saying this but those brothers of yours, bit of an odd sort aren't they".

"Were only half brothers, we've never really been that close, at least me and David, Jake on the other hand seems more outgoing then him" Karl said honestly.

Silence followed as they walked until Cyrus stopped and gave Karl a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry that your fathers gone" said a sadden Cyrus.

Karl nodded, keeping his emotions about Frank Scott bottled up. "Yeah so am I?" he said.

"I'll be saying a little prayer for him tonight if that's alright with ya" asked Cyrus. "Sure" Karl said.

"Why don't you call me at the shop sometime, whenever you get tired of the scalies trying to change you" Cyrus said as he walked off. Karl watched him leave silently, slowly starting to consider Cyrus a close friend.

Morning once again, Zippeau informed the boys too meet him at the ACADEMY FOR YOUNG MAMMALS school after breakfast. Casually strolling across the bridge, David stopped when a man greeted him.

"Breath deep" the man said. "Seek peace" David responded. The man smiled as he bowed to David while David nodded back before continuing on.

David grinned at Jake who was grinning back while Karl looked at the two creped out. "I can't believe you just said that, seek peace" he said annoyed.

"You give me the creeps" he said creped out. "Karl grow up it's a greeting" David said now annoyed.

The boys spotted Zippeau standing in front of the building with the words ACADEMY FOR YOUN MAMALS etched on it.

There were ten children between the ages of six to nine repeating some of the codes that Zippeau asked them to repeat.

"Others first self last" Zippeau said. "Other's first self last" repeated the children.

"Do one thing at a time" Zippeau said. "Do one thing at a time" repeated the children.

Noticing the boys approaching, giving various looks at him and to the children Zippeau pointed and said, "Ah these are your three new classmates David, Karl and Jake.

"Breath deep David, Karl and Jake" greeted the children. "Seek peace" greeted David and Jake who both had looks of amusement on their faces while Karl had a look of shock.

"No way, I'm not staying here, this school's for little children," complained Karl. "Then you should feel right at home," joked David.

"Yes, it's a beginners class," explained Zippeau. Karl shook his head as he turned to leave. "Forget about it Zippeau.

Not wanting Karl to go threw Dinotopia without learning how to speak Saurian, Zippeau quickly spoke "I though you would be delighted, visiting tutor in this class is your traveling companion Marion".

Karl raised an eyebrow at this. "Really" he said.

Der taka malte: Means Good evening Der taka malta: Means Good Day An yalda yasack: Means how is your food 


	5. PingPong, PSunStone and Brotherly fight

Chapter 5: Ping-Pong, Prime Sun Stones and Brotherly fight

The boys found themselves sitting in a small classroom, surrounded by children. Dull gray desks, a few bookshelves and some light shining through the window, the boy's felt like they were in First grade again.

It was quiet awkward for them as the desks for very small, and they had a little bit of trouble fitting in them. Standing at the front of the class teaching, was Marion.

The children were laughing, and a few were making jokes like most little kids did before a class started.

"Quiet please" Marion asked.

The brothers just sat there in silence as the kids quieted down.

"Thank you, now this term, we will be studying saurian, at the end of the term you will sit in examination and write your answers in foot print language," she explained.

"Now who can tell me the first code of Dinotopia?" asked Marion.

A girl between the ages of seven to nine raised her hand and answered "One rain drop raises the sea".

"Very good" said Marion.

Picking up a tablet from her desk, Marion then announced, "I will now read to you all the codes of Dinotopia.

**1.One raindrop raises the sea**

**2.Survival of all or none**

**3.Weapons are enemies, even to their owners **(At this code Jake snorted in amusement)

**4. Give more, take less**

**5. Others first, self last**

**6. Observe listen and learn**

**7. Do one thi-**

Marion was interrupted when she noticed Karl looking down. In fact, he wasn't even paying attention.

When she looked closer, she saw that Karl was drawing something on his desks.

A large stegosaurs on top of another stegosaurs. They looked like they were mating.

"Karl" Marion said sternly.

Karl glanced up from his working in embarrassment.

"That is unnecessary destruction of public property………and that is not how stegosaurs reproduce," Marion said annoyed yet amused at the same time.

The kids laughed silently amongst each other while Karl gave his half brothers weak smiles, while Jake and David just glared at him in annoyance.

**8. Sing every day**

**9. Exercise imagination**

**10. Eat to live, don't live to eat**

Done reading the codes, Marion glanced up from the tablet, another question rising.

"Now who knows where we would find all the codes of Dinotopia written on" she asked.

Almost all the kids in the classroom raised there hands, a few of them shouting slightly "Me Me, pick me". Karl refused to put his hand up, while David and Jake raised their hands.

Marion smiled slightly at the boy's enthusiasm to learn as she pointed at David.

"In Fountain Square" David answered cheerfully.

"Very good David" smiled Marion.

Karl then gave his brother a weird look as David quickly got defensive saying "What, I read it in Zippeau's city guide".

Karl just shook his head in aggravation that his brothers were enjoying school.

"And a very special significant too all Dinotopians" Marion said as she then put the tablet back down.

Deciding to leave the classroom, Marion led the class, and the brothers to Fountain Square where she believed teaching them would be easier. Climbing the steps to the huge slab of stone that contains the written codes of Dinotopia, she turned to the class.

"Ancient legends tell how it was brought up from the world beneath, ten's of thousands of years ago" Marion announced.

"What's the world beneath" asked Jake?

"It's a mythical place where Dinosaurs were said to find sanctuary at the dormant of time," explained Marion.

One of the kids, a boy between 6 and 8 then pointed at the slab and said, "Rule four give more take less".

"Very good" Marion smiled at the boy.

Marion the pointed to the foot print language at the bottom of the slab. "You can see down at the very bottom here, that the eleventh code is missing," she explained.

"All that can be made out our the first three letters, f-I-n" she continued.

"Nobody knows what the eleventh code is, anyone here want to guess what the eleventh code might be" asked Marion.

"Find a way out of here" Karl joked silently to Jake and Karl.

"Shh" shushed David and Jake, annoyed at the joke.

"Did you say something Karl?" asked Marion who had missed the exchange between the siblings.

"Yeah, I have to go to the bathroom, do I need a pass" Karl asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"No, but tonight's homework will be on the codes" Marion said.

Karl then gave Marion a shocked look.

"Homework" he asked in disbelief. Deciding he'd had enough of this he turned to leave before muttering, "forget it".

Marion watched in silence as Karl dismissed himself from the class, while Jake and David were muttering on Karl for being a quitter.

Karl found himself back in the library sitting at one of the desks quietly.

(Why do they like this place, I mean don't they care about the fact we will never see our home again) Karl thought bitterly.

A voice interrupted Karl's thoughts.

"Karl, shouldn't you be in school" asked a confused Zippeau.

Karl shook his head. "Nah, I quit," he mumbled.

"Oh dear, perhaps, there something else you'd like to do" Zippeau said as he knew it wasn't his place to tell Karl if he should go to school or not.

"Nothing" Karl said.

Zippeau shook his head in disbelief before saying "C'mon, there must be something you'd like to do".

Karl thought this over for a moment, what did he like to do that was fun.

Glancing over at some small green pads that resembled bats that you used in ping-pong, Karl snatched one.

"Careful with those, that's public property" Zippeau warned.

Karl then glanced at the scroll on the table and smirked inwardly. 

Five minutes later, Karl was un-rolling a scroll and attached one end of the scroll to the table and was quickly attaching the other end. Zippeau, coming back from the bathroom, noticed this as well as a few passing patrons.

"That's not how we read scrolls" Zippeau informed Karl.

"No Zippeau, it's a game," Karl said as he finished attaching the other end of the scroll.

"A game, oh, can I play," asked Zippeau?

"Sure" Karl said as he clasped his hand together.

"Okay, were ready" he said as he removed a small plastic white ball from his green vest.

"Now what do I do" asked Zippeau asked as Karl went to one end of the table.

"Your at that end" Karl pointed.

"Right" said Zippeau has he walked to his end of the table.

"Now grip a bat," said Karl as he picked up his bat.

"Grip a bat," repeated Zippeau.

"Hold it like this" Karl said as he showed him grasping the bat firmly.

"Uh, like this," asked Zippeau as he tried mimicking Karl.

"That's it" Karl said.

After explaining the rules of the game to Zippeau Karl then said "Okay, your clear about what happens when I hit the ball over the net" he asked.

"I hit it back," responded Zippeau.

"You've got no questions about the rules," asked Karl.

"Nope" Zippeau said, as he was eager to start the game that Karl had called ping-pong.

"Okay" Karl said as he tensed up abit before lightly taping the plastic ball with his bat.

The ball bounced over the net, and Zippeau grunted as he attempted to hit it, missing the ball entirely.

"One nothing" Karl said grinning as Zippeau tossed him the ball.

"Yes, yes" Zippeau said as he tensed up for another serve.

Karl then tapped the ball again, and again Zippeau grunted as he managed to tap the ball as he swung again.

"Oh dear" he mumbled.

Karl laughed softly at Zippeau's attempt to get used to the game immediately.

"Two nothing, try again Zippeau" Karl said as Zippeau tossed him the ball again.

Karl tapped the ball once more, this time Zippeau hit it back, all though not over the net. Sighing in defeat that he'd never get it, Zippeau mumbled to himself as Karl retrieved the ball.

"Don't worry Zippeau, you'll get there" Karl said now smiling. He had to admit, it had been awhile since he had played, last time was against his half brothers, but apparently like before, he was still the undefeated champion of ping-pong.

The class had been dismissed a while ago, and David, Jake and Marion were now taking a short walk around the city.

"I'm upset that Karl left my class, did I do something wrong" asked a depressed Marion.

"No, No it's not your fault, Karl quits just about everything" David said honestly.

"Yeah, like the time when he signed up for that homework club back in high school, remember David," asked Jake.

"Yeah it was during our junior year, Karl had been struggling in math and joined homework club to get his grade up" David said remembering the memory.

'That's right, but he quit right after he flunked one test" Jake said smirking.

"Or the time he quit the wrestling team cause of all the people gunning for him" David said.

"Yeah exactly, or when he tried joining Art club, only to quit after one project," Jake said continuing the list of things that Karl tried out for and quitted.

"It sounds like he doesn't know what he wants," Marion said.

"He doesn't" David said.

"Sometimes we think we know but…sometimes were not so sure," Jake added.

David paused before looking at Marion and saying "You seem to know what your doing" he said.

"My mother's a matriarch, it's my destiny" Marion said smiling.

"Is that what you want" Jake asked curiously.

Marion laughed abit before saying "How could you want anything other then your destiny".

The boys chuckled as Marion said, "You both do ask the strangest things".

"Well suppose you don't know your destiny" David asked seriously.

"It knows you, you find each other" Marion said truthfully.

Jake stared at Marion in confusion on what she meant by that.

"Marion if I" started David.

"Would you both like too see the prime sunstone" Marion interrupted excitedly.

"What, uh…err sure yeah, I'd love to let's go" David said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Let's go" Marion laughed as she grabbed David's hand and pulled him from his spot.

"Great" mumbled David as he blushed slightly.

Jake followed, grinning at his brother's predicament.

Meanwhile back at the library, Zippeau was now getting used to the game of ping-pong as he was hitting the ball back over the net.

A few patrons had stopped reading to watch the game between Karl and Zippeau as they lightly tapped the ball towards one another.

"Here you go" Zippeau said as he tapped the ball back to Karl.

"Very good" Karl complimented.

The game was going well until Karl decided to get rough. When Zippeau tapped the ball back over the net, Karl smashed hit at into it, hitting the Zippeau's side of the table and ending the game.

The people gasped at Karl's skill and a few laughed in amusement as Karl settled the ball back down.

"That's it" asked Zippeau.

"That's it," laughed Karl.

"How many points did I score"?

"None, twenty-one zero I win" Karl laughed as he casually threw his bat into the air before catching it.

"Well I don't understand, usually I have excellent hand eye coordination," Zippeau said defending himself.

"Well there you go" Karl chuckled as he placed his bat back on to the table.

"When can we play again, I'm sure I'll be able to beat you at this" Zippeau said as he went to pick up the ball. By this point the people watching the game were leaving.

"I can honestly say that humans will always be dinosaurs at ping-pong," laughed Karl.

"Let's play again," asked Zippeau.

(I just owned him and he wants to go again) "I creamed you," said Karl.

'Well I don't mind, this is fun, I haven't had so much fun in a long time" Zippeau insisted as he tossed the ball back to Karl.

Karl had to agree with Zippeau. For him it had been a long time since he had some fun. "You know what Zippeau, me neither" Karl agreed.

"Think fast" he said playful as he tapped the ball back to Zippeau.

Zippeau hit it back. This continued up to when it came back to Karl who again got rough and spiked the ball again over the net.

"Oh yeah got ya" Karl laughed as Zippeau went to retrieve the ball.

"We'll have to race, we've only got ten minutes" Marion informed the boys.

Jogging towards the huge tower, the boys gawked in shock at how tall it was.

"How many steps to the top" asked Jake aloud?

"There's three hundred and sixty one, c'mon you guys I'll race you" Marion laughed as she started up the spiral staircase.

Jake then got a competitive look in his eyes as he smirked "Oh your gonna regret that challenge".

David determined not to let his younger sibling beat him started up after him.

Panting as they raced up the steps, David called out "Slow down, I'm dying here".

"Don't be silly this is nothing," Marion laughed.

"Maybe for you" David mumbled.

"And you have unfair advantage Jake" David said.

"What, that I was the star track team player back home and you were" grinned Jake.

David chose not to respond to this statement.

Finally at the top of the small tower, all that was up there was a single sunstone on a pillar, with several windows surrounding them.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Marion as David came up last.

"Yeah, just my asthma kicking in" David remarked sarcastically.

"You don't suppose they sell inhalers in Waterfall City do you," asked David.

Marion gave David a confused look while Jake mumbled "Overdramatic as always David".

Noticing the window opened to a balcony, Jake, David and Marion stepped out and awed at the sight before them.

It was a beautiful sunset from the highest point in the city, setting into the distance. The sky had changed to an orangeish red.

"It's fantastic," said David.

"Not fantastic, awesome truly awesome" Jake laughed.

"You don't have cities like this where you come from," asked Marion.

"No" David said simply. Nothing back home could compare to this.

The four then leaned over the balcony to look below. Seeing the streets far below them, David breathed slightly faster as it he stopped looking down.

"I think were a lot farther up then I thought," he said nervously.

Marion smiled warmly before turning to the single sunstone.

"This is what powers the whole of Dinotopia, It's the most powerful sunstone ever found, it's almost flawless," she explained.

Moments later, a single man came up from the stairs and started opening all the windows.

"What's he doing?" asked David.

"Every evening the prime sunstone regenerates all the other sunstones across Dinotopia" Marion said.

Beckoning the boys to follow her, she then said "C'mon, it's almost time we can watch it from here".

Sitting on the edge of the staircase, the boys watched in awe as the sunstone started to glow even brighter by the second.

"So where do sunstones come from" asked David who was raising a hand to get the glare from the sunstone out of his eyes.

"All we know is that there very old, legends say they were mined in the world beneath at the beginning of time" said Marion as she watched the glow.

"Wait they were around before people came into existents asked an amazed Jake

"That's right, they've been found all over dinotopia for many years" Marion explained.

They all watched the sunstone shiny brighter in silence as it regenerated the sunstones across Dinotopia.

It was now nighttime, and Karl was walking back to Zippeau's home from the library.

Crossing the bridge, a man stopped and greeted Karl.

"Breath deep" the man said.

Karl just stared at the man for a moment before continuing to walk home.

The man shrugged this off before continuing on his way.

Zippeau was reading comfortably in his home, while humming to classic music.

When suddenly, a bump caught his attention.

"Hmm" he hummed.

Inside the guest room, David was reading one of his homework books while Karl was sitting on his bed, casually throwing the ball at the wall and back towards him.

Where's Jake" asked Karl. "He finished studying hours ago, he's out walking around the city.

"What're you reading" Karl asked bored out of his mind.

"One of our course books…why" David asked.

"Well what's it called" Karl asked ignoring David's question.

Sighing, David closed his book before reading the title aloud "THE CARE AND TEACHING OF HUNMANS".

Karl snorted in disgust. "And you don't find that sick" he asked.

"No, it's a very interesting book" David said truthfully.

Karl stopped throwing his ball before turning to David. "Another week and I'm leaving," he said.

David gave him a sarcastic smile before saying "Yeah, and what's the plan".

"I don't need a plan to know I have to get outta here, you've got a week to decide to come with me or not" Karl said firmly.

"Yeah and what about Jake" David asked.

"He's to young to make that kinda decision, even if he want's to stay here, I'm taking him with me, even if I have to drag him out of here" said a determined Karl.

Hoping off the bed, Karl then said, "I mean what are we doing here".

"Well Karl, I'm trying to study for graduation," David said casually before flipping threw another page.

"Graduation, what are about graduation, we don't belong here, were not Dinotopians, your getting brainwashed, can't you see that" said a frustrated Karl.

"Look, I don't have time to argue with you alright" David said annoyed that Karl was interrupting his study time.

Now Karl was getting his face as he then almost shouted "Are you insane, there's a dinosaur sitting in the next room".

David closed his book before saying "Yes, exactly Karl this is the chance of a lifetime, we our the first in our generation to see anything like this" David said trying to reason with Karl.

This proved hopeless as Karl letted out a sarcastic laugh while saying cruelly "There screwing with your head David and you just don't get it do ya".

David stood up, fed up with Karl's negative attitude and shouted "Why are you so negative about everything, you know this always happens to you, your stuck and for the first time in your life no ones gonna bail you out".

David then gave Karl a serious look before saying softly "Why don't you stop being so selfish, and at least get to know this place, before you condemn it".

Almost as if he didn't say a word, Karl tapped David chest. "I'm going and you and Jake are coming with me".

Walking away David mumbled "Look Karl, not that you bothered to asked, but I kinda like it here".

Giving his half brother a disgusted look he grumbled, "I can't believe I'm stuck here with you".

David then hit a low blow when he said, "Well it wasn't me who was flying the plane.

To say that statement pissed Karl off would be an understatement.

Karl whirled around and tossed his ball aside. Shoving David into his chair he grabbed him his shirt collar.

"DO YOU BLAME ME FOR WHAT HAPPENED, DO YA HUH," he demanded furiously.

"LET GO OF ME, LET GO OF ME" demanded David.

Karl complied by releasing his shirt and pointed a threatening finger at him.

"You ever say that again, I'll kill you David, I swear I will," he threatened.

Giving him one final shove, Karl whirled around and left, slamming the door shut, leaving David to wallow in his anger.

Zippeau, overhearing the slam mumbled to himself "Mammals".


	6. Painful Memories, Ceremony and Examinati

Chapter 6: Painful Memories, Ceremony and Examination

Disclaimer: Jake Scott…YOU BELONG TO ME MUWA HA HA HA HA HA……ah screw it.

Feeling betrayed once again, Karl found himself wandering the streets of waterfall city at night. It was still as bustling as it was earlier.

"Maybe I'll bump into Jake," thought Karl hopefully. He quickly shook off the thought as his anger surface once more. "What, so he can tell me how great this place is and how he doesn't want to leave" he thought bitterly.

He had to admit to himself though. Perhaps he was being selfish in wanting to leave. But hey, even if this place was amazing, he wanted to get back home to his life, too his friends…to seeing his mom again.

He cringed slightly at the thought of Joanna Scott. His mother, or more like his stepmother. When his father was younger, he fell in love with his true mother, Amy Scott. Unfortunately, for reasons he didn't know, his dad left her, and without knowing she was pregnant.

She died shortly after giving birth to Karl and when his father found out that the woman he loved was dead and that he had a son, he was both struck with saddens and yet overjoyed that she had left something about her behind.

Frank Scott was determined to be a good father to Karl, and he would have been a better one had he had not fallen in love shortly after with Joanna Scott. She became pregnant and nine months later, gave birth to David Scott, who was almost a year younger then Karl.

Frank and Joanna found happiness with one another and married shortly after. However, being as how they were only partly related, Karl and David hardly spoke to one another as Joanna filed for divorce, saying that she thought it was for the best.

Frank Scott was overwhelmed with sadness that his beloved had left him, but respected her wishes. So as a result, Karl and David rarely saw one another. It wasn't until Joanna had given birth to Jake that Frank had asked for her to come back to him.

She said that she wanted to but felt she wasn't ready, and quiet possibly would never be ready. So Karl stayed with Frank while David stayed with Joanna. Fortunately, frank was allowed to get to know Jake Scott, who thought of his dad as hero for all the active flying he did, and his older brothers as role models.

Jake seemed strangely like a combination of both Karl and David. He was quiet at times, but active and enthusiastic. Like Karl, he was into physical activates and unlike most teenage boys his age, seemed to focus on training in martial arts alone, rarely playing any video games. But like David, he also read and was interested in adventure stories and novels of movies and TV shows.

Also…Jake tried to be friendly with Karl over the years. Unlike David, he wanted to get to know his older brothers. David had welcomed him warmly, but Karl…he ignored him most of the time. He was too busy chasing after girls or doing sports to play with his little brother. He had gotten to know Jake abit and liked him all right, but still didn't have much time to hang out with him.

Karl forced the painful memories away from his mind as he focused on walking threw the city. Noticing Cyrus's shop, he deicide maybe visiting the strange man would cheer him up abit.

Cyrus, at that moment was closing up his shop, noticed Karl staring at him threw the glass window. Smiling at the young man, he opened his door and gestured for Karl to come in.

"Karl come in, come in, I was just closing up the shop," he said cheerfully as Karl stepped into the antique shop.

Karl blinked twice too see if he was seeing correctly. Cyrus had told them he was into collecting rare artifacts and antiques but wow.

The store was filled with old and priceless things from ancient ruins, temples, caves, you name it. Quiet a few things he recognized from his world.

"Bit of a long face, do you" Cyrus asked concerned. "Karl tensed, realizing he was still thinking about Joanna and his family as he quickly covered his emotions.

"No I'm fine," he said quickly.

Cyrus didn't seem to believe him as he was now eyeing Karl worried. Karl quickly changed the subject as he pointed at a stone tablet that had embedded on it of what appeared to be a cross between a dinosaur and a man.

"What's that?" he asked.

Cyrus glanced at the tablet and forgot about Karl's quick cover up.

"Oh that's Ogthar," he said casually.

"If you believed the legends, he ruled over a mythical place called the world beneath, some say it exist, other's say it's just a story for children" Cyrus grinned.

Karl, suspicious that ages ago a supposed lord of dinosaurs had ruled over the world beneath, narrowed his eyes at the man and asked "And what do you think".

Cyrus paused before deciding not to answer his friend's question. Beckoning him to follow him, he entered his small living room where he sat down at the table.

"How can I help you my friend?" he asked.

"I want to get off this island," Karl said firmly.

Cyrus silently thought about how he once and quite possibly now, had the same attitude towards this place before answering "I see".

"Well take a seat," he said as he gestured towards a chair. "I was just having a bite to eat," he continued as he started to feast on his meal.

"Everyone say's it's impossible to leave" Karl grumbled.

Cyrus grinned slightly grinned at the thought before saying "They certainly want you too believe it's impossible, they don't want the rest of the world to learn about their little paradise".

Karl snorted in annoyance. He was amazed at this place, but he really didn't give a damn about their little paradise. "I don't care about their little paradise, can I get off this island," he asked firmly.

Cyrus leaned in as he recollected his thoughts of leaving Dinotopia. "Well, I've spent the past twenty years, reading ship logs, chart's, map's of the tide's and reef's of this island" he explained.

"There's only one more thing I need to buy my own ticket out of here but we'll never see it" Cyrus said sadly as he took another bite of his food.

"Well what is it" Karl asked eagerly.

"It's the Captain's log of the Rebecca's Folly," said Cyrus.

"Well where's this captain's log" Karl asked eagerly.

"In this archives of the ancient library, but the only one who's got the key's to it is that scaly friend of yours" Cyrus muttered, silently upset that Karl had befriended a dinosaur.

"Zippeau" Karl said.

"So why don't you get it?" Karl asked quickly.

Cyrus then started to chuckle at the thought as he got up to get a drink from the cupboard for himself and Karl. "No, no, no, no, they'd never let me near that library on account on an incident to do with one of my relatives, small fire long time ago" he said as he poured himself a glass for Karl.

Sitting back down and handing Karl a drink, he then said "Nothing to do with me, but just another example of scaly persecution" he muttered as Karl took a sip.

Narrowing his eyes silently, and grinning like how a predator trapped its prey he then said "Now come to think of it, wouldn't be too difficult for you too get a hold of that book".

Karl glared at that man, immediately knowing what he was suggesting. "You mean steal it" Karl said rhetorically.

Looking down, Karl sighed. He wanted to leave this place as soon as possible, but could he really steal from someone who trusted him like a friend.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem right, the scaliles haven't done anything to me" Karl said, hoping not to upset Cyrus.

This proved useless as Cyrus's face tightened at the mention of things the scalies didn't do. "This is what they did to me," he muttered as he slammed his limped leg onto the table.

Pulling back the pant sleeve, he reveled their to be no leg, a wooden plank, like a pirate replaced it's spot as Cyrus thought back as too how he got this injury.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyrus Crabb, thirty-three years old, walked silently threw the swamp towards the old temple. The council in waterfall city had asked him to search for any sunstones in the temple. A fog had rolled in blocking his view.

"_Damn fog," he muttered. When he got back, he'd ask for a bonus._

_Had he paid attention, he would have noticed a Mowmisaur making it's way silently towards him. _

_Hearing a quick bristle behind him, he whirled around. "Whose their" he demanded. No answer. _

_Glaring at the swampy muck he trudged through, he turned and continued walking._

_Suddenly, the mowmisaur struck, lunging out of the water towards him._

_Panicking, Cyrus dodged out of the way. He imminently turned and swam towards the shore. Almost as if the music from JAWS had started playing, the creature slowly stalked its prey._

"_No, No, NO" shouted Cyrus as he turned to see the creature was nearing him. Looking ahead, he thanked God that he noticed a large tree near the shoreline, if he could reach it he would be safe. _

_He had praised himself for thinking this too soon to notice the creature had reached him. Opening it's gigantic Jaws, it snapped._

_Cyrus trudged out of the way, only for his leg too get caught in the monstrous creatures jaw._

_Screaming in pain he tried kicking too desperately get away. He freed himself, screaming in pain as his left leg was torn from its socket. Bleeding uncontrollably, he made it to shore, now with only one leg._

_Watching silently as the creature enjoyed feasting on his leg, he swore his hatred towards the creature and all that resembled it and promised one day he would make it pay._

_------------------------------------------------------_

"Was exploring an ancient temple, when one of the buggers took a chunk out of me leg, that's what they do when they don't agree with you" Cyrus said bitterly.

Karl just nodded silently as he looked at the leg in disgust. Quickly swallowing the bile in his throat, he took another sip from his drink.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, without saying a word too each other, Karl approached a letter that had his name on it.

"You got one of these" Karl asked.

"Uh huh" David said monotone.

"Where's Ja" started Karl when Jake walked into the room.

"Sup Karl" Jake said casually.

Karl then noticed an envelope in his pocket, obviously he had gotten the same letter.

Opening his letter, Karl was bewilder when he saw that the language was in saurian so he couldn't understand a word that was on his letter.

"What's it say?" Karl asked confused.

Jake had to bite his tongue too keep himself from throwing out another smart-ass answer.

David came too his rescue when he said, "It's an invitation from Marion".

"Great, what's it say" Karl asked eagerly since anything sent from Marion was bound to be good.

David gave no answer as he continued to read his letter.

"Hello" Karl asked sarcastically.

David threw the sarcasm right back at him when he asked with a victorious smirk "Can't you read it".

Karl eyes narrowed into anger and hatred for being caught off guard so easily so he growled "You got a big mouth, anyone ever tell you that".

David smirked as he sat up replying "Only you Karl".

Whirling around to face Jake, he then hissed "What about you, no smart-ass answer, and no ridicule.

Jake was silent was Karl ranted at him. He did not want to get sucked into another fight.

David then picked up a book and handed it to Karl. "Here ya go" he smirked.

Karl glanced at the title and felt his annoyance return since the title read: FOOTPRINT LANGUAGE FOR BEGGINNERS.

"Thanks" Karl muttered as he went off to reluctantly study. The only reason he was doing this was so he could read the damn letter.

"Your welcome" David smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now night, the citizens of Waterfall city gathered at Fountain Square where the sunstone parade would commence. People and Dinosaurs were chatting over what fantastic parade would come this year.

Sitting in one of the seats was David, Jake and Zippeau.

"It's quiet fantastic," Zippeau said admiring.

"You'll scarcely believe your eyes, the theme this year, is the world beneath" Zippeau informed the boys.

"So the world beneath really exist," asked David.

"Yeah cause I mean, I need proof if I'm gonna believe something like that" Jake said.

Zippeau stared at Jake saying "Well Jake where would you explain the sunstones coming from".

Jake paused for a moment before grinning and rubbing the back of his head while chuckling "From the sun of course, why do you think their called sunstones".

David slapped his forehead in annoyance at the lame joke while Zippeau simply didn't get it.

"Well Jake, according to legend, it was the place where the sunstones were originally found, the heart of dinotopia," Zippeau said.

David then looked around through the crowd but found no sight of his half-brother. "Where's Karl" asked David.

"I guess he was to good to see this thing," Jake grumbled.

"What's with the attitude?" David asked.

"Ever since we got here, he's been acting like a complete jerk, all he wants too do is leave" Jake grunted.

"You were pretty upset when you found out that there was no way off the island," David argued.

"True I did, but unlike Karl I've accepted what's happened to us" Jake muttered as he waited for the ceremony to begin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God do I really have too do this" thought Karl.

He was back in Zippeau's home, searching through his stuff.

"Is this the only way Cyrus can help me" Karl asked him self.

Searching through a bag, Karl lifted out a set of keys.

"Sorry Zippeau" he mumbled to himself as he went off to the library.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the square, trumpets began to sound.

"Oh, oh look I'm so excited the ceremony's about to begin" Zippeau pointed.

Some of the Brontosaurs then roared as they lifted their might feet and crashed them into the ground almost like a drum.

The trumpets play a fanfare solo as Mayor Waldo approached the stand in front of the citizens, dressed in a symbolic uniform.

"Long ago, a terrible darkness struck the earth, the seas churned and the skies turned black, and the light of the sun was lost from the land" Waldo announced.

Another beat from the drums, followed by another fanfare as suddenly the light in the main square that echoed from the prime sunstone was snuffed out.

"Isn't that dangerous" whispered Jake.

"It doesn't last long, don't worry" Zippeau whispered back.

"Our ancestors sought refuge in caves deep below the earth where they found food and shelter, and magical stone which brought light" Waldo continued.

Waldo's grin seemed to get bigger as he then said "A young girl left the safety of the world beneath, and climbed up to the surface, a sunstone illuminating her way, higher and higher she climbed in the darkness, not knowing that this was night".

Waldo then pointed to a stage behind him where a young woman appeared dressed in a symbolic uniform like Waldo, with a sunstone wrapped around her neck. In fact, it looked like…

"Marion" Jake shouted.

The crowd roared into applause as Marion smiled warmly at the crowd as she made her way to her father, followed by two guards.

"It's beautiful" Zippeau said he clapped as well.

"All right Marion" Jake laughed as he clapped his hands.

It was at that time that Karl had finished his objective and came out into the square. Slightly confused at what was going on at first, he grinned when he noticed Marion. Quickly walking into the square he started clapping as well for Marion.

Marion noticed the three boys and gave the boys a smile that could just melt a guy. Now at the stage the applause died down.

"Centuries passed, and a great civilization evolved, but no one had seen the sun, then the dawn came and she saw the skies had cleared and that the sun shone once again" Waldo said happily.

The prime sunstone, which had been snuffed out, light illuminated the skies once more as the crowed awed at the sight.

"Our ancestors followed her from the world beneath, and they brought with them the magical stones and they built dinotopia" Waldo said as he paused.

"The world beneath was sealed, the great ruler Ogthar decreed that it should remain a sacred place, undisturbed forever more" Waldo finished.

The crowd roared once more as the sky then lit up with fireworks.

"This is better then the Fourth of July" Jake shouted in glee as the works continued.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Jake and David were both studying for their exam while Karl went searching for Marion.

Finding her with the kids from school, he said "Hi, I uh really loved the show last night".

Marion gestured for the kids to leave for a while as she stood up. "It was a ceremony, thank you," she said.

"Yeah, whatever it was, it was spectacular" Karl chuckled.

"Karl…I want you to come back and finish the course" Marion said nervously since Karl had reacted badly too school last time.

Like she thought, Karl groaned at the mention of school before muttering "Is that why I got an invitation" Sighing, he admitted to her "Look I can't do school, never have, why should I start now" he asked her seriously.

"Because you not the person you want to be," Marion said seriously as well.

Karl narrowed his eyes as he then said, "Oh and you are, and you know it all, do you".

Marion paused before they continued walking. She then said, "If you can't bear school, I'll spend an hour a day teaching you personally.

Karl actually took this proposal into consideration. He'd have to do work yeah, but at the same time would get too know Marion and find out more about her. In the end it was a good deal.

"Really……Okay deal" he grinned at her.

She grinned back when she then said, "In return, you'll sit for your footprint examination".

Karl halted when he realized he had been tricked, he'd have to do more work then he was asked too. Deciding too accept this, he decided to go and start working with her now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since the ceremony, and the examination for David, Jake and Karl had arrived. Well for David and Jake at least since Karl was absent.

"Have you seen Karl" Marion asked Jake as he sat down at his desk in the classroom.

Jake shrugged as he said "He said he was gonna be a little late but would defiantly be here.

"Alright…anyway, your graduation question is how are we too live, you have an hour to answer in any way you wish, you may begin" Marion said as she tipped over an hour glass and watched as the sand began too fall.

David and Jake imminently got too work on writing there stories as the other children started as well. David paused for a moment before smirking and started writing down amazing facts he had learned about Dinotopia.

Jake took a different route. He grinned as he scribbled down adventurous things he thought should happen in Dinotopia and how they should confront the dangers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zippeau was humming nervously as he checked through the books a third time, where was it, it was gone.

Karl entered the library and noticed Zippeaus frantic state.

"Zippeau, you look upset, what's wrong" he asked.

Zippeau noticed Karl for the first time and stammered "The most terrible thing has happened, a book has been…I can't bring myself too say the word…a book has been stolen".

"Really" Karl asked innocently but with a hint of guilty in his voice.

Luckily, Zippeau didn't notice.

"Maybe, it just got lost somewhere," Karl said quietly as the guilt continued too eat away at him.

Zippeau protested as he beckoned around the library saying "I've been through antiques and antiquates a dozen times, who could do such a thing".

Karl, wanting too rid himself of this guilt looked Zippeau in the eye and said "Look Zippeau, books get stolen from libraries all the time".

Zippeau then showed a brief moment of anger, which quickly shifted back into upset when he argued, "Not in Dinotopia, its inconceivable, stealing knowledge that should be for all".

Karl then realized he shouldn't be here as he race out the door, ignoring Zippeau asking where he was going.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karl opened the door too the classroom with only six minutes left in the exam. Marion gave him a brief smile, glad he had showed up.

David and Jake glanced at him as he grinned at the two. Jake watched as Karl sat down, thought for a moment and a sly look appeared on his face as he started writing.

Jake was nervously now, there was only five minutes left, and he only gets that look when he knows what too do or when he's up to something, what could he do in five minutes???

"Stop writing please" Marion asked kindly as the class handed her their exams, Karl still smirking slyly.

**What's that Karl up too?????? HMMMM Ah well REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Fruit Slicing, Graduation Day and Brawli

Chapter 7: Fruit Slicing, Graduation Day and Brawling

Disclaimer: Jake Scott, you WILL bow to my power HA HA HA HA HA HA…not getting any laughs so forget it.

"You said you'd help me get off this island," Karl said as he present Cyrus with the Captains log.

After Karl had finished his five-minute paper, he left right away back towards Zippeaus. Thankfully avoiding Jake and David, he snatched the book and quickly went back over to Cyrus's shop.

Placing the book on his desk, Cyrus opened the log too reveal entries from the Captain of the Rebecca's Folly, and maps of Dinotopia.

"Yes, yes, I'm a man of my word, I just need to study this book" Cyrus said faintly as if he was entranced by the book.

Pointing at one of the pages, Cyrus then said "Now this Captains journal charts the course of the two ships I told you about" he paused.

Turning the page he continued, "With a little patience, I'll find the wreck of the one that didn't make it threw".

Still stuck on leaving, Karl insisted "Yeah, but I though we were trying to find a way out".

Glancing up from the book, Cyrus offered Karl a sympathetic smile as he said softly "Of course we are".

Getting up from his chair, Cyrus spoke "WE just need to get something from the wreck".

Karl was starting too get agitated. Cyrus never said anything about searching the wreck of one of the ships that didn't make it. He just wanted the book, and then said he'd get him off this island.

"Wait a minute, you said a way off the island, that was the deal" Karl said sternly.

Cyrus then responded "If you want too come with me, be here tomorrow at midnight…but come alone".

Alone? Cyrus wanted him too come with him back home alone? That was out of the question.

Shaking his head, Karl said, "No, I can't leave without my brothers".

Cyrus gave Karl a skeptical look as he snorted "Your brothers".

Annoyed that Karl still cared for them, Cyrus walked past Karl muttering, "Follow me".

Walking outside, Cyrus said with a caring tone in his voice even though he truthfully didn't care, gestured towards the bridge near his shop.

"Take a look Karl" Cyrus said calmly.

Karl watched silently as David happily was communicating with a triceratops. Occasionally David would laugh at what the triceratops was saying.

"Horrible when it happens too Kin is it" Cyrus said sadly even though secretly he was happy.

"Seeing them sucked in," he said as Karl watched his brother with silent anger.

"He's still my brother" Karl said sadly as he tried too ignore the anger rising in his chest.

"I can't just leave him here" he continued.

"WAS your brother" Cyrus corrected him.

Karl shot him an annoyed look at the statement as Cyrus then said softly "You may not be able to trust him, not anymore…same with Jake".

That was pushing t as Karl whirled towards Cyrus saying "No, He's trustworthy, even if he likes it here, he's coming with me".

"Did you even ask him if he likes it here" Cyrus asked.

"No he told me he did" Karl said.

"Then it's best that you do take him with you, before he ends up like David" Cyrus said smugly.

Karl didn't have an answer for this as he turned back too David and watched as David bid farewell to the triceratops.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake was exploring another section of the city, still fascinated by all the wonderful things available in this "lost world" as he called it.

"Man, too bad there's nowhere as exciting as this back home" he thought too himself.

Entering the market district of the city, he noticed some commotion coming over from one of the stands.

People were surrounding the stand, cheering eagerly.

Curious at what the commotion was about, Jake squeezed his way threw the thick crowds in an attempt too see what was going on.

"Make room," he muttered as he fought his way threw.

Exiting the crowd, Jake was shocked at what he saw.

There was two burly men, both carrying giant swords, standing in front of what looked like watermelons, but seemed bigger and thicker then them.

The vendor behind the stand then said "On the count of three, swing".

The two men prepared themselves as they raised their swords over their heads.

Jake snorted inwardly at the way they were showing off. "These guys are defiantly not genius enough that putting your whole strength into swinging like that is gonna make them end up on there own faces or backs" Jake thought.

The vendor then counted "One…two…THREEE".

On three, both men swung down with all their might.

Jake's eyes widened in shock as they sliced a little bit threw the strange fruits but only a tiny crack.

Jake blinked twice, knowing he had been wrong but wasn't paying attention too that.

"What kinda fruits are those?" he thought.

"Oh that was a good try," the vendor said as the two men walked away grumble ling.

"Okay so who else wants too try their luck in cutting threw my Dinotopian Watermelons, the most durable fruits on the island.

Some of the crowd mummers amongst themselves, as the vendor continued, "C'mon folks, winner gets 1,000 derkas".

"That must be the currency here," Jake thought as he stepped forward.

"I'll give it a shot," Jake said confidently.

The crowd roared with laughter that some one so young and insolent as they thought was going to try a challenge that two burly men could not accomplish.

"YOU…HA HA HA HA HA THAT'S RICH" the vendor laughed.

You think that Jake would get offended easily from being mocked like this. However, Jake just shot the man a smirk as he said "I get 1,000 derkas if I win right".

"Yes…IF you win" the vendor smirked.

"Hey, isn't that one of the recent off worlders" someone from the crowd asked.

"Yeah your right, it is… umm which one was he again," asked another man.

"Jake Scott I believe" spoke a woman's voice.

"You sure you want too do this kid, I mean you saw those last guys try this right" he continued smirking.

"I'd really love too wipe that smirk off your face" Jake thought as he grinned again.

"Yeah, and I'll do what they couldn't do" Jake said.

Sighing, the vendor then replace one of the cut Watermelons with a fresh one as he said "Normally I would charge 100 derkas too try this challenge but for you kid, I think I'll make an exception".

Handing Jake a sword, Jake shook his head.

"No thanks, I'd rather use this," he grinned as he un-sheathed his Katana.

The vendor's expression changed to horror and nervousness as he said in a shaky voice "Uh sure why not" he said.

Jake nodded as he took his place in front of the watermelon.

"Okay, focus, concentrate your strength into your hands, but not too much strength so you'll slice right threw the table, keep you eyes on the watermelon or you might miss the target" Jake told himself.

Sighing as too help focus himself, Jake slowly raised the blade above his head.

The vendor then said nervously "One…two…THREE".

"HIYYYYAAAAAAA" Jake shouted as he brought his blade down, almost full force.

CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!!

Jake had not only sliced the watermelon in two, but the table as well.

The vendor eyes widen in shock at this feet as the crowd awed at the sight.

Jake laughed nervously at his handiwork as he said, "Ha ha…I uhh guess I overdid it a little".

The crowd then cheered for him as Jake then just waved at the people while the vendors face was turning bright red in embarrassment and anger.

"Looks like I win" Jake said.

"Looks like it" the vendor, said annoyed as he handed Jake a piece of paper.

Jake stared at the paper before saying, "what's this".

"You turn that into the bank and they'll give you your money" grumbled the vendor.

"Okay then, thanks for the challenge" Jake smirked as the people cheered for him.

Walking away satisfied that he had shutted that vendor up, Jake walked back home eager too tell his brothers of his self victory.

If he had bothered too stay for a few minute he would have laughed at the sight of the people throwing rotten fruits at the vendor when they discovered thick rocks hidden inside the fruits. Also he would have noticed the vendor being shortly arrested after for having weapons since "weapons are enemies even too their owners.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shoving his belongings into his backpack, Karl had given some thought over what Cyrus said about coming with him at midnight.

Yes he wanted too leave Dinotopia as soon as possible, but could he really leave behind his own brothers?

Entering the room with a smug grin on his face, David said "So are you looking forward too graduation tomorrow".

Karl nodded "Yeah sure".

David chuckled aloud too annoy Karl as he said "I can't wait too hear the thought of your five-minute answer".

Still chuckling too himself, David walked out of the room.

He expected Karl too be frustrated or too lash out at the taunt.

However Karl did not. Instead, Karl smirked too himself as he knew secretly that he had already won.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Graduation day had come from the boys.

The graduation was to take place in the room that the boys had first signed their names too the people who were shipwrecked on Dinotopia.

Jake had dubbed it the "Trial room". The three were eager too hear their results about there papers.

They had too admitted that they were a little embarrassed since they were the oldest out of their class. Citizens of Dinotopia were eager too see if the off worlders had succeeded in becoming Dinotopians.

Marion and Zippeau stepped in front of the people as she said " The question we asked was perhaps the most important question any dinotopian can be asked: how are we too live"?

Turning too David, Marion said "David, yours was possibly the longest answer we have ever had, at seventeen pages, your argument was an exhausting one, and your clearly not frightened to say what you believe many times within the same documents, very good".

David smirked at this compliment. He had put his heart into writing that exam. He truly did like this place, and if there were no ways for them too get back home, he wouldn't mind staying here.

Facing Jake now, Marion said "Jake, although yours wasn't as long as David's, never before had I ever read such adventure and action, your exam was clearly all about a warriors adventurous tale in Dinotiopia, and how we should live with having adventures and living peacefully".

Jake nodded, he wasn't really as great a writer as David, but it seemed to please Marion. Jake chuckled as he waited for Karl's exam too be shared.

Zippeau then spoke "But perhaps the finest answer we have ever had was written by Karl".

"WHAT" Jake thought wildly?

Almost as if sensing Jakes confused thought, David turned towards Karl with shock as Karl just smirked at the two.

"Marion will now read Karl's answer aloud for the entire assembly" Zippeau announced.

Clearing her voice, Marion then said "Is this the real life, or is it a fantasy, caught in a landslide, no escape from reality, open your eyes, look up too the skies and see".

"Brilliant" Zippeau smiled as he clapped his hands.

The entire assembly, save David and Jake clapped as Karl stood up and bowed too some of the people.

David and Jake on the other hand were both seething in anger.

"That's cheating" David accused.

"That's the lyrics from Bohemian Rhapsody" Jake hissed.

Smirking at how easy he had beaten his half-brothers, Karl awaited for the assembly too end as David and Jake sat there wallowing in anger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the assembly, everyone was heading over too the tables for refreshments.

Zippeau then spoke "Karl's answer was very inspiring Marion".

"Yes, it was quiet special Zippeau" Marion said complete unaware that Karl had cheated.

"It was the way he combined fantasy and reality and compared it with a landslide" Zippeau continued on.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Karl was enjoying some of the fruits near one of the tables.

David and Jake, both still frustrated with Karl at cheating, and making it obvious that he didn't like this place, stormed over to Karl.

Glancing up, Karl smirked with satisfaction at their angered faces. One night ago, David was the one smirking, thinking that he would have the last laugh. Well who was laughing now? Not him that's for sure.

"Have you ever done anything in your life when you _haven't_ cheated" David asked annoyed.

"Especially when it includes using lyrics from a song for your exam" Jake hissed.

Karl chuckled in delight at David's anguish. He felt sorry for Jake though, he didn't mean too anger him, casualties of war he thought.

"Always been sore losers guys" Karl chuckled.

"HEY, we both worked hard too get through our exams" David growled.

"Your both taking this Dinotopia stuff way too seriously" Karl chuckled as he started too walk away.

David and Jake followed him as David asked, "What is it that you've got against this place".

"I wouldn't know where too start" Karl responded casually.

The argument started too get personal when David then sneered, "I think you're still trying to blame Dad's dying on Dinotopia, is that it".

That got Karl's attention as he whirled around towards David saying sternly "Hey, leave dad out of it".

David smirked as he said "I'd be glad too, let's face it, he pretty much left us out of his life".

"Don't talk about him like that" Karl shot back.

Jake anger had subsided slightly as he watched his brothers fight in the battle of verbal insults.

"At least you two had something in common: he didn't have the time of day for me" David half-shouted.

"Wonder why that was" Karl said sarcastically as he continued walking, hoping that David wouldn't follow him.

This was ignored as David started too get more personal when he then said "Well he dumped your mother then did the same to mine, but you still worship him".

This was untrue as Joanna Scott had left Frank, but Frank had told it the other way around cause he didn't want too look like a wimp in having someone leave him.

Karl whirled around as he almost shouted, "Don't talk like that".

Jake was shocked as he had no idea that David had felt this much resentment towards their father, or so he thought.

David then said calmly "You know what, without dad around, I feel free". He chuckled as he continued, "Kinda makes you think doesn't it".

Karl was shaking his head in denial that David was bad talking their dad this harshly. What David said next pushed Karl over the edge.

"I'm almost glad he's gone" David smirked.

That did it. Karl out of anger grabbed David by his shirt and shoved him into a sculpture that immediately fell to the floor smashing into pieces. Not done with him, he then shoved him into a desk.

David, not about too let him get away with that, tackled Karl threw one of the doors that led too the balcony and started to choke him.

Elbowing David in the chest, Karl whirled around and started too punch David severely.

This whole time, Jake was in shock that his brothers had gone this father. He had seen them fight before, only when they were kidding around. This time, they were both cutting loose with an angered impulse.

Snapping out of his daze, Jake shouted "HEY".

Dashing towards Karl who was now trying too choke David, Jake grabbed Karl and tried to break up this fight.

"Hey, knock it off you guys break it up" he shouted.

Karl ignored him as he shrugged off Jake.

Jakes own bit of anger began to rise as Karl had shrugged him off so easily. If there was one thing in the world he hated most, it was being ignored.

"I said knock it off" Jake shouted as he tried to rip Karl off David.

This time Karl reacted as he jumped off David whirled around and with a thunderous CRACK, punched Jake hard in the mouth.

Complete unprepared for this, Jake collapsed to the ground as David knee Karl in the stomach.

Jake slowly wiped blood that had appeared from the wound as he clenched his teeth and tightened his knuckles. Jumping back too his feet, he charged towards Karl, fully prepared too beat the living crud out of him.

Tackling both of the boys, he sent them into the railing of balcony over.

Screaming in terror as they fell towards a waterfall, Jake hit the water and knew no more…………

**KARL YOU JERK HOW DARE YOU PUNCH YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER…REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!!**


	8. Search Party, Memories and Attacked

Chapter 8: Search Party, Memories and Attacked

Word had reached quickly of the "undinotopian" rumble that had occurred between the three brothers. This shocked most of the citizens of Waterfall City as they had all graduated and had become citizens of Dinotopia, and had already broken one of their codes against violence.

Mayor Waldo was disappointed in the boys, as they had already proven that they were not ready to be citizens, and now they were missing. Marion on the other hand, felt responsible for the whatever fate had befallen the, boys. Determined to find them, she shared her thought with her father who unfortunately thought differently.

"My dear, those three were just never suitable for a Dinotopian education," Waldo said, as he wanted to drop the matter quickly. He in particularly, was aggravated that the boys had made a mess in the trial room by breaking those valuable statues.

"But, father, I really feel it is my duty to go look for them" Marion said with a pleading tone in her voice.

Waldo sighed as he gazed upon her sympathetically. "Marion there gone, we've searched but nobodies found any sign of them" he said sounding abit sorry.

This was only brief as his face brightened when he said "Now don't forget, tomorrow you travel to Vidaba, your due too start your habitat training".

Viadaba earth farm was the largest working community on Dinotopia. Most of their food was provided by it.

Not ready too give up, Marion said, "Father, I really feel I should" she started.

Waldo raised a hand calmly signaling Marion that their discussion was over.

Upset that her father would not approve of searching for the boys, Marion swiftly turned and leaved.

"Marion" Waldo asked worried. He got no response as Marion walked out the door.

Sighing too himself, Waldo gazed out at the city, silently praying that Marion would not go and do something irrational.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meeting Zippeau on her way out of the palace, Marion told Zippeau of her plans.

"I feel like I have failed them," Marion said sadly. "I should never have left them" she sighed.

Zippeau interrupted saying, "No, no, no, no they were in _my _charge Marion, it is I who have failed them.

Life returning to her eyes, Mario gave Zippeau a determined eye as she said, "I must go and find them".

Zippeau stared at Marion in shock. "What, Out there?" Zippeau asked worried.

"I have no choice," Marion said bluntly.

Rolling her eyes, Marion moaned "My fathers going to be furious".

Zippeau laughed lightly as he said, "That could be grossly understating his reaction".

Sighing to himself, Zippeau then said "Well I suppose I should go home and get my bag".

Why would he need his bag? Marion turned back too Zippeau, a confused expression on her face. "Why" she asked.

Zippeau then gave her a warm smile as he chortled, "You don't think that I'm letting you go alone do you?"

Shocked that he would be willing to put himself in front of the unknown dangers outside of Waterfall city, Marion realized that Zippeau was a true friend.

Giving him a returning smile, Marion nodded as she went off too get something she would need for the trip while Zippeau returned home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rapids of the waterfall had taken the boys far, far away from waterfall city. Perhaps a few miles away.

Emerging from the water, Karl breathed heavily as he looked around furiously and noticed David floating face down.

Quickly swimming over too his half brother, Karl grabbed him as he swam towards shore.

Unknown to him, a monstrous creature was watching the boys, and it was hungry…

As Karl swam he looked around and realized that someone was missing! Where was Jake???

"JAKE" Karl shouted in concern.

No response.

Karl tried again. "JAKE" he shouted louder this time. Still no response.

"Maybe he's hiding from me for what I did" Karl thought.

It was at this very moment that Karl realized what he had done too his younger half brother, he had punched him, hard as his knuckles were still ringing.

Ever since he was a boy, Karl had sworn that he would never lay a hand on Jake like that, and he had broken his promise.

"He probably hates me for life" Karl thought bitterly.

Coming too shore, Karl said faintly too David "Stay with me, were almost their".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, not too far from the boys, coming through the swamps were Zippeau and Marion.

"David" Marion called.

"Karl, Jake, it's Zippeau and Marion" Zippeau called.

"Keep up Zippeau" Marion warned as it was easy too get lost in this swamp.

"Oh where could they be?" Zippeau asked worried for the boy's safety.

Not receiving any answer, Zippeau added "You know, I've never been so far from Waterfall City in my life".

Marion wasn't listening as she stopped at a large rock and placed down a basket.

Something was moving around inside the basket, squawking and moving like a trapped animal.

Zippeau eyed it curiously and laughed as he realized what it was.

"Bravo Marion, you brought a postal bird," he said.

Opening the top of the basket, out came a blue bird, with small beady eyes, a pilot's helmet on its head and a white underbelly.

The postal birds were basically the means of delivering messages around Dinotopia since they haven't ever heard of cell phones before.

"What on earth, I-I must remind you there is a surcharge for delivery of messages outside waterfall city," squawked the bird.

Staring at the bird showing that she had no time too fool around, the bird then asked, "How can I help"?

"Messages read, are you Karl, David or Jake" Marion said.

"Destination of Message" the bird asked.

"Follow the river as far as you can until sunset" Marion commanded.

"Follow the river," repeated the confused bird.

Marion nodded as the bird huffed in annoyance.

"No responsibility can be taken for delivery of messages without precise destination" the bird informed Marion.

Marion nodded "I understand, I want you too fly as fast as you can and ask anyone you meet go" Marion said.

With a final huff, the bird took off into the sky muttering "Proper message with a proper destination isn't that hard too ask".

"So what do we do now?" Zippeau asked.

"Wait" Marion said calmly.

------------------------------------------------------------

Traveling through the swamp on a path he had found, Karl trudged weakly as he supported David while walking.

"Where are we" David asked weakly.

Karl gave no answer as he was focused on finding Jake. Finding a small bridge that connected too what appeared to be an ancient temple, Karl seted David down against some trees.

"I'm gonna check it out okay" Karl asked.

David nodded weakly as he shutted his eyes too sleep, as he was exhausted from the rapids.

Karl eyed the water surrounding the bridge worried, what if something was in their, waiting for him too pop out.

Karl shook off his fear as he slowly walked across the weak bridge. "Hello" he called, hoping someone was here.

No answer.

Crossing the bridge, Karl gazed up in awe at the ancient temple. The architecture was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

Glancing too his right Karl was shocked at the sight. Trudging through the water with one arm was Jake.

"JAKE" Karl shouted as he dashed towards his brother. Jake gave Karl a weak smile as Karl lifted him out of the water.

"Are you okay?" Karl asked, already knowing the answer.

Jake gave him a mock glare as he said "I just fell off a balcony into a waterfall and then got shoved around by the rapids of that waterfall, do I look okay" Jake asked.

"Well at least you still have your sarcasm" Karl laughed as he and Jake walked back over towards David.

"I got it from you" Jake joked.

Jake walked over too David and gave him a light shove.

"What about him, is he alright" Jake asked concerned.

"I don't think so, he passed out a few minutes ago so I don't know when he'll wake up" Karl said.

"Well we oughta gather some firewood since were not going anywhere for awhile" Jake said as he took out his sword and started chopping his trees.

Karl looked down guilty as he remembered what happened.

"Jake, I'm sorry" Karl apologized.

"Huh, what are you taking about" Jake asked confused.

"I promised I would never lay a hand on you, and I went and punched you just like that" Karl said miserably.

"Karl, I'm fine its no big deal" Jake said casually as he continued chopping some tree limbs.

"It is to me, I made a promise and I broke it" Karl insisted.

"You lost your temper Karl, we all do sometimes" Jake said.

"I didn't hurt you too bad, did I" Karl asked nervously.

"Not too bad, but damn, you have one heck of a right hook" Jake laughed.

Karl laughed too as both brothers laughed, lightening the mood.

"Besides, I should also apologize Karl" Jake said abruptly.

"For what" Karl asked.

"For losing my temper and tackling you and David like that" Jake said softly.

"Like you said, its no big deal, we all lose are tempers at times" Karl said.

"Already forgotten" Jake smiled as he gave Karl a thumbs up.

Glancing over at David, Jake then said "It'll be dark soon, we should get some food from those trees and wake David" Jake said as he pointed at some trees ahead of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now night time, David had come around and was overjoyed too Jake with him. He had apologized to Karl for picking a fight with him and Karl apologized for cheating.

Now finished with dinner the boys were remising on happy memories they had all had together.

"Remember when we drank dads 1918 port" Karl said.

"Yeah, that was dad's last bottle too" Jake added.

David sat there listening quietly.

"$1,300 worth of port in one afternoon" Karl laughed.

"Yeah dad was pissed off too, he almost blew a fuse in front of all the other guest" Jake laughed too.

"We didn't like the taste so we mixed it with coke" Karl smirked.

"Well that part was my idea" Jake added again.

"You were only fourteen at the time Jake" Karl smiled.

"Yeah, and you and David were both seventeen at the time" Jake smiled back.

"Adding coke actually made it good even though we were underage" Karl laughed again.

Sighing, Karl said "That was a great Christmas".

"Santa didn't come that year" David muttered.

"What was that, say it again" Karl said.

David opened his eyes as he grinned and said "Santa didn't come that year".

Karl grinned back as he said "Oh he did, it's just that he was awful pissed".

"Yeah when uncle Robert had too put on that Santa suit, I though I was gonna pass out from laughter" Jake laughed.

"He did look funny in that suit, and with his small eyebrows, and narrow eyes and straight nose and scowl, he resembled Santa clause from hell" Karl joined in.

"It didn't help either that he splashed some beer all over it, and in front of the people mom invited over" Jake laughed harder.

Still chuckling, Jake glanced over at David in time too see David go limp as he went unconscious again".

"David" Jake said worried.

"Davey" Karl said using the nickname that David hated.

"Come on, Davey, stay with us" Karl urged as he shook David a few times.

"Can you hear us" Jake asked.

David didn't respond however, as if he had gone into a deep sleep.

"Don't fade on us okay" Karl asked worried.

"We can't do this alone Karl, we need help" Jake said nervous.

"I know Jake, I know" Karl sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Karl awoke too see Jake gone, David still layed slumbering.

"Jake" Karl asked nervously.

"I'm here" Jake said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Where were you just now" Karl asked eyeing im suspiciously.

"I was looking for a way out, but found no trail or anything so I came back here" Jake said casually as he sat down next too David.

Karl sighed as he walked across the battered bridge next too the site they rested at. The fire was still going from last night so maybe someone would see the smoke and come look for them.

Kneeling down, Karl put a hand into the murky water and sighed. He was thirsty yes, but who know what kinda dieses plagued this mucky water.

"No choice, I'm almost dehydrated" Karl sighed as he raised the water too his lips.

Before his lips could touch the water, a flapping sound snapped Karl's attention as he whirled around for the source of the noise.

A strange looking bird had crashed into a rock next too Karl and was wearing a pilot helmet.

Coughing from its long flight, the bird asked "Are you, Karl, David or Jake".

Stunned the bird had spoke, it took a few seconds for Karl too respond.

"Karl, yeah that's me" he said in a shaky voice.

The bird huffed as it turned too leave saying "End of message, postage has been prepaid factor".

The bird took off into the sky, leaving a confused Karl behind.

Jake witnessing the whole thing asked "What was that about".

"No idea" Karl responded.

Unknowing too either of the two boys, the creature from earlier was watching them steadying from the water. It narrowed its eyes at Jake.

It was apparent that the creature wanted Jake for a snack, but it was not alone.

It's siblings slowly surround the small bridge area, underneath where the boys would not see them until it was too late.

Placing a few more sticks into the fire too keep it going Karl sat down next to Jake who was now cleaning his sword for the hell of it.

Emerging from a bush was Marion, Zippeau and the Messenger Bird.

"Come on hurry, their just up ahead" urged the bird.

"Karl, David, Jake are you there" called Zippeau.

"Karl" Marion called.

Karl's ears perked up as he heard his name being called.

Standing up, he heard the same voice call "David".

"Someone's here" Karl said too Jake and David who was still sleeping.

"Jake" Marion called.

"Over here" Karl called back.

"Were coming stay where you are" Zippeau called as he came into view.

"Karl grinned as Marion and Zippeau cam towards them from across the bridge.

"What happened" Marion asked as she noticed David lying down motionless.

"I have no idea, I came trying too wake him but he wont get up" Jake said.

Marion kneeled next too David and placed a hand too his heart.

"He feels very cold………He's very far away" Marion said sadly.

Placing her head against David's chest, Karl felt a quick sense of jealousy as he watched Marion try too bring back down.

"What she doing" Karl asked Zippeau.

"Wells she's…listening" Zippeau answered.

Jake was about too open his mouth, too most likely say another smart ass remark but Karl stopped him with a glare.

"Don't say anything, none of us are in the mood" Karl warned.

Sitting up again, Marion whispered "Come back David".

Now, not moving at all, Marion placed a hand too David's chest and closed her eyes.

She started to hum silently, as if she was trying to focus David's self awareness too return.

David's eyes snapped open and he gasped.

"What…what happened" he said faintly.

Glancing over at Marion who was now smiling at him, he smiled back when he noticed Karl and Jake smirking at him.

Zippeau turned too the bird who was now snoring silently.

Raising an eyebrow at this, Zippeau coughed in annoyance, springing the bird awake.

"Do you have another message" asked the bird.

"Yes, you must fly to Vidaba and tell them to send a search party as soon as possible, don't stop for anyone or anything, now go" Zippeau said.

The bird took off into the sky as Zippeau remarked to Karl "Their usually quite reliable.

-------------------------------------------------------

While waiting for someone too come and find them, Karl and Zippeau deiced now would be a good time too look at the temple while Jake and Marion watched David who was still pretty weak at this moment.

"What a find, What a marvelous find, this temples been lost for centuries" Zippeau said excited.

Carrying a torch and traveling down a dimly lifted corridor, with moss and a fog sweeping in, a few carvings were on the walls inscribing something.

"Look here, Ogthar, the great king of the world beneath" Zippeau said as he pointed to a carving of a Dinosaur standing on two feet and holding a staff while wearing some strange hat.

"Legend says he was half man, half dinosaur, quite remarkable" Zippeau laughed.

Glancing down the corridor, Zippeau then said "I do belie you've confirmed my research, this must lead too one of the entrances to the world beneath".

His expression then changed to troubled as he paused "But".

"What Zippeau" Karl spoke as he had been listening this entire time.

"Legend has it that all the entrances are guarded by carnivores" he said worried.

Looking around frantically, he said "Oh dear, if this is an entrance, then the carnivores will think we're violating their sacred space".

Karl laughed at this as he gave Zippeau an encouraging smile as he said "Well don't worry, I haven't seen any carnivores lately".

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Karl was in for a rude awakening as outside the temple, gathering were the creatures known as Mosasaurs.

Karl casually walked out of the temple, Zippeau still reading some of the carving and nodded to Marion.

Noticing some ripples from the water, Karl raised an eyebrow as his expression changed to worry as he noticed some floating logs underneath the water.

As they got closer, he realized that they were no logs.

Marion noticed them too as she too was now worried.

Jake jumped too his feet as he unsheathed his blade.

"Oh my god" Karl muttered to himself. They were going to attack, whatever they were!

"We have to get out of here fast, c'mon" Karl urged the two as he rushed too tell Zippeau.

"David can't walk" Marion said as she watched the ripples increase.

Dashing past Karl she shouted "I'll get Zippeau".

Karl nodded as he said "I'll wait for you".

Marion called back "No Karl, take David and go".

Picking up David and placing him onto his back, Karl turned towards the bridge.

"How are we gonna get across" Karl muttered,

The mosasaurs were watching, waiting, almost daring them too try too run across the bridge.

Karl deciding too not take any chances dashed across the bridge.

When he reached the midway point, a part of the bridge exploded, a splash of water erupting from the freshly made whole.

Karl started to panick as the creatures were snapping furiosly at him.

Jake ran too his aid, swinging his sword at the creatures.

"Get back" he shouted.

Glancing at Karl he yelled "GO".

Karl nodded as he ran towards the end of the bridge.

The carnivores were not going to let Karl have his way as one of them bumped into it, causing Karl too stagger and fall, droping David.

One of Davids arms flew back as the one of the carnivores leaped forward to take a bite out of it.

Karl pulled David back before the creature could bite, dragging the now fully awake David Karl watched helplessly as one of the creatures tried to surround Jake.

"JAKE, MARION, ZIPPEAU" Karl shouted.

Coming out of the temple at the sound of their names, Marion and Zippeau watched with shock as the creatures were furiosly trying too get Jake, who was defending himself by slashing at one whenever it got too close.

"C'mon you can make it" Karl urged them.

"RUN GUYS, I'LL COVER YOU" Jake shouted.

Marion and Zippeau, takeing Jakes advice ran for it across the bridge.

One of the Mosasaurs then ramed the bridge, causing Jake too lose his balance as he fell backwards onto the hard wood.

One of the monsters had now climbed onto the bridge, blocking Marion and Zippeau from running any further.

The monsters had however underestimated Jake as he quickly got back too his feet and jammed his blade into the monsters back.

The carnivore roared in pain as it snapped its jaws back at Jake.

"Now Marion" Jake yelled.

Marion took his advice and ran past the distracted Mosasur, with Zippeau right behind her.

Another monster rammed the bridge, causinga huge gole seperating them from Karl and David.

"Jump Marion" shouted Zippeau.

Marion backed up a few feet and jumped into Karls arms.

"Jake" shouted Zippeau as Jake had fallen onto his back and was backing up away from the monster he injured.

It would have killed him too had Zippeau not pulled him back from the creatures jaws.

"Thanks Zip" Jake smiled as he jumped across the gap sepearting them.

The Mosasaur on the bridge snapped at Zippeau causing him too stagger and fall into the murkey water.

"ZIPPEAU" shouted Karl.

Zippeau furiosly kicked for the surface, but one of the monsters opened its mouth and took a bite at Zippeaus tail.

Zippeau cried out in pain underneath the water as he kicked harder.

"I'm coming Zippeau" Karl shouted as he ran next too the spot where Zip had fallen.

Zippeaus head emerged from the water as he shouted "HELP KARL".

Karl reacted, pluning his hands into the water grabbing Zippeaus.

Pulling with all his might, Karl freed Zippeau from the carnivore as Zippeau flew out of the water in a panic.

"He was eating me…I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON IT" Zippeau shouted angrily at the monster.

The Mosasaurs, realizing their prey had escaped, bitterly returend to underneath the water.

Jake sighed "I gusse that was no croc right".

The others just stared at him in disbelief.

**SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG, REVIEW!!!**


	9. Vidabba Earthfarm and the Rematch

Chapter 9: Vidabba Earthfarm and the Rematch

Coming out of the wretched swamp, with both Karl and Jake supporting David while Marion and Zippeau lead the way, the small group came into a clearing.

Zippeau sighed "Well, I'm quiet confident we are completely lost".

Jake grumbled "Pointing out the obvious doesn't help our situation".

Karl would have whapped him upside the head for that, but since he was supporting David, he settled for saying "Shut up Jake".

Marion, not wanting the boys too fight now, quickly said "Wait here a minute".

Climbing up a nearby tree, she climbed too the top and removed a small telescope from her pocket.

Viewing through the lens, she grinned when she saw the messenger bird had made it. There were several Brachiosaurs with riders searching the forest.

Putting the telescope on a Brach with a rider, the rider, as it reading her mind, point his telescope towards her.

Realizing she had been spotted, Marion stood up and started waving.

"Over here" she shouted.

"I've found them, I've found them, they're over there" shouted the rider too the others.

Glancing down too the boys, she called "They've found us".

"Thank god" Jake sighed.

Walking into the clearing as the riders approached them, Marion asked "Can you take us to Vidabba".

The rider nodded as he said "We can escort you too the ridge, and you will find the road too vidabba from there" he called.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riding by cart from a local merchant, the group sighed in relief that they were finally going back too civilization. Being stuck in that swamp, even for a day was bad enough for them.

David had fallen asleep on the way over, even after Marion "brought" him back, he still would slip in and out of unconsciousness.

"Look at that" Jake pointed from the cart.

"Wow" Karl awed.

Marion and Zippeau on the other hand said nothing, simply smiling as the boys looked on with awe.

Coming too a small community HUGGGGEEEEEEEE fields, and a small outpost, the place known as Vidabba farm came into view.

Many people, around Karl and David's age, were working in the fields, along with dinosaurs, all wearing these strange hats, the kind that Jake thought he saw Chinese people wear or something like that.

Coming too a stop in front of the square, Marion grinned as she hopped off the cart towards a woman.

The woman had light blond hair, and blue eyes. She was in her mid-late thirties, and was laughing as Marion approached her.

"Mother" Marion called.

Jakes eyes widen slightly, Mother?!

"Marion" said the woman known as Rosemary, as she hugged Marion.

Hoping off the cart, Zippeau said "Rosemary is the matriarch of Vidabba Earthfarm".

Karl, slowly stepping off he cart looked curious as he asked "Matriarch, what's that".

Noticing Karl and Jake, Rosemary approached with a slightly annoyed yet amused look on her face.

"Well, in your world, I suppose it means, she's in charge" Zippeau explained.

Stopping in front of Karl, who suddenly had gotten nervous, tried for the friendly approached.

"Hi, I'm Karl" Karl introduced.

"I'm Jake" Jake added.

Eyeing the two, she said "I've heard a lot about the three of you, none of it good".

Karl frowned as he got the feeling that this woman was the by-the-book kind of person.

Nodding towards Jake, she put a hand on the unconuisious David's head.

"David's very sick" she said.

Glancing at Karl again, she asked "How do you manage to cause so much trouble in such short time".

Karl gave her mock smirk as he reached too help David down as he said "It's a skill, honed over a lifetime".

Rosemary then smiled "I think it's time you honed some other skills".

"Come on David" Karl said as he lifted the now partially awake David off his seat.

Walking into one of the small buildings which was just as bustling as outside, Rosemary then asked "Jumper, Samantha, please tend to David, he's not well".

"Of course" said two girls as they lifted David from Karl's shoulders.

Karl watched silently as the girls lead David away.

Rosemary gave Karl a sympathetic smile as she said "He's going too be fine you two, we'll take care of him.

Walking with the boys, Rosemary said "Vidabbas a working community".

"We have 7,000 acres, fields, barns and a hatchery"

"We have supply half the food for waterfall city".

NOW looking at Jake now, she said "But right now, I want you both to help care for your brother, while Marion and I prepare medicine.

Nodding, Jake said "Okay, Ill see you later".

"C'mon Zippeau" Karl said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now in one of the medical rooms, Marion and Rosemary prepared medicine for David.

"I've had postal birds from your father every day, he's furious with you with you for going after the boys" Rosemary said calmly.

Marion sighed in aggravation as she was hoping silently that her mother would not bring that up, no such luck.

Giving her a glare which got Maroons attention, she said "Id like to know why you chose too defy him".

Marion calmly remarked "I just did what you would have done in my situation".

It was true that in the past that Rosemary herself was reckless, since she told Marion a few of the things she should not have done during her matriarch training.

"I thought they could be in danger" Marion continued.

"Marion, they're outsiders, they don't yet understand dinotopian ways" Rosemary said sternly.

Not replying, Marion continued working on the medicine fro David.

Glancing at Marion, Rosemary smiled "Your different".

Looking up, Marion stared at her curiously.

"Your wearing it aren't you" Rosemary asked.

Marion smiled as she reached into shirt and removed her sunstone necklace.

"I understand it was half yours too give, thank you" Marion thanked.

Rosemary smiled as she faintly said "It may protect you one day".

Her smile fading, she said sadly "The carnivores are straying from the traditional territories".

"Five brachiosaurs herd were killed last month" she continued.

"The hatcheries full of orphans" she finished.

"I tried talking to the senate, but they wouldn't listen" Marion said.

"Hardly surprising when you know whose in charge" Rosemary said aggravated.

"Five years is a year long time to refuse too speak too father" Marion said quietly.

"Marion, I've never refused your father a conversation" Rosemary argued.

"Its not very dinotopian" Marion said.

Rosemary sighed as she grumbled "My husband likes his robes and banquets too much, he should like closer too the earth".

"Your very different from him" Rosemary said.

"You have the gift of understanding" she finished.

"I don't want to be treated differently from anyone else" Marion said honestly.

"Nevertheless, my dearest daughter, you are different" Rosemary said.

Marion smiled as she leaned forward too hug her mother, who she had no seen in a month.

"Welcome home" Rosemary smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After giving David his medicine, Rosemary went looking for Karl and Jake. Finding Jake out in the fields working, she asked "Have you seen Karl".

Jake stopped putting hay into a pile as he remarked "The bums inside the barn playing pong with Zippeau.

"Thank you…ping pong?" she asked herself ash she went too get Karl.

Jake sighed as he continued working.

"He'll be out here helping in five, six minutes" he muttered.


	10. Jakes partner, love Int, and other stuff

Chapter 10: Jakes partner, love interest, and other stuff

Disclaimer: I'm back, now that I finished my resident evil story, Ill be updating whenever it's convenient, in other words, every week.

True to Jakes word, Karl stumbled out grumbling to himself. Before Rosemary had interrupted, he was having fun whipping Zippeaus hide in a ping-pong rematch. Briefly after winning (naturally) Rosemary came in a lectured Karl about how he was not on vacation and suppose to work with the other students. Karl sighed in aggravation. He knew what he had to do, but he wasn't staying long. The moment he figured a way off this island, he'd drag his half brothers with him.

"Don't even say it" Karl grumbled as he walked next to a grinning Jake. Grabbing a pitchfork, he started to help Jake pile some hay,

"I told you so," Jake mumbled, just loud enough for Karl to hear. Karl groaned as he silently vowed he was going to make Jake pay for quip later.

--

One week later…

Inside the barn, David awoke. After being asleep for almost a week, he felt damned tired, but then again, could you blame him? Sitting up and stretching, wondering where his brothers were, a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"David, I've brought you some jinka," Zippeau said as he set a small glass and jar on the table next to David's bed.

"Hey Zippeau" David moaned, still tired.

"I've come to say goodbye David, I must return to the senate, and tell them about the sacred temple we found" Zippeau said as he poured a liquid from the jar, into the glass. Chuckling to himself and sure that David would love it, he said, "I've brought you some tea".

David rubbed the back of his head in weariness as he mumbled thanks to Zippeau. Sitting up, he stalked over to the table and picked up the glass. Glancing at it, he wondered briefly what was in it. Shrugging, he drank it all in one gulp. Tasting the strange drink in his mouth, David's expression tightened, almost as if he drank something sour. Letting out a cough of disgust, Zippeau frowned, knowing what David thought of the drink.

"What is this stuff" he gagged, putting the glass down. "It's a plant, Octium Longinus, regularly drunk, it could prolong life expectance to two hundred and fifty years or more" Zippeau explained calmly, still annoyed at what David thought of the drink.

David's eye's widened at the thought of living to such an age. Groaning, he said, "I think I'd rather die young". Sitting back on his bed, he asked, "So how long have I been asleep anyway" he asked, still a little weary.

Zippeau gave David a sympathetic look as he said "Almost a week".

That snapped David out of his weariness as he gasped out "A week……wow, must've been really sick" Beginning to stretch, he asked, "So, what's been happening".

Zippeau sighed as he explained, "It's quiet fascinating, Karl and Marion have become really good friends".

"_WHAT" David thought wildly? Did that mean Karl and Marion were possibly…?_

"Friends, what do you mean friends, Karl doesn't have any female friends" David asked suspiciously.

"Well, they barley stray from each other's company" Zippeau explained. David looked away at this. So Karl was falling for Marion huh? This didn't come to a surprise. Back home, Karl had many girlfriends that he dated and dumped. He was a serious heartbreaker when he came to women. Marion was a sweet girl, and David did NOT want her to get hurt by Karl's playboish ways…

"By the way, Jake has been really busy around here, and has caught the attention of some of the others working here" Zippeau pointed out.

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "What do you mean"?

Zippeau laughed as he said, "Well, Jake is really a hard worker, he does extra work even though no one asks him. He's really getting along with others, and he's caught the eye of a certain girl…also he pulled off an amazing stunt the other days, he did a front flip and axe kicked through a log some of the others were having trouble cutting though".

David titled his head in confusion. Jake…and a girl?? That was a hard concept to grasp. Not that he didn't like girls; he just usually didn't have time for them.

"I think I'm going to use my convalescences to uhh…STUDY the Brachiosaurs" David grinned, knowing what he was really going to do…

Zippeau bided him goodbye as David removed a telescope from his drawer. Pushing the window open, he extended it and peaked through the lens. At first, like he said, he saw the Brachiosaurs working hard in the fields. Hearing a conversation-taking place, he lowered the telescope and found the source of the talking.

There below was Karl, a hoe swung over his shoulder, and Marion on his left side, laughing. David flustered, slightly jealous. This was how it always was. Karl would get the beautiful girl whilst he was just the extra guy.

"Tell me another" laughed Marion. She felt like Karl was really opening up as he had been telling her many jokes, mostly related to his world.

"Okay uh let me think……knock knock," he said as he shot a grin at Marion.

Marion grinned back as she took the bait "Whose their"

"Goliath" Karl responded.

"Goliath who" Marion shot back.

"Goliath down, you looketh tired" Karl joked. Marion and him instantly erupted into a brief laughter. Karl sighed. He was really enjoying Marion's company. She had kept his sprits up over the last week. If it wasn't for her, he probably would have taken off.

"Is Goliath a real name," Marion asked out of curiosity. Karl thought this over. Having a plan, he smirked.

"He was a giant, a bully…but a boy killed him with a sling shot and saved the whole town. Everyone knows the story of Karl and Goliath" he finished.

David cringed and let out a bitter laugh. Karl was such a dork. It was the story of DAVID and Goliath. Typical of him to do something like that to impress his fri……

"You've made a miraculously recovery" spoke a voice. Whirling around, David sighed in relief as he noticed it was only Rosemary.

"Rosemary" David grinned. Stepping down from the window, he glanced down at his telescope. Realizing he had been caught eavesdropping, he hid the scope behind his back and grinned sheepishly.

Rosemary gave David a kind smile as she sat down next to David. "My daughter says you're a brilliant student, she says you have a gift for saurian languages.

Glad briefly that the topic his now about him instead of his half brother, David chuckled "I'm glad she thinks that, she's a great teacher, she even helped Karl through school".

Rosemary raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Why does that surprise you".

David sat down as he sighed "Well you know, Karl's not exactly a model student…he rebellious…I think he's carrying around a lot of anger".

Rosemary nodded as she said "Yes……almost as much as you".

David frowned inwardly as he tried to laugh it off, but was aggravated. "_What do you know anyway, you don't know how I feel about my brothers!! Yes, I care for Jake, but I'm nothing but a damned failure to my Dad. Karl's the one who can do no wrong. He' always had no problem making Dad proud of him. It so easy for him, its ridicules, it…"_

"David" Rosemary said, snapping him out of his thoughts. Your wonderfully clever, but you seem unhappy. Are your always going to stand outside of life, watching it go by".

David sighed. Now she was telling him to question how he wanted to be in his life! "I don't think theirs anything wrong with being a loner" David said, slightly stern.

Rosemary nodded. "No……unless you really want to be alone".

That gave David something to think about. Did he want to join in, be apart of life and have fun? Or stand outside, and watch others have fun……

--

"C'mon Jake show us another" asked one of the students. They had briefly stopped working to see Jake pull off his wicked Martial Arts moves. His sword was no longer with him though, as he wasn't allowed to carry it with him in the fields, so it was kept in his room. Jake had been impressing people for a while, but now was honestly getting tired of it.

"I'm done, no more" Jake sighed.

"Just one more" asked another.

Jake sighed in annoyance. They really wanted to seem him do another. Why in the world were they so amazed? Don't they teach martial arts in Dinotopia……probably not. Ah well, one more won't kill me.

"Ah, what the hell, you have a piece of lumber" Jake sighed, giving in to the inevitable.

Some of the patrons cheered whilst others took off too find some wood.

"I have a piece you can use" spoke a voice.

Jake turned to the source of the voice and his eyes widened. Standing before him was a girl, perhaps a year or two younger then he was. She had long light brown hair, blue eye's, a beautifully smile, and wore the same working outfit as everyone else. Then again, are you surprised??

Jake was so taken back by her sudden appearance, that he didn't notice her snap him out of his daze. "Are you alright" she asked concerned.

Jake shook his head, as he got out a "I'm fine".

Backing up, Jake quickly shook off his nervousness as he crouched down. Some of the people quickly rushed back, eager too see Jake do more moves. "On three, throw the board into the air" Jake grinned as the adrenaline started pumping.

The girl smiled enthusiastically as she bended over, holding the board. "One…Two……"

Jake tensed up. This was it.

"THREE" she shouted as she tossed the board into the air.

Jake shot forward like a bullet and leaped into the air. CRACCCCKKKK. The board shattered in two after he delivered a devastating roundhouse kick. Landing he shot a victory smirk.

The people watching cheered again as Jake scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Okay, NOW I'm done" he said as he staggered back over to his work. As he continued piling hay, he couldn't get his mind off that girl he saw. Who was she??

"Excuse me" a voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts. Jake whirled around and saw with shock that it was the same girl who gave him that board to kick.

"Uuh hi" Jake said uncertain. What could she want??

"Hi there, that was pretty amazing, the way you braked that board," she said smiling.

Jake smiled, as he never really had been praised before for his skills. This girl was defiantly was attractive.

"Is it hard to do what you did" she asked.

"Not really, with training and hard work, it's pretty easy" Jake said honestly.

"It looked like fun," the girl laughed as she stared at Jake with interest. She didn't know why, but this boy was defiantly someone she wanted to get to know.

"_Why's she staring at me like that?" Jake thought. _

Jake gave her a sheepish grin as she said "Could you teach me sometime".

This took Jake back. She wanted him to teach her some martial arts? Not that he didn't want to refuse, but he was always busy working so he doubted he would have any free time, but……

"Maybe, when I have free time that is" Jake said honestly. That was enough for the girl as she jumped with joy, causing Jake to back up.

"Yes, I can't wait, Oh, I'm Samantha by the way" she smiled as she turned and went back to her workstation.

Jake watched as she left. That girl was pretty cute. Eager and Adventurous, like him. Samantha huh? Jake didn't know why, but he was defiantly going to remember that name…

--

Karl's eyes snapped open in the middle of the night.

"_Darn it, I dreamed about her again, just try and get back to sleep" he told himself._

Karl snuggled into his blanket, switching positions, trying to get comfortable.

"_The hell with it" he thought._

Sitting up in his bed, he glanced at the window. "Marion" he said softly. That girl was someone he could not get his mind off. "_Maybe I should go see her," he thought._

It was the middle of the night, and she might get mad, but……

"I'm sure she'll forgive me if she get's upset" he said softly as he slowly moved out of his bed.

A moan shot him out of his thoughts as he froze. Glancing to his left, he groaned when he saw David, snuggled up in his own bed.

"Quietly" he thought as he silently slipped from his bed. Tip toeing to the window, he grinned to himself.

"I'm so good at this, I should teach lessons or something," Karl laughed silently. He was about to open the window when his presence was noticed.

"Where are you going?" whispered a voice from behind. Karl whirled around to the source of the voice, only to realize it was the awakened David. Realizing he had been caught, Karl quickly lied "Nowhere, go back too sleep".

David, not believing Karl for a second, whispered, "What'd you mean nowhere".

Karl, not wanting to get noticed by others because of David not backing off, hissed silently "I'm just going out to get some air".

Opening the window, he mumbled a see you later to David. Glancing out the window across to the girls sleeping quarters, he grinned.

The window was halfway open that would defiantly make this a lot easier. Hopping onto the window still, he glanced back at David who was still watching him annoyed.

Karl then grabbed a nearby rope, praying he wouldn't miss. "Tally ho" he muttered as he leaped from the window, gripping the rope.

Holding on, he thought the would miss and end up hitting the wall. Luck was on his side as he landed in the window still of the girls dorm. Unfortunately, the momentum made him keep going as he collapsed from the still and into the middle of the room. This accident woke the girls from their slumber.

Karl slowly got to his feet as he glanced around at some of the awakened girls, who were grinning at him. A few giggled as Karl smiled sheepishly.

"Hi girl's" he said, trying to sound casual. This caused more giggling as Karl could already feel himself blushing.

"Anyone know where I might be able to find" he started before he felt a tug at his arm. Karl turned and smiled as he saw Marion, who had a confused yet gentle expression on her face.

Karl smiled as he asked "Listen, I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight".

"_Apart from sleeping, no I'm free" Marion thought._

"Maybe we could go for a walk, it's beautiful out" Karl smirked. The other girls laugh silently as this, since Karl was obviously had something romantic in mind.

Karl, wanting this awaked situation, at least for him, to end asked, "So what'd you say".

Marion had apparently underestimated this boy. He had spent a lot of time with her lately and had really gotten to know her. He really liked her. She really likes him. They had both become really good friends. But from the way he was acting, not just from breaking into the girls sleeping quarters in the middle of the night, but just from asking her if she wanted to spend with him. Does he……does he want to be more then friends??

Marion, although confused at first, couldn't help but smile as she nodded.

--

Now both in naught but their skin, their clothes pilled up next to the pond, Karl shot Marion a cocky grin as he dived headfirst into the small lake, near the farm.

Marion watched amused as he emerged, squirting water from his mouth. Karl grinned as he beckoned "The water's great, c'mon in".

Marion nodded as she slowly stepped into the water. Floating over to Karl, she paused as she suddenly had a sneaky grin.

"Karl" she started…

SPLASH!

Marion let out a cry of surprise as Karl smacked a wave of water into her face. Marion sputtered as she tired to wipe her eyes, as Karl roared with laughter.

"Ha ha ha, that was great," he laughed.

Marion shot Karl and angry look, which shut him up. Maybe he shouldn't have done that…

"Marion, I'm sorr…" he started.

SPLASH!

"Hey" Karl laughed in surprise as Marion splashed him back. "It's war now" he grinned as he and Marion started splashing water into each other foolishly. It was as if they were both kids again, as they laughed at their childish antics.

A few moments later, they calmed down, still chuckling. Karl then noticed how close they were now. Marion was so close, he could feel her breath on his face. Karl blushed as he and Marion just stared at one another.

Marion stared back as she thought to what her mother would think if she found out. Marion was supposed to be the next matriarch, the perfect leader. She didn't have as much freedom as she did when she was younger. She was always busy, almost never enough time for a personal life. Whilst she had been attracted to a few boys here on Dinotopia, none of them were like Karl. Most of the boys she had met were polite, well mannered and abit pompous, very different characteristic from Karl. Karl was loud, abit rude, sometimes obnoxious, yet at the same time sweet, kind, and handsome.

Karl couldn't help but stare into Marion's beautiful aqua colored eyes. She was really something. She was different. WAY different then the girls he dated back home. Most of the girls he dated her dumb bimbos who didn't give a damn about him, all they cared about was using him to piss off their ex boyfriends. A few girls were kind and caring to him, but none of them were like Marion. Apart of her annoyed him. She was too calm, acted like a perfect girl and abit of a stiff. Yet, she was also gentle, kind, loving and beautiful.

Marion didn't know what came over her as she slowly leaned forward towards Karl. Almost as if reading her mind, Karl leaned forward as well.

Polar opposite's kicked off as Marion and Karl, gave in to how they were feeling towards one another, as they kissed compassionately.

"_I love you," they both thought to one another, as fireworks went off in Karl's head…._

--

Jake's eye's snapped open.

"Ahh shoot" he groaned as he sat up in his bed. It was probably around four in the morning. Breakfast wasn't until eight.

Jake lied back down as he tried to sleep again. Unfortunately, this proved impossible, as he couldn't get his mind off what he said to Samantha.

Deciding he wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon, Jake sat back up, as he silently got dressed.

"_May as well start my morning exercises," he thought. _Jake knew that he had to be back before seven thirty since that was the time the students usually got up, and he especially did NOT want Marion's mother finding out.

Reaching under his bed and pulling out his katana, he thought, "Now, where will be a good place to practice". Certainly not in the fields, since some of the dinosaurs were already out, and would probably rat on him if they saw him. Not the coast as it took at least two hours to get there and back. So where……

"The Rainy basin" he concluded. It was the least likely place where he would get caught and in trouble. Unfortunately, it was also the most likely place where there would be carnivores. Although Jake could take care of himself, he was no T-Rex slayer. Deciding it was a risk he was willingly going to take, Jake tip toed from the room, pass his sleeping brothers, and out into the fields.

Crawling through the thick wheat's, he peek his head out and ducked back down when a Brachiosaurs looks his way.

"Too easy" he chuckled as he slipped off into the deep forest of the rainy basin.

--

"HAA, YAHH" Jake shouted as he swung his sword, doing figure eights with his blade. Tossing it into the air, he grasped the hilt and brought it down, cutting a log neatly in two.

Pretending he was shadow dueling, Jake blocked his shadow partners blows. Jake parried the next blow and countered with a quick draw. Slamming his hilt into his foe's chin, he unsheathed his blade again as he tried a slash to the chest. Ducking from a slash, Jake brought his blade up and pointed it to his foes throat.

"I win," he muttered as he sheathed his blade, traditional style. Bowing to his shadow partner, he sighed as he removed his headband.

"Now that was a work out" he smirked as he retied his band. Glancing up at the sky, which was much more brighter then it was before, Jake could only assume that it was around six something. Which meant he should probably get back.

Jake took three steps back to the farm before he halted at the sound of a roar. The roar had come from west. Heading off in that direction, Jake climbed up one of the tall trees and started jumping from branch to branch. Coming to the source of the noise, Jake halted.

Below, were two humans, and a triceratops? All were obviously dead, due to the blood dripping from their bodies. A single adolescent triceratops remained as it roared again. Jake realized this must be the people that had gone missing from the patrol a few weeks ago, remembering Oonu who had mentioned them. Wondering what killed them, Jake looked by the Triceratops and saw his answer.

A huge Tyrannosaurs-rex, with bloodied teeth, blocked its way, obviously up for seconds. Jake cringed at the sight. He had seen some pretty gruesome scenes from all the horror movies he had seen, but the real thing was…

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the T-Rex let out an ear-piercing roar. Jake cringed he covered his ears to block that wailing. "I've got to do something" one part though. "Are you insane, you could get killed" another part argued.

"Too late" Jake muttered as he leaped from his tree branch and on top of the T-rex's head. Unprepared for this turn of events, the T-Rex tried to shake Jake off, who held a firm grip. Unsheathing his sword, he dug it into the T-Rex's side and jumped off, still griping it as it cut through the T-Rex's skin. Reaching the bottom, he yanked his sword of the T-Rex and rushed the triceratops's side, who was stunned by his sudden appearance.

The T-Rex growled in anger at this insignificant bug that dared to harm. Jake gulped as he raised his sword defensively. Glancing at the Triceratops, he shouted "RUN FOR IT".

The Triceratops ran as told, Jake following it.

The T-rex, not about to let its meal escaped, gave chase.

"Damnit, RUN" Jake shouted as he kept up with the triceratops, who let out a grunt, ushering Jake it heard him.

Getting in front, he shouted "This way". Despite being deep in the forest, Jake had a great sense of direction, so he knew which way was back to the farm.

"Once we get to the fields, the T-Rex won't follow since the sunstone will…" Jake thought.

ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!

"OH DAMN" Jake shouted as he glanced back. The T-Rex was mad as hell, as it pushed thick trees and bushes out of it's way, determined to get to the two. Coming to a small ridge, Jake could see the jump to the other side was small, easy for him to reach, but the triceratops…

Noticing two thick logs on the other side that looked durable enough to support the Triceratops's weight, Jake back up and leaped to the other side of the ridge. They had briefly lost the T-Rex, but it was heading their way and would reach them in thirty seconds. Grasping one of the thick logs, he realized it was long enough to reach the other side as he dropped it. Grasping the other one, he set it up as well.

"C'mon, you have walk on this" Jake shouted. The Triceratops hesitated as it glanced down into the ridge. It was a long way down. Falling would definitely not help its chances for survival. "Asa toku, de malte weight" spoke the Triceratops.

"It will so support you, now c'mon" Jake demanded. Thinking he needed a little aggravation, Jake smirked "Unless your afraid that is".

This got to the triceratops. He most certainly was not afraid, and was not going to let some mammal show him up. Gathering up his courage, he slowly stepped onto the two thick logs. True to Jake's word, they supported his weight as he made it halfway across……before they started to break.

"RUN" Jake shouted. Imminent death kicked adrenaline off as the Triceratops scrambled across the makeshift bridge, just in time before the broken logs collapsed into the valley below. Just in time two as the T-Rex came crashing through the trees. Furious, that they had escaped, it let out another blood curling roar…

--

"Wow, that's what I call a rush" Jake laughed as the farm came into view. The trip back to the farm, apart from the T-rex, had been uneventful. Reaching the fields, Jake sighed as they were now back in a protected area.

"Well, that was pretty fun wasn't it" Jake grinned as he glanced at the Triceratops. The Triceratops shot him a weird look.

"Bel toka fun" shot back the Tritop.

"Well, it was fun for me at least" Jake laughed as he glanced at the Tritop. (A/N: I'm getting tired of calling him a triceratops, so I'll call him a tritop. I'm lazy, deal with it)

"So, what were you doing out their anyway" Jake asked.

"Asla boku, de fuka tuca mi de sinto po convoy" spoke the tritop.

"You got separated from your convoy, and your parents were killed" Jake said sadly.

The triceratops lowered its head in sadness as it nodded. Jake sighed in pity for the reptile. He was just like him. Different in some ways though. Unlike Jake, it had lost both its parents.

"I'm so sorry, you have my condolences…but I'm sure your parents wouldn't have wanted you to get killed as well, so they'd defiantly be happy knowing you got away." Jake sympathized.

The Tritop raised his head as he smiled, that was definitely true. But who was this crazy mammal?? He defiantly had guts to go and attack a T-Rex like that.

"Tusa bi naka name" it asked.

Jake raised an eyebrow. "My name……it's Jake, Jake Scott" he said politely. Curiosity getting the better of him, he asked "What's your's".

"Si name bi tuca Backstop" responded the Triceratops.

Jake couldn't help himself as he busted out laughing.

"Ha Ha ha, Backstop, what kind of name is that" he laughed.

Backstop, irritated at being mocked retorted "Bi da, tusa rido Jake".

Jake stopped laughing, as he got defensive. "Hey, Jake is so a cool name".

"Tu Jake, mita guto Fake" laughed Backstop.

Jack shot Backstop an evil eye as the two glared at each other. Jake sighed as he quickly dropped the matter. No sense in giving Backstop a reason to ram him,

"Well, it was fun and all, but I've got to get back to my quarters before I get caught, you should probably head over to one of the other dino's and tell them your situation" Jake said casually.

Backstop huffed as it stalked off, not about to let some mammal order him around. Backstop paused before glancing back at the departing Jake.

"Ermanta you" he whispered before heading off.

--

Now morning, the dinning hall was filled with young people who were talking, joking or just eating in silence. Jake had been there at least for an hour now, and had given a brief detail of what happened, minus him going off into the rainy basin. Students were allowed to get up and about around seven, and Jake made up a lie about going near the rainy basin and spotting Backstop. David joined his brother whilst Marion and Karl walked into the room.

Sitting across from Jake, Karl nodded as too his half-brother as he started eating.

"It's come to my notice that you've both broken student rules about leaving your sleeping quarters," said a stern voice. Karl looked to his left and groaned silently when he saw Rosemary glaring daggers at him. Obviously, one of the girls who saw Karl blabbed to Rosemary. That or David did. For David's sake, it better not have been or else he would…

"Would you like to tell me what happened last night," she asked more curtly.

Karl and Marion glanced hopelessly at each other, trying to find a solution to this predicament. What could they say? "We both snuck out, stripped down and kissed under the moonlight". Yeah, that would go well.

"I'd appreciate your complete honesty" Rosemary sternly said.

Wanting to eat in silence, Karl said "Look Rosemary, I'm sorry we broke your rules, but we were having a little bit of fun, you know, being spontaneous".

"Watch how you speak to me" Rosemary warned, knowing Karl was giving the full story.

Some of the students had quieted down to listen to what the offworlder did.

Sighing, Karl spoke "We went for a swim".

David, either wanting to help Rosemary, or to get back at him for making up that "Karl and Goliath joke" said "Karl has a little problem with authority, he's been kicked out of eleven schools".

"David I wasn't speaking to you" Rosemary said annoyed.

Turning back to Karl and letting her annoyance slip away, she asked, "Why aren't you nesting properly".

Karl let out a bitter laugh. "Nesting, because I don't belong here, and I don't think I ever will" Karl half shouted. Returning to his food, he grumbled "That clear enough for you".

Rosemary gave Karl a clever smile as she spoke "I think tonight's ceremony will change your mind about staying here".

Karl shook his head, muttering, "I doubt it".

"I'm sure it will" Rosemary insisted.

Turning her attention to Jake, she went into matriarch mode again as she said, "Now, why don't you tell me the whole truth".

Jake looked up from his food and played innocent. "What" he asked confused.

"Don't try that game, one of the Brach's saw you sneak off into the Rainy basin early this morning" said an annoyed Rosemary.

Jake flinched inwardly. He had taken a gamble in sneaking off. But he didn't expect to get caught. What she said next only made things worse.

"They noticed you had your blade with you, which I don't allow here in the hatchery" Rosemary said.

"I'm sorry, but I usually get up early to get some fresh air, and besides I didn't hurt anyone" Jake pleaded. Not entirely true.

"One more incident like this, and I'll have to confiscate your sword" Rosemary said before returning to her food.

Jake snuck his head low, whilst Karl and David smirked at him.

"Wow, great way to start the day" grumbled Jake.

**Translations:**

**Asa toku, de malte weight: That won't support my weight.**

**Bel toka fun: You call that fun?!**

**Asla boku, de fuka tuca mi de sinto po convoy: We were traveling with a convoy, which we were separated from, and that T-rex attacked us, killing my parents.**

**Tusa bi naka name: What's your name anyway??**

**Si name bi tuca Backstop: You may call me Backstop.**

**Bi da, tusa rido Jake: It's better then a cool name like Jake.**

**Tu Jake, mita guto Fake: Jake huh, sounds more like Fake.**

**Ermanta you: Thank you…**

**First update in a while. I'll try and update weekly again. Please leave reviews…**


	11. Spilt up and Jake’s journey

Chapter 11: Spilt up and Jake's journey

Disclaimer: Too bad Dinotopia aint real, I wouldn't mind visiting it.

Jake laughed to himself as he strode his way over to the farm. Yesterday had really been something.

It had been at least three days since he snuck off into the Rainy Basin and met Backstop, and yesterday night, he had experienced something…well, he didn't know how to describe it but…

Yesterday was supposedly the last night that everyone would be staying at Vidabba Earthfarm. As a special treat, they went through some kind of ceremony last night that……made Jake feel a lot less tense then he had.

It was as if the depression within his body had been sucked right out, leaving him in a great mood. The same thing happened to his brothers. Karl, of course, though it was complete nonsense, but stuck around, and he even admitted that he felt great at the end.

Jake's thoughts then drifted back the teenage triceratops, Backstop. Their was something about him that made him happy,…and annoyed. Like he had found a long lost brother. To put it bluntly, Backstop would be what Jake was like if he was a dinosaur.

"Cool, but……I don't know If I can trust him yet" Jake thought as he entered the farm. Seeing that all that students were their, including his brothers, Samantha and Marion, Jake took a seat next to Samantha.

"Hi again" Jake smirked at the girl.

"Hi, you excited about were you'll be an assigned for the next few weeks" she said cheerfully.

Jake frowned at this. This meant he would be separated from his brothers. That thought made him uneasy, like he was suppose to keep an eye on them, keep them out of trouble (And not have them try to kill each other over Marion).

"Honestly, I don't know, part of me is happy to go out and learn something new, but another part is worried that something's gonna happen to my brothers" Jake sighed as he glanced at his brothers.

Samantha sighed as she gave him a pat on the shoulder "Theirs no need to be worried about it, it's normal for to be worried for your siblings".

At this, Samantha turned to Marion, who was laughing at one of Karl's jokes. She said "I worried about Marion, so many things are expected out of her from mom and dad, and she doesn't even know that she want's too do yet. She turned to Jake and gave him a weak smile. Like being told to do something you don't want, but are too afraid too voice your opinions" she finished.

"I know the feeling, Dad expected a lot out of me and Karl, but…he was so distant to David. Like the too couldn't relate at anything. It's terrible, the father and son can't find anything in common," Jake said softly.

Samantha, wanting to break the depressing mood, asked, "Well……this might seem a little strange but……do you have any other living relatives" she asked.

Jake gave her a strange look as he said, "Yeah all over the place, but my favorite one is my Dad's dad, my grandfather".

Jake laughed inside at the thought of his grandfather, who always was visiting his grandson, or him being sent to grandpa. Kenneth Scott, a sixty year old martial artist, and kendo sword fighter, had taught Jake everything he knew……well almost everything.

He was kind, compassionate, and stern when he needed to be, and for someone his age, he fought like he was twenty again. Heck, Jake could never beat his grandfather in a fight, fist or sword. It was Kenneth Scott who gave Jake his sword, when he was only twelve. That was the last time he saw his grandpa.

Explaining this to Samantha, she asked "Is he still alive".

At this, Jake lowered his head to the floor in sadness. "I don't know, the last time we spoke, he said he was going on a boating trip with his friends to Japan or something, wanted to do some training out their. That was four years ago. We haven't heard from him since. I pray every night that he's not dead" Jake said sadly.

Samantha put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, as she said, "I'm sorry for your lost".

Jake gave her a weak smile as he said, "It's alright, and it's just something I don't like to talk about".

Dropping the subject, Jake awaited for the rest of the students to come in.

--

Now that everyone had arrived, Rosemary handed out scrolls to the students, presumably they were diplomas, as she told them where they would be going.

"Man, I really hope that I get to become a skybax rider" Jake thought excited.

"Karl" rosemary called.

Karl, hoping that he would be somewhere close to Marion, got up. Approaching Rosemary, she handed him his diploma.

"You are of the land, you will remain here and train in the hatchery" Rosemary announced, knowing well that this was the best choice for Karl.

Karl on the other hand was confused. Train in the hatchery?? What was he supposed to learn there? To take a triceratops temperature or something??

Giving Rosemary a strange look, he sat back down.

Rosemary smiled inwardly, knowing that by the end of Karl's training, he would be a much better person.

"David" she called.

David, eager to learn something knew as always, got up, hoping it would be something exciting.

"You are of the sky," she announced.

David tilted his head in confusion. "Of the sky" he repeated. What was she saying?? Was she telling him he would be training somewhere in the sky or something??

Leaning forward, hoping he had misheard her, asked, "Are you sure".

"Yes, you'll undergo Skybax training in Canyon city" Rosemary said as she handed David his scroll.

"WHAT, THAT'S INSANE!! I can't become a skybax, I have a deep fear of heights, what in the world makes you think I can become a skybax?! I'd fall the first time I tried".

Of course, David said none of this. "Thanks" he muttered as he sat back down, not thrilled at all.

"Jake" Rosemary called.

"This is it" Jake thought wildly.

Getting up, unable to stop himself from grinning, he awaited his diploma. When she didn't hand one over, Jake gave her a confused look.

"Because you are under age, your not assigned a habitat.

"WHAT" Jake thought?

"Huh" he said aloud.

Rosemary stepped forward and whispered "I need you here for something important, talk to me again later".

"Why" Jake whispered back.

"It's Samantha, she need your help" Rosemary whispered.

Jake shot a glance Samantha who gave him a sad glance; depressed that Jake hadn't been assigned. Likewise, his brothers were also sad for their little brother.

Still slightly upset that he wasn't assigned, he muttered "Alright".

Sitting back down, he went into deep thought.

What did she mean? Was Samantha in danger?? He would get his answers soon enough.

--

Rosemary sighed as Marion left to go talk to Karl. She was obviously still upset she hadn't been assigned either.

"I'm here, now tell me why you didn't assign me" spoke a voice.

Looking up, she saw Jake, his arms crossed, demanding answers.

"I'm glad you're here, despite disapproving of the violence you've shown here, I think you're the most suitable one to help" Rosemary spoke.

Jake raised an eyebrow as he asked, "You said it has something to do with Samantha, what is it".

Rosemary paused as she didn't want to say it, but she had to for Jake to understand the situation.

"She's dying," she said, trying not to cry.

Jake's eyes widened in horror. Samantha……dying?? But how?

"I don't understand, how" Jake asked confused.

Rosemary sighed as she confessed "A few days before you and brothers arrived here, I sent her with a Saurian guard to get some herbs near the rainy basin. She came in contact with a deadly plant".

"What's it called?" Jake asked.

"Octium Nyxonus, a deadly plant that poisons humans and saurian's alike, it's one of the few deadly planets that we have here on Dinotopia. It's the T-Rex's optional source of food, apart of people and dinosaurs. It's a death planet," she whispered as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

Jack put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Hey come on, calm down" Jake said. He too was trying too keep calm. "How long doe sit take for the poison too…" Jake stopped their, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Rosemary wiped a few tears away, as she said "It slowly shuts down parts of the body, weakening them to the point where the victim cant even move. If left untreated for a month, the victim dies," she cried.

Some of the passing students glanced at Rosemary, wondering what had her so upset. Jake, not wanting any extra attention, took Rosemary outside.

"Surely, their must be a cure to this poison, anything at all" Jake half begged. He liked Samantha, he really did. He didn't want too see her die!!

Rosemary wiped more tears away as she thought. "Yes…there is a cure, but it won't be easy to get" she said.

"Where is this cure?" Jake asked firmly, determined to save Samantha.

"The only place that has the cure to the poison is in the dense woodlands of the Blackwood Flats," she said softly.

"Blackwood Flat's, what that" Jake asked.

"It's a dense woodland, filled with poisonous snakes, many carnivorous dinosaurs, and the might Red scared T-Rex," she said softly.

Looking up, she said, "I sent three saurian's, and their partners to retrieve the cure, but they haven't come back" Rosemary said.

Grabbing Jake by his sides, she begged "Jake, if my daughter doesn't get the cure soon, she'll die".

Jake had never seen Rosemary so upset before, he had gotten the impetration that she was the by-the-book type of person, all work and no fun.

"_But she's also a mother, who cares dearly for her daughter, and if someone doesn't help her soon…" Jake thought._

"Alright" Jake said quietly.

Rosemary looked up with hope. "What" she asked.

"I said all right, I'll go to the Blackwood flat's and get the cure, and save Samantha" Jake said as he smirked.

Rosemary, eternally grateful for Jake, said, "I know this is a lot to ask, but I think you're the only one capable of brining back the cure".

Jake nodded as he said, "I won't fail you or Samantha. When do I leave"?

"Would tomorrow be good," asked Rosemary.

Jake nodded as he started to walk away to pack some provisions for the trip and halted. Turning back to Rosemary, he said "You can't tell my brothers about this. They'd want to stop me from doing something so dangerous".

Rosemary nodded. "I won't tell a soul". Jake nodded back as he walked away. Rosemary sighed heavily, as she thought _"Please Jake, save my daughter"._

--

"I don't want to stay here without you" Karl said firmly. He, and Jake were seeing Marion and David off, but Karl was unwilling to part with Marion.

Marion put a hand on his shoulder as she said, "If you really care about me then try, trust my mother". Karl slowly nodded as he gazed into her eyes. _"Beautiful aqua" he thought._

"Karl" spoke a voice, snapping him out of his thoughts. Looking up, he barley hid his aggravation as David came up to him.

"Karl, I can't really say how much me and Marion are gonna miss you" David said with a sad look that indicated he would miss him, but his tone of voice said otherwise.

Noticing the rising tension between the brothers, Marion said, "We really will miss you Karl".

Jake then stepped forward, offended "Hey, what about me, I don't exist anymore".

David turned to Jake as he crossed his arms in a mock pout. "I guess you don't care about me huh Davy" Jake said, using David's least favorite nickname.

David smirked as he gave his brother a quick hug, saying, "Of course not, I'll miss you, though not as much as I'll miss Karl".

Karl, wanting to yank David's chain abit, said, "Your not really joining the skybax are you".

David didn't answer, so Karl continued "The first time you see one of those birds up close, your gonna freak".

Marion smirked as she said "Don't worry, I'll look after him".

Karl glanced Marion's way, hoping she wasn't implying anything. "Oh really" he said, raising an eyebrow.

David, taking advantage of the situation, said, "Actually, we'll look after, each other".

Jake, wanting to join in on the action, nudged Karl in the side, saying "Oh he'll take care of Marion alright, if you know what I mean".

Karl whapped Jake in the back of the head for the comment, as David gave off a wave as they went to their saurians.

"Breath deep Karl" whispered Marion.

"Yeah you too" Karl nodded as he turned to leave.

Jake watched with sadness as his brother left. This might be the last time he would ever see his brothers. No…he wouldn't think like that, he would see his brothers again. He would survive.

--

After hours of traveling across a desert plain, Marion and David reached the cliffs. Climbing to the top, David groaned, "We've got to stop doing this".

"What are you talking about" Marion asked confused, looking over the barrier, which separated them from an unsurvivable fall.

"Climbing is what I'm talking about" he groaned.

Staying away from the barricade, he moaned, "This is like a chronic nightmare, within a very, very bad dream".

"David, it's beautiful up here" Marion laughe3d, gazing at the scenery. Holding out her hand, she said "Come on, I'll hold your hand"/

David, shy that he would be holding Marion's hand, grasped it as he stepped forward. Gazing out, he gasped.

"There it is David, Canyon City" Marion laughed.

Rocky cliffs and gaps were stretched out as far as the eye could see. This reminded David very much of the grand canyons in Arizona. Ten of the cliffs were sculpted to look like skybax and pteranadons. Ocassionaly, several of these majestic beast, flew above in the skies. Although, they flew away from one another, as the skybax and pteranadons did'nt get along.

Marion pointed down and said, "Theirs the Amuil River, can you see it"

David shook his head, protesting "Their's no way I'm looking down their".

Curiosity getting the better of him, David peeked down to see for himself. The bottom was…wait a sec. Where was the bottom? Why couldn't he see it??

"How far down is that" David gulped.

"Six-thousand feet" Marion plainly said.

David gasped in shook. If he was nervous before, that nervousness just shot up ten fold. Six thousand feet?!

"Six thousand feet, that's not possible, nothing is six thousand feet down" David protested. Backing away from the barrier, he firmly said "Your mother's made a terrible mistake, I have to tell someone here, who's in charge, right away".

--

The next day came, and after breakfast, Jake rushed too see Rosemary.

Meeting her outside the farm, he said, "Okay, I'm all packed and ready, but……I don't know if I can do this alone". Sure he was good, but not good enough too survive a forest full of T-Rexes.

Rosemary smiled as she said "I thought that too, which is why I'm sending someone with you".

Jake raised an eyebrow, as Rosemary whistled. Hearing a grunt behind him, Jake turned.

Before him was none other then Backstop, the same teenage triceratops that he had saved in the Rainy basin.

"What's he doing here?" Jake grunted. Backstop huffed at the sight of Jake.

"He's going to assist you in your journey" Rosemary said calmly, knowing well what she was doing.

"This guy, he'll just slow me down" Jake huffed. Backstop gave him the evil eye, as he pawed the ground, as if he was about to charge Jake.

"Oh, you want a piece of me, bring it" Jake said as he put a hand too his sheath.

Rosemary grabbed his hand and shook her head, whilst she said something in saurian too Backstop. Backstop sighed ash stopped pawing the ground.

"I know you both don't want help, but you need each other for this journey, besides after it's over, things will be for the better" Rosemary said kindly.

Jake sighed. In order to survive and bring back the cure known as Stenocronis, he had too get along with Backstop, and not end up killing each other.

Readjusting his backpack and sword, Jake said "I'll be back, Samantha won't die, you can count on it".

Rosemary nodded, as she pointed behind Jake towards the road. "Take that road, and go straight for twenty miles, you'll come across a crossroad. There should be a sign post that'll direct you towards the Blackwood Flats" she instructed.

Jake nodded as he sighed. "Tell my brother, that I went to Waterfall city and won't be back for a few days," Jake said.

Rosemary nodded as she gave Jake a quick hug. "Good luck" she said.

Jake nodded as he turned to Backstop. "Come on, lets go……and try and keep up" he smirked.

"Melta tua line" responded Backstop.

Still keeping their distance from each other, Jake and Backstop started down the road, that would lead towards saving Samantha.

--

Karl, now a mile or two away from the farm, walked down a stony path, on a bright beautiful day, towards the hatchery.

Looking down at his card again, he groaned, wondering again how he got sucked into this mess.

Stepping up to the porch of the hatchery, which consisted of a single sunstone in the small tower, he pulled a cord, which he suspected to be the bell.

No one answered. Deciding to let himself in, Karl opened the door and saw a long staircase that led down.

Below, he could hear squawks and squealing, most likely from the infant dinosaurs.

Karl glanced to his left as he noticed someone step into the room. He sighed as he saw Samantha again. She was almost as beautiful as her sister. Almost that is…

"Uh…hi they gave m this card" Karl spoke as he showed it to her. Samantha looked down at is and nodded.

"Follow me, you've got to be very quiet, a triceratops has just given birth" Samantha explained as they went down the stairs.

Down at the bottom, Karl gasped. Several others were walking about doing their business. There were dozens of eggs, all lined up and being heated in their incubators. This was where they kept their eggs?? Karl had to admit, he expected something abit more…primitive.

"This is the incubation room, warmer temperature changes developing embryos to males, and cooler to females" she explained. Stepping up to one of the eggs, she said "You can normally tell when their ready, because before hatching, the eggs squeak". To prove her point she bended over to one of the eggs and put her ear to it. "Have a listen," she said.

Karl raised an eyebrow as he bended over himself and put his ear to the egg. "They squeak," he asked. Indeed, he could hear it squeaking. "Oh yeah, cool" he said.

"Let's see your ticket" Samantha asked. Karl handed her his ticket as she glanced at it. "Twenty-six" she mumbled. Slowly passing by eggs, she stopped by an egg that had the number 26 on it. Reaching for it she said "Okay Karl, this ones yours".

"What do you mean mine" Karl asked confused.

"You have to look after it" Samantha said.

"_Wait a minute, I didn't agree too look after a dinosaur egg, I agreed to work. I can't take care of a baby dinosaur, I can barley manage my own life as it is" Karl thought mentally._

"I don't understand" Karl said, still not catching on.

"Its your saurian life partner" Samantha explained. She then handed Karl his egg.

Karl simply looked at it. Could he really look after an infant dinosaur…and possibly be a father figure too it??

--

David gulped for the tenth time that day. It was bad enough that he was stories high above ground level, but he had to get used to flying above it.

He was dressed in a traditional skybax uniform, that he received from Romana Dennison, a girl about a year younger then him with blonde hair, blue eyes, and an outgoing personality.

After being shown to his sleeping quarters, he had been ordered to meet with the rest of the recruits on a rocky platform, were they all lined up in single file.

Before David, was the stern Captain Oonu, the same man who rescued them from the T-Rex attack from almost a month back.

"Breath deep" commanded Oonu.

The students responded with a salute by placing fist on their chest, and yelled "Fly high".

Now having their attention, Oonu said, "I am Oonu, the squadron leader of the Skybax corp., and I will be your instructor". Glancing at all the recruits, he continued "There are approximately four thousand, two hundred Dinotopians working in Canyon City, and only twelve Skybax riders each year, are selected. Step forward" he commanded.

The recruits stepped forward, eager to learn. Oonu then gestured towards the statues, saying "The statues you see before you are called the Centiens, they divide the canyons. The air above them belongs to the skybax, the space below to the pteranadons. Since the two species have spilted long ago, all attempt to communicate with the pterandons have failed.

Glancing in David's direction, he said "You cannot ride a Skybax if you have fear in your heart, they will sense that fear and will not approach". Recollecting himself, he said "In a moment, third year Cadets will begin their morning flights. Until then, observe".

Turning to the canyon, he raised a fist into the air. At first nothing happened, then a moment later, a squawk came from above. Turning back towards the students, a Skybax flew into view, and landed on the platform, flapping its wings.

The recruits backed up in amazement, awing at the sight of the creature. Oonu smirked as he had their attention now. Glancing back at the skybax, he nodded as it took off back towards the canyons.

--

Karl has annoyed.

Who did Rosemary think she was, thrusting this kinda responsibility on him without consulting it with him?!

Taking his partner with him, and ignoring Samantha protest, he stormed over to where Rosemary was teaching a class.

"Is this your idea of a joke" he demanded hotly.

Rosemary glanced up and gaped at Karl. "Take care back to the incubation room at once, are you trying to kill your partner" she said sternly.

"Partner, what are you talking about" Karl asked, still confused.

Dismissing the class, Rosemary sat up and examined Karl's egg. "Karl, this is your saurian partner, now take her back where it's warm" she said.

Karl held his annoyed gaze as he grunted, "Who said about me wanting a partner, I agreed to stay here and work, I didn't agree to this". Shoving the egg into Rosemary's arms, Karl sighed in anger. He couldn't look after an egg, he just couldn't.

Taking the egg over to a table, Rosemary asked "Karl…what did you feel when you communed with the Brachiosaurs" she asked.

This question took Karl by surprise.

"I don't know, ummm…" he said. Shoot, what did he feel? He knew he felt something, but…what was it??

"It's really hard to explain" Karl admitted.

Rosemary nodded, understanding "You felt apart of something more then yourself…you felt apart of our world" Rosemary summed up.

"Now……put her back, she needs to be kept warm" Rosemary said, handing him his egg.

Karl, then out of curiosity, said, "You keep calling it a her, how do you know it's a her".

Rosemary smiled as she affectingly rubbed the egg; "I just know things Karl" she smiled.

--

Meanwhile…

"Man it's hot out," Jake said, wiping the sweat from his head. He had already reached the sign post, and was now heading west towards the Blackwood Flats, which was a good fifty miles away. Along the way, he had to stop a few times to rest his legs. Was he getting out of shape?? Back home, he was the star runner on the track team.

"I'm just tired is all" he grumbled as he readjusted his pack for the third time that day.

Glancing back at his dinosaur companion, he smirked. Backstop was faring no better then him, as he was lightly panting from the heat.

"Getting tired" Jake smirked.

"Herbivores ven chu tired" retorted Backstop.

"Denial" Jake laughed inwardly as the trudged onward. Jake then thought of something.

--

Crossing a desolate plain, with only rocks, and small bits of grass, Jake sighed as he glanced up at the sky. Clouds were beginning to gather quickly and turn grey. A storm was coming.

"Over their, shelter" Jake pointed.

Pointing at a small cave with an opening to let the skylight in, which strangely was in the middle of nowhere, the two rushed towards it as the thunder above started to crackle.

"Yeis mean ot the rain," muttered Backstop.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Jake grumbled. Inside the cave, where their was little moist, the cave was nice and dry, so the two sat down.

"Well, I'm gonna start a fire and cook our food, so…you go over their and do whatever it is you usually do" Jake said as he pointed over at the wall.

"Te order me around," grumbled Backstop. He was really getting annoyed with Jake always making cracks at him. Although he enjoyed making cracks right back at him.

"Tu headband es meta" chuckled Backstop.

"Huh" Jake grumbled as he started a fire as the storm outside intensified.

"Tu ef headband es rag" laughed Backstop.

Jake shot up, offended, giving Backstop an angry glare. "What did you just say, I dare you to say that again" Jake growled.

Backstop laughed again, knowing he had Jake. "Tu ef headband es rag" he laughed again.

Jake glared intently. His grandfather had given him this headband. "My headband is not a rag, you thick headed, slowpoke" Jake snapped.

Backstop stopped laughing as he glared at Jake again. Pawing the ground, he tensed up as he prepared to charge Jake. Likewise, Jake put a hand too his sword.

"_Knock it off you idiot, you need to get along with this jerk if you want to save Samantha" argued the rational part of his mind._

Jake sighed as he took his hand off his sword. Backstop stopped pawing the ground, watching Jake. "Us beating each other up isn't gonna help Samantha, we have to cooperate in order for this too work" Jake said softly.

Dropping to the floor, he cooked the fish he had caught earlier. Although it wasn't allowed in Dinotopia, Jake didn't care at this point. He need protein in order to help keep in shape. Backstop ate some leave Jake had gotten for him.

After finishing their dinner off with some water, Jake glanced outside too see the storm still hadn't subsided. It had gotten pretty late anyway.

"I guess all we can do is turn in at this point, you sleep over there," Jake grumbled as he pointed at a corner of the cave.

Backstop trudged over too his side of the cave and sat down. Espidu Mammal" he grumbled.

"Dumb herbivore" shot back Jake.

Before he drifted off too sleep, Jake thought "_How in the world are we going too survive this without ending up killing each other"._

**Translations:**

**Melta tua line: That's my line**

**Herbivores ven chu tired: Herbivores don't get tired**

**Yeis mean ot the rain: Finally, out of the rain**

**Te order me around: Don't order me around**

**Tu headband es meta: That headband of yours**

**Tu ef headband es rag: Your headband looks like a rag**

**Espidu Mammal: Stupid Mammal**


	12. The Blackwood Flats, Overcoming Fears

Chapter 12: The Blackwood Flats, Overcoming Fears, and Pity

Disclaimer: Sorry about not updating in awhile, I got lazy!! Cursed laziness. Anyway, fic time!!

"Oh wow" Jake awed in shock. Words completely failed him to described how the environment and good mood had dropped dramatically.

The sun had seemed to have vanished completely. Black Clouds clouded the sky. The wind moaned softly, like a depressing sonnet. The trees were almost fully dead, most if not all, of their leaves, fallen off, or dead ones. The forest seemed to stretch on for miles and miles. The scent was very distinctive. Whilst in waterfall city, and vidabba earthfarm, it had a crisp clean scent that no amount of air freshener could fix back home. It was like smelling the air for what it truly was, minus any pollution. It smelled great!!

Here, however, brought back the pollution, as bitter and dry!! Like a desolate wasteland, with no hope of revival. It frightened Jake abit. He had to go in their???

Suddenly, not feeling so brave, he asked, "I've faced down T-Rex's, so why am I getting so intimidated," he asked.

The answer was simple.

During those times, while being in life threatening situations, he knew he could get out, cause had the situation under control. Whenever he was in control, nothing could stop him from succeeding, and achieving his victories. Here, on the other hand, was an unpredictable situation. There were poisonous snake, insects, carnivore's dinosaurs, deadly swamps, and the dreaded Red-faced Tyrannosaurus.

"I don't know If I can do this" Jake said admitingly. When he accepted to help Samantha, maybe that was him just being in a moment of brief bravery. I mean, he was just a kid!! And he was alone, how could he possibly tackle this place???

Feeling his hand getting nudged, he glanced back at Backstop, who had a grim look on his face.

"Et sin dangerous mentu, tur scared" Backstop asked. He could sense that Jake's sprits seemed low all of a sudden. Usually, Jake was energetic and full of life. Now……he seemed empty of it.

"I'm not sure if I can do this, I've handle pretty bad situations, but this might be out of my league" Jake admitted. He was feeling a tiny bit of fear.

"Dets gese Samantha" Backstop asked. He didn't show it. But he was worried about Samantha as well. Unlike most dinosaurs, which wouldn't hesitate to show how they felt, Backstop was different.

Jake looked down in depression at the ground. He knew that Samantha's life was at stake here, but……what would his brothers think if they knew what he was up to, like Rosemary ratted him out or……he was killed.

"I'm……afraid" Jake said quietly.

Backstop huffed as he nudged Jake to get his attention.

"Tur afraid, ha, tur mas bravest human I reve met. Samantha, es counting on tu, nad tur afraid. She ermanta want tu see tu jike this, os shape ua, be brave, and stop being a coward" Backstop said sternly.

Jake was silent. He didn't want to admit it, But Backstop was absolutely right. He couldn't chicken out now!! Samantha was counting on him, Rosemary was counting on him. His grandfather would go in with both his arms tied behind his back!!

"Alright, I'm sorry, let's go, no more fear" Jake said solemnly. Turning towards the entrance, he sighed. No backing out now!!

"By the way, I noticed you using some English words, you learning from me" Jake smirked.

Backstop laughed as he responded "Tuen better than you"

Jake laughed as they turned and entered the Blackwood Flats…

--------------------------------------

Cyrus Crabb was in a pickle.

The senate had refused to listen to his suggestion to prepare an expedition to the world beneath to find new sunstones. But of course, blinded as the scalies were, they refused, preferring death then saving their worthless hides!! The fools!!!

"I need someone who'll listen," he thought.

Perhaps one of the three boys?

No…that wouldn't work, all of them were currently busy working for these scalies.

"So who" he thought.

Glancing up, he noticed Zippeau, a friend of the three boys, walking by.

"Of course" he smirked inwardly.

Stepping out of the shadows, he called "Professor, could you spare me a moment".

Zippeau nodded, a little shocked by his sudden appearance as he asked, and "Yes, and uh you are".

Cyrus bowed as he said "Cyrus Crabb, I deal in antiques". Gesturing for them to walk, the two continued down the side street, past a few pedestrians.

Deciding to butter up Zippeau, he said "I heard your lecture in the senate the other day, it was a rather brilliant presentation".

It worked as Zippeau briefly blushed as he said, "It was hardly a lecture," he laughed.

Deciding to cut to the point, Cyrus said "See, I've recently come into possession of an ancient scroll, and uh…being a somewhat uneducated fellow, I can't really make it out in detail……I believe it relates to the world beneath".

This got Zippeaus attention as he stopped and asked in awe "The world beneath…really".

Buttering him up more, Cyrus said, "I'm sure a scholar of your standards would have no problem deciphering the text, I mean if its not any trouble".

"Oh no no, it would be a pleasure" Zippeua smiled.

Cyrus smirked inwardly. His planned had worked!! All he need from the professor was for him to decipher one of the scrolls he found, and he would finally be able to get off this damn island!!

Still smiling, he said, "Well, if it's really no trouble at all, my shops just up this way".

-----------------------------------

Now inside, Cyrus quickly switched his sign from OPEN to CLOSED. No need for anyone to know what he was up to.

Zippeau was already deciphering the message in his room.

"Yes, this language hasn't been used in over a thousand years, it's incredible" Zippeau said with awe.

Entering the room, Cyrus could already see Zippeau busy at work. Already finishing the first of the translations, he started on the next one.

"Of the tip of the southern coast, too the small reef bordered to the south by the Polonga River lies a Diamond Cave, almost three hundred feet below sea level, the cave is guarded by……oh dear" Zippeau suddenly halted. Looking up he said, "The writing has been washed away, I would like to read more, I believe this scroll describes an entrance to the world beneath" he said.

Sitting down, Cyrus said "Well, you take your time professor………you know I m ay have just realized we have some friends in common…the three boys from the plane".

Zippeau glanced up as he smiled briefly. "David, Karl and Jake Scott" he said. Yes, those three boys were defiantly something. Far different then most dinotopian boys their age.

Cyrus, trying to look sad, said "I had a little cry, when I heard what happened to them, tumbling over the great falls". Cyrus voice changed as he said "But then I heard rumors that they survived".

Zippeau nodded as he remarked "I've just left the boys in Vidabba, their all safe and well".

Relief, Cyrus nodded "Safe and well…yes, yes that is good news, was worried about them, really nice fellows once you get to know them".

Nodding, Zippeau glanced to the left and noticed something he hadn't noticed before. Sitting on a pile of books, was the Rebecca's Folly, the same book that had gone missing from the library. Shocked he said, "I don't believe it, this…this belongs to the library of Dinotopia, this was stolen".

Relief switched to fear as Cyrus quickly got to his feet, and nervously laughed, "Stolen, ha ha ha, that's a rather harsh term".

Noticing something else, he said, "This ceremonial jar is from the city museum, this is a terrible theft" Zippeau said, his voice becoming stern.

Shacking his head in denial, Cyrus stuttered "The museum, no no".

Pointing an accusing finger at Cyrus, he demanded "What else have you taken, I'm going to have to report you to the authorities". Turning his back to look at the book, he made a fatal mistake.

"_We'll see about that," Cyrus thought._

Raising his cane, he hissed, "I don't think so scaly". With that, he raised his cane back, and brought it down as hard as he could to the back of Zippeau's neck, knocking him into unconsciousness.

---------------------------

"Let me out," cried Zippeau.

Cyrus huffed heavily as he pushed the cart, carrying the tied up Saurian. He was close!! So close to escaping from this island!! He was not about to let some scaly ruin everything he planned!!

Shoving the cart, he winced as he passed by some people, who wondered what he was in the sack, and what he was doing with it at night??

Cyrus huffed some more. Without his cane, it was rather difficult. But nothing he could not handle.

Ignoring another cry of help from the sack, Cyrus halted in front of a tunnel. That would do. Pushing it through the tunnel, he came to a canal.

"Why can't we just live in harmony" asked the distraught Zippeau.

Pushing the sack into the water, he chuckled as he gave his answer.

"Harmony is overrated".

----------------------------

Karl's vision slowly came into place.

He was tired!! After last night, he couldn't sleep that well since his talk with Rosemary. While he felt a little better understanding what he had to do, he was still a little upset that he had to look after a baby dinosaur. Jeez, he didn't want this!!!

Before going to bed last night, he was completely bored, so he did a puzzle for the heck of it. It turned out to be a triceratops!! Was he really so bored, that he even cared what kind it was??

A loud crash woke him from his slumber. A postal bird, in it's frenzied state, crashed head first into the wall. "Whoa, what the" Karl said in shock.

"Sorry, sorry" squawked the bird, which Karl identified as a Dimorphodon. Stumbling onto the night desk, it squawked "I've got a message for a Karl Scott".

Annoyed that Karl didn't respond, still in slight shock, it said "It is polite to offer the postal bird a treat after such long journeys you know".

"Of course, one second" Karl said as he dug underneath his desk, and poured some water into the dish next to his desk.

"Here you go" Karl said, trying to look appreciative.

Drinking quickly, the bird sputtered a few times before relaying its message. "Greetings from Marion at Canyon city" it started.

Karl sat up, eager to hear from Marion.

"I miss seeing your face, David seems parentally terrified, (at this Karl smirked), but I'm trying to keep his spirits up, I miss seeing Jake as well, did he complete that assignment for my mother, your in my thoughts many times, good day, end of message" the bird said.

Although confused about this assignment, Karl quickly said, "Wait, can I send a reply back".

Karl smirked. He had a brilliant idea!!

------------------------

Karl groaned as he continued to watch his egg.

Nothing had changed ever since he got it. It wouldn't move at all!! When was it going to hatch?!? Also, earlier before he came down to check on his egg's progress, he asked Rosemary about the assignment Jake was given. Oddly enough, she seem a little stunned by the question, but said that Jake had gone to waterfall city to assist Zippeau with something. Without saying goodbye?? That wasn't like Jake…

"No movement yet" came a voice.

Looking to his left, he noticed Samantha.

Shaking his head, he mumbled "Nothing, not even a shake". Out of curiosity, he asked "What's she gonna be like when she hatches, is she gonna be big".

Samantha laughed as she said, "She's a Chasmosaur, one of the Hatrosaur family.

Karl raised an eyebrow as he asked "And what do you know about them".

Samantha smiled as she chuckled "They honk…loudly".

Karl nodded as he continued to stare at the egg.

Samantha then put a hand to her forehead, and mumbled "I'm going to go lie down".

Karl glanced at her and noticed for the first time, her head looked a little…sweaty. Was she sick or something??

"Are you alright?" he asked. Normally Samantha was one of the healthiest people he had ever met. Lately though, she looked abit under the weather.

"I'm fine, don't worry," she said as she left the room, holding her forehead.

--------------------------------------------

David sucked in his breath as Oonu spoke of their next training exercise. Yesterday, David had the honor of being humiliated. By constantly falling off the Skybax machine that would help them get used to the wind currents in the canyons.

Oonu glared at his students as he spoke "Today is about fear, last year, a cadet almost fell to his death on this climb, so your vigilance is vital".

David raised an eyebrow at this. Climb?? What Climb?

"Follow me" Oonu commanded as he went to the side of the cliff and began to climb down. Noticing no one else was following he grunted, "C'mon, move it". He was determined and tough that was for sure.

David, on the other hand was terrified. He wanted them to climb down there! That was suicide!! He never did any rock climbing back home because of his fear of heights!! He'd defiantly get killed trying to do something like that!!

Stepping forward, David peeked down…and instantly looked back, already feeling his vertigo kicking in!! My god…this was insane!! But, apparently his teacher didn't think the same as he was already ahead of the others. Slowly one by one, everyone started to climb down after him. David was the last one to follow, his breathing increasing ten fold.

-------------------------------

*Crack* Crack*Crack*Crack*

Karl's eyes snapped open in annoyance. Couldn't he get any sleep around here??

Looking for the source of the noise, he glanced to his left…and noticed the egg was shaking rapidly. Eye's snapping open, he jumped his chair.

"What……it's hatching?" he said shocked!!

"SAMANTHA, ITS HATCHING" he called. At that, both Rosemary and Samantha rushed into the room, eager to see Karl's saurian life partner.

"I think I see something," Karl said as the egg cracked further. Until the top part broke…and a tiny head poked its head out of the egg.

The Chasmosaur honked, finally born!! Looking around eagerly at it's new environment, it noticed the three humans looking at her with interest, continuing to honk, it whistled slightly at the sight of Karl. This confused him.

"What are you going to name her?" asked Rosemary. She knew that with this Chasmosaur, it would help Karl change for the better.

Karl gave her a stunned look!! "Name her, I'm not gonna name her anything, I can't take responsibility for her" he protested.

The Chasmosaur broke more of its egg, and continued to honk at Karl. "What does she want?" Karl asked.

Samantha grinned as she said "She think's you're her mommy".

"She want's you to feed her" added Rosemary!!

Karl shook his head, complelty distraught. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me…Oh man" he groaned.

-----------------------------

David felt like he was in hell!!!

Here he was, thousands of feet above the ground, scaling the side of a cliff, completely untrained in rock climbing, with a other recruits, trying their best not to let the high winds blow them off into the canyons below!!

Having his back to the rocky wall, he moved back so others could pass. What the hell was he doing up? Why did he let himself believe Rosemary?!? She had made a terrible mistake about sending him here, and now he was paying for it!!

Romana passed him and started to climb up after the others, where above Oonu was helping students reach the top.

Noticing David wasn't following, she asked "David, what's wrong".

Scaling the wall again, and putting his back to it, David's eye's widened in horror at how high up he was!! Breathing hard and fast, he said "It's the height…I think…I think I'm having a panic attack".

Romana, shouted encouragingly "Remember, you're of the sky".

David shook his head furiously as he shouted "I'm not of the sky, I don't know who even said that, if's it's anything I'm of the couch". Firmly closing his eyes in defeat, he yelled, "I can't do this"!!

Romana, not willing to give up on David, shouted, "Take my hand".

No other choice, David allowed himself to be pulled up where he climbed the rest of the way up in silence. Not on firm ground, but still on the side of the cliff, David got in line behind the other recruits.

Oonu, already their, said "You must face your fears if you are to overcome it, fear is the future, there is no fear in the present, only action and reaction". With this, he turned towards a gap in the cliff, which below had a four thousand foot drop, and dashed towards the gap. Slamming his boots into the edge of the gap, he leaped towards the other side. There, he indicated towards the cliff wall on his left. "This rock, Is the place where Gildeon Altar formed the corp., and flew the very first skybax, it is a tradition that every new recruit writes their name on this rock, jump across and add your name to this illustrates list!!

Slowly, one by one, the recruits jumped across the gap, which would lead anyone who failed to fall to their immense death. Soon enough, it was David's turn…

David slowly peeked down as his eyes went wild. Oh god!! He was thousands of feet up!! And his vertigo problem wasn't exactly helping. David's hear began to race again, his hands became sweaty and his legs felt weak!! Backing up, he struggled to maintain his breathing.

"Make the jump Cadet," ordered Oonu. Why wasn't David following like the others?

David shook his head. "No…No I can't do that" he called.

"Make the jump," he ordered once more. This had never happened before!! He knew David as an off-worlder was nervous. But, this was abit much.

"I CAN'T DO IT," shouted David in despair. Didn't he understand, that if he missed, he would fall to his death?!?

"C'mon David, you can do it" called Romana. Some of the other cadets also called out for David to jump!!

"I can't" David shouted once more.

Oonu, sighed in aggravation as he straightened his posture. "See me tonight, after training" he ordered.

David sighed. He really had messed up!! He wanted to jump!! He really wanted to!! But…his fear of heights was far too great!!

------------------------------

Later that night, David met with Captain Oonu. He was probably going to be expelled, or discharged or something. Well, that was fine by him!! He wasn't capable of becoming a flyer anyway!!

Meeting him in front of some of the memorial saddles, Oonu gestured towards one of them. "This saddle, belonged to my grandfather, Oolu, who taught the great Will Denison, the finest Skybax rider ever, Romana is his daughter, and has many of his skills.

David, skeptical, retorted, "I don't see why anyone thinks I can ride a skybax, I have a terrible fear of heights, and I don't see how that anyone who hasn't experienced that can really understand".

Oonu sighed as he remarked "Your not frightened of heights David, your frightened of something else".

David laughed inwardly. What did he know?! He probably doesn't even know fear, so he can't judge me like that!!

"Come forward David," commanded Oonu.

As David stepped forward, Oonu pointed at another saddle. "Do you know whose this is?" he asked.

"No" David responded.

"This belonged to Gildeon Altar, the first man to ever ride a wild skybax, he was two years younger then you when he did it cadet, of all the things you do in your life David, nothing will ever compare to the sensation of flying a skybax for the first time" he said proudly.

David shook his head in denial as he glanced away from his teacher. He didn't understand!! "No, I can't do it sir, I've been wrongly assigned, trust me, I know" he said sadly.

Oonu, however was the complete opposite, as he had a firm, determined look in his eye!! "No cadet has ever failed my course, and you will not be the first" he firmly stated.

David opened his mouth to respond when it suddenly happened.

"Captain" came a voice of panic. The alarm went off, as danger was afoot. The screech of Pteranodon filled the air.

"What is it?" commanded Oonu.

"Someone's down there" pointed a frantic Romana.

A scream of terror then erupted as David charged towards the source of the shriek!! Coming out of the cave, he gasped, "It's Marion".

She was near one of the cliffs, and went past the safety barrier to study the Pteranodons, and had apparently gotten two close, as two of them were now attacking her!!

Marion, in a moment of desperation, removed her sunstone and pointed it at the Pteranodons!! Instantly, they both began to screech in pain as the bright light her their eyes. In frenzy, they both took off and fled, leaving Marion stunned.

"Marion, are you alright," shouted David as he grabbed her.

"I'm fine" she said still dazed.

"C'mon, we've gotta get you outta here" David said as he helped her too her feet.

Marion was only partly listening as she remembered what her mother said. "_She was right, it did protect me"._

---------------------------

Karl continued to watch his dinosaur sleep in her crib. It was strange… Watching a baby dinosaur sleep, seemed no different then watching a human baby sleep. Samantha seemed to look better then she did before. She still seemed abit sweaty on the forehead, but insisted that she was fine.

"Why isn't she making any noise?" asked Karl. Not once had she made a honk ever since she went into her crib. "Maybe something's wrong with her" he said.

Rosemary, also curious, said "It's very strange, Chasmosaurus are known for their powerful voices……maybe its trauma of her birth".

"She is an orphan," Samantha added.

Karl looked down at the innocent creature as he remarked "Really…that's too bad".

"Last month, their village was destroyed by the Tyrannosaurs herd that attacked you, her mother was giving birth when it happened, she was trampled to death" Rosemary said with sadness.

Samantha, wanting Karl to understand since he looked confused, said, "It's very rare for a dinosaur to lay so many eggs, twenty-six in all".

"All the eggs were smashed except this one, a skybax rider brought her here" Rosemary smiled.

Wanting to know, Samantha grinned, "So, have you decided on a name yet".

Karl sighed in aggravation. Ever since she was born, they've been constantly asking him for a name. "I already told you, I'm not naming her, because I'm not keeping her" he said aggravated.

"But you have to name her" protested Samantha.

Giving in, he said "Alright, okay…umm…twenty-six, that's what I'm gonna call her…happy" he said, hoping they wouldn't push it.

Neither of them did, as they smirked.

---------------------------------

Jake sighed as he pushed some of the dead branches out of his way. They had already been walking for at least two hours, and had seen no sign of life.

"This is getting ridicules', doesn't anything live here" Jake groaned.

"Maybe they would come out if you stopped complaining," grunted Backstop.

"What would you know you…"? Jake started. Then he halted…Wait a sec……did he just say something to him in perfect English?!?

"What, did you just" Jake started.

Backstop shrugged as he took the lead. "Hearing you talk in that annoying voice can be helpful sometimes".

"Annoying voice?!? You lousy little" Jake started. Knowing that it would turn into another argument, he sighed. "You know what, forget it".

Taking the lead again, Jake halted at the sight before him. There was a black swamp, with dark sludge water, so dark, you couldn't see anything. A few broken logs floated above the surface, some insects landed on the water and sucked some of its fluids before taking off.

"That look's dangerous" Jake commented. He had to cross that stuff. Looking around, he could see that he had too, seeing as there was no other path in sight around the stuff. And since he didn't feel like walking all the way back just to find another path, he accepted it.

"I guess were swimming it" Jake said.

"You want to cross that disgusting stuff, no way" Backstop huffed. He had been in pretty nasty situations before, but this took the cake.

"You have a better idea" Jake retorted. No getting an answer, Jake picked up a heavy looking rock, and tossed it into the murky water. It floated for a good five seconds before sinking into the darkness.

"Hmm, doesn't look too deep" Jake concluded. Putting a foot into the water, he cringed. Only problem was that he would be damn cold after he went in and got out!! Oh well.

"C'mon" Jake said as he started into the water. The other side was a good, thirty feet away, not that far. Already, the water was up too his waist. Feeling for the bottom, he sighed as he touched it. So it really wasn't that deep after all.

"Heh, this isn't so bad" he said. Cold, but not that bad!! It could be worse after all, this water could be infested with Mosasaurus!! At that, Jake froze. Why the hell didn't he think that before?!? Now at the half waypoint, he looked around wildly. No sign of them. Then again, the water was dark enough to hide them…

"Gotta chance it," he decided as he glanced back too see Backstop not that far behind him. "Keep up slowpoke" he mocked.

"Annoying human" Backstop grunted. What was with this human?!? He was so damn annoying!! Always having something too say, and always managing to make him angry!! It was like he was fighting with himself!!

Tensing up, Jake counted silently. "Three…two…one………GO" he shouted. He broke into a run, having somewhat difficulty, charging across the murky waters. Almost there!! The water receded down to his ankles as he got to the shore!! Made it!!

Glancing back, he saw that Backstop was having trouble. He was caught in something as his hind right leg was struggling to move. Jake groaned as he realized he was right!! This guy was slowing him down!!

"Man, your irritating" Jake said as he was about to go back and help when he froze. Several logs had appeared around Backstop, drifting slowly towards him. As they got closer, Jake realized they weren't logs!!!

"OH DAMN, RUN BACKSTOP" he shouted.

Aware of the danger he was in, Backstop yanked his leg free as he tried to dash towards the shore, which proved helpless as he was having a hard time staying above the water. Suddenly, like he thought, one of the Mosasaurus leaped from the water, and clasped its jaws around Backstops side!! Backstop let out a shout of pain as it struggled to get it off him.

"BACKSTOP, HOLD ON" Jake shouted as he dumped his backpack on the shore and leaped into the water after him, sword in hand. He wasn't going to watch anyone else die!! Not on his watch!!

The situation was bad as the others that surrounded Backstop were now coming towards Jake!! Jake tensed up as one of them erupted from the water, jaws open. Jake dived to the side as it missed in its clamping attack. Bringing his sword up, he jammed it into the creatures back. Not done, he ripped it to the left, taking some of its flesh and scales out.

It roared in pain as Jake thought he had won!! Bad move on his part!! He should have been paying more attention!! The second Mosasaurus clamped down on Jake's leg!!

"GAHHHHHHH" Jake screamed in pain as he struggled to get free! !It hadn't gone through the bone, so he was luckly…so far. Still it really hurt!! Ripping his sword out, he slashed it across the eyes of the surfacing Mosasaurus!! It backed up, as blood spilled from it's wounded eyes!! Not wanting anymore, it quickly swam away. The same with the one that he attacked.

Groaning in pain for his bleeding leg, he swam towards Backstop, who still wasn't able to get off the one attacking him!!

"GET OFF HIM" Jake shouted as he jumped onto of it's back, adding more pain to his leg. The Mosasaurus, not expecting this, whirled rapidly, trying to get Jake off. Jake, then raised his blade, and brought it down, once, twice…three times into skull. The Mosasaurus stopped struggling as it became still, obviously dead!

"Are you alright?" Jake asked with a weak grin.

"ME, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO JUST GOT BITTEN IN THE LEG, ARE YOU ALRIGHT" shouted Backstop.

Jake shrugged as he winced in pain. "I'll survive," he said as he trudged towards the shore, Backstop behind him.

**Translations: **"**Tur afraid, ha, tur mas bravest human I reve met. Samantha, es counting on tu, nad tur afraid. She ermanta want tu see tu jike this, os shape ua, be brave, and stop being a coward-Your afraid, ha, you're the bravest human I've ever met. Samantha is counting on us and your afraid. She would'nt want to see you like this, so shale up, be brave and stop being a coward.**

**Et sin dangerous mentu, tur scared-This is a dangerous place, your scared**

**Dets gese Samantha: What about Samantha**


	13. Jake and Backstop, David’s climb, and Ka

Chapter 13: Jake and Backstop, David's climb, and Karl's decision

Disclaimer: I got nothing to say this week, on with the fic.

"This look's safe" said the sarcastic Jake. They had been walking now for a few more hours after leaving the swamp…well, they would have been their sooner, but Jake's injury was slowing him down abit. Even with all the endurance training he went through, the herbs he got from Rosemary, and his medical skills he learned from his grandpa, it still ached whenever he stepped on that leg.

Before the trio, was two waterfalls on the left and right, the water rushed down past them, and a small wooden bridge that connected to the other side. Plainly, the boards looked weak, and not very stable.

"This bridge look's like it's about to collapse any moment" Jake said. Glancing to his left and right, trying to get a feel of the environment, he sighed in aggravation. There was no other way across, and there was no time to turn back, and locate an alternative route…not with Samantha's life hanging in the balance.

"Umm…I'm not so sure about this" Backstop mused.

Jake laughed inwardly. He still hadn't got used to Backstop speaking in English. "Well, we don't really have a choice at this moment…unless you feel like walking all the way back" Jake said.

Backstop shook his head. "No way, this place is completely creepy, I want to get out of here as soon as possible, and going back will only be adding insult to injury, no pun intended" he said as he glanced at Jake's bandaged leg.

Jake raised an eyebrow as he said wittingly "Oh I see, getting scared huh".

Backstop huffed as he said, "HA, I'm a triceratops, and we don't get scared very easily".

ROAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!

"GAHHHH" shouted Backstop as he backed up in shock from the loud roar that echoed through the thick forest. "What…what was that?" he demanded. Looking around frantically, he demanded, "What the…there's no one here…where'd that roar come from".

"Pfft…pfft…Ga ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Jake roared as he collapsed to the ground, laughing hysterically.

Backstop blinked twice before realizing that the roar had come from right next too him, which ment…

"YOU ARE SO DEAD" Backstop roared!!! He growled as Jake pounded his fist onto the ground in laughter.

"Oh god…ha ha ha…that..Ha…ha…was hilarious…hahahaha" Jake laughed. Struggling to control his laughter, he got up, wiping the tears from his eyes. Glancing at Backstop, who was still glaring furiously at Jake, he chucked.

"Anyway, you should cross the bridge first, since you weight more" Jake concluded. He watched as Backstop turned away, grumbling threats under his breath. As he started to step on the bridge, Jake remarked, "Don't break the bridge…fatty".

Backstop whirled around, his eye's blazing with anger. He huffed furiously as he narrowed his eyes at the laughing mammal. "I am seriously considering the thought of leaving you here alone" he started. But then his growl changed into a smirk when he said "But you'd probably get stepped on……or shatter your rusty metal stick".

Jake stopped laughing as he glared at Backstop for insulting his blade like that, and insulting him. "You wanna come over here and say that again," Jake demanded.

"Would love too…but your not worth my time, I could flatten you in an instant" he retorted coolly as he turned and started to cross the bridge. The bridge creaked nosily as his paw touched the wooden structure. _Nice and slow._ Gently, he raised another paw and the bridge creaked again. He repeated this process as the bridge continued to moan and groan. If this kept up, he would defiantly fall to his death. As he took another step…

CRACK!!

"OH SHOOT" Jake shouted.

Backstop's right paw went straight through the bridge. Now he was laying against the wood, struggling to pull his paw back up.

"Okay, slowly…don't rush or you'll go through" Jake called. He'd go over and help…but the bridge already had enough weight on it. Anymore, and they'd both go bungee jumping without cords.

Backstop huffed as he lifted his leg up back through the hole. Looking up, he smiled as he saw he was almost to the other side. Continuing his trip, he moaned as the bridge creaked louder with each step. Closing his eye's he thought. "Please, let it be quick". Suddenly, he felt ground again. Opening his eyes and looking down, he saw that he had made it. Collapsing on the ground, he said "Okay, your turn…and don't screw up rag-wearing human" he called.

"I''M GONNA MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS" Jake shouted as he slowly started to cross the bridge as well. "Oh just you wait, when I get over there, your in for a serious beating" Jake grumbled. "Why am I acting like this towards him, I don't do this to anyone else, not even David or Karl" he thought.

The answer was simple. He and Backstop were too much alike!! And that seem to piss Jake off!!

Just like with Backstop, the bridge creaked and groaned unsettlingly. "I am apart of the environment, I am one with nature, I move swiftly and quietly like a ninja, and I" Jake started, as he recited a philosophy he came up with when suddenly.

CRACK!!

Jake froze as he saw apart of the bridge collapse next to him. The weight from Backstop earlier was apparently too much. At this, the bridge began to crack faster. Jake backed up in horror as he realized what was happening.

"DAMN" he shouted as he jumped away from the bridge as it collapsed!! Grabbing on to the edge of the side he came from, he groaned as he struggled to pull himself up. Getting one arm up, he flung a leg up as he rolled over and onto the ground again.

"Oh crud" he grunted as he saw what was left of the bridge fall into the pool below.

"Are you alright" Backstop called. He was certain that something was going to happen, he just knew it!!

"Yeah fine…but I'm gonna find another way across, wait there" he called.

"Alright…just don't take all day" Backstop called.

Jake gave a casual wave as he walked towards the edge of the cliff, and peeked over. Indeed, he was high above the waterfall's pool. So if he by some chance falls, he would land in the pool. But if he did fall, then he would have difficulty getting back up.

Glancing at the cliff's interior, he grinned as he noticed there were plenty of ledges in the cliffs. All that looked strong enough for him to climb.

Kneeling over, he slowly put his good foot on one of the ledges and tested how strong it was. Indeed, it was strong!! Sighing he climbed all the way down, and grabbed the edges of the cliff, while firmly placing his feet against the wall. (If you're having a hard time imagining this, think the prince of Persia).

"Okay, let's get started" he said determined.

Glancing to his left, he noticed another ledge, a good few feet away. Kicking off the wall, he grabbed the ledge in mid-air and slowly started to traverse the wall.

Slowly going to the left, he climbed down to another ledge. Then he had to shimmy his way to the left, whilst jumping over towards another ledge.

Noticing a lone vine sticking out of apart of the rocks, he shimmied towards it. Reaching out towards it with his good hand, he grasped it. Giving it a strong tug, he nodded, satisfied and confident that it would hold.

Letting go of the ledge, he started to quickly run back and forth on the vine, kicking his feet on the wall to gain speed. The next jump was abit far, and if he missed…then he was screwed.

"On three" he decided. Faster and faster he swung on the vine. He was good yes, but not good enough to wall run or jump. He was still learning how to do that…

"One……two……three" he shouted!! Jumping from the vine he found himself in mid-air again. Flying towards the ledge, he made a wild grab for it. His good hand grasped it, but since he had traversed under the waterfall, his left hand had gotten wet and slipped.

"SHOOT" he shouted as his left hand slipped from the ledge. Now dangling with one arm, he struggled to grab the ledge with his other arm. "C'mon, a little closer" he decided.

CRACK!!

He froze.

The ledge was beginning to give away.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding" he moaned softly. _"Please don't break, please don't break, PLEASE DON'T BREAK," he thought wildly._

CRRRRACCKKK!!!

"NOOOOOOOO" he shouted in fear. The ledge had broke! Now he was falling!!! Swinging his arms wildly in the air, he grasped a ledge that had undoable saved him.

Unfortunately, his momentum when he was swinging caused him to ram his bad knee into rocky wall.

"OWWW" he shouted. Further injuring his leg wasn't exactly helping!! Glancing up in pain, he groaned as he reached up with his free arm, and slowly scaled the cliff wall. Grabbing another vine, he climbed that as well. He reached to grab the next vine, which was unfortunately, weaker then the others!! So the moment he yanked at it, it gave away.

Jake grunted as he jumped from the vine and grasped the next vine. Apart of the cliff fell out as he fell to the water below, making a large splash!!

"Gah, it's like I'm that Prince from that upcoming game, the something Sands of time" he muttered to himself as he climbed up towards the top.

Climbing for a good seven to eight minutes, he looked down at the bottom as he sighed. His arm's we're really getting tired. Looking up he grinned. He was almost at the top!!

Grabbing the edge of the top, he lifted himself up!! That was defiantly a trip!! Looking up, he expected too see Backstop grinning, or saying something offensive.

Instead, he saw trail of blood. That led away from the spot he had rested in!!

Jake's blood ran cold as he looked around wildly for any sings of his missing companion. "BACKSTOP" he called. He was greeted with nothing but his own echo. "BACKSTOP, WHERE ARE YOU" he called.

ROAAAAAAARRRR!!!!

Snapping his head to the left, he immediately identified the roar as Backstop's.

SQQUEAALLLL!!!!

"Huh" he said as he rushed towards the sounds. What was that squealing?? Rushing through the bush, he soon discovered what it was…

Backstop was breathing heavily as there were several large claw marking on his back, all deep and bleeding freshly. In front of him, licking their lips for more, vicious looks in their eye's were velociraptors!! They squealed and communicated with one another as Backstop tensed up, ready for attack.

The raptors nodded towards one another as they slowly stalked towards Backstop, surrounding him so he couldn't escape.

"Your kidding, raptors" Jake growled. Slowly, but surely, he unsheathed his katana. Reaching into his back pocket, he removed the hunting knife Rosemary gave him. He was confused why Rosemary of all people would have a hunting knife. She claimed though that she had gotten it when she was younger, and when her sister went off and joined the Outsiders. Who in the world are the Outsiders??

He'd ask her later as he tensed up, ready to attack.

"Wait for the one on the left to pass by here" he decided. The first raptor was slowly circling Backstop, squealing eccentrically, eager for more blood. As he passed by Jake's bush, Jake struck.

"HIYYAAAA" he shouted as he leaped out of the bushes and jumped onto the back of the unsuspecting raptor!! Completely surprised, the raptor squirmed rapidly, trying to get Jake off. This proved hopeless as Jake, jammed the hunting knife into it's skull. The raptor squealed in pain as it fell over and died.

Angered by the lost of their comrade, the remaining raptors turned towards the human. Licking their lips, ready to devour and spit out his bones.

Backstop wouldn't allow this…

"ROAAAARRRR" he roared as he gored one of the raptors in the side, causing it to spilt open and bleed, as it crashed into a tree.

"You just can't stay out of trouble" smirked Jake.

"Not when I'm hanging out with humans like you, no" Backstop smirked back. He then focused his attention on the remaining raptors. The one who he rammed into earlier go up, shaking its head to get off the dizziness. Narrowing its eyes at Backstop, it growled as it charged.

Jake intercepted as he tackled the raptor. Both rolled on the ground, trying to get on top of the other. The raptor succeeded as he got on top of Jake, and tried to rip his throat out, with Jake holding his snout and keeping him back. Letting go, he moved his head to the left as the raptors missed and snapped at the ground. Jake took advantage of his moment as he rammed the knife into the raptors side and sliced a nice cut into him.

The raptor roared as it backed off.

Backstop rammed into another raptor. It flew and collided with the other one. The one that Jake kicked off jumped at Backstop. Backstop, in response, flicked his tail and rammed it into its chest, knocking it aside.

Jake slashed at another ones head, giving a nice cut across its right eye, blinding it. One of the two that collided jumped at Jake and bit into his shoulder.

"AGGGGGGHHHH" Jake screamed as it sunk its teeth further into his flesh. He struggled with all he had, but it refused to budge.

"LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE" shouted Backstop as he gored the Raptor off Jake, knocking Jake down in the process.

"Damn" Jake muttered as he glanced at his massive injury. This was defiantly worse then his first one. He was already starting to feel light headed from blood loss.

"Gotta finish this quickly," he muttered as he got to his feet. The one he blinded had took off in a panic, the other two remaining, had no intention of running.

"Get out of our way" Backstop huffed as he pawed the ground, ready to charge.

"Backstop wait" Jake shouted. Backstop glanced at him as he said, "I have a plan". Leaning towards Backstop, he whispered the plan into his ear. Backstop backed away, grinning.

"Sounds risky…but I like it" he laughed.

"Just get ready to move" Jake ordered as he sheathed his sword.

The two raptors growled low as they slowly stalked towards the two. Neither of them went to the left nor right, both were coming straight for them…

"Get ready" Jake said as the Raptors tensed up to attack. They leaned back, ready to pounce.

3…

2…

1…

0…

They both lunged at once.

"NOW" Jake shouted as he and Backstop dove aside. Now behind them, Jake rushed towards Backstop and jumped onto his back. Unsheathing his sword, he raised it high like a general commanding his troops into battle.

Backstop roared as he charged to the two surprised raptors. Both desperately tried to defend themselves, but…

BAAAAAAAAAMMMM!!!

SLAAAAAAAASSSHH!!!

One of the raptors had been gored by Backstop as it hit a tree trunk hard, breaking its spinal cord and killing it, whilst Jake sliced through the other raptors side. It fell to the ground in a pool of blood…dead.

Jake sighed as he hopped off Backstop's back. It was over…

"Okay…I think I went a little over the top in attacking these guy's" Jake said as he collapsed to the ground, holding his shoulder injury.

"All I want to know is if you'll live," asked Backstop. He was grateful. Very grateful for Jake's timely arrival. If he hadn't shown up in time…he would probably be dead.

"What I want to know is how these guy's found us," Jake said as he applied some of the herbs to his wound, before bandaging it.

Backstop narrowed his eyes at Jake. "Remember when you made that T-Rex roar earlier in a attempt to scare me, that ring any bells?" asked a stern Backstop.

Jake was silent as he glanced up at Backstop and gave him a weary grin.

"I'm……sorry" he tried, with a sheepish grin.

---------------------------------------------

"Very Impressive" spoke a Scottish voice.

"What" Karl said as he turned around in confusion. Currently, he was working on repairing an old rowboat that he had found on the shore near the hatchery. It was in great shape too. A few pieces of lumber missing, but that was easily fixed when he took the boards from his bed.

"Oh, hey Cyrus" Karl said, happy to see a friendly face.

Looking at Karl's boat up and down, he said, "Never had you down as a nautical man".

Karl chuckled as he remarked "My father used to race yachts…so uh, what brings you here Cyrus" asked Karl.

Cyrus sighed sadly as he looked down with guilt. "I've been thrown out of waterfall city for asking the wrong questions…still, they know best about everything don't they," he asked slyly.

Karl nodded "Yeah, they always seem to know best". Turning back to his boat, he continued nailing in some of the boards.

Cyrus chuckled as he remarked "You know what I like about you Karl, life's done you no favors, your like me, you've been knocked down so many times, but you always manage to get up again, don't you, you're a fighter".

Karl nodded, feeling abit weird about being compared to Cyrus.

"Listen…forget it," he said as he gave a light tap to his boat. "Try to cross that razor reef, it'll slice you in half" he said casually.

Karl snorted in laughter as he said "What you think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life here or something" he chuckled.

"Listen, without a pirates chart, your dead…now the gap of the reef, with this chart, at low tide…you can sail straight through" he said.

Karl's expression turned serious, as he asked "Well can you get it for me".

Cyrus nodded, also serious as he said, "I will if I can…I will for you Karl…you can rely on me".

----------------------------------

Bright an early it was for David Scott.

His training was finally complete!!! After he received his saddle, he would ride a skybax for the very first time…provided he didn't fall and kill himself.

Lined up behind the other cadets, he glanced at Romana, who smiled warmly at him. He smiled back, as he glanced at Oonu, who was currently giving a short explanation before giving out the saddle.

"As you have now completed your training, I have something to give you before I dismiss the class" he said. The first cadet came forward, his left arm raised so Oonu could place the saddle on it; he saluted Oonu before walking off. The next cadet came forward and repeated the process. "When you've flown your skybax for a full year, you may add your name to the other great riders engraved on the saddle".

The process repeated itself as all the cadets went up, collected their saddle, saluted Oonu, and moved onto the sidelines. When Romana's turn came, Oonu smiled. "Cadet Romana, I have something special for you" he said proudly. Walking over to one of the cases, he removed a saddle, old, but experienced. "You should have this" he smiled as he handed her the saddle.

Glancing down at the name, she smiled. The name William Denison was engraved on it in black letters with gold trimmings. "This was my father's" she smiled. William Denison was a great man. He, along with his father, came to Dinotopia long ago. He became a skybax rider, and although was taunted for being an otherworlder at first, he became one of the best skybax riders ever known. After his father Arthur died, he found happiness with Romana's mother, married, and had wonderful child. Unfortunately, he died by T-Rex attack six months ago…

"He would have been very proud" Oonu said kindly. Strengthening up he said "Breathe deep".

"Fly high" she responded proudly.

David smiled. It was now his turn. Stepping forward he inhaled as he raised his arm, ready to collect his saddle. Exhaling, he smiled.

Oonu in return, stared at David with sadness as he turned towards the other cadets.

"_What the" David thought. _His grin dropped as he lowered his raised arm in confusion. Why…why hadn't he been given a saddle?

"Before you leave, you must remember, that the Pteranodons are now hunting above the sentinel lines, and that Canyon city has a curfew at sundown. Turning to David, he remarked "Cadet David, please stay behind". Turning back to his students, he said "The rest of you, are dismissed, breathe deep".

"FLY HIGH" shouted the cadets with pride. With that, they turned and slowly left the room, eager to tell their other friends of their success.

Oonu watched as his students left, and then turned to David. Sighing, he stared at the young Cadet.

David, wanting to know what was up, said "So…"

"You have made great process…but you are still bound to the earth" Oonu said truthfully.

David's expression of confusion switched to incredulous as he half-shouted "Your gonna fail me". Oonu said nothing as David ranted, "I've done everything you've asked me to, and I'm just as good as the other cadets, what more do you want me to do".

"Spend a night with the skybax, sleep in their nest, then…I will give you a saddle" Oonu said sternly.

David let out a humorless chuckle as he asked with a sarcastic grin "Is this some kinda joke".

Oonu's stern looks indicated otherwise.

At this, David's look changed from incredulous to nervousness and negativities. "That's impossible…you know I can't do that" he said upset at the injustice. Did anyone else have to do this?! No. So why him?? Was Oonu singling him out?!

What Oonu said next, ended any protest or arguments David had in mind. "Cadet David, you are dismissed.

David swallowed hard, giving Oonu a salute before turning and leaving in bitter anger.

-----------------------------------

"Not fair, it's just not fair!! Why didn't he give me a saddle? Climb into the skybax nest, and spend the night their?! IS HE MENTAL?! How in the world does he expect me, the cadet with being afraid of heights, expect me to accomplish such a thing?!?! Did I do something to anger him?! Was refusing to make the jump earlier made this possible?! Yeah, that's probably it…".

"I heard what happened" spoke a kind voice, snapping David out of his negative thoughts… David nodded briefly as Marion came and sat next to David on his bed. He had been in his room for probably an hour now, wallowing in self-pity, and hatred.

"You know I'm leaving," he muttered bitterly. Marion said nothing as David grumbled, "It's just a waste of time. He just want's me to resign from the corp., that's all it is".

"David" Marion said sympathetically.

Finally looking at Marion, he gave her a pleading look as he said, "How can I climb up to those nest". He could never do it on his own, never in a million years!!

Marion glanced down thoughtfully as she asked, "Did he say you had to climb on your own".

David raised an eyebrow, as he said "No".

Marion smiled as she offered, "Well then I'll climb with you" Her smiled faded as she looked down. "Unless, you'd rather climb with one of your fellow cadets, such as Romana Denison" she said some what sadly.

David nodded as he looked away, commenting, "I like Romana very much".

"I thought so" smiled Marion.

David then looked back at Marion as he smiled. "But I don't want to climb with Romana".

Marion smiled, getting the hint as she said "We'd better get ready for the climb then". Getting up, she headed for the door. Noticing David wasn't following, she said, "Are you coming".

David slowly smirked as he said "Yeah".

----------------------------------

"Hey Cyrus" Karl called. He had spent the last few hours working on the boat and was doing a good job. Already he had patched up all the holes, gotten a usable sail, and was now collecting nearby provisions.

"Don't talk to me, don't call me a friend, I won't be when I give you the bad news" Cyrus said thoughtfully. Glancing up at Karl's confused faced, he remarked "I can get you this pirate chart, but I won't part with it for nothing".

Karl shook his head as he said, "You know I don't have any money".

"No, no, no, not money I need, I'll tell you what I want" he said. Pointing up at the hatchery roof, he said "That little sunstone from the hatchery roof".

"No, no way" Karl immediately said. "Stealing the book was bad enough, but I'm not going to steal their sunstone".

Cyrus's expression went sour briefly before switching to half-amusement. "Oh very noble choice, what's more important, your life or one of their silly little sunstones, they've got vaults full of them in waterfall city, I've seen them with me own eye's" Cyrus lied.

Karl glanced up at Cyrus as he worked on the roping for his ship. Shaking his head, he muttered, "I don't know Cyrus".

Cyrus now lost his cool as he remarked hotly "What have the scalies ever done for you eh, I'll tell ya, nothing, big fat nothing".

"I can't, it's a hatchery" Karl argued. His consciousness already ate away at him for stealing the Rebecca's Folly from Zippeau. But stealing a sunstone, a rock that provided warmth and life towards all the unhatched dinosaurs, that he couldn't abide by. Glancing up at Cyrus, he sarcastically remarked "Anyway, if this chart is so great, why are you still here".

Cyrus glared before saying "Oh, I'm going, don't worry about that, when I've got enough treasure to make me king of the world, I'm going".

Now done, Karl covered the boat with a sheet, satisfied with his work. But… "I'll take my chances, without this chart".

Getting up and in Karl's face, Cyrus, annoyed and aggravated, said "Well you do that, you do that and your dead, dead as dead, you understand, that what you want".

"No" Karl said.

The next thing Cyrus said motivated Karl. "Or do you want to go home".

"Yeah……I want to go home," Karl said, hoping he would be able to forgive himself.

--------------------------------

"I've changed my mind, let's go back" David said fearfully. He was now once again in the same position he was in earlier during the climbing part of his training. He was also in the same state: negative and afraid out of his mind.

"Don't look down, just take the next step," Marion said encouragingly. The high winds blew past them wildly. Almost threatening them to fall to their doom. "Remember, one rain drop, raises the sea," she said, reciting the first code of Dinotopia.

David grew annoyed as he said in exasperation "Will you quit with the sayings, you do know that you have a saying for everything".

Marion ignored this comment as she heard a squawk. Turning around, she smiled. "David look, it's the albino, I think he's following us".

Indeed, the albino pteranodon was following them, a strange thing since most pteranodons would attack on sight of mammals. But not this one. Could it be perhaps that he is an outcast? Or was it something about this two that intrigued him??

Climbing up to a small alcove of the cliff, they hugged their backs against the wall as they slowly moved. Heading to the left, David commented "I can't take much more of this".

"David, you've got to stop fighting with yourself, you must learn to let go of your fears" Marion said somewhat sternly, yet encouragingly at the same time.

David allowed a touch of anger into his voice as he grunted, "Well your not exactly perfect yourself.

Marion looked offended as she remarked, "No one is perfect, but since you clearly having something to say, perhaps you can tell me what my imperfections are, maybe I can improve".

David shook his head, as he argued "No, let's just stop this right here, because we'll only end up arguing".

Marion shook her head as she took the lead again. "I don't argue with anybody," she denied.

David looked as he pointed at her. "There, that's it, its things like that, I don't argue with anybody" he mocked. "And why is that, because you're convinced that your right, and everybody else is wrong. I mean, why can't you loosen up, or behave badly, or tell a lie?" he asked.

-----------------------------------

CRASH!

"What the…" Karl thought wildly.

Hearing a familiar honk, he sighed. After his conversation with Cyrus, he went back inside to rest. He had to think hard on what he should do. Should he go with what Cyrus said?? Or find another way off the island? He wanted to get off now!!

Glancing down, he sighed in half-amusement. Twenty-six had hit one of her balls into a stack of blocks, which had fallen and awakened him. Getting up, he kneeled down in front of Twenty-six, picked up of the blocks and said "Twenty-six, did you do this". "You know the rules," he scolded.

Twenty-six, wanting Karl to play with her, gave one of the blocks at tap, before jumping back. "Karl" she honked.

Karl blinked twice. "Did she just say my name?" he thought. Shaking his head in amusement, he picked up Twenty-six. "I told you to stay in your crib, so just stay here and sleep," he said softly.

Twenty-six at first protested in honks, but succumbed to Karl as he laid her back in her crib. Placing a blanket of her, she looked up at Karl with loving eye's as she went back to sleep.

"That's it" Karl said softly as he rocked her crib. Wow, she's really having an affect on me. Before I probably wouldn't care less, but now…is this the feeling of being a father?? He let out a snort of amusement. So he was taking care of her? So what? That didn't make him some her daddy………did it??

-------------------------------

"It's pretty incredible up here huh" David smiled as he lay against the nest. He and Marion had made it up to the top a while ago, after David saved Marion from plummeting down.

"Oonu's father made him climb up here, before he could join the corp." Marion smiled as she rested softly against the sticks and twigs that surprisingly, were comfortable. Maybe it had something to do with the clumbs of large yellow grass that was placed up there as well…

David glanced down guilty as he looked up, remorse "I'm sorry I shouted at you before. I was just…………I was just scared" he said softly.

Marion smiled as she kindly remarked "It's nothing, it's forgotten……your going to fly David, I'm sure of it, my mother is never wrong about such things". Noticing that David was giving her a romantic look, she asked "Why are you looking at me like that, what is it".

Sitting up, David's expression turned stern and serious, as he said truthfully "Marion…ever since I saw you with that Ankylosaurs, you know the one with the toothache" he started. It was really becoming difficult for him to get the words out.

Marion smiled at the memory as she said "Oh him, such a long time ago".

"Right so I think it was then" he started. "Say, just say it" his mind shouted. "What I mean is…" he started. Say it damnit!! He looked up as he said "I think I'm falling in love with you…I don't know how else to say it"

Marion's genuine expression turned to shock. "In love" she repeated.

David, think he made a mistake, turned away muttering, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry". He should have never expressed how he felt. Now she was going to hate him!!

Marion shook her head as she said, "You don't have to apologize for the way you feel…I'm very flattered".

"Flattered" David repeated. Did that mean… "So there's no chance that you have any sort of feelings for me," he asked hopefully.

Marion seemed to struggle with what to say. Looking away briefly, she said "When I saw you with Romana, I felt something, I don't know how to describe it".

"Were you feeling jealousy," David thought. Of course he wouldn't say that aloud. No sense in ruining his friendship with Marion. "You did," he asked hopefully.

Marion looked away briefly as she said "Well there are…certain things my training hasn't seemed to prepare me for".

David smiled warmly as he knew exactly what she was talking about. Opening his mouth to say something, he was interrupted when suddenly.

"Why do birds, suddenly appear" sung a voice.

Getting to his feet, David was shocked too see a messenger bird fly into view and land on the nest.

"Anytime, you are near, just like me, they long to be, close to you" sung the messenger bird. Finishing, it said "Message for Marion, hope you enjoyed the song".

"Message from who" demanded David; wanting to know who was the jerk who ruined the time he was spending with Marion.

"Message from Karl Scott" replied the bird.

Marion let out a small chuckle, whilst David had an incredulous look on his face.

"WHY THAT NO GOOD, LOUSY" he thought. "I don't believe it, this can't be happening" he half-shouted. Walking away from Marion, he grunted "How can we be here, alone, on top of the world, and my brother is sending you singagrams, that is so……typical".

-----------------------------

Speaking of Karl, he unfortunately had made a difficult decision. Climbing up to the top of the tower in the hatchery, he sighed as he approached the sunstone.

"I'm not stealing it…I'm just borrowing it without permission" he thought. There wouldn't be a problem. He would give it back…soon as he got the chart of Cyrus.

Grasping the sunstone, he wondered briefly how Twenty-six would respond when she saw her father was gone… It was for the best. He could barley maintain his own life, let alone an infant dinosaur.

He just hoped that Rosemary would find a better father for her to be with…

------------------------------------

Night at fallen over Dinotopia as David and Marion rested in the skybax nest. They had to get a good night sleep in order for them to climb back down. The loud rustling of wings flapping, and the squawk of a pteranodon shook David from his slumber.

Looking up and seeing the winged dinosaur, he tapped Marion gently on the shoulder. "Marion, Marion get up, look" he pointed.

Both of them watched as the pteranodon circled the nest. "It's like he dropped out of the sky…like he was in freefalling or something" David awed. Barely hearing Marion that is was alright, he backed up in shock as the Albino Pteranodon landed in front of him.

"He's communing with you…you must speak his name" Marion said softly.

"His name…how am I suppose to know his name" David argued softly. Not wanting to make any sudden movements as the albino stared at them curiously.

"Find it inside yourself" Marion said softly.

Slowly, David reached up to pet the Albino. It leaned forward as it allowed him to touch its beak. Closing his eye's David searched for a name. A name that would well fit such a magnificent creature. Opening his eyes, he smiled.

"His name is Freefall," he said softly.

--------------------------------------

"Karl, I knew you wouldn't let me down" chuckled Cyrus as he saw Karl climb down from the tower. Noticing the bitter look on his face, he smiled. Outstretching a hand he said, "May I have the sunstone".

"May I have the chart" Karl shot back.

Cyrus looked offended and saddened as he reached into his jacket. "From the tone, I think you didn't trust me".

Taking the chart, Karl unfolded it and took a look for himself. It did look genuine. Flipping it over and looking at the back, he knew it was the real deal. Chuckling he folded the map back up, and handed the sunstone to Cyrus.

Laughing, Cyrus said, "I wish you all the luck, Cyrus Crabb has at his disposal". Shaking Karl's hand, he smiled as Karl thanked him. "Chin up, I'm sure you'll make it," he said. Karl nodded as he walked off towards his boat. "We'll miss you Karl" Cyrus called.

----------------------------------------------

Karl grabbed the ropes and hoisted the sails. Moving his boat into the water, he hopped aboard and sat down. HE was finally off!! As he sat there, wondered, how would his brother's react to him leaving? He wanted to tell them he was going, to even have them come with him. But both of them liked this place way too much. They wouldn't leave. Besides, if he had told them that he was leaving, or of his plans, they'd try to stop him…probably.

His thoughts then drifted to twenty-six, the baby chasmosaur. In the short time he had known the toddler, she had grown rather fond of him. Always wanting him to play with her…which he did, a few times. Always wanting to be by Karl's side… It really did see him as a father figure…and although he didn't admit it, he liked the idea.

Him, Karl Scott, probably the most selfish out of his brothers, was a father… He never even thought such a thing was possible. He knew that she loved him, but……did he love her back?

Karl shook his head, he really should stop dwelling on the subject, and otherwise he'd feel guilty and want to stay. Removing the map, he thought "Now the tide is low, if I sail due south, at forty-eight degrees, whilst the wind is in a pleasant state, I should" he thought. He was interrupted when he glanced back at the hatchery roof, and remembered.

Reaching into his pocket, he removed the sunstone that he had supposedly given Cyrus. Cyrus had received a rock of the same size, so he didn't argue. Lightly tossing it in the air, he heaved back, and with the throwing arm of a guy who played baseball all the time, tossed the sunstone as hard as he could back towards the hatchery.

Watching as it flew, he smiled as it landed near the roof in plain sight. Now if somebody went looking for it, they'd spot it easily. Sitting back down, he sighed. Now all he had to worry about was not getting cut in half by the reef. Then he would be able to.

A sudden coldness at his legs snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What the…" he said as he looked down. His eye's widened as he noticed water filling into his boat. Somehow, he had sprung a leak. Getting up, he started to use his nearby canteen to remove the water. Which did no good as more filled in!! Glancing up, he noticed he was approaching the reef. "Oh god" he muttered as he removed more water. It took him a few more moments before he realized who had done this to his boat.

"Cyrus" he thought bitterly. So, he either had this planned before he got the ready, or he had done this after Karl had first shown it to him…

Faster and faster, he removed the water. It was hopeless!! More and more just kept coming!! Thinking he heard a honk, he glanced up for a moment, and saw nothing, before returning to his boat.

A louder honk got his attention. Now he knew he heard something. Glancing back at the cliffs, he saw a speck in the distance watching him leave. Standing up, he removed his telescope, thinking, "Is that"? Zooming in, his blood ran cold. It was twenty-six!! She was calling his name!!

"NOOOO!!!! YOU CAN'T BE HERE!! I DON't WANT YOU TO SEE ME!! I'M LEAVING!! PLEASE GO!! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE SAD!! I…I…

"GO AWAY" he shouted, tears streaming down his face. It was breaking him to watch her shouting his name. Why did she have to follow him??

KAAARRRLLL!!!!

With one last shout of his name, twenty-six leaped from the cliff, and into the freezing water.

Karl blinked twice as he saw suddenly the image of his father drowning in his head. Watching as he struggle to free himself from the doomed plane, his last breathes of life leaving him as he slowly died…

"TWENTY-SIX" Karl screamed. "NOOO, IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS"!!

Without giving it a second thought, Karl leaped from his boat and into the water, desperate to save the baby dinosaur. Kicking his feet like a manic, he swam in her direction.

"C'mon, faster, faster, she needs you" his mind screamed as his thoughts whirled like a tornado.

Kicking faster, twenty-six came into view; she was struggling to kick, as she couldn't stay above water. "I won't let you down, please, hold on".

Despite the fact that his legs were now getting tired, and begging for him to stop and rest, Karl ignored the thoughts as he reached twenty-six. Grasping her, he swam for the surface. Reaching it, he swam towards the shore, twenty-six tucked in his right arm.

Reaching it, he sighed as he left the water, holding twenty-six. Removing some seaweed from her head, he sighed. "I'm glad your safe now" he whispered.

Twenty-six honked back at him. Karl couldn't help himself as he smiled. Glancing back, he watched as his boat sank into the waters……Fine, he shouldn't have left twenty-six anyway!!

Turning around, he saw Rosemary and Samantha. Rosemary had a stern, yet relived look on her face. Karl sighed. He had some explaining to do…

-------------------------------

It took sometime of explaining, but Karl came up with a plausible explanation. He had taken twenty-six out of her crib to the shore, so he could show her the water. She got to close to the cliffs and fell in, and Karl saved her. He kept the part out of the sunstone, as before he went to explain, he went and put it back. Rosemary had scolded Karl for doing something so irresponsible. Now back watching twenty-six. He sighed. She really had affected him. He had changed. He wasn't as selfish as he was when he first came here. He was different. He was…was……daddy.

Rosemary was working on some of her herbs in the room, whilst Samantha was cleaning some of the place up.

Karl then realized something as his thoughts briefly left twenty-six. Why hadn't Jake come back yet?? It wouldn't take this long to deliver something to waterfall city and back. Karl knew cause-knowing Jake, he probably ran since he always had to be moving. And come to think of it, Backstop, his new friend, wasn't here either…

"Rosemary" Karl started. Rosemary looked up, still somewhat annoyed.

"Yes Karl" she asked, aggravated with Karl for doing something so foolish.

"Why hasn't Jake come back yet?" he asked. He raised an eyebrow as he saw her face pale. She knew something, no doubt. He could tell just by mentioning Jake's name.

"Well……he must be running a little late, that's all" she said, quickly trying to cover mistake.

Karl could tell she was lying. "It doesn't take a person this long to go to waterfall city and back, where did you send Jake" he asked.

Rosemary got up, as she looked away, guilty. "I……I can't tell you Karl, I made a promise to him".

"What promise, that you wouldn't say what he was up too?" Karl said, now raising his voice.

At this time, Samantha grasped her forehead as she began to sweat again. The disease was getting worse by the second.

"Karl I…can't" Rosemary started.

What Karl did next, shocked her.

Karl stood up swiftly, knocking the table he was sitting under aside, causing it to crash next to him.

"Where is he" Karl demanded.

"Karl" Rosemary said, trying to be reasonable.

"Where…is…he" Karl said more forcefully. Where she had sent him must be dangerous for her to get nervous like that. And not telling him was making him angrier!!

"Karl…please" Rosemary pleaded.

Karl slammed his fist down on the table, getting her attention to show he ment business.

"Where is my brother?" he shouted. He was really concerned for his well being.

"Karl, I'm sorry, but I a promise to him" Rosemary pleaded, tears streaming down her face as she knew why Jake had gone, and for whose sake he had gone for.

Karl, furiously, grabbed Rosemary by her shoulders and shook her,

"WHERES…MY…BROTHER" he screamed in anger.

THUMP!!

Karl and Rosemary looked to their left in time too see Samantha collapse to the floor, breathing heavily. "SAMANTHA" Rosemary shouted…

**That was probably the longest I've ever written. Hopefully this will keep you people in suspense. R&R please. Also, I'd like to thank White Hunter, maranic, Tellemicus Sundance for pointing things out for me, Jelsi4Life, and Jedi472 for being loyal reviewers, thanks.**


	14. Final day and Love beings to stir……

Chapter 14: Final day and Love beings to stir……

**Disclaimer: Okay, so…I forgot to add someone's name to the list last week…in fact, I'll do that for all the new reviewers…umm…oh yeah, thanks Darksage 3, your reviews were most helpful, Moonwolf 27, and Yin7**

It had been three day's…

After Samantha had collapsed, she had been moved to her room, where she lied now in bed, her mother at her side, and Karl in the corner, deep in thought.

"Oh my poor daughter, please hold on" Rosemary whispered. She had already lost her son all those years ago, and losing one child was bad enough. She couldn't bear to lose another.

"So let me get this straight," Karl bluntly said. Getting Rosemary's attention, he grunted "Samantha is sick with a disease from a plant called Octium Nyxonus, which she'll die from soon if it isn't treated". Stepping closer he added "And you send my brother off to get the cure". Rosemary nodded as Karl briefly raised his voice. "TOO a place that's filled with danger at every turn, the Blackwood Flats" he growled.

Rosemary looked down with shame. She hoped that Jake would forgive him for this…

"Yes Karl, that's all true," she said quietly. Looking up, she added, "Jake seemed to be the most suitable one for the job, and he has Backstop with hi…"

"As strong as he is, he's still a kid, MY kid brother" Karl growled. Folding his arms, he demanded "And you sent him off to get the cure when he could get killed at any moment, what were you thinking".

Rosemary seemed close to tears as she affectionly stroked her daughter's hair. "I didn't want to lose her Karl……as I had lost Drake" she lamented. The thought of her deceased son made her eye's water more.

She got Karl's attention, as he said "Drake…who's that".

Rosemary said nothing as she pointed an old photograph.

Picking it up, Karl glanced at the young man in the portrait. Tall, handsome, with auburn hair, green eyes, in a skybax uniform and in his early twenties, the man looked like he belonged a higher authority.

"My son" Rosemary commented.

Karl glanced at Rosemary in shock. They had a son at one point?

"He was one of the best skybax riders that ever lived, and a selfless boy. He would go around Dinotopia, helping whoever was in need. He did in, not for anything in return, but just for the sake of being a kind person. His skills in the Skybax corp. rivaled that of Gildeon Altair. He and Jake share many qualities and traits" Rosemary smiled.

Karl, curious about such a kind person that existed, asked, "So…what happened to him".

Rosemary's face fell, as she said, "While he had his good traits, he also had his bad ones". "One of his most fatal flaws was his pride, Drake thought that he was invincible, that he could shake off anything that was thrown at him…that's how he died when he was killed by the same disease…he thought he could shake it off, and by the time we realized he had this disease, it was too late…that foolish boy, if only he had…he had…" Rosemary cried.

Karl said nothing as he watched Rosemary cry softly for her dead boy. So…this was why she asked Jake…he was the most skilled out of him and David, and he was so much like her son Drake…

Karl, silently then walked over to Rosemary and hugged her, comforting her…

"Rosemary, I'm sorry…for being so harsh on you…if I had known, I wouldn't have" Karl started.

"No Karl, it's alright, you had every right to be upset" Rosemary said back.

Karl was about to open his mouth to argue, when suddenly the door opened.

Whirling around, Karl was shocked at who he saw!! Limping inside, a katana strapped to his back, with a bandaged leg and shoulder, a large cut on his forehead, and smirking like a cocky idiot…was Jake.

"JAKE" Karl cried with joy as he rushed over and embraced his brother.

"Ow, ow, that hurt's you idiot" Jake laughed, happy to see Karl as well. It had been almost over two weeks since he last saw his half-brother, and boy was he glade to see him!!

Backing away, still laughing, Karl took in Jake's appearance. He had dirt and grime all over his cheeks. His jeans were ripped in several different places. His arm's had multiple cuts and bruises. His bandages on his leg, and shoulder had blood splattered all over. His hair was messy, and his bandanna was wrapped around the injury on his forehead. His shirt had almost been completely ripped off, exposing chiseled defined muscles. In layman's terms, he looked like hell…

Switching from the fun, loving brother to the concerned, worried brother, Karl grunted, "What the hell did you do to yourself, did you pick a fight with every single T-Rex you came across". Honestly, Jake seriously had to stop rushing off and playing hero!! One of these day's it was going to get him killed!!

"Actually, the daddy of all T-Rex is what I fought, and most of these injuries came from other dinosaurs, although the last one was a real pain in the ass" Jake cheekily replied.

Without a word, Karl plucked Jake's katana from his back.

"HEY" Jake protested.

"You're not going anywhere for awhile, you're staying her and resting up, so no training for now," Karl said sternly.

"What? You can't tell me what to do" Jake protested.

Karl narrowed his eye's and said "Oh yeah, well you forget whose the older and more responsible one here, with dad gone, I'm the one taking care of you until your old enough to look out for yourself. Until them, you follow my rules".

Jake looked like he was about to argue more, but was silenced from an angry glare from Karl.

"Jerk" he grumbled.

Karl just laughed as saw Jake reach into his backpack. And removed a small blue, glowing herb.

"This is what you wanted, right Rosemary" he smirked.

Rosemary let out a cry of joy as she hugged Jake, still crying.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much. My daughter is going to be okay now thanks to you. How can I repay your kindness?" she asked.

Jake shrugged as he said, "Give me some strong herbs that'll help me heal faster so I can get back to training, and we'll call it even".

Rosemary nodded as she hugged Jake once more, before taking the herbs and rushing off to the hatchery to get started.

Glancing out the window, Jake laughed as he saw Backstop watching the scene unfold. Waving at Backstop, Backstop nodded, a large grin on his face.

"Good to see we made it in time, I thought we wouldn't" laughed Backstop.

"I couldn't have done it without your help…" Jake said, stumbling over his words. "Sorry about all the stuff I said to you earlier, I hope you didn't take it too personally" Jake apologized.

Backstop laughed as he said "It's alright, I forgive you……I kinda am sorry for acting the way I did back their, so…"

"It's cool" Jake laughed.

Backstop looked confused. "Cool" he asked.

Jake raised an eyebrow as he said "As in, all right, okay…fine".

Backstop nodded, still little confused. "Ahh……cool" he said, trying the word out for himself.

"So…friends" Jake asked hopefully.

Backstop nodded eagerly. "Friends" he repeated.

With that, they both laughed in joy. Finally, their rivalry feud had ended. Now they would be friends instead of rivals!!

Backstop chuckled as he said "Well, I'm gonna go lie down someplace, I'll see you later…stupid mammal".

Jake laughed as he said, "Okay later…dumb herbivore".

They both laughed again, as Backstop nodded before going back to the hatchery. It would appear that even though they now liked one another as friends, they still couldn't resist insulting one another…

Karl, witnessing the whole thing, understood now the similarities that Jake and Drake had shared… "Okay, now that he's gone, mind telling me about what happened…and about the "daddy of all T-Rex".

Jake laughed as he took a seat next to Samantha's bed. "Well, it all happened like this…" he started.

*******

_After the initial attack of the raptors, Jake laid on Backstop's back, dead tired from the events that occurred yesterday. First he bridge collapse, then he had to scale the cliff walls, whilst injuring his already hurt leg, then he had to fight off a pack of raptors. Could the situation possible get any worse?!……no no wait, he withdrew the question._

"_Gahh, this is getting annoying," groaned Jake. Normally, he wasn't one to complain, and was usually an open-minded person…but after being in the Blackwood Flats all this time, was beginning to take its toll…physically and mentally._

"_I'm getting tired too" grunted Backstop._

_Jake, tired, but determined, reached into his backpack and removed the map he had received. "According to the map, we should be close to the cure…thank god" Jake grunted. He had quite honestly had enough of this damn woodland. _

_Waling for another hour, they came to a large waterfall. Probably the biggest one they had ever seen so far. The pool beneath the falls was like a small lake._

"_Huh…that's strange, says we should be able too see a field of the herbs" questioned Jake. Where was the cure???_

_Looking at the map again, he glanced up at the falls. Looking down again, he wondered. "Hmm…maybe" he grunted._

"_Maybe what" asked Backstop?_

"_Maybe the cure isn't in front of the falls…but behind them," Jake said. It seemed plausible. The falls was defiantly large enough to hide something behind it, and there was no harm in looking……he hoped…_

_Stopping in front of the falls, Backstop bended down so Jake could slip off his back. "I'll be right back," (Famous last words) Jake said as he started to descend into the waters._

_Inhaling he dove into the waters, holding his breath as he swam underneath the falls to avoid the heavy drops from hitting his head. Funny, whilst most of the parts of the Blackwood Flats were dead and mucky, this part was lush and clean…could the cure possible have something to do with it?? Or is it something else…  
_

_Running low on oxygen, Jake kicked up for a breathe of air. Reaching the surface, he coughed rapidly as he furiously rubbed the water out of his eyes. Now able to see clearly, he saw the inside of the cave for the first time._

"_Wow" he awed, completely in shock!! The sight before him was absolutely stunning!!_

_Dozens upon, dozens of __Stenocronis, the cure to Samantha's diseases. They glowed an ominous green, lighting up the inside of the caves. They hung from the ceiling, to the walls, to the floor, everywhere. Just the sight of them added a magical touch to the place, as some of the non-toxic spores floated around the cave._

"_It's beautiful" Jake sighed. What a sight!! Snapping out of his daze, he grinned. There was enough stenocronis to cure an army of sick people!!_

"_I should take some extra's," he decided. So to avoid anyone else heading back this way…_

_Bending down, he plucked out his hunting knife. Cutting threw the base of the herbs; he placed them carefully inside the container he had brought with him. "Rosemary said she would need three" Jake commented as he cut through two more, and putting them in the same container._

_Taking out the extra ones, he said "Now for the rest"._

_********_

_Backstop sighed as he rested his head on the ground, tired from all the walking. Finally, they were getting the stenocronis, and going home. _

"_Good riddance to this place" he thought as he glanced at the waterfall Jake went under. Hopefully he would never have to come back!!!_

"_But……after we get the cure, and get home……what do I do then" he thought. He had never really planned anything as of staying at Vidabba Earthfarm. The original plan he had with his parents was to travel up towards Volcanium pass where the rest of the Triceratops were gathering, but that plan was scratched out then they were killed, so…what now??_

_His thought's then drifted to Jake. While he could be a serious pain in the ass, constantly annoying him with his wisecracks, and comments, he was a pretty good guy…they were so much alike in many ways…was this some sort of sign??_

"_Maybe…we could try being friends," he thought. HE was willing to give it a try, so long as Jake didn't say anymore-stupid comm…_

_*Rustling* *Rustling*_

_His thoughts were interrupted as something came rustling through the thick trees. And a mighty roar snapped him out of his daze. At first this sounded like an ordinary T-Rex roar…but this one sounded different, deeper, and louder scarier…_

_Getting up from his spot, Backstop panicked as he looked for a place to hide. Spotting some bushes, he dashed towards them and dove into them, peeking out barely enough for him to see the monstrosity stomping it's way towards the falls._

"_Oh my" Backstop awed in horror…_

_*****_

"_Well, that's all that I can take" Jake laughed, proud of himself. He was going to save Samantha!!!_

_Strapping the pack to his back, he started back towards the water. Stopping, he glanced back to get one last look at the caves…_

"_Awesome" he thought as he dove back into the waters, and under the waterfall._

_Coming back up for air, he sighed as he trudged towards the shores. That was when he noticed something. Backstop was missing…_

"_Huh" he said aloud, confused. Where had Backstop gone?? Was he hurt?! Dead?!? Or………hiding so he could jump out and scare Jake…_

"_Backstop" he grunted in annoyance. Now, he was not in the mood for any stupid pranks or jokes. Which was funny since this was coming from Jake._

_Climbing out of the water, he glanced around the clearing to find Backstop. Noticing a horn sticking out of one of the bushes, he sighed as he stalked towards it._

_Backstop poked his head out and said "SSshh". Signaling him to shush._

"_What" Jake said out loud? _

"_Be quite, hide" hissed Backstop._

"_From what" Jake questioned, not in the mood for any kinda stuff that Backstop was trying to pull…_

_**ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!**_

"_Agh" Jake cried as he covered his ears, aching from the roar. Taking Backstop's advice, Jake dove behind a thick tree, and glanced out towards the way they came into the clearing._

_*Bam*……*Bam*………….*BAM*…………*BAMMMMM*_

"_Holy" Jake whispered, shocked and more afraid then he had ever been in his entire life. The sight before him probably scared a good two or three years off his life that he'd never get back!!_

_A massive T-Rex stomped it's way into the clearing. However, this was no ordinary T-Rex. It was a T-Rex that was well known throughout Dinotopia. One of these made even the ordinary T-Rex's look harmless…_

_Between three to four stories tall, this T-Rex stumbled into the opening, bumping into some of the thick trees. Its red-scaled skin flashed with great hatred. Its iris eyes were pure yellow, no black whatsoever, making it look like a demon from hell!! Its feet were as thick as a convertible, both in mass and size. Dozens of noticeable cuts were seen on its body, like it had fought tremendous fights. Its tail was as long as at least one of these tall trees!! It's arms, although small in size, were still deadly, as the claws on its hand's were sharp enough to spilt a human in two with a single swipe! A mighty scar ran across his right eye, and led down to his cheek. His glare was terrifying enough to send any ordinary T-Rex running, yelping in fear. His teeth were probably the most notable of his features, as they were sharp enough to split a blade of grass with ease._

_It went by many names, the Terror of the Carnivores, the Beast of Bestiality, however, what it was truly called, was the Red scared T-Rex._

_Bending over, it let out another tremendous roar!_

_**RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!**_

_Jake hissed as he covered his ears to block out the ear-shattering roar. "Aggg, so loud" he thought. Glancing up as it finished roaring, he saw it was heading in his direction, but it kept bumping into the trees. _

"_Why is it doing that?" Jake thought. _

_It stopped briefly before leaning forward, and sniffing at the air heavily. Bending over, it sniffed faster to try and find it's way out. Sniffing right into another thick tree, it rammed its head, causing the tree to shake from the tremor._

"_Scent……he's seeing by scent. His vision is incredibly poor, so he resorts to smelling his way around" thought the shocked Jake. Seeing an opening around his legs, he thought, "I can just sneak past there, I might be able to get away without it seeing me. I mean, I've fought T-Rex's before, but THAT THING? I CAN'T FIGHT THAT!! THAT'S SUCIDE" he thought._

_Deciding to move, he slowly moved out of the bushes and gently sneaked towards the exit of the clearing, Backstop already their waiting._

"_C'mon gently" his mind screamed at him. "Don't get yourself killed," he thought rapidly. Glancing up, he slowly inched his way under the Red Scared, between his legs. "I'm gonna make it" he thought wildly. This proved fatal as he removed his shoes and placed them in his backpack, forgot to put them back on, and scrapped his foot on one of the rocks the Red Scared at broken._

_Jake bit his lips down to keep himself from screaming in pain as he froze. The Red Scared had frozen as well and was now sniffing more furiously then last time. Glancing down at his foot, Jake noticed a drop of blood was about to hit the ground._

"_Suck it up, suck it up" his mind begged. _

_Too late…_

_The drop hit the ground and splashed gently. Jake cautiously glanced up as he had almost completely gotten away._

_The Red Scared sniffed the blood, and shot his head in Jake's direction and roared again._

_It knew he was there…_

"_DAMNIT" Jake shouted as he took off running, ignoring the blood leaking from his foot. Whilst running, he reached into his backpack and half-ran, half staggered as he forced his shoes on. Running past Backstop, he yelled "RUUUUNNNNNN"._

_Backstop didn't need to be told twice._

_The Red Scared, hungry and determined, chased after his prey, each step producing a shockwave like a small earthquake. It continuously growled and roared as it knocked the huge tree trunks aside, driven to have it's first meal in a long time, apart from the Octium Nyxonus._

"_OH I DEFENTILY CAN'T FIGHT THAT" Jake's mind screamed. His mind was in a frenzied state!! What was he to do?? He always had taught himself that their was always alternatives, even if they did suck. He could stop and try and fight, and probably die!! He could try and lose it and run into it again later, resuming the chase. Or he could keep running until he either tripped and lost his balance, or ran out of energy……yep, they all sucked!!  
_

_Glancing up, Jake cringed as he saw more raptors in the clearing they dashed towards. "Damnit, we don't have time for this" Jake shouted._

_Backstop nodded as they rushed past the confused raptors. They were about to give chase when suddenly they noticed the Red Scared rushing at them. Panicking, the raptors spilt up in different directions in order to escape. One of the raptors made a foolish move as it charged straight after Jake and Backstop, and into the Red Scared path. _

_Risking a glance, Jake looked behind him whilst running to see the Red Scared was still in hot pursuit, but was now eating a raptor alive whilst it ran. The raptor squealed in pain as the Red Scared devoured it…_

"_You've gotta be kidding" Jake shouted. Looking to his left, he noticed that he was no longer with Backstop. "Damnnit" he thought angrily at himself. He was so caught up in running he, didn't even notice where he was going!_

_Coming to a dead end, Jake panicked. There was a high rock in front of him, so he couldn't run!! The tree's to his left and right was to thick to try and get through…and behind him was the angered Red Scared T-Rex!!_

"_Oh man, oh man," Jake screamed. Whirling around, he saw the T-rex had made it into the tight squeezed forest, and was slowly stalking towards him. Not knowing what else to do, Jake reached for his handle, and unsheathed his sword…_

"_I can't believe I'm about to do this," his mind screamed._

_He backed away, intimidated as he thought "Jeez, what am I thinking, I can't kill it, so I have to try and outsmart it, it doesn't seem particularly bright…maybe I can use that and it's strength to my advantage"._

_Glancing at his foot that had been injured, he glanced up again at the Red Scared. "I hope this works," he thought. _

_Slowly removing his shoe, he allowed the scent of blood to enter the Red Scared's nostrils. The Red Scared flinched on instinct and immediately began to sniff the air for the source. Realizing it was coming from Jake, it grunted as it charged him._

"_Get ready," he grumbled as he tensed up, ready to move._

_The Red Scared got closer. _

"_Hollllldddd" he thought._

_The Red Scared roared as it was almost upon him._

"_Okay………GO" he thought. _

_Just as the Red Scared was about to hit Jake, he dove aside into some of the thick trees, hurting his head in the process. Despite the bruise on his head, his plan worked as the Red Scared crashed through the huge rock, shattering it to pieces. Stunned from the blow, it fell to the ground, dizzy._

"_C"MON BACKSTOP" Jake shouted as he dashed past the stunned Red Scared. Backstop, gave chase as the Red Scared quickly recovered from the blow._

_Roaring again, it chased the two, gaining on them with its speed._

_Jake glanced backs too see it still chasing them. They had to lose it. "WHOA" he shouted as he almost went over the edge of a ravine that had nothing but darkness at the bottom. Their was a path around the ravine, but…_

"_It's after me," Jake said aloud, getting Backstop's attention. Looking at the confused Backstop, he said, "You go around the path, I'll lose him using those". Jake then pointed to some of the thick heavy vines that hung from the trees above. They were luckily close to one another, so he wouldn't fall, and they seemed to reach the other side of the ravine…_

"_Are you crazy, that thing will kill you" Backstop protested. He didn't want to see his friend kill, why did he have to run off, and play hero?_

"_Look it wants me okay, if it sees you, it'll chase you. Best let it stick to its original prey" Jake said as he snatched on of the vines. Tugging it, he smirked as he confirmed it was tight, and would hold._

_Glancing back, he saw the Red Scared would reach them in eight seconds._

"_GOOOOO" Jake shouted as he put his other hand on the vine. It went through the rock, so this plan should work, and it would get it off their tails…_

_Backstop, although hesitating, nodded as he charged off towards the path. And just in time, as the Red Scared spotted Jake and growled as it charged him._

_Wanting it to keep it's focus on him, Jake shouted, "HEY, YOU OVERGROWN MEAT HEAD, I'M OVER HERE, CATCH ME IF YOU CAN"._

_**RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!**_

"_That's it" Jake thought. It was almost upon him._

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

…

…

…

…

_NOOWWWWWW!!!!_

_Jake kicked off the ground as he swung from the vine threw the air, allowing his momentum to carry him. Grasping towards the next vine as he swung, he looked back in time too see the Red Scared run right over the ravine. Unfortunately, because of how big it was, it's falling body came for him._

"_DAMN" Jake shouted as he leaped towards the next vine, eager to escape. He hadn't gone through everything just to get killed now!!_

_Looking back one more time, he an error. The Red Scared's falling arm, with sharp claws, barley nicked the top of his forehead, causing a nice small cut. Seething in pain, Jake swung from the last vine towards the over side of the ravine as the Red Scared fell into the darkness, causing a small quake, and several rocks to tumble in after him…_

_Collapsing on the other side, Jake moaned as he felt the top of his forehead, blood dripping from the injury. "I just keep getting hurt, I'm getting sloppy," he grumbled as he wrapped his head bandanna around the injury, since he ran out of bandages a while ago. _

"_Jeez are you alright?" Backstop asked._

"_Yeah, just peachy" grumbled Jake as he rubbed it's temples._

"_You know, you're the craziest human I've ever met. Since the moment we met, it's been nothing but running and fighting" commented Backstop._

"_What can I say, adventure and danger finds it's way too me" smiled Jake as he showed the bag full of stenocronis to Backstop._

"_ALRIGHT" Backstop cheered as Jake laughed, glad that they were done._

"_Now…let's get back home" Jake sighed as he plopped onto Backstop's back. Backstop laughed as he said, "Yeah, you rest for now, you deserved it"._

*****

"And that's basically everything in a nutshell Karl" Jake explained.

Karl said nothing as he gawked at him. Jake truly was an idiot. Rushing off into danger like that with no concern for his life, and yet…

"Whoa" Jake said in surprise as Karl quickly hugged his brother.

"God, I can't even believe your still alive after everything you went through, If I had lost you like we had lost dad, I…" Karl stuttered.

"Karl, relax, I'm fine" Jake said softly. Jake always knew his Karl was concerned for his safety, but jeez this was abit much, for him anyway…

******

After Jake had told Karl everything that happened, he went back outside and laid down against some hay. Rosemary had applied the Stenocronis, and told them to leave for now…

Falling asleep, Jake awoke to the sound of a girl's voice…

Jake…

"Huh" he grumbled as he woke up, his eye's blurry. As his vision became clear, he recognized the voice.

"Samantha" he gasped. Samantha grinned, as she sat down next to Jake.

"I'm all better now, thanks to you," she laughed. She had woken up a short while ago, and had felt a hundred percent better!! She asked what happened, and Rosemary explained everything!! Jake was the reason she was all better!!!

"My mother told me everything, of what you did, and what you went through," she said kindly. Jake nodded, grateful that she was safe and well…

"_And……kinda cute looking" he thought._

"I was happy to help you Samantha, I'm glad your alright now" Jake said truthfully. He was glad she was alright, but…

His thoughts were interrupted as she lean forward and hugged him. Instantly, Jake's cheeks flushed red as he blushed furiously.

"S…S…Sa…Samantha" he stuttered.

"Jake, thank you again. You're the sweetest boy ever!! You could have died all those times, and yet you put your life on the line just o help me, thank you, and…uh…Jake" she asked. Backing up slightly, she looked him in the eye.

"Ye…Yes" he asked.

His mind then turned off as she kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"I think I like you" she said. Laughing, she stood up as she walked back towards the hatchery.

Jake, still stunned by the kiss, sat their in shock.

"_Wow" he thought…_

**I was planning on going longer, but I'm tired now. R&R!!!**


	15. David takes flight, and Disturbing news…

Chapter 15: David takes flight, and Disturbing news…

**Disclaimer: Not much to say now just gotta go the job done!!**

It was a bright, windy day up on Canyon City. The cadets were finished. All of their training was complete and now it was time for their reward. All that was left for them was to ride a skybax, and they would be in the corp.

All lined up across the platform, with members from the senate, Marion, and some of the grounds crew watching, Captain Oonu stepped forward, sternly looking into the eye's of his cadets.

"This graduation ceremony will be your first, and only chance to qualify as Skybax riders. If a skybax dose not come to you when you call it, or if you fail to ride it, you will be dismissed from the sky corp. LET US BEGIN" he shouted. Glancing down the line of cadet's, his gaze stopped on Cadet Romana. "Cadet Romana" he called.

Nodding, she stepped forward from the line, and passed David, who had enough time to tell her good luck. Firmly walking down the platform, she stepped onto the balcony and gazed down at the cliffs. Inhaling, she firmly raised her right hand, signaling for a Skybax to come to her.

She paused for a few moments, praying that it would work. Then as if someone heard her pray, a squawk came from above. Looking up, she smiled as she saw a Skybax approach her.

Behind her, Oonu smiled proudly. She wasn't her father's daughter for noting after. Will Denison had no problem becoming a skybax. So neither would she.

Lowering her hand, and turning, she stepped down from the platform, and waited. The skybax closed in as it flew down low, and came up high, landing perfectly on the balcony. Glancing at Romana, it squawked at her to get on.

Smiling from ear to ear, Romana heaved her saddle over the Skybaxes neck. Placing a foot on its hind leg, she climbed onto the Skybax, and grasped the saddle. With a final squawk of acknowledgement, it took off into the canyons. Romana laughed as the wind rushed through her hair at high speed. She had done it!! Finally, she too, was a skybax rider, like her father!!

The crowd instantly broke into applause. Cheering her on for her success. Oonu also proud, stepped away from the platform, grabbed a saddle and said "Cadet David".

Stepping forward, David tensed up as he raised his arm, and allowed a saddle to be out on.

"Time to fly" Oonu said encouraging.

"You can do it David" called Marion from the crowd.

Glancing at both of them, David nodded fiercely as he laughed inside. He was going to fly!! For the very first time in his life!!

Walking past the other cadet's, they said they're congrats, and good lucks to David. David grinned like a fool, happy to have his friends behind him, and determined to fly!!

Marion watched, proud of David. He had defiantly improved since the day he first arrived. Not only in skill, but in attitude as well!!

"We miss something" came a voice to her left. Glancing, she smiled as Karl stood next to her grinning. "Karl" she laughed as she hugged him quickly. Feeling a tap on her right shoulder, she looked and laughed as she saw Samantha and Jake.

"Hi Marion, what's up" grinned Jake. Marion laughed as she gave Jake a quick hug as well.

"Samantha" she said shocked as her younger sister hugged her. "What are you doing here, you should be at home resting".

"I'm all better now, thanks to Jake," she laughed. Marion glanced at Jake who sheepishly scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Aw it was nothing," he laughed as Samantha hugged him, whilst he blushed.

"I'm so glad you all made it, look, David's about to fly for the first time" Marion laughed.

David inhaled as he firmly raised his hand in the air, before exhaling. This was it!! All that had to happen now was for a skybax to approach him and he would be in business!!

So David waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Nothing happened.

Slowly, David's grin fell from his face. "_What the…why isn't anyone coming" his mind whirled rapidly. This didn't make any sense. He trained hard, and overcame his fears…didn't he?!_

"You have been rejected Cadet, come down" called Oonu.

Slowly David lowered his arm in disappointment. Stepping down from the platform, his face filled with shame and defeat, he glanced at his fellow cadets. Their faces either head sympathy…or disappointment on their faces as well. "_I've failed," he thought dejected._

Stepping in front of Oonu, he sighed.

Glancing down, Oonu for first time to David, showed sorrow for him. "I am sorry David……you will never ride a skybax, and your are dismissed from the corp. for with" he said.

Tear's threatening to let loose, David nodded firmly before power walking past his brothers and Marion.

-------------------------

Inside his quarters, he firmly shoved his possessions into his bag. He failed huh?! FINE!! He never wanted any of this anyway. Rosemary had trusted this whole mess on him from the beginning. Hearing soft snoring, he stopped shoving as he glanced around the room.

Stopping his eye's on another bad, he peeked over and saw a baby Chasmasaur sleeping. Shaking his head, he resumed shoving his possessions.

Stepping out of his quarters, he sighed aggravated as he saw Karl, Jake, Marion and Samantha. All around, the other cadets were laughing and joking, congratulating each other on their success. So it seemed everyone except him had become part of the corp…peachy.

Not saying anything to any of them, David turned in attempt to walk away. He was SOOOO not in the mood for lecture, or jibs from his brothers.

"David wait" Karl called. He knew now was not the time that David needed grief. He needed support!! "Look…I'm proud of you," he said.

David's face flushed, as he half-shouted "Just…leave me alone, okay" he growled.

"You tried, you didn't quit……I wish Dad could have seen you" Karl said, hopping that mentioning Dad would cheer him up and boost his attitude.

If anything…it lowered it.

"HE DID"ENT NEED TO SEE ME FAIL AGAIN" he shouted. Who cared about Dad?!? Screw him!! Karl was always the favorite, he was nothing but a failure, and today had only proved it!!!

"David, c'mon your tried your best, don't get like this" Jake pleaded stepping forward.

Glancing at his little brother, he said, "You stay out of this, I don't need any of your damn sympathy, Mr. Athletic".

With this, David huffed and stalked away.

"David…c'mon David wait" Karl called after him.

"Leave him…he needs to be alone right now" Marion said softly.

----------------------------------

Stepping down into the training room, David huffed in anger.

"_Not fair…IT"S NOT FAIR" his mind screamed!!_

Stepping up the skybax machine that he had fallen off of so many times, he sighed in bitter anger.

"_DAMNIT ALL TO HELL" he cursed._

Rearing back, he gave a frustrated kick to the machine's side. "_I just don't understand it!! I did everything that I was told to do. I trained on the machine, I scaled the cliffs, HELL I CLIMBED UP INTO THE SKYBAX'S NEST AND SLEPT THEIR FOR THE NIGHT!! SO WHY THE HELL DID I FAIL?!?"_

Silent tears fell to the floor, as David rubbed them away furiously. How could he fail?! It made no sense!!

"Wait" he said thoughtfully. He slowly began to remember something that Oonu had said at the very beginning.

"_You cannot ride a skybax if you have fear in your heart, they will sense that fear and not approach you" he said sternly._

David did remember being afraid the first couple of times, yes. But eventually, his fear got better, as it became less and less frequent every time he did a drill, or exercise. So that ment…

David's eye's widened as he realized it!!

He had a negative attitude on everything he did!! Weather it involved climbing, or trying the flight machine, he would always be miserable about it!! The skybax detected that negativity, and rejected him. So…he made himself fail!!

"So…does that mean…I can fly a skybax" he said hopefully. A small grin came to his face, and then switched back to serious. No more! He wasn't going to grip or complain anymore!! He was going to fly!!

Stepping over to the rack with a firm resolve, he plucked a saddle off and made his way to the balcony. Haring footsteps, he glanced back too see Romana, staring at him with shock. The other cadets were there as well, staring at him in disbelief. For a brief moment, David thought they were going to try and stop him!!

"_Fine, let them try, but I'm going to fly" David thought firmly._

Turning away from them, he half ran up to the balcony, and glanced down into the canyons below him. Almost instantly, his vertigo came back!!

"_NO NO…I'm NOT AFAIRD, I AM NOT AFAIRD…I……AM…NOT…AFARID!!!" his mind screamed!!_

Above him, watching from the cliff walls, were the other Cadets, his brothers, Marion and Samantha.

"I don't believe it……he's gonna jump" shouted Karl.

"DAVID, DON'T DO IT," shouted Jake. He wasn't going to commit suicide…was he?!?

"No, he's not…leave him for now" Marion said sternly.

Glancing back up, he trusted his arm into the air.

"_Please come…I'm not afraid anymore" he thought wildly. _

He waited for a few moments before lowering his arm down. Shot down again!! Glancing at the edge, it suddenly looked inviting…

Suddenly, a squawk came from his left. Looking there, David saw the albino Pteranadon flying towards him. "He's coming" David whispered.

His frown shifted into a grin as he firmly raised his arm up again!! Yes!! Yes!! He was coming!!

Backing up so he could get room, Freefall, landed on the platform, squawking at him to come on. David stood their shocked for a moment, before a wide grin spilt on his face. Dashing back up the balcony, he placed the saddle on his back.

"David" shouted Romana as she and the other Cadets raced after him. David stepped onto Freefall just in time as he took off low into the canyon.

"DAVID" she shouted again as she and the others looked down into the canyons. Where did he go?!

*FSH FSH FSH FSH FSH*

Romana backed up in shock as Freefall came into view, David riding his back!! He was doing it!!

David, high winds passing his face, glanced down at the others and felt absolute no fear at all!! Grinning again, he shouted "YAAAHHHHHOOOOO".

Below, Karl, Jake, and the others watched in shock. "You see that" Karl said excited.

"WAY GO DAVID" laughed Jake.

Captain Oonu, curious about all the commotion, stepped out of the shadows, and saw the sight. "My god" he said softly. David was flying!!! A slow grin etched on his stern face. In reality, he should be upset with him for breaking the rules, but couldn't find it in himself to punish him later.

"Good job…David," he whispered.

David was having the time of his life up there!! Zooming at high speed through the winds, doing flips. It was absolutely fantastic. Glancing at his new companion, Freefall, he whispered "Thank you……Freefall".

--------------------------------------

"The Prime sunstone won't last much longer" David said nervously.

It had been a week since the boys had reunited, and had told each other about their hardships. Karl taking care of 26, David riding freefall, and Jake going with Backstop to the Blackwood Flats. David was stunned out of his mind when he Karl told him about what dangerous place Jake went off to and lectured him as well. Also, even though he could fly a skybax, he technically wasn't apart of the corp. anymore.

Not long ago, there was an argument in the trial room. Captain Oonu and some of the new cadets informed Mayor Waldo that they must protect the refugee's and bring them Waterfall city. Not long after, the refugees showed up, and took shelter. Zippeau made a suggestion that they made an expedition to the World beneath to find new sunstones, but was rejected. Now, David, Karl, Jake, Marion, Samantha, and Zippeau were at Zippeau's place, making a plan.

Karl was examining some of the old scrolls, when he discovered something interesting. "Wait a minute, this looks like the temple in the swamp".

Jake glanced down and didn't recognize the symbols. Only to remember he never went inside. "So what does it mean" Jake asked curious.

Karl shot Jake a quick smirk. "It means, I think we might have found our entrance".

Zippeau glanced down as well, as he said excited "Yes, according to the scroll, it is called the Temple of Korah, yes these cravings look very familiar".

Marion, wanting to take action, said "We must go back their, if this is one of the entrances to the world beneath, then that's where will find the sunstones. I'm sure of it".

"But that's also where we'll find those prehistoric crocodiles" David added.

"Yes, and my tail is only just growing back you know" Zippeau added.

Jake, shot them a cocky smirk as he unsheathed his sword. "Then we'll force our way through if we have too".

Karl gave Jake a weary look as he said, "Always eager for a fight huh Jakey".

Jake gave Karl an evil eye as he growled, "What'd you call me".

Samantha laughed as she patted Jake on the shoulder. "He's just kidding Jake, no need to get so pent up".

Jake grumbled to himself, as Karl then got serious, saying, "Suppose it's blocked or flooded, maybe it's not even an entrance, we're just guessing".

Jake shook his head, as he said "I'm not so sure about this Karl, you remember right Zippeau, you said that the entrances were guarded by carnivores, and I don't think those carnivores were there for the hell of it".

Remembering something from earlier, Zippeau quipped, "That horrible Cyrus Crabb had a scroll describing another entrance, beneath the sea called the diamond cave, I will go the library and research it".

Turning to leave, he was stopped as Marion sighed "We haven't got any time for more research, I mean what are we gonna do, just stand around and wait for the carnivores to come crashing through the city gates".

"Marion's right, we've gotta do something" Karl said firmly.

Samantha nodded, as she stood up "It's not like we have much of a choice anyway".

Marion, determined, stated, "I'm going back to the temple, even If I have to go alone".

"Well I guess where going back to the swamp" David said, not about to let Marion do it alone.

"Off too another adventure then" laughed Jake as he stood up. 

Samantha coughed to get everyone's attention, as she said, "I'm coming too".

Marion sternly glared at her sister. "Oh no your not, it's too dangerous for someone of your age".

"But what about Jake, he's only a year older then me" protested Samantha.

Marion sighed as she shook her head. "Even so, your not trained enough to go out like this, even with us".

Jake then stood in front of Samantha, saying, "I'll protect her".

Everyone stared at Jake in shock.

"Jake" Samantha said, touched.

"C'mon guy's, all for one, one for all right" Jake laughed. Getting serious, he said, "Besides, we'll be safe in numbers".

Marion sighed as she stared into her sister's eyes. She couldn't treat her sister like this forever, she was growing up…

"Alright, you can come……but stay close to Jake at all times, I'm trusting you on this one Jake" Marion stated.

Samantha nodded "Thanks sis".

Jake nodded too. "Ill look out for her".

Aware of the snickering coming from his brothers, Jake turned to glare at the two. "Something funny, Moe and Larry" he said bluntly.

"Never knew you were actually gonna get a girlfriend Jake" Karl joked. He had never once seen Jake with a girl, and according to Samantha for how he acted the first time, it was pretty funny.

"Even I don't get like that," David laughed.

"Shut up you jerks," Jake grunted whilst his brothers continued to laugh. Seeing as how they weren't stopping, Jake smirked "I saw the way your were looking at Marion. Hope your thoughts of her are staying PG-13 rated Karl".

Karl stopped laughing, as Jake and the others started laughing at him. Shaking his head, he said "Someone's going to have to look after 26".

Zippeau stepped forward smiling "It would be an honor".

--------------------------------------------

Heading across the bridge, the five of them talked amongst each other of what to do if anymore of those crocs showed up.

Karl was about to say something when suddenly a long familiar cane blocked his way. Glancing at the owner, Karl growled silently when he saw Cyrus Crabb.

"Your going where I think your going, you better turn back," Cyrus laughed. Getting stern, he said, "You'll never find the entrance".

Slapping the cane away from him, Karl growled "I'm done taking advice from you" Cyrus turned out to be a dirty crook. According to Zippeau, he had stolen several of Dinotopia's prized possessions. That, and wreaking his boat made his stomach churn at the thought of the man…

"I paid three expeditions to explore that swamp temple, you know what, not one of them came back for their money" Cyrus chuckled.

"We're not afraid," Marion said sternly.

"Yeah, that's right," added David.

"Buzz off, I don't trust you" grunted Jake. Something about Cyrus made him sick to the core.

Samantha didn't say anything, but her stern glare was enough to show she didn't trust him either.

Stalking away from him, Cyrus limped to catch up. "There is another way Karl, it's a safer way". Satisfied that he had Karl's attention, he added "In a few day's, my plans will be sorted if you want to come with me".

Karl, however, was done with the man's lies and deceit. Fighting off a laughing fit of trust the wretched man; he growled "No way Cyrus".

Cyrus, allowed a touch of his own anger to creep into his voice, as he growled "Don't be a fool boy, I'm trapped on this island same as you, weather you like it here or not".

Forgetting that the others were present, Karl half-shouted "You sabotaged my boat".

Not losing a beat, Cyrus growled "Yes, and you gave me a rock instead of a sunstone, so let's call it even".

David, confused, asked, "What's he talking about".

Remembering the others were their, Karl quickly said "Nothing".

Jake crossed his arms, as he said, "Karl, what did you do now".

Karl glared back as he said, "I'll tell you later".

"Don't you understand, I want that same thing that you want" Cyrus pleaded. Switching back to the thief he was, he added, "I want to save this hell of a place, not because I like it, but because I want to save me own skin".

Not ever going to trust Cyrus again, Karl growled, "Forget it".

"Hey Karl" called Cyrus.

Whirling around, tired of him bothering him, Karl froze as he took out what looked like, a small pistol. Quickly recognizing the pistol as a flare gun, he relaxed.

"Here…I don't know if it'll work, must fifty years old," he said as he handed the gun to Karl, as well as some ammo.

"Keep your wits about you Karl…their's worse then Mosasaurus out their" he said concerned.

"Don't listen to him," Samantha said, speaking up for the first time.

Karl snorted as he shoved the gun in his pocket. "C'mon, you're just trying to scare us".

With that, the five walked off, not noticing the sinister smirk on Cyrus's face…

**I know I'm cutting it short their, but I wanted the chapters to extend past twenty at least. Please R&R!!…**


	16. Unleashing hell, criminals, outsiders…wh

Chapter 16: Unleashing hell, criminals, outsiders…what's the difference?

Disclaimer: I would like to take this moment to thank White Hunter, Darksage 3, Maranic, Jelsi 4 Life, and others for their support. This ones for you guys!!

"Karl, I have to ask you something," asked a curious Marion.

It was mid day now, as Karl, Marion, David, Jake and Samantha, were making their way from waterfall city, back to the temple in the swamp. Mercifully, they did it through walking, not being pushed around thought the rapids of a waterfall. David, with his newfound confidence in himself, was taking the lead of the group. Jake and Samantha were in the middle, Jake's katana strapped to his back instead of his hip. Jake would always be in front of Samantha, ready to defend her from danger. Karl and Marion were in the back of the group, in deep discussion.

Karl glanced up, from looking down, as he brushed some branches out of his face. Nodding at Marion, she continued.

"Is it true what Crabb said, you stole a sunstone" Marion asked, her mind pleading that Crabb was lying.

Karl's expression tightened at the mention of what he did. He hadn't forgotten… But, it was only for a while!! And…for a good reason… "_Yeah, selfishly taking away what gave baby dinosaurs life, just so you could get your own great life back, yeah, reaaaaallll, good reason" he thought. _Snapping out of his thoughts, he admitted "I didn't steal it……I just borrowed it for awhile". Glancing up to see Marion's reaction, her face had shifted from worry, to shock, to outrage. Flushing slightly, Karl quickly added, "Anyway, I gave it back didn't I".

Marion, half shouted "I can't think of anything much worse you could do, it's a hatchery Karl". She suspected that Karl might have had something to do with the lame story that Karl had told her mother, but didn't think he'd actually do it…

Karl, sighing in exasperation, and wanting to advert some of his irritation, accusingly said "Yeah, well I heard all about your little mountain trip with David".

Keeping up, and trying to stay in contact, Marion narrowed her eyes as she said "And what exactly did you hear".

"That you spent the night with my half brother in one of those nest" Karl shouted.

"So" Marion shot back, not knowing what he was implying.

Karl let out a bitter laugh, as he snorted, "So…so what exactly happened up there". Karl wasn't about to admit he was jealous, even though it was true. That, and he was slightly blushing to show that he was jealous…

Shocked, and abit hurt that Karl was implying that she snuck behind his back with his half brother, she said quietly "We got very close, that's what happened…because unlike you, he's a sensitive soul". Nothing else to say, she stalked past Karl, who shook his head in annoyance as he followed…

Jake had been listening in on their conversation, as he was himself curious about Karl and something to do with a sunstone. When he heard, that Karl had indeed stolen one, probably to get home in some bargain with Crabb…that really ticked him off.

Whispering to Samantha that he would be right back, he stopped walking, and started walking next to Karl.

"So…it was true huh…you stole a sunstone," Jake said as he crossed his arms.

Glancing up as his half bro, Karl grunted, "It was only to get this sea chart that I needed".

"Why…so you could get home by yourself, leaving us," Jake half shouted. Jake always knew Karl was selfish at times, but…sheesh; this was an all time new low…

Karl glared into Jake's eyes with bitter anger. "Yeah, you and David seemed pretty happy here, so, why bother having you guys try and stop me by telling. It's obvious at this point that you don't miss home" he accused.

"Your wrong, of course I miss home Karl, but that's no excuse to almost killing innocent dinosaurs by stealing what give them life" Jake shouted. Glaring into his eye's, Jake added, "That was pretty childish Karl, wanting you want, and not giving anyone else thought a chance.

That was going to far, saying that Karl was going to kill baby dinosaurs, as he stepped forward into Jake's face, growling "Don't you dare accuse me of something like that, I would never kill someone jus to get home".

"Oh yeah, you could have fooled me, seeing how desperate you missed it, and how much you hated being stuck here" Jake growled backed as he stepped into Karl's face as well. The others had stopped moving and saw the commotion going on.

"Back off Jake, before I kick your ass" Karl growled as he clenched his fist, seething in anger at these accusations.

"Try it, I'll beat you down first" Jake challenged as he raised his fist in front of his face.

"Okay, that's enough, knock it off" David shouted as he stepped between his siblings. Seriously, this bickering wasn't getting them anywhere.

Karl and Jake continued to glare at one another, before Jake turned on his feet, and stalking away, muttering to himself "Jackass".

********

Reaching the sight, where those prehistoric crocodiles had attacked them, the gang halted. Beneath the murky waters, they waited. The group moved quickly across the half destroyed bridge, no way were those guys getting them a second time!! Quickly reaching the other side, at the entrance, Marion said "Zippeau had found a passageway, leading to a hidden chamber".

"When that was" Jake asked, confused.

"Whilst you were busy playing hero against those crocs" Karl grumbled bitterly. Behind him, Jake huffed in anger.

Removing five old fashioned flashlights from their bags, they quickly turned them on. The light illuminated off the half decayed walls, as the five entered the temple, shining their lights over the walls.

"Heh, feels like I'm in Tomb Raider" Jake laughed outloud. Marion, and Samantha glanced at him in confusion over the comment, whilst his brothers groaned in annoyance.

"Will you seriously shut it with the comments" David sighed in annoyance.

"Listening to you talking his annoying enough, we don't need to listen to any lame jokes, or comments" Karl added, still mad at Jake for confronting him earlier.

Still upset himself, Jake narrowed his eyes and mumbled, "Yeah, as if you could come up with something better, huh Karl".

Karl chose to ignore him as they continued to walk threw the tunnel, the light from the sky shining through parts of the decayed ceiling.

Samantha, stayed close to Jake, as she asked, "What's Tomb Raider". She was curious about what this was, or who it was…

Jake, smiled slightly, as he said, "It's a video game, back from our home. You play as an archeologist, Lara Croft, and you go through temples like this one. You get past traps, fight enemies, and unveil wonderful treasures".

"Sounds like fun" Samantha warmly laughed.

Jake nodded as they walked quickly to catch up with the others…

Catching up, they walked through a new room that they didn't see before. It was a circular room, with only one entrance/exit. A narrow gapping hole was in the high, high ceiling. Many dark caves, too dark to see anything, outcropped on the walls. And in the center of the room, was a large well, with bubbling water, like a hot tube, splashing around.

"Wow" Karl awed.

Nervously, Jake approached the pool of bubbling water. He was half expecting something to jump out and try and eat them. Something crazy…like Godzillia or something… Glancing into the well, he sighed in relief. Apart from the water, nothing was there…

"C'mon, let's keep going" Karl grunted.

Shrugging, the five started to walk around the well.

_Squaaaawwwwkkk!!_

David's head snapped up in alert as he heard a noise. It came from somewhere above them!! Glancing at the others, he asked, "Did you guys hear that".

Karl, not in the mood for any more surprises, half shouted, "No, will you stop doing that".

As they slowly began to circle the well again, this time, they were looking around at the ceiling for any sign of movement. Something wasn't right.

"I have a bad feeling about this" David commented nervously.

"Your not alone David" Jake added, as he heard a faint wind movement, coming from above, and the small chattering of someone or something, speaking…

"C'mon guys, that's just your imagination" Karl laughed nervously.

"No, their right…something is very wrong here" Marion said; now beginning to sweat. Glancing at the others, she said, "We should leave".

"Yeah, before something happens" Samantha added. The chattering from above was becoming more distinct!!

"Wait" Karl said as he removed the bag that he had gotten from Cyrus. Still looking up at the ceiling, he fumbled for the flare gun, and a round to go with it.

"Shoot" he grunted as he accidentally dropped one of the rounds into the bubbling waters. Not feeling up to retrieving it, he removed the last round from the bag, jammed it into the gun, and aimed at the ceiling.

BAAAAAMMMM!!!!

A red flare shot out of the gun and into the air, illuminating the ceiling, and revealing what all the squawking was about:

There were Pterranadons, thousands of them, all of them watching the flare lite up the room. Furious at being disturbed, they broke out into a frenzied cry of anger. Soon, more and more cries joined them as they flew from their hidden caves and into the air, towards the large hole at the ceiling.

"Let's get out of here," Jake shouted!! Immediately, the group ran from the room, and out of the temple in fear. What had they done?!?

"Unleashed hell would be a good choice" Jake thought.

Coming out of the entrance, the group could still hear the cries of anger as they halted in their tracks. A single Pterranadon was blocking the bridge, squawking at them.

"Get back, I got this" Jake said bravely as he unsheathed his sword.

Before he could act, one of the crocs, rammed into the bridge, and tried taking a bite out of the Pterranadons wing. It squawked in retaliation, but gave up as it flew away.

"Oh my god" David awed in fear.

Jake raised an eyebrow as he turned as well, and looked up. His mouth gaping, his eye's bulged Jake muttered "You've gotta be kidding me".

At first, it looked like a giant cloud had formed in the skies, and was slowly getting bigger with each second. However, when they took a closer look at it, they realized that it was no cloud… Hundreds…no, thousands of Pterranadons flooded the skies above, like an angry god!! It looked like dooms day!! The end of the world!! Like a tornado, they flew in a circular motion, rising up from the temple in fury!!

"RUN" shouted Karl.

Turning, the five saw the crocs, were trying to block their path.

"Force your way through" Jake shouted as he charged at the crocs. Slashing his blade, two of the crocs backed off, clearing a path. "GO" Jake shouted!! The others took his advice, as they dashed across the bridge.

BAM!!

Jake let out a cry of shock as one of the crocs had rammed the bridge, causing him to trip. Hitting the weak wood, Jake whirled around too see one of the crocs, climbing onto the bridge. As it opened its jaws to clamp down on Jake's leg, Jake retaliated with a slash across its gums.

It roared in pain, but ignored it as it growled in anger, whipping its tail rapidly, as it came towards Jake. "I can't avoid it this time, I'm done for" Jake thought. Closing his eyes, he waited for the pain to come…but he never felt it.

Instead, he felt himself being pulled back, as the croc barely missed his leg. Glancing up at his savior, he smiled as he saw it was Samantha. "Samantha…" he gasped.

She smiled as she hauled him to his feet. "Just returning the favor," she laughed.

Jake laughed as well, as the world suddenly seemed unimportant around him. As long as he was with Samantha, he would…

"If you too are done, making love faces, we kinda need to run here," Karl curtly said, although there was a smile hidden beneath his masked expression.

---------------------------------------------

Hours of walking later, the five had finally gotten away from the swampy temple, and were now exiting the jungle they had spent most of their time in. As they came near the exit, Marion glanced up into the sky, and smiled.

Above them, we're four sky bax riders, searching for them. Waving at them, the riders nodded as they signaled to land near them. Stopping, the group awaited as Captain Oonu, who was amongst them, approached…

"Boy, are we glad to see you" Karl smiled. He didn't particularly like Oonu, but after unleashing that swarm of Pterrandadons, any human contact was a relieving sight indeed.

Oonu, however, did not share the same feeling. With a stern, yet regretful tone, he firmly stated "David, Karl, Jake Scott……you are all under arrest".

Instantly, the groups expressions of gratitude and relief, shifted to confusion and horror.

"What the hell is this" Jake said bluntly. Why were they being arrested?

Not caring about their confusion, Oonu stated, "You will be escorted by guards, and taken to Waterfall city for judgment".

"I can't believe this, we must contact my father at once" Marion said. Her father was a powerful man after all, he would help the boys…

"Your father is the one who issued the order Marion" Oonu stated sadly. What he had to do next, he didn't particularly like himself.

"That's not true, it just cant be" Samantha protested. Her father was a kind, caring man!! He doesn't arrest people she was a friend with!! Why these boys?

"As much as it hurts, it's the truth" Oonu said sadly.

Not believing any of this for a second, David stepped forward in anger.

"Why are we being arrested, on what charge?" he demanded. 

Glancing at the former cadet, Oonu stated "It's not just a single charge, you seemed to have broken just about every law in Dinotopia".

Glancing at young Jake, he stated "Jake Scott…please step forward".

Nervous at being called out, Jake stepped towards the Captain. Silently, he removed iron shackles from his back pocket, and locked them firmly around Jake's wrist, preventing him from moving his hands. Jake just glanced up at Oonu in shock.

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" Karl shouted as he stepped forward only to back off as Oonu's Skybax squawked angrily at him.

"By order of the mayor, I'm afraid this must be done to your brother, as he is considered a dangerous criminal" Oonu said softly.

Karl looked like he wanted to protest. Jake…dangerous?! C'mon, that's ridiculous. Sure, he used a sword, but that didn't make him dangerous…

"Karl…he's right" Jake softly said.

"Wh…what do you mean" David asked, concerned for his little brother.

"I am a criminal…I killed all those dinosaurs…or at least seriously hurt them, so I've disrupted these dinotopians peace of mind…" Jake stated…

"But…" Karl protested.

"Karl, this is my decision you'll only make things worse if your make a scene…besides, I'll be alright," Jake said firmly. Nodding the to Captain, he said "I'm ready, let's go".

----------------------------------

Now back in waterfall city, in the trial room, a meeting had been called to discuss the Scotts fate… Diplomats, and high paying citizens were allowed in to see the boy's trials, but it was mostly filled with senators, and members of the jury…

Sitting behind the front desk, were the three brothers, all of them with down casted looks. Criminals? But…why, what in the world did they do wrong?

Mayor Waldo, unfortunately, had been selected to play judge, as he banged his gavel, silencing everyone in the room. Standing up, he called out "This court is now in session". Standing up, he collected some of the paper work, telling what the boys had done. Glancing at the three, he said in disgust "David, Karl, and Jake Scott…the charges facing you could hardly be more serious, you have brought disruption and violence to Dinotopia".

The boy's just glanced at one another in misery. Behind them, Marion and Samantha just stared at them in sympathy, and in silent anger at their father…

"In total, you stand accused of twenty one violations…" Waldo started. At this, the senator on his right handed him another sheet. Glancing at it, he corrected "Twenty two…" Glaring into the boy's eyes, he huffed "Not only did you attempt to leave Dinotopia, which is forbidden, but you also stole a sacred sunstone, from a hatchery. At this, the courtroom erupted into chatter as some of the other senators, spoke in dinotopian disapprovingly. David and Jake, both glanced at Karl who gave them a nervous smile.

"If your not satisfied with these crimes, you violated one of the sacred entrances to the world beneath, and awakened the Pterranadon swarm that has guarded the temple for centuries" Waldo shouted. Letting out a humorless laugh, he said "There is no defense for these actions…however, you are entitled to representation…do you have a lawyer".

Jake wanted to jump up and yell, to spit, to throw something at the mayor. This was completely unfair!! They were dragged down here against their wills, and were now being asked for a lawyer before they could even find one?!? Of all the ridiculous…

"Present your honor, my apologies for being late" spoke a voice from the back. The boys turned and smiled briefly as Zippeau came down the aisle, nervous at showing up late. The others in the room spoke with either approval or disapproval as Waldo silenced the court with his gavel.

Now having the courts full attention, Zippeau called out "Mammals and saurian's of the jury, I accept these boys behavior as somewhat, unconventional, but what heart they have, my own life was saved by an unselfish act of dinotopian courage, from Karl".

At this, the brothers briefly smirked at one another, remembering it just as well…

"When I was viciously attacked by a giant Mosasaurus, I would like to enter my half bitten tail as exhibit A" Zippeau said as he placed his tail on the table. Indeed, it was half chewed through, as deep markings from the bite had left. The boys glanced at each other in disgust at the sight.

Wanting the truth, Waldo asked, "Would you like to tell us why you were put in jeopardy in the first place"?

"Yes, well because the boys had fallen over the fall's, while at their graduation ceremony" Zippeau explained.

Waldo glanced at the other senators who nodded as he stated "A disgraceful breach of civilized behavior". (Jake rolled his eyes in annoyance at this)

"Yes, well I…would have to agree with you their your honor I" Zippeau said nervously, as he glanced at the boys.

Jake leaned towards his brothers as he whispered, "He is on our side, isn't he". David and Karl glanced at each other's, as they shrugged.

As they went through the first of their defense, Captain Oonu came forward as Waldo called out "We will now take testimony from Skybax Captain Oonu"

"Thank you lord mayor" Oonu thanked. Looking around the room, his gaze falling on the three boys, Oonu said "When David came to the skybax academy, he was one of the least promising pupils I have encountered…yet through strength of character, he overcame his weaknesses, trained hard, and finally showed us that he is a flyer".

Glancing at David, he smiled briefly when he saw David grinning at being praised. "A flyer like no other that I have ever seen". Briefly forgetting that he was in the presence of the mayor, he said, "I am proud to be his teacher".

Tired of this, Waldo sat up, saying "yes, well thank you Captain Oonu for that……glowing testimony, now rejoin your squadron". Oonu glanced back as he nodded at the mayor before exiting the court room.

The next person to come up was Waldo's wife, Rosemary. The boy's all together groaned, thinking this wasn't going to end well…

" I initially found the boy's disobedient, quarrelsome, problematic. Their not like us, and perhaps they never will be" Rosemary stated. Glancing at the boy's and seeing their looks of misery, she added "But how can we call ourselves dinotopian, if we only respect, those who agree with us".

Jake smiled inwardly. This was exactly what he was talking about. Everyone in the world, probably in Dinotopia as well had a different view of how things worked. It was a matter of opinion. Hell it was like religion, either you follow our religion or you die kinda thing was what Jake was getting when he first came here…

"If we are to learn, first we must listen…inspite of our differences, I have come to respect the boy's, tremendously Rosemary smiled. Seeing the boys now grinning, she recited the first code of Dinotopia "One rain drop, raises the sea".

"Exactly. So just think of what two rain drops could do" Zippeau joined excited.

Karl glanced at his half brothers. "You guys…we're doomed" he said cynically. Both of his brothers nodded firmly.

After Rosemary dismissed herself from the room, Waldo then called "Now, we our to discuss the other matter at hand…Jake Scott, please step in front of the court".

Jake, nervous at first, nodded as he stepped in front of the senators, his hands still binded.

"Jake Scott, whilst the crimes you and your brothers have committed so far are serious enough, the crimes you've committed our probably one of the most serious ones we have here on Dinotopia…never bring harm to a saurian, direct or indirect" Waldo said sternly.

Member of the jury, and senate agreed, as Jake said nothing, staring at the floor…

"You have either killed, or seriously injured members of the carnivores dinosaurs. Bringing harm any of them, to them is an act of war upon them, your foolish fights have only proven this" Waldo continued. The audience quietly talked amongst each other. Karl looked like he wanted to slug Waldo for making these accusations on his little brother. David as well…

"Not only did you not stop after your first fight, but you always harmed the sacred Red Scared Tyrannosaurs Rex, a symbol of the T-Rexes power and strength. They have taken this as a great insult to their pride and honor. You cannot possibly defend yourself for doing something so foolish…however, like before, you our entitled to defense" Waldo said snidely.

Glancing at the audience, he called out "If there is anyone amongst you who wishes to speak for young Jake here, please do so now, anyone except for his brothers" Waldo added. Both Karl and David glared at Waldo in hatred for this…

"I have something to say" called a voice behind Karl and David. Glancing back, they smiled as Samantha stepped forward. Jake smiled briefly upon seeing her.

"I want to say something as well" called a voice from the far back. Jake glanced in the back of the audience, and grinned. Coming down the aisle towards the front, was Backstop…

As he passed by Jake to stand next to him, Jake whispered, "What are you doing here".

Backstop whispered back "I hearted the news about your trail in Vidabba, so I came here to help".

Turning his attention to the crowd, Backstop said, "I was apart of the convoy that was separated almost a month ago from the others. We were traveling through the rainy basin when we were suddenly attacked by a T-Rex". Glancing at Jake, he said sadly "Both my parents had already been killed, and I would have joined them, had not for Jake's intervention".

At this, Jake smirked at him.

"He saved my life, in pure self protection for me. He's not the monster that everyone here is making him out to be. He's a noble, and kind hearted person, and in my eye's, deserves a medal for his heroism".

At this, the audience quietly conversed amongst each other…

"Thank you Backstop for…that useful information, now please, return to your seat" Waldo said curtly. Backstop nodded towards the mayor, and smiled at Jake before returning to the back.

Samantha then stepped forward next to Jake, holding a ring of keys. Smiling at Jake, she inserted one of the keys into Jake's shackles, and unlocked them. As they fell to the floor in a heap, Jake rubbed his wrist as he smiled back…

"Jake a hero, because I wouldn't be here if not for him" Samantha started.

"What do you mean, Samantha" Waldo asked, confused.

Glaring at her father, Samantha said "A few week's ago, I was out near the rainy basin, collecting herbs, when I came in contact with a deadly plant, the Ocitum Nyxonus". Some of the audience gasped at this, as well as Waldo who looked at his youngest child in shock.

"Naturally, I didn't have long to live. However, my mother recruited Jake to go out, along with Backstop to the Blackwood Flats to find the cure to save my life. Successful, they saved me" she smiled.

"My goodness" Waldo murmured.

"The truth is father, I wouldn't be standing here right now if Jake hadn't gone out to get the cure. He saved my life, and for that…you own him" Samantha smirked…

"Oooohh, that's telling him" Karl whispered to David. David laughed in response whilst Waldo looked like a fish out of water.

"Yes, yes, well umm thank you Samantha, please return to your seat" Waldo stammered nervously.

Passing by Jake, Samantha stopped to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, causing Jake to blush, smiling. "Heh heh" Jake laughed quietly.

"Yes, well, no more question as of now, so we shall continue this meeting tomorrow" Waldo ordered. Banging his gavel, he called out "Court dismissed".

All right, almost close to the chase seen, I might sooner have the next chapter up. If I'm feeling up to it. Please R&R!!


	17. The final judgment, escape from WFC!

Chapter 17: The final judgment, escape from Waterfall city!!

Disclaimer: Well, this is the chase scene, close to the end. Please R&R!!

Darkness had fallen over waterfall city, as the first part of the trial had ended. A verdict would be reached later tomorrow. Then hopefully those boys's wouldn't cause any more trouble for Waterfall City.

Waldo and his family we're eating silently in their home, as Waldo was still upset that Samantha had called him out like that in front of everyone. His own daughter for goodness sake!!

Glaring accusingly at Rosemary, he growled "None of this would have happened if you hadn't sent our daughter to Canyon City. He had heard everything that had happened during the boy's absence from the city. From Marion running away to help the boys, to her going with David to Canyon City, nothing escaped his ears…

Rosemary, put on the defense, shot back "Nothing at all would have happened if it we're left up to you Waldo".

Waldo let out a humorless laugh as he said, "You may be willing to risk our daughters life, but I certainly am not".

"Can you stop talking about me like I'm not here" Marion pleaded. It was almost always like this when her parents we're together, never once we're they seen making pleasantries anymore. Sati fisted of the look of embarrassment they had on their faces, Marion continued "Karl, David, and Jake risked their lives to save you, and everyone here…and you've thrown them in jail".

"Dad, it's not fair for those boy's" Samantha pleaded.

Waldo said nothing as Samantha continued "If we had waited around for all those horrible things to happen, and if they didn't go out and try and save this place, then who would dad". She didn't understand why her father was acting like this!!

Waldo raised his hands' to silence any protest from his daughters, saying "They are simply being confined to quarters, they must not be allowed to cause anymore trouble". It seemed that the more he talked the more food he ate.

Marion protested, "Trouble, the sunstones are failing, that's trouble". When she saw neither of her parents respond, and worried that they weren't listening, she added, "At least they had the courage to try and find a solution"

"Dad, please" Samantha pleaded.

Waldo temporality stopped eating as he glanced at his youngest daughter, saying "I'm still appalled by what you did earlier today with that triceratops. You made a fool out of me".

Samantha blushed furiously, as she stated "It was because you weren't being fair to the boys, they were still outsiders, did you expect them to understand this place immediately".

Waldo then narrowed his eye's as he said "Fair to the boys…or is it fair to Jake".

Samantha slightly gasped, "What are you talking about".

Waldo then growled "Come now Samantha, do you take me fore a fool. I am not blind to what I can see clearly of what's happening between you and Jake, and I won't allow it".

"You don't know him, he saved me life, doesn't that mean something to you" Samantha partially cried.

"Too a murderer, no" Waldo stated.

Samantha then slumped back down into her chair, crying silently to herself. Her father didn't understand. Jake…she…she…

Turning back to Marion, Waldo then stated "Marion, you and your sisters minds have become clouded in recent months". Beckoning over one of the servants to deliver fruit, he added, "Those boy's are not your responsibility, you should concentrate on completing your studies". Pausing to eat, he continued "Do one thing at a time, seventh law of Dinotopia".

Watching her father eat so fast, and wanting to defend her sister, Marion sneered slightly "Eat to live, don't live to eat, tenth law of Dinotopia".

"Marion" Rosemary said sternly, yet slightly shocked.

Stunned as well, Waldo glanced at his wife, as he laughed humorlessly "Do you see the terrible influence these boy's have had on her, she never used to be sarcastic".

Desiring to know the truth, Marion asked, "If you're in such harmony, then why do you live a hundred miles away from each other".

Neither of them of answered at first, not wanting to admit it was either there fault………or the others. Waldo chose to speak.

"We both serve Dinotopia in different ways, duty before personal satisfaction" he said sternly, glaring at both of his daughters.

Before Marion could protest, the lights went out.

"You see it's happened again," Marion said.

"Just like before" Samantha added.

Rosemary was shocked. "Again…before…Waldo, why didn't you tell me this had happened before" Her husband had never mentioned anything like this. The prime sunstone was…

Waldo, stuttered over his words as he dismissingly said "It's just a temporary situation, the polishers are at work, even as we speak, it only last only a few seconds". As he spoke, servants slightly placed lit candlesticks on the table.

"That's the prime sunstone, if it fails, then we'll" Rosemary tried protesting.

"We're due to situation, for we" Waldo started.

"Discuss then," Samantha stated. Now having her dad's attention, she said, "We're sitting in darkness, something has to be done". She didn't want any more excuses; it was time to take action!!

Briefly losing his temper, Waldo shouted "A DINOTOPIA MIND IS CALM MIND SAMANTHA". Breathing heavily to regain his composure, the room slowly lit back up again. Letting out a chuckle, Waldo said, "There now, you see back to normal". Glancing at his family, he added "Nothing at all to worry about".

As he continued to eat, the women glanced at one another, shaking their heads, knowing he was wrong…

---------------------------------------

"Don't despair Karl," warned a sadden Zippeau. He was with the boy's as he was discussing their plans for today. When the verdict was reached, the boy's were to remain calm, whilst Zippeau tried to bail them out. Standing on the balcony of Zippeaus home, Karl paced back and forth in silent anger. David was holding 26, whilst Jake was silently staring out into the city with silent bitter grief…

"It could be worse, they only placed you under house arrest" Zippeau added, trying to cheer the boy's up. No such luck…

"I'm too old to be grounded" Karl growled slightly. This was ridiculous, locking them up in their home. Who did they think they were, treating them like this after all they did for this island?

"Exactly, I mean everything we did…well, except for you stealing the sunstone (At this, Karl shot David a warning glare) everything else, like going to the temple, Jake saving Samantha, I mean, we we're just trying to help…so why can't the senate understand that" David asked.

"It's because they're blind David" Jake said, speaking for the first time. "Blind by their own self righteousness, and laws. Who cares about them? None of those law's, like harming another dinosaur in pure self-defense…most of it anyway, matters. Did they not see if we didn't do something, that they would all die?" Jake asked, facing his brothers.

David sighed as he commented "Man, even when their's a chance to save their home, they're willing to die for their beliefs, and not live and preserve life". I mean, forgot your beliefs for a moment, are they worth getting yourself killed over".

Zippeau, spoke up as he added, "I know the senate may be angry, but I think I can get you boys a life sentence".

Karl, snorted in disgusted amusement, as he sarcastically said "I can't believe these people can charge us for trying to help them, I mean, who are they to say what we can and can't do".

"Above the law apparently" Jake grunted.

26 honked in agreement, causing David to raise an eyebrow at her.

Zippeau, coughing to get the boy's attention, pleaded, "Remember to keep your closing speech short, and whatever you do, don't upset Mayor Waldo".

****************

Now back in the trial room, Waldo spoke "All that remains before judgment are the closing speeches from Karl, David and Jake. Serious accusations have been made, and you may speak freely and with cander".

Karl chuckled as he stood up, ready to give this place a piece of his mind. "Speak freely, is about the last thing you're allowed to do here". Behind him, Zippeau muttered to himself, as he walked in front of the mayor's stand, grunting "You do this big number about listening, but nobody really listens…well listen to me now".

Now that all eyes were on him, Karl said, "I don't care about your rules, or superstitions, so you can do what you want with me, but you should let my brothers go".

"Huh" Jake muttered aloud. What the hell was Karl doing?!?

Jake glanced at David, who also was confused as Karl continued "Jake is just a kid, he doesn't deserve to be locked up in prison, and your gonna need every skybax cadet in the corp. This whole place is going to hell unless you do something about it, and you know it".

Low murmuring dispensed amongst the audience senate as Waldo glared at Karl, with intense anger.

Satisfied that he had gotten all that off his chest, Karl sighed as he sat back down between his brothers. Noticing their looks, he said "What".

"Karl…why" Jake gaped. This was totally unlike Karl. I mean, yeah, he was protective of Jake, but…to take his place in cell instead of Jake…that was just……wow.

"You didn't have to do that, I would have taken the blame" David said softly.

Karl, although agreeing silently, shook his head stubbornly, as he said "Yes I did…don't make a big thing out of it…

-----------------------------------

Thirty minutes later…

"Jeez, will they just tell us what's gonna happen to us" Jake grumbled. He was really sick of all the suspense. We're all of the senators this slow in decision making?!

The sound of a gavel banging, snapped Jake out of his thoughts. They had finally made a decision. "About time" he grumbled.

Standing up, and silencing everyone, Waldo said "This court, has reached a judgment…Karl, David and Jake…you will all resume your studies, and you will not leave Waterfall City, until you have all understood your transgressions". As the boy's looked at one another in annoyance, Waldo set his gaze on Karl. "Karl…you are deemed, unfit…to care for an infant, and your chasmosaur partner, will be taken to the city orphanage, for adoption".

_NOO!!!_

"No…no way, you can't do that," Karl protested, tearing up inside. They weren't going to take away his daughter!! Not if he had anything to say about it!!

Switching his gaze over to Jake, Waldo then spoke "Jake…your sword will be confiscated, therefore, you are to hand it over to the senate, by tomorrow, where it will be taken to be melted into something less……violent".

It was a good thing his brother's we're with him, as they had to physically restrain Jake from attacking the mayor. "Your outta your damn mind if you think I'm gonna let that happen" Jake snarled, as he tried to break free from his brothers grip.

"Jake take it easy" David pleaded.

"Yeah, you want to get yourself locked up" Karl added, feeling for his little brother…

Waldo, ignoring the protest from Karl, and threat from Jake, smugly said, "We're all in accord on this manner". All the other senators nodded in agreement.

"We would like to lodge in appeal" Zippeau protested, not about to give up on the boys.

However, the mayor was already quite down with this manner, as he quickly said "We will review the case in one years time".

Zippeau's eyes widened in shock. "ONE YEAR" he repeated.

*BANG*

"Court dismissed" Waldo said dismissingly.

At this the audience began to leave the room, murmuring about the boys, whilst they sat in their seats in misery.

"This place won't be here in a year," Jake grumbled.

************

Back at Zippeau's house, the boy's hung out on the balcony. Karl was pacing once more, seething in silent anger. They we' rent going to take 26 away from him!! He wouldn't allow it!! He just wouldn't!!

Glancing at his half brothers, Karl growled, "I'm telling ya, I'm sick of this place". As Jake glanced up from looking at his sword, Karl growled "I'm not gonna let them take 26 away from me". Noticing that David was looking out at the city, Karl growled, "Hey, are you listening to me".

David nodded as he pointed at what he was looking at. All three of the brothers glanced over and saw Cyrus Crabb, that crook, nodding his head at the boys. Heading towards their house, the boy's glanced t each other worried.

"What's he doing here?" muttered Jake. He trusted Cyrus just about as far as he could throw the guy!!

"Probably here to offer me another deal or something" Karl grumbled as he crossed his arms, still thinking about 26…and Marion.

"Well, obviously, we're not gonna trust him this time right" David asked. Both Karl and Jake nodded at this as they heard a ruckus coming near the front door.

Heading over, they saw Zippeau trying to slam the door in Cyrus's face, pleading for him to leave.

"It's alright Zip, let him in" Jake called.

**********************

The early evening had followed as Cyrus apparently had some information that he thought the Scott's would find most interesting. Sending out Zippeau to retrieve, Marion and Samantha, they all sat down as they listened to what Cyrus had learned…

Stroking the book in his lap, like a cat, he mused "I've waited twenty years for this moment…the final pieces of the jigsaw. "The Captains Log of the Rebecca's Folly, which you kindly borrowed for me, (Karl sneered at Cyrus for that one) and the journal of Arthur Denison, the first true explorer of Dinotopia". Tapping the book lightly, he commented, "This is his account of the world beneath".

"Fascinating" Zippeau muttered.

"You see, Arthur Denison made it to the world beneath and back, but he wasn't alone, there was another man with him, that man was Lee Crabb……my father" Cyrus proudly said.

"_Was he as much a scumbag as you are, or was he more" Jake though laughing._

"Together, the two of them explored the world beneath, and on their return, they were promptly arrested by the senate, by violations of laws and so on" Cyrus dismissingly said. "So…now I know the way to the sunstone caves, and the way out of dinotopia,…but I can't do it alone…not with this" Cyrus said as he pointed as his limp. "I need your help boys". He pleaded.

Marion, willingly to speak here mind, said, "I don't trust him".

Cyrus gave mock hurt look as he asked, "What's not to trust".

"A lot about you, like how do we know your not just trying to use us" Samantha shot.

Cyrus gave her a smile as he said "Trust me darling, I have no reason to lie now, or use you, when Dinotopia is oh so close to the brink of destruction".

Nobody said anything at this, as Marion then asked, "So…you knew about the sunstone caves all along".

Cyrus sighed as he reached into his bag, and removed a small container. "You see…I've spent the past twenty years, reading everything I could find on the world beneath" he said. Taking spoonful of white power from the container, and dropping it into two bronze cups, he added "The senate would have stopped me long ago, if they knew of my plans, but lucky for them they didn't, because now I'm the only one who can save these, damn scalies". Remembering Zippeau was in the room, he apologized "Oh, heh, no offense professor". "Do you have anything I can mix with this" Cyrus asked.

Marion nodded as she went to retrieve a jug of water.

Glancing at the contents inside, Karl asked, "What is that".

"Arcticus Liesieus, it's a rare plant," Cyrus explained. As Marion poured water into the two cups, he asked "Now can you please take this, and give it to the guards".

Suspicious as she took the cups, Marion asked, "It won't harm them will it".

Cyrus instantly shook his head, as he protested "No, no, no no, just give them a nasty little headache when they wake up, nothing serious, I promise".

As Marion went to deliver the drinks, Jake asked, "What exactly is your plan". He wanted to know everything that Cyrus had up his sleeves, so he wouldn't double cross them or anything.

Cyrus just chuckled as he said "Oh Jaky, all of it will be known in due time, this plan requires patience's".

As he said nothing more, Jake grumbled, "Don't call me Jaky, that's David's name".

Marion came back a few moments later, explaining, "Once they realize your missing, they'll block the bridge, and we'll be trapped in the city".

"That's true, there's no other way out" Jake mused as he rubbed his chin in annoyance.

Cyrus, on the other hand, said "The canal runs under the garbage chute, next to my shop, a hundred feet down stream, there's a red Boyle, I'll leave a boat for you there".

Getting up, he approached Zippeau, smiling "But first, there's something I need, and professor, I'm afraid you're the only one who can help".

Zippeau, slightly nervous that, and worried that Cyrus was going to stuff him into a sack again, backed up, stuttering, "Wh…What, me…are you sure".

Cyrus nodded as he turned to the teenagers. "I can get us to the world beneath, but we don't stand a fighting chance without a map of the caves down below".

"There's a map," Karl asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Denison's journal's were confiscated on his return from the world beneath, and locked up in the library archives…we find the journal, then we have the map" Cyrus explained.

"And then what" David asked. This all seemed a little too simple. Surely there was more than just what was presented…

"Take the boat down the Polonga river…I'll take care of the rest" smirked Cyrus.

The group looked at one another. It sounded like something they could pull off…providing everything went according to plan anyway……

"It's never easy," thought Jake…

********

Five minutes after Cyrus left, the group slowly opened the front door. Marion peeked out and sighed with relief. Cyrus's potion worked. Both the saurian guards we're out like lights. Nodding at the gang, they slowly slipped out of the home, and headed off.

They were very fortunate, as it was late, and not many dinotopian's we're out. That, and the darkness came them cover. Quickly stalking across the bridge, they went under the underpass, and snuck off, using a shortcut that Zippeau knew towards the library.

"Hurry this way," Zippeau whispered as they lightly jogged in single file, not to attract attention.

"Dun dun, da da, dun dun, dun da, da da dunnnn" Jake whispered, humming the mission impossible theme to himself.

This time neither of his brother's chose to respond, although their facial expressions clearly showed annoyance.

Glancing back too see no one following, the gang safety made it to the library.

As they jogged inside, above them, Cyrus watched with glee. Chuckling to himself, he lit a cigar. Taking a puff, he laughed, "Good show boy's…good luck, and god speed"!!

Charging through the doors to the library, they jogged down the halls, towards the back of the library. Zippeau, taking charge, said, "If it's here, it would be in this cabinet".

David, confused, said "I thought you said the fire destroyed all the books and scrolls on the world beneath".

Zippeau nodded, stating, "It's true, the main library was badly burnt, but not all the books were destroyed". Opening the cabinet, he continued "After the fire, it was decided to restore the more, valuable documents, and place tem in this archive for safe keeping".

****************

So, our heroes searched the entire library archives on information on the world beneath. They searched high and low, and although found useful information, nothing was found on Arthur Denison's journal. Morning quickly came…

"Oh it's no use, we'll never find it" moaned Zippeau in annoyance. He took such good care of the books, How could he have forgotten where it was??

Jake yawned as he placed another book back, _A Land apart from time by Jame's Gurney._ (Hint hint, heh heh). Rubbing his hair in frustration, he kicked a chair. Where was that damn book?! Seriously, unless they found the map soon, they would be looking at Armageddon by those Pterranadons in a few days!!

"Jake, do you think Cyrus is telling the truth?" asked Samantha.

Jake glanced at Samantha and sighed as he said, "Well…I'm not so sure, as of now, we don't exactly have a plan ourselves, and cant really think of one in time. So, no I don't trust him, but right now we have to if we want to succeed". Jake turned away briefly, wondering "What's his motive though, he's not doing this to save Dinotopia, I know that much, so…"

"I'm scared Jake" admitted Samantha.

This caught Jake off guard as he turned asking "Of what".

"Of losing Dinotopia, of losing my home" Samantha said sadly. "_Of losing you_," she thought. "I mean, what if we don't succeed, what's going to happen to Dinotopia". Sighing, she sadly said "I mean, there's no other place like this in the world, and I would never be able to forgive myself If it was destroyed, and…"

Jake said nothing as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Hey, calm down Samantha, you have to hope. Without hope, we're sure to lose" Jake explained. Wiping some of the tears away from her eyes, Jake added, "As long as we continue to push on, and never give up…there's nothing that can stop us, so come on, don't cry".

Samantha stopped sniffling as she gave Jake a hug. "Thanks Jake, you know the right words to say at times, don't you" she asked.

Jake smirked as he hugged Samantha back. "We'll never lose…not while I'm here anyway" he smirked, his ego inflating…

"Hey guy's, I think this is it" David called, interrupting Jake's thoughts. Glancing over, he smiled as David was holding a thin leather book. Glancing back at Samantha he said, "See, we found it, no need to worry".

She laughed as they all gather around the table too see the book.

"The journal of Arthur Denison, Victorian Engineer, and Explorer, Volume 2, THE WORLD BENEATH" David read aloud. The group looked up and smiled at one another… Finally, they would find out about the exploration of the world beneath!!

Opening the front page, David read "This private volume of my exploration will never be published, Dinotopians hold the world beneath sacred, and I have no wish to offend their deep spiritual beliefs…never the less, my expedition by submarine, revealed…"

Marion interrupted, saying "Umm…perhaps we can read it later". No doubt by now, Waterfall city found the Scott's missing from their prison, and we out searching for them…

David, fascinated, insisted "Listen, I found enormous caves with strange fosfresens, I began to believe they had been occupied by ancient history, first by dinosaurs, and later, human cultures" David read, turning to the next page

*BANG* *BANG*

The loud sound of a door being busted open, and something being knocked over, snapped the group out of reading.

"Someone's coming" informed Karl. Everyone looked up too see what the commotion was about.

The door to the library halls was kicked open, as Waldo Seville, along with six saurian's guards entered. Spotting the group, Waldo yelled "Guard's, seize them at once". Immediately, the guards broke into a run, charging the boys.

"That's our que" Jake said worried.

"To what" David asked desperately.

"RUN AWAAAYYY" Jake shouted as they grabbed their stuff and ran, Zippeau, Marion and Samantha behind them.

"Stop those boy's, don't let them escape" shouted an angered Waldo. Noticing his daughters with them, he called "Marion, Samantha, come back". They ignored their father, determined to save Dinotopia…their way!!

Quickly exiting through the widow, the group hoped from platform to platform, reaching the grounds. Dashing thought the alleys; they spotted another group of guards. Seeing them, they yelled for them to halt. Not listening, they took another side street.

"C'mon hurry" Jake shouted.

Seeing the entrance to the canals, they saw guards in front of them…and guards behind them. "Shoot, we we're so close" Jake growled. Just when all hope seemed lost…

"ROOOAAAARRR" Backstop yelled as he leaped in front of the group, intimidating the guards. He had picked up Jake's scent, and had followed it right to him…

"Backstop" Jake said, shocked.

"RUN, RUN, I'LL HOLD THEM" Backstop yelled.

"Thanks" Jake said as the group ran towards the entrance to the canals. Dashing inside, they ran towards the water, and glanced at the edge for the boat. Noting Zippeau wasn't following, David hissed "Zippeau, c'mon what are you doing".

"This is where he threw me in the canal, stuffed me in a sack, oh this is making me feel very anxious" he whined.

"Don't be such a baby" Karl snapped.

"Where's the boat" asked a desperate Samantha.

Jake pointed. "Over there". In the corner, was a large red cargo boat, just barely big enough for all of them?

"Zippeau you go and get the boat" Marion called.

"What, me" he said, confused.

"Go" she shouted, not in the mood either for any arguing. She was still pretty upset that her father had sent those guards after the boys…

**********

"Quickly now, hurry, get in" Zippeau urged. Climbing into the rocky boat, the group inched forward as the pushed their way forward towards the shaft ahead. Climbing in himself, Zippeau joked, "Oh, maybe one of my ancestors was a sailor after all".

Chuckling, David said "Well, look's like old Cyrus really came through for us this time".

Karl, smirking, commented "Yeah, well don't thank him yet".

"Well, personally, I'm not quite sure about him yet" Zippeau admitted. The group pulled the tarp from behind them and placed it over their heads, concealing them from sight…

As the current slowly began to take them cargo chute, Zippeau warned, "We're heading for the cargo chute, um…it's not really designed for saurian's…or mammals for that matter".

"What do you mean Zippeau" Karl asked. He was in for a rude awakening!!

As they went down the single shaft towards the chute, the current began to pick up incredible speed…

"Oh no, chuck out the anchor, do something" complained Zippeau.

Getting to the front, Karl and Jake peeked out from under the tarp too see them approaching a metal gate. Karl and Jake glanced at one another in horror realizing what this meant.

"What is it Jake" asked Samantha from the back.

Passing the gate, they quickly came to an egged, of a hugggeee slide…

"HOLD ON" Jake screamed.

The boat tipped downwards as it caught up with the current now!! Sliding down at incredible speed, the boat hit the bottom, still going. The group shouted in terror as they went into a small tunnel, twisting and turning rapidly.

"JANE, STOP THIS CRAZY THING" Jake laughed aloud.

"SHUT UP" Karl shouted in terror. It was like some mad log flume ride, without safety belts though…and a lot more fun!!!

As they slowed down and hit the bottom, Zippeau breathed heavily "Oh, oh I think that's it now".

Sighing in relief, Jake peeked up from the tarp again. His eye's widened as they passed by another metal gate.

"NO ITS NOOTTTTTTTT" Jake screamed!!

The group yelled in terror, as like a twist ending to the Twilight Zone, they dipped down another long slide, this one more terrifying then the last!! Twisting and turning faster then the first time, Jake was constantly being slammed into the side of the boat from the wild rapids. As they saw light up ahead, the group braced themselves.

Hitting it, they went shooting out of a waterfall, and into the river below. As the tension died down, and the boat finally stopped rocking the group said nothing as first, still getting over the wild ride. Jake however, couldn't stay silent…

"Disney's water park has got nothing on that" he laughed.

*SLAP*

"OWWW" Jake yelled as Karl slapped him upside the head.

**ALRIGHT, I finished it now. The next chapter should come out…sometime. Anyway, R&R!!**


	18. The beginning of the exploration…

Chapter 18: The beginning of the exploration…

Disclaimer: It's almost over. After this, I'll try and see if I can do the TV series next. No promises though…

"Did Crabb say exactly where he would meet us" asked Karl as he paddled.

They had been paddling down the Polonga River for at least a few hours now. Night had already fallen, and unless they wanted to see anyone else die, they had to make haste…

David, who had been passing the time by reading Arthur's journal, commented, "He seemed to think that we'd be able to find it".

"Unless that was a lie too" Jake grumbled. No matter what came out of that leeches mouth, Jake still didn't trust Cyrus. It didn't occur to him before, but now that he thought of it, maybe Cyrus knew this would all happen! He gave Karl that flare gun, which Karl had used and unwittingly awoken the Pterranadons. So, they we're arrested, and accused, and Cyrus was now helping them?

"_He's using us…for some ulterior motive, but what" thought Jake._

"Up ahead, look" called Marion, snapping Jake out of his thoughts.

Ahead was the front of a sunken ship. A sunstone was being used to light their way towards it in the darkness. An old wooden jetty was next to the ship.

"Oh dear, I have a bad feeling about this" Zippeau moaned.

Jake grinned, as he opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced by Karl's glare. "I swear, if you make a Star wars reference, I'll…"

"We could still turn back, you know," pleaded Zippeau, breaking up the fight.

The others ignored him as they neared the place. Docking at the jetty, the group disembarked as they walked towards the sealed door. Noticing the Crab symbol on the ship, Marion asked, "Isn't that Crabb's calling card".

Jake nodded "Yep, this must be the place".

Taking the lead, Karl took the lantern they had found in the raft, and grasped Marion's hand whilst he slowly opened the door. It opened with a loud moan, the old metal and rust causing the ship to groan. Walking down the metal stairs, the group passed by a line of scuba diving outfits, all of them staring in one direction. The way they we're positioned…it made it look like they we're glaring at them…creepy.

"Ouch" hissed Samantha as she had accidentally scarped her arms against a piece of rusted metal. Puling her sleeve back, she gasped at the sight of the nasty cut. This was bad…

"Samantha" asked Jake as he approached her. Glancing at her arm, he gasped, "Your bleeding".

"It's nothing" she insisted.

Jake took no heed as he grabbed the sleeve of his tan shirt, and ripped it off. Using the piece, he wrapped it firmly around Samantha's arm. As the bleeding stopped, Jake gave her a quick pat on the shoulder.

"You should be alright now" he smiled. He was getting used to looking out for Samantha…

Passing her, he didn't notice the loving smile she gave him.

Spiriting up, the group slowly looked around. Karl glances down into one of the exposed tubes and gasped as there was still a torpedo loaded up. Good thing it wasn't active…at least he hopped…

Marion, approached a glass container, concealed by cloth. Grasping the cloth, she removed it…and gasped at the exposed contents. Backing away as Karl's light shinned over the contents, she looked away from the head of a Mosasaurus.

"What…what is it" asked Zippeau. Glancing at the head, he gagged "Mo…Mosasaurus, who could do such a thing".

"Welcome aboard" chuckled a voice from the darkness.

Everyone whirled towards the voice in time to see a light turn on in the back of the ship. There sat Cyrus Crabb, chuckling to himself. Obviously, he had planed this all out… "Good to see ya" he laughed as he stood up. Approaching the group, he chuckled "I trust you all had a pleasant and uneventful trip".

Jake glared as he commented "Unless you can over look us going down Disney's water flume ride on steroids, yes, it was uneventful". Seriously, what was this sneak up to?!

"Did you do this?" asked an angered Marion as she pointed at the head.

Cyrus, immediately, put on an innocent look as he said "Well that, no no, now your insulting the Crabb family name, no that's nearly a small, but regrettable part of a collection acquired by my father, he was a man of many traits, much like myself, this was his store house" he paused as he took a sip from his drink.

Pausing, he turned away; asking "I'm sorry, would you like a drink".

"Sure" Karl said simply. He was getting kinda thirsty.

Chuckling, Cyrus handed Karl this same liquid he had been drinking. "You'll need one where we're going".

Karl took one sip…and spat the whole thing out in disgust. "Augg…gross" he commented, his face twisted in disgust.

"Very interesting isn't it, rather a smoky after taste" Cyrus smiled. As Karl got back next to the others, he got serious, saying "Well, enough talk, it's time to show you, my pride and joy, through here". Passing the group, he opened another door, the group following.

"Wow" Samantha awed. They had entered an area where many boats had been stored; most of them weren't in working condition. However, the one on the very end caught their attention.

Tan colored, big enough for six, and in working condition, was a small portable submarine… Cyrus chuckled as he got next to it, grinning. "She's a beauty isn't she, no one knows it survived".

"Denison's Submersible" Zippeau awed.

David, realizing where this was going, shook his head, letting out a nervous laugh. "There is no way, I'm going down in that thing".

Jake nodded, as although he was unbelievably brave, he was extremely claustrophobic. Put him in a small, enclosed area, and he would panic. "Uh…I'm not so sure about" he admitted.

Surprised by the way his brothers we're acting, Karl optimistically said "It doesn't look in too bad shape". Pushing past his brothers, he climbed to the top of the small sub. Grasping the rusted valve, he gave it a quick turn…and yanked the thing off… Embarrassed, he gave the others a nervous chuckle, as he said "Maybe not".

On que, Cyrus nodded as he remarked, "Well there you go, and you can be our chief mechanic". Glancing at the two remaining Scotts, he added "And you can be our expert navigator". Turning to Jake, he said, "You'll be the skipper".

Jake groaned as he walked to helped Karl, muttering "Gilligan's islands, this aint".

"Gee, thanks" David said dryly, going to help the others.

Zippeau, eager to do his part, asked "And what about me, what can I do".

Chuckling, Cyrus smiled "Professor, I haven't forgotten about you, with those keen eyes of yours, sharper then a humans".

Rolling his eyes, Zippeau said "Oh that's very true, thank you".

"Would you be so kind to keep look out for us" Cyrus asked, getting straight to the point. Besides, he doubted that the…scaly would be of any more use…

Zippeau, not sure he heard right, asked "What, out there".

Cyrus nodded, "Yes out there run along now".

Nervousness getting to him, Zippeau asked "By myself".

"It's okay Zippeau" Marion said softly. Just in time, a crack of lighting sounded outside the ship. Shaking his head, Zippeau staggered out to do his duty.

********

"Urrggh, this valve is really jammed," Jake muttered as he tried to put his back into loosening one of the rusted valves. Letting go briefly, he sighed as he glanced at these raw hands. "OH, that's not good" he muttered. Standing up, he scratched the back of his neck, grumbling "How the hell am I going to go this thing moving".

"Need help Jake," asked Samantha. Jake was really struggling, so maybe an extra hand would help…

"Don't know if it'll make a difference," Jake grumbled as he gave the valve a weak kick. 

Hoping down from the top of the sub, she got next to Jake, saying, "C'mon, we'll both try and turn it".

"Umm…uh, okay" Jake said nervously as he kneeled down next to Samantha. Pressing themselves against he each other, they both grabbed the large valve at once, and started to turn. Jake was having a hard time concentrating, because his body was so close to Samantha's, he could smell her perfume…vanilla, mom. Grunting the two pulled with all their might. The valve gave a loud moan, as with a creak, it turned. Sighing they turned it much easier now as it went all the way clockwise.

Sitting up, Jake smiled "Thanks for the help" he commented.

Giving Jake a quick kiss on the cheek, she laughed "No problem.

Jake jumped at the kiss. Raising a hand, he rubbed the part where she kissed him. Hearing snickering behind him, he groaned "Shut up morons".

Karl shook his head laughing as he worked on finding any parts of the sub that needed replacing. So far, some parts had to be taken out, and scavenged for new parts that fit. The fuel had to be refilled.

"This do anything" called Cyrus for inside the sub. He was working on what some of the levers.

Karl watched as one of the rudders moved. "Right rudder" he called.

"How about this" called Cyrus as he tried a different one.

"GACK" shouted David as he backed away, holding his hand in shock. One of the pinchers that he was adding grease to had closed, almost snapping his hand off. The other's chuckled at his dismay.

Several hours passed as they worked on the sub. Marion and Samantha we're working on repainting, and clearing out the fogged out parts of the sub, whilst Karl and Jake went over too see how David was doing on some of the charts.

"Hey, how's it going?" asked Karl as he dropped some of the supplies next to the desk. Grasping a bronze torch, he filled with it, wondering how it worked…

"You know, I've been thinking about this expedition," David said softly.

"Yeah, and…"asked Karl.

"Well, the first time we found an entrance to the world beneath, it was filled with giant crocodiles, right," asked David, hoping they would agree.

"Right" they both responded.

"Then the second time, it was filled with giant bats," David continued. Did they see where this was going??

"Yeah, what's your point?" asked Karl.

Jake raised an eyebrow, as he said "Are you saying theirs some kinda pattern here Davy".

"Well, I…" David started.

The loud clanking of what was a large spear gun, snapped the boys out of their thoughts. Whirling around, they saw a bizarre sight. Cyrus Crabb, was stalking past them, a large spear gun, tied to his left boot, so whenever he walked, a loud clanking sound was made. If that was strange enough, he was muttering an old sailors song to himself.

"What the hell is that for?" asked a confused Karl.

Cyrus didn't answer as he smirked, softly singing "We're read to set sail on an old open ship, and never once more did we…"

The boys just watched as he went to the side of the ship singing. Sighing, David turned to his brothers. "I rest my case".

Both of them nodded firmly.

*********

It was done. They had finished the outer repairs. Entering the sub, Karl sighed as he rubbed his hands together, commenting, "Well, the engine looks good now, I replaced the pistons". Looking around at the small interior of the sub, he said "But I can't figure out what powers this thing". He had searched all over the sub. But had found nothing. Where was the power source??

Cyrus had a smug grin, as he said, "I'll give you a clue". Without saying a word, he reached down to the floor, and opened a small compartment. Inside, was a single embedment, where something had once been, shaped like an oval? Two connecters we're on the left and right of it. The way it was shaped, reminded Karl of… 

"Sunstones" Cyrus informed.

"Oh, so that's why you've been stealing the sunstones" Karl said; now understanding.

Exiting the craft, Cyrus sadly lamented, "I tried ever sunstone I've found, and none of them seem to fit". Casting a sly glance at Marion, he patted himself, saying "Then I was looking at pretty young Marion here, and that's when it hit me".

Confused at first, Marion slowly realized what he was talking about, as Cyrus was glancing at her shirt. Reaching inside, she removed her sunstone necklace. Showing it to Cyrus, she explained "This sunstone was given to me by my grandmoth…"

"It was given to you by your grandmother Orianna by the explorer Arthur Denison wasn't it" Cyrus asked. Already knowing the answer, he smiled as she realized "And that note, find the light".

"Would you mind terribly dear if we borrowed it?" asked Cyrus, getting to the point.

Glancing at Cyrus, she thought to herself "No way would I ever let you have this after all the things you've done" Firmly nodding to this, she then glanced at Karl, who had a stern, yet pleading look in his eyes. They had to get the sub moving now!! The longer they waited, the more likely the Pterrandons would reach Waterfall city faster. And time was of the essences. Besides, it could take days, heck weeks to find another sunstone of similar size.

Removing it from her locket, she outstretched her hand towards Karl, saying "This is the most valuable thing I posses". She watched as Karl looked down at the grasped sunstone with a mystified look.

"Go on, try it now" said Cyrus.

Nodding, Karl went back down into the sub. "If that crook tries to sell this after we're done, I'll knock him into next week" he thought. Placing the sunstone into the embedment, he watched as it came to life. A bright light filled the inside of the power chamber, as all the buttons, and lights became active. Smiling, Karl closed the compartment, and climbed back out to see his friends.

Cyrus smiled as he approached the sub, stating "Well Marion, Samantha, now it's time to say bon vo yage".

"What do you mean?" asked Marion. What was he up to now?!

Glancing at the two girls, he sadly said "Oh I'm sorry my dear, but neither you, your sister or that scaly Zippeau can come, there's only room for four on this vessel". He hadn't exactly planned this out, but hey, he didn't call the shots.

"The submarines built for six" Samantha said.

Cyrus shook his head, "I'm not one to tempt our good fortune, not when the future of Dinotopia hangs in the balance, we'll be heavy enough with those sunstones on board" Without another word, he headed for the ladder.

Karl sighed. As much as it sucked, it was the truth. "He's right Marion" Karl said softly.

Marion gave a helpless look, as she said "Promise me you'll be careful, I don't want anything to happen to any of you boys…I love you all".

This touched the boys, well David and Jake anyway. They honestly had no idea Marion cared for them this much. Giving a reassuring smile, David said, "We'll be alright".

"Let's go" Karl said as they all climbed onto the sub.

As they approached the ladder, David smirked as he said, "You hear that, she loves all of us".

"She was looking at me when she said it" Karl smirked back.

Jake, although he like Marion, didn't see her as a lover, wasn't about to miss out on the fun, as he snorted "Get real you two". When both his brothers looked at him, he chuckled "We all know that she had her eyes on yours truly".

David and Karl looked at one another with bored expressions. Switching to mischievous, both of them put their bags to the side as they approached Jake.

Getting nervous, Jake backed up. "Uhh…guys," he asked. He really didn't like the looks they were giving him.

"Get him," laughed Karl as David quickly yanked Jake towards him with a yelp. Now having Jake in a bear hug, Karl quickly gave Jake a noogie.

"Hey, that's cheating, two on one" Jake laughed, enjoying himself. He struggled to free himself, but David had a strong grip on him.

"Who does she love" smirked Karl.

"Not me, not me" shouted Jake, desperately wanting to get away. As they let him go, Jake gave a playful punch to David, and a friendly glare at Karl. "Oh, you guys are both gonna pay for that later".

"In cash or credit" joked David.

Karl snicker at this. "Now Jake, that was a joke".

Jake rolled his eyes in annoyance at this. "A lame one" he commented.

"Jake" asked Samantha from behind.

Hoping down from the sub, he asked "What Samantha".

Samantha tried, she really did. But she couldn't keep the worry out of her eyes as she said "Are you going to be okay Jake, I mean, you said your scared of enclosed spaces, and all the risk and things that could go wrong".

Jake laughed as he said "Well, with all the monsters and traps we'll encounter down, we…" He stopped when he saw how worried Samantha was. Dropping the joking, he said, "Honestly, I don't know what's going to happen, we might die…" "And about the fear of enclosed spaces, well…I have to face those fears for this time, since Dinotopia's fate hangs in the balance. Looking down, he said "I don't know what else to say".

Samantha said nothing as she looked down sorrowfully. Looking up again, a small smile on her face, she said "If you don't make it Jake…then I'll never have to live this down". Without another word, she strode forward, and before Jake could stop her, kissed him…on the lips.

Jake's first response was pure shock as his eyes widened, stunned by her move. Whilst Jake's mind was screaming "STOP, CESEASE, DESIST, PULL OUT, EJECT, EJECT", his body was saying "more, more, more". Jake returned the kiss with as much passion, no longer able to hide how he felt about Samantha.

"I've fallen for her," he thought. This was how it should be, just the two of them. Jake smiled inside as he allowed Samantha's warmth to fill him up. He had never met a girl like her back home, never in his life. Probably from him never being into girls in the first place, but still…wow".

Sadly, the kiss ended as Jake pulled away, giving Samantha an even stare. "Samantha" he said softly.

Backing away next to Marion, she said, "That was for luck, you'll need it".

Shaking his head as he went to rejoin his brothers, Jake muttered, "I don't need luck, or motivation, I already have some".

"What Jake" asked Samantha?

Jake turned to her, and gave her a soft smile "You" he spoke softly. Watching her expression turn to gratitude, he nodded as he stalked past his brothers towards the hatch. "Don't say a word" Jake warned, aware that Karl and David we're snickering in amusement.

The Scotts climbed down into the small submarine one by one. David, being the last, paused to give Marion and Samantha a wave. They waved back as David closed the hatch. The engine started up, as the ship with a whirr, slowly descend into the waters below…

********

Waterfall city was in an uproar.

After the failed attempt to rearrest the Scotts, saurian guards we're sent out all over to search for the boys. Finding no trace in the first day, they concluded that they had somehow escaped the city. There was no telling where they had gone, so a scouting party was not initiated, and they had no time to find them even if they wanted to. As the Pteranadonns we're getting closer by the moment.

Backstop, the rebellious triceratops, and unofficial saurian life partner of Jake (As he claimed he was), was locked up in a cage and currently under arrest, for aiding in the escape of the Scotts. As things we're as of now, they would punish him later, as the senate had ordered the whole of Dinotopia to take shelter in the city, what little that would do. The skybax, and all of the units of it, we're recalling to defend the city from the overwhelming numbers. Tragically, most of the units had already been attacked, and there was no telling how many of the squads were still alive…

Mayor Waldo waited in anticipation on the bridge into the city. Deep in thought, he thought, "How did it come to this". First the Scotts arrival on their peaceful islands. Then them running amok, running things that had strived for many years to make. Now, his daughters had not only aided in their escape, but had gone with them!! Unacceptable!! He refused to let them flounder about with those boys. All they had done was corrupted their minds from their teachings!! Had done so to everyone.

Sighing, he thought "My daughter's claim they love their father, yet they leave with the boys to save our world". They loved them enough to disobey their own father?? Such passion they must felt for them. Wald's thoughts we're interrupted as one of the new Cadets, Romana, flew down from above.

Landing in front of Waldo, Romana Denison sighed as she removed her helmet, stating "Lord Mayor".

Nodding, the weary Waldo asked "Your report Cadet".

Worry in her eye's, Romana stated "The most recent citing have estimated over one hundred thousands Pteranadons".

"One hundred thousand" repeated the mortified Waldo. That was impossible!! Such a large mass of carnivores dinosaurs haven't been seen in over a thousand years, when the carnivorous dinosaurs battled the herbivores.

Continuing, Romana grimly said "Out of three squadrons that we're assigned to this mission today, only ours have returned.

"What…what news of Volcanium" asked a horrified Waldo. Volcanium had one of the best squads of Skybax in all of Dinotopia. Surely, they would be able to escape such a large assault of…

Shaking her head, she said "Volcanium is gone sir, there was no one left alive".

"That's not possible" argued Waldo.

"If they continue on their current flight path, the Pterranadons will converge on Waterfall city in less then 12 hours" Romana said.

"Twelve hours" repeated Waldo. That was nowhere near enough time for them to evacuate everyone safely away, or prepare a defense. True, violence was prohibited in Dinotopia, but…their we're indeed times when one had to throw down words, and rise their clenched fist to fight!! What in the world could they do in twelve hours!!

"I have other communities to warn sir," informed Romana, already feeling guilty.

Nodding firmly, Waldo said, "Yes of course, dismissed, breathe deep".

"Fly high" responded Romana as she went to do her duty.

******

"One, two breathe, one, two breath" Jake thought, trying to keep his breathing under control. It was one of the rules his grandpa always said, keep your cool, don't allow fear to overcome you, and keep a clear head, otherwise, you'll remain blind from all that matters to you".

"Easy for you to say gramps, but try being stuck in a small compact sub" Jake moaned. He was managing somehow to keep his claustrophobia at bay, but he didn't know how long. It was pretty cramped with his brothers sitting next to him, and with Cyrus at the front. So far, they hadn't reached the bottom yet, and the sub was still slowly, but surely sinking deeper into the ocean…

"This should send us down," stated Karl as he gripped one of the levers. The moment he pulled it, the sub began to groan and moan. This worried them. If too much pressure was applied, the glass, or the inside of it would shatter, and they would surely drown…

"No, no no move away," urged Cyrus as he left the controls briefly. Moving the lever back up, and turning some knobs, he smiled as he said, "We need to let a little bit of air out". Outside, some bubbles, emerged from the small crescents of the sub, the pressure lifting abet.

Returning to the controls, Cyrus checked the meter and said, "As far as I can tell, we have about three good hours of air left".

"How long does it take to get to the caves?" asked David.

Glancing back at the boy, Cyrus smiled. "Three and a half hours".

The Scotts glanced at each other in confusion, mixed with horror. How exactly did that work for them??

Praying that Cyrus was kidding, Jake thought of his grandpa. How in the world would he react, seeing how much Jake had grown up since he disappeared four years ago?? Would he even recognize him? Would he be proud of the way he had kept up his daily training? Sighing, Jake glanced out the window of the small sub, wondering whatever happened to Kenneth Scott?

"You guys okay," asked Karl, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah sure" responded David.

"I'm cool," added Jake.

Karl opened his mouth to respond, but shut it when the lights in the sub flashed as they briefly went out. Moments later, they came back on again. As if that wasn't bad news enough, the ship groaned and moaned some more. As the noise stopped, the brothers looked at one another again. Were they okay??

"No" Karl stated.

"Me neither" sighed David.

"Ditto"-added Jake.

Noticing the boy's anxiety, Cyrus said "Relax boys, it's going to get far worse before we ever reach the bottom". Seriously, the boys needed to act tougher. If they ended up in worse situations later, how did they expect to handle them?

"If they live to see them anyway," thought Cyrus, chuckling inside.

Standing up to move abit, Karl grasped the railings above his head. Turning to Cyrus, he asked "So your father…he really made it down to the world beneath".

"Ay, there and back in this very submarine" Cyrus nodded as he adjusted the pressure of the sub from the knobs in the front.

"Then how come your not a rich man" Karl asked, hoping Cyrus wouldn't take it the wrong way. He really didn't want any kind of argument to start as of now…

Cyrus snorted as he adjusted the engines cooling power, making sure it didn't overheat. "They wouldn't let him leave, the scalies didn't like the idea of having their scared place found, so they confiscated all his journals, burned it to ashes, and locked him away. Pausing, and noticing the boy's stern look, he sighed as he lamented, "Before he died, he pulled me up very close, and he said to me "Denison also kept a journal". Heaving, he said, "I spent my whole life looking for that journal. After he died, I found hundred of small notes that all said the same thing, I found the light".

"Sunstones" David interpreted.

Unfortunalty, if they had been paying more attention, they wouldn't have noticed the needle on the pressure, rising exponentially. The groaning of the ship increased two times, and almost as if to hint the boys, some of the tightly locked bolts, shot out, and high pressured water shot into the boys faces.

"Shoot" Jake cursed as he tried to block his face from the water.

"Block boys, block it," shouted Cyrus from the front.

Karl and David blocked the holes as Jake quickly lowered the pressure, and let out more air for the ship.

"C'mon, you have to work faster," urged Cyrus. He wasn't about to die now, not after all he went through to find the damned journal.

As the pressure lowered, the moaning slowly came to a halt. Raising the pressure slightly, to assure they wouldn't run out of air, Jake smiled as he moved away from the knobs. He had successfully locked down the water.

"Now lets just hope our luck stays with us," Jake thought.

**Was suppose to be longer, but I was getting tired, and I said I'd have it up tonight. Also, wanted the trip to the world beneath to extend abit. R&R!!**


	19. The World beneath

Chapter 19: The world beneath…

Disclaimer: I was at a funeral, which was why I didn't update right away. So, here you go. I aim for twenty chapters, not nineteen. Anyway, read on…

"Without the prime sunstone, all the others will fail, this…may be the end for Dinotopia" informed a saddened Waldo.

His daughters had returned to him at last, not that long ago. Although to his annoyance, the boys we're not with them. He had expected they would run, but also wondered weather they would return on their own, and prove how adult they were. Turns out he was wrong. Despite almost being men, they still acted like children!!

The prime sunstone had finally at long last given out, a while ago, so all the settlements that we're connected to it had lost their shields. Hungry carnivores swarmed the outpost, settlements, small towns, cities of Dinotopia. In a last ditch attempt for safety, the survivors fled for Waterfall city, in a chance of hope that they we're working on replacing the prime sunstone. Unfortunately, like Cyrus had stated earlier, the sunstone reserves had run out, so they had no sunstones big enough to power the tower, and all of Dinotopia!!

His youngest daughter had gone off to see Backstop, Jake Scott's rebellious partner. Although, he was upset with is daughters for aiding in the escape of the Scotts, he couldn't stay mad at them. Not when they had more important matters to attend to…

"What are we to do?" asked a worried Marion. Worried, not only for the safety on all of Dinotopia, her home, and sanctuary, but also…for the safety of the Scotts. Although she was worried for David and Jake, her main focus was on the dashingly handsome Karl. "Please Karl, don't die, come back to me safe and sound" she thought.

Waldo beckoned at to his left. Approaching the edge of the balcony, they could see many of the citizens of waterfall city, and the refuges of the outer settlements we're gathering together. Out of the corner of his eyes, Waldo could see the same look in each and every one of them, sharing his thoughts. Defeat. This…this was a hopeless situation. "The citizens are already gathering in fountain square, by the obilistic codes". Turning to his first-born, Waldo grasped her hands firmly, and looked her in the eye with a firm resolve, asking "Will you lead the city in a pray of hope".

Marion looked surprise to have been asked of such a thing, but immediately nodded. "Of course I will father, but……why me" she asked.

Waldo looked down, somewhat embarrassed, as he said, "The sunstone that I gave you was small, but it was an almost perfect gem. Almost as perfect as the myth of the five legendary sunstones of Dinotopia. Show it to the city, it will bring hope, and then we'll take it to the sunstone tower, and perhaps it will bring back the light…for one night at least".

Waldo noticed then that his daughter didn't respond immediately. He caught a brief look at the expression on her face. Guilt. Guilt of what?? It was then that he noticed that she no longer had the lace connected to her sunstone around her neck. Where was it?!

As if sensing her father's suspicion, Marion quickly said "I don't have it anymore, I gave it to the boys to power the submarine". Looking her father in the eye, she wondered what he would think of her. Would he yell? Throw something? Or just stand there in silence…

Waldo, did his best to keep his tone even. "You gave those three…the most flawless sunstone ever found". It was taking every bit of self-control to not lash out at Marion for doing something so foolish. But…would it really matter, now after all that had happened?

Marion shook her head in disbelief, as she muttered, "I thought, it was the Dinotopian thing to do".

"I only hope…it was worth all our lives Marion" Waldo gravely stated.

---

"What is it miss" asked Drikin, Captain of the Saurian force. He, and his team of five had been guarding the foolish Backstop for at least a few days now. They had given him food and water yes, but after the mayhem he caused, he questioned weather or not he truly deserved such things. Backstop, in an attempt to help his friends escape the city, charged the guards, and took them by surprise. Knocking the human ones aside, and goring some of the saurian ones, he hospitalized at least ten of the human guards, and four of the saurian guards. They had finally managed to trap him when they got some of the Brach's to corner him, when he tried to escape after the others. He surrender once he realized he wasn't going to get out…

Samantha, the second born of Mayor Waldo of Waterfall city, crossed the bridge to the gate where Backstop laid trapped. Seeing the trapped backstop, she glared at the guards in silent fury. "What is the meaning of this?" she hissed, pointing at the caged Backstop.

Drikin was surprised at her sudden fury, but regained his bravado as he stated "Your father's orders, we are to guard this criminal, and assure that he causes no more trouble for our cities sake".

"Trouble, he was only trying to protect us from harm" Samantha protested. She hadn't seen the whole thing since she was almost in the tunnel, but according to Jake, who stayed behind for a few moments, he distracted the guards long enough, and then started to fight them!

"By injuring my men, by causing destitution of public property. Because of this beast, almost two dozen of my men have been hospitlizated," argued the Captain.

"He was only covering our escape," insisted Samantha.

"What you and your sister did was very foolish, assisting in the escape of three criminals," scolded the Captain. He had not been their himself when the fighting began, but had arrived shortly after he had started knocking his men over. He would have joined them himself, if not for it being his duty to protect the mayor.

Samantha said nothing to this as she stared at her feet in sorrow. Glancing at the caged Backstop, who said nothing upon her arrival, she huffed as she returned her glare at the Captain. "Release him," she stated.

The captain blinked, as if he misheard her. "Beg your pardon," he asked.

"I said release him, now" she said louder.

NOW, he was confused. Looking at his men in disbelief, he straightened his helmet, as he commented "Miss, we have been ordered to watch this dangerous saurian from causing anymore harm, to the people of this city. What your asking is impossible".

"And why is that" she asked in anger.

"There's no telling what he'll do next," insisted the Captain. Noticing the confused look upon her face, he kept in character, saying, "How do we know whom he'll hurt next? Next time, it could be the citizens, other saurians, and your father? I can't take that risk".

"As the daughter of the mayor of Waterfall city, I order you to release him," ordered Samantha. It was not often that she used her title of whom she was to get what she wanted. But, this was a special case…

The Captain looked like he wanted to argue more, but her next words silenced further protest. "If you don't like it, then bring it up with my father, I'm sure at this point, you'll find he agrees with me". That wasn't actually true, she never mentioned any of this to her father when she had gotten back, so he didn't know. And, the saying that Jake had told her once came back into mind. "What they don't know…won't hurt him," he said. So…yes, she was bluffing, but…it looked like it was working, as the Captains face paled.

"No…no, need to do that my dear" stammered Dirkin. Glaring at his guards, he shouted, "Open the cage". His guards nodded, as one of them produced a key. Inserting it into the metal lock, the cage lifted automatically. Backstop said nothing as he got up, and stalked out into freedom. Some of the guards had their weapons raised in protest of any further rebellion, but lowered them upon the Captains glare.

"Anything else my dear" asked Dirkin.

"Leave us, I wish to be alone with him, that's an order" she informed, not wanting any protest. Reluctantly, the guards, along with their captain filed out, leaving Samantha alone with Backstop…

"Samantha…why" asked the depressed Backstop. Not that he wasn't grateful for having him released, but…he his concern for Jake' safety made him nervous. What if he was dead? What if he failed to get the sunstones?! Then what?!

"How could you ask me something like that, you're my friend Backstop. There was no way I was going to leave you trapped inside that cage" Samantha spoke softly.

"But…don't I deserve it? I mean…I helped you, your sister, and the boys escape the city. I injured guards for your sake. Don't I deserve punishment?" he asked.

Petting his horn, she spoke softly "Not when its for a good cause, no".

"I'm worried for them Samantha. Karl, David…Jake" he finished. He had formed a powerful bond with the teenager. Ever since he had rescued him from that T-rex in the rainy basin, they had been friends. Sure, they annoyed the hell out of each other, with their wise remarks, and cracks…but in the end, they were still friends. Backstop didn't have many friends. In his travels with his parents, they were always moving, so they never really stopped in one place too long, so Backstop didn't get a chance to meet anyone. The only person he and his family had met before their demise was that one man who was living by himself near Thermela, next to the forbidden mountains. He was abit of a stern fellow, but was also kind and helped provide food for his family. He wondered what ever happened to that man…

Samantha leaned forward and hugged Backstop, reassuring him. "I'm sure their alright, Jake said he would come back". Looking up at the sky, she wondered "I only hope they make it in time".

---

Meanwhile, in the depths of the Blackwood flats…

The mighty red scarred T-rex laid still. It had been lying dead in the bottom of deep ravine for almost two weeks. Chasing the scent of human, he had followed it in an attempt to feed itself. The human however had been quick, fleeing from him at great speed. He tried to catch him, fell, and then nothing. However, it had survived many great battles, was the symbol of the T-rex's pride and power, and it would not lose to a human child.

Lying in the mud, stretched out, the sickly eye of the monster opened. Lifting its head up, it pushed itself up to it's feet. Now up and about, it sniffed the air. *Sniff* *Sniff*. Above him, carnivore's birds passed. They were flying at a great speed towards the north. The only thing that lied north was…Waterfall city.

Not being able to feel the barrier separating him from all that wonderful fresh meat, the Red Scared bended over and brought its head up once more, letting out a roar of victory.

_**ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!**_

-----

"Maybe we should turn some lights on, see where we are" asked a skeptical David. He was now beginning to question weather or not this hunk of junk submarine would get them to the sunstones caves in one piece. And besides, floating down to the bottom of the ocean floor in naught but darkness was not exactly his idea of "safe".

"That would drain the power, we don't want to too soon," protested a bored Cyrus. He wasn't exactly having the time of his life ether. This was his first time using a sub, and he figured it would be quick, and fast. Get them to the world breath at haste, but…so far it had been nothing but a disappointment.

Almost as if a silent prayer had been answered, the sub rocked as they felt themselves hit something. They were not moving any further down so that must have ment…

"What happened?" asked Jake.

"The seabed boys, we're making progress," informed a smug Cyrus. Now was the time to turn the lights on, no need to be hitting anything in the dark.

The sub sprang to life once more as the propeller powered up again. Moving forward, the sub propelled into the unknown.

"It's getting really hot in here" commented Karl.

"Hard to breath" added David.

"I'm surprised I haven't gone insane for being so long down here," moaned Jake. He wiped the sweat from his brows. Unwrapping his headband, he wrapped it around his arm, and tightened it with his teeth. Grandpa would have been proud of him for not allowing his fear of enclosed spaces to take control, but now he was starting to show weakness.

Sensing their brother's nervousness, Karl leaned foreword and gave him a pat on the shoulder, whilst David offered him a reassuring smile. Jake smiled back at his brothers. He couldn't lose his nerve, not when Dinotopia's survival was at stake, and besides, he had his brothers with him, the last of family on this island…

Shaking his head, Jake turned forward to look out the window, and saw something coming into view. It was big, whatever it was, had what appeared to be wings, white with two red stripes on it, a door, seemed to sit four and…oh my god. Seeing it too, his brothers got up as they stared with awe. Finally, it came into view as the light shined on it. Jake gasped.

"That's our plane," he moaned. But if their plane was their, that also ment…oh god no. Not that…

"Prepare yourselves for an ugly sight boys" informed a grave Cyrus. He had seen death many times before in his life, but was unsure about the boys. As they continued to stare at the plane, they slowly approached the doors. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see one of them open.

"There won't be much left of him by now…the fish would have had time to…" started Cyrus.

He froze suddenly as he felt the cold metal of Jakes' sword pressed against his neck. Eyes widened, he turned to looked at the boy, who had a looked of indescribable fury on his face. "If you don't shut your damn mouth right now, I'll send your head flying" he threatened.

"Put it away Jake," muttered David. He himself had been tempted to punch Cyrus for making such comments, but was able to hold back his temper, unlike Jake. Jake grunted as he removed his blade from Cyrus neck.

"I've seen a few drowners in my time, no offense to the dead" he said quickly, not wanting Jake to do that again. Finally seening the open door, they all looked inside and saw…

"It's empty," gasped David. It was true; there was no sign of what the deceased Frank Scott anywhere.

"What, that can't be" protested Karl. As if thinking the same thoughts, the boys scurried towards the back window to see any sight of him. There was nothing out their, except the emptiness of the sea…

"There it is boys, we have to hit the entrance just right" chuckled Cyrus. Snapping the boys out of their search for Frank, they all piled up near the front, and could see an opening in the side of the underwater cliff. A bright shinning light illuminated out of it like the sun.

The submarine creaked and moaned some more underneath the pressure. The boys looked around at the sub nervously, wondering weather or not if would collapse, and they would all drown like they almost did before… Unknown to all of them, an ominous creature stalked towards the sub like a silent predator…

Entering the cave, the boys saw to their relief the end of it, meaning the only way to go now, was up… As the submarine rose up from the depths, the moaning became less and less apartant as the pressure decreased, and the threat of drowning diminished. Finally, the sub rose out of what appeared to be a small pool of water, encircled by a large cavern…

The cavern was filled with small remnants of what had once housed human civilization, and was now empty and deserted. Just like what was expected of the the boys had once thought was the fate of dinosaurs, all signs of life, in this mythical place had become extinct…

The top of the sub opened, and out popped Cyrus. Breathing fresh clean air, he looked around. Five stone stands, all with strange symbols of different elements of the world, rested near the sub. Cyrus raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. Whatever it was, had nothing to do with him so, pfft, why bother?

Climbing out, he chuckled as the boys stepped out, all hefting bags on their shoulders. "Fresh air at last" muttered David who breathed heavily.

"C'mon boys, no time to waste" Cyrus urged. Reaching in and removing four torches, Cyrus took out his lighter and lit one of the torches. All of their torches lit, Cyrus chuckled as the boys awed. "Welcome, to the south entrance of the world beneath" he exclaimed.

As Karl and David awed, Jake stepped up to one of the five stone stands and awed at the saurian language written on it. "Hey guy's, check this out" he exclaimed. As the boys approached, Cyrus staying behind, Jake said "This is some history here of this place, something about the five elemental sunstones of Dinotopia".

"Elemental sunstones" asked Karl.

"Yeah, it says here, that during Ogthars rule over Dinotopia, he created five special sunstones, all of them representing different elements that represented our world, elements like, fire, water, earth, and before you say anything Karl, no, when combined they do not summon Captain planet" Jake cracked, which earned another wap upside the head by Karl.

Glaring at him, he continued "When brought together, they…". Jake paused as he said "They will bring about the destruction of the barrier that protects Dinotopia from being discovered by the real world. People back then were debating weather or not they should allow the outside world to know about them, so the elemental sunstones were made in order to keep the peace of Dinotopia" Jake finished.

"If your done boring me with the details of scaly history, then if you don't mind, we've got some scalies that need saving" remarked a bored Cyrus. Jake shot him an angry look, but shacked it off as they traveled down one of the paths, deeper into the world beneath.

---

Traveling for a good while, they all awed as they came across a giant statue, of who appeared to be…

"Ogthar, half man, half scaly if you believed it, founder and preside, if you believe that sort of rubbish," joked Cyrus. He wondered briefly what amount of treasure Ogthar had collected for himself before he died. Probably thousands upon thousands of gold coins, complete with gems, jewels, artifacts and… Halting his little fantasy, he nodded towards another small cave that went down into the world beneath.

"So, how does one become half man, half dinosaur" Karl dryly remarked. What, did a dinosaur, and human get it on, and they had a kid, or was their some sort of weird fusion thing that happened" David chuckled before responding, "Don't think it's meant to be literal Karl".

"It's symbolic, humans and dinosaurs sharing the same thought, desires, living together in perfect harmony". David finished. Was that how it was, all those years ago? The thoughts of a perfect world seemed like a dream, so surely during his rule, there were problems…

"I'm with Karl on that, it all looks abit mucky to me" grunted Cyrus. He could care less about the history of Dinotopia, or weather or not they lived in peace in harmony.

David took this to offense, as he argued, "You can't just dismiss an amazing archeological discovery, just because it all looks abit mucky".

"Once a scaly, always a scaly" shot back Cyrus. Turning back to the path, he was unaware of David mocking his last sentence. "Paths split up ahead, lets have a look at Denison's journal," asked Cyrus. He watched as David removed the journal and tossed it to Jake.

Opening the journal, Jake said "We walked almost a mile underground due south, it was back the way we came under the mainland, I began to realize the world beneath ran the length and breathe of Dinotopia, I followed left for a hundred feet till I came to the old north gate, where the code of Dinotopia was carved into solid rock".

Jake looked up, and noticed the smirk on his face.

"Over there" he pointed. Looking behind them, the boys gasped in awe. Stopping to light more of the torches, the boys gasped as the remaining piece of the code came into view. "This is where the monument in Fountain Square came from" smiled David. Shinning his light near the bottom, he saw symbols of the remaining part of the last code. "So…that must be the missing code," David guessed.

"The first few letters stated with F-I-N right" asked Karl.

"Well, that's a D, F-I-N-D,…Find the light" David finished. Of course, the last code had been right in front of them, yet they couldn't see it!! That's typical.

"Take a look at this boys," informed Cyrus. Shinning their torches near the wall behind them, they awed at the history that had been carved in. Their was a tidal wave, a large shinning rock of sunstone, dinosaurs, everything. "They carved their whole history into this, our history…it's all right here," Jake gasped.

"This is one of those theories right, the Dinosaurs were wiped out by a meteorite," Karl guessed, since he had payed a little bit of attention in grade school.

"And the meteorite caused a flood" continued David, staring at the picture of a giant wave of water, slamming into the dinosaurs.

"It looks like the end of the world," Jake guessed.

Pointing at the giant sunstone, where all the dinosaurs were crowed underneath it's light, David said "Well, then that must be the sunstone caves, it acted as…some sort of ark, it saved them".

Cyrus shrugged, not really caring as he grumbled "Scaly history". Nudging the boys, he grumbled, "C'mon, we're near". They reluctantly departed from the history wall, Jake being the last to leave. "Elemental sunstones" he mused.

---

"Hey check it out" called Jake. Bending over to the ground, he picked up fragments of probably was once a sunstone. "Sunstone fragments, we're getting close," he said excitedly. Handing it to Cyrus, his face fell as Cyrus responded "We're looking for something abit bigger then that Jake". Casually tossing the fragment aside, Cyrus kept on heading straight.

"This way" he grumbled.

"But the journal says that Denison walked due north about a quarter of a mile" David protested. Pointing at a path that had just passed, he said "That's north".

"We stay on the main path is what we'll do, c'mon" Cyrus insisted, wanting to get the sunstones as quickly as possible, to uh…"save" Dinotopia.

None of the boys liked the idea that they might be heading off the trail, since Cyrus was ignoring the journal's direction. That was funny considering; he was the one who insisted they would need a map of the caves. Nobody spoke this, as Cyrus looked like he already had enough on his mind as it was. Finally, Karl gained the courage to speak…

"Maybe we should spilt up, we'll cover more ground that way," insisted Karl. Looking at his brothers for support, they both nodded, hoping Cyrus would see the logic in this idea.

Cyrus however looked highly amused. "That's right, lets all spilt up" he sarcastically commented. His mock humor façade shifted to annoyance, as he asked "And if you get lost, how are you going to find your way back". Seeing the boys not answer, he then added, "I say we follow the main path, alright, c'mon".

They followed the main path for a few minutes until they came to a fork in the road. Glancing to the right path, they saw to their disappoint, a mess of ruble, and fallen architecture, blocking the path. Cyrus was not affected, as he started down the left path without the boys noticing.

Nervously, David flipped through the journal, trying to look for a clue of where they were. Finding nothing, he grumbled, "I think we're lost".

"Well that's just great" Jake grumbled in annoyance. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see a grinning Cyrus.

"No need for that, look what I've found" he chortled.

The boys looked at each other in dismay as they took the left path this time. A small opening the path above was exposed, and an unbelievably amount of light was shinning out of it. Placing their torches aside, they watched as Cyrus took the lead.

"This is it, we've found the light" he chuckled, moving some of the sunstones aside. Climbing up into the bright light, he vanished. The brothers looked at each other again, before Karl scrambled up the slope, David after him.

Jake was the last one up, climbing through the light. Now inside, Jake gasped in awe. Now he knew why it was called the sunstone caves. Dozens, no, HUNDREDS, of sunstones filled the room, making the entire room glow. Everything in the room was made out of sunstones, the ground, the walls, the ceiling, the boulders, everything. It was so bright; Jake wondered why he hadn't gone blind yet. The sight was so alien to him, and yet…magical at the same time…

"This is it, this is everything we've hopped for" laughed Cyrus.

"This…this is so incredible, I've never seen something so beautiful before" Jake awed. He knew the sunstone caves was not just a name, but…this was ridiculous!! Yet…so awesome at the same time!!

"It's unreal, isn't it, it looks like something from another planet" gawked Karl.

David's head perked up at this, it all made sense now!! "Of course, your right, the temple pictures make sense now" David explained. As his brothers glanced at him, he continued, "Dinosaurs didn't find the sunstones caves, the meteorite that hit the earth 65 billion years ago, well……that is the sunstone caves".

"Say what" Jake almost yelled. Doing a 360, and looking at every corner of the cave out of the corner of his eyes, Jake asked, "Are you…are you saying we're inside a meteor". There was both a tone of complete shock, with excitement in his voice as he asked this.

"I think so Jake" David answered.

"Ha ha, woo hoo," Jake laughed as he fell to the sunstone ground. "We're inside a meteor, this is so cool" he cheered. Feeling foolish, he pretends he was lying in snow, and tried making a snow angel in the sunstones. His brothers chuckled at his behavior, and out of the corner of Jake's eye, he could see mischief plaguing David's eyes. "Tackle im" he laughed as he charged Jake, Karl following. Jake was still lying down, so he laughed as he attempted to get up, only to be tackled into the sunstones. They messed around for a brief moment, pushing one another, and laughing. Ruffling Jake's hair as they calmed down, Karl and David sighed as they got to their feet.

Cyrus commented, "C'mon boys, let's get all these loaded, times running out for our friends upstairs".

---

"It's the end, isn't it" asked a disheartened Zippeau.

Night had fallen, and the carnivore's birds weren't that far now. Waldo had given a speech about their wonderful society before accepting their defeat. There was no hope left for them now, or Dinotopia. Soon, the cities that hadn't already fallen to the Pterranadon's would be affected soon enough.

"I believe it is," moaned Marion. Her hopes of Dinotopia living to see another day had been dashed upon hearing the boys weren't back yet. Something must be wrong. Either something was holding them up, or…

"Or their already dead" she thought. She mentally slapped herself for thinking such an awful thought! How could she doubt Karl, even as of now when things looked bleakest?! How would the boys think if they saw her like this?!

"I always told myself, that I would never seek out another partner after the death of my beloved but…if I ever could, it would only be you" Zippeau said truthfully.

Marion, feeling honored, replied "I am, and always will be your truest friend". Reaching forward, she entwined her hand, with Zippeau's. "Breathe deep Zippeau" she started.

"Seek peace Marion" finished Zippeau.

"Marion, I…I'm afraid" Samantha admitted. Never before had the thought of dying occurred, but now when things looked so hopeless, so didn't know what to think anymore!!

Marion wrapped an arm around her sister, and embraced her. "Don't be afraid Samantha, even if…if we do die tonight, at least will be together".

"I know Marion, I just…wish that Jake was here" she softly spoke.

"I miss them too, but…" Marion started, trying to think of something reassuring to say.

"I'm not giving up" spoke a stern voice. Turning around, the girls saw to their shock, Backstop, a firm, yet determined look on his face. "We' can't give up hope yet, even when things look it's bleakest".

"But what can we do, nothing we posses can possibly avert this…this crisis" Zippeau responded fearfully.

"For some of you who are accepting their fate without question, that's fine. But for me" Backstop started. Seeing how everyone was looking at him now, he continued, "Until Jake and his brothers get back, I'm not giving up, and if I die tonight, I'll die fighting". Seeing some of the others encouraged, including the guards, who, despite were against violence, wouldn't go silently, Backstop huffed as he staggered over to open part of the squire. Pawing the ground, he waited for the birds to attack……

---

Stuffing their bags filled to the top with sunstones, the boys worked quickly. No way of telling if Waterfall city was undersiged at the moment, and they didn't want to find out!!

As David shoved some of the smaller sunstones for the outersettlemts, he came across an unusually large one. "Hmm, this one looks big enough to replace the prime sunstone" he thought. Looking back at the others, he quickly placed it in his own private bag.

Jake sighed as he filed the last of the sunstones into his bag. Sitting down, he casually tossed a few at the large sunstone rocks in the cave. As one of the sunstones made impact, he raised an eyebrow. "What the" he thought. He could see a glittering green light shinning out of one of the rocks. Mesmerized by the light, he got up as he approached the rock. Reaching inside, he pulled as hard as he could. Yanking something out, his eyes widened in shock at what he was staring at. "This sunstone is…emerald," he thought. Indeed it was, a smaller then the average sunstones, big enough to fit in the palm of his hand, laid still. Looking back at the others, and seeing they didn't notice, he thought, "Heh, may as well take a little souvenir back". Placing it in his pocket, he acted causally as he hefted his bag on his shoulder.

Now their bags completely filled to the brim with sunstones, they began the trip back to the sub. Reaching it with time to spare, the boys began to drop their bags of sunstones into the sub.

"That outtagh do it boys" nodded a satisfied Cyrus.

"You know, I don't think we can take all these Cyrus," warned Karl, knowing how heavy they were from experience. "We're too heavy" he informed, mentioning the sub.

"He's right, its too dangerous, your gonna have to make a second trip" added David.

Cyrus was looking at the boys with a bored expression, as he grunted "I don't think she has a second trip in her, something we'll have to go".

Not catching on, Jake asked, "What do you mean".

"Well, let me put it this way, I don't want to risk us losing our precious cargo, so something we'll have to go" he said seriously, and sternly.

It was at this point the boy's we're fully paying attention. He…he…wasn't referring to what he they thought he was referring to…was he?! What Cyrus said next, confirmed their worry?

"But I don't think it'll be the sunstones" he said bored.

David let out a laugh that was devoid of any humor. "Eh ha ha, you…you can't be serious". Cyrus was a snake in the grass yeah, but he wouldn't do this would he?!? Glancing at his brothers, who we're also trying to take this as a joke, but were failing to…

"I'd like to thank you gentlemen for all your hard work, but if you'll excuse me, I'll be taken my leave" Cyrus dryly remarked. He started for the sub when David stepped forward and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Cyrus, you are not leaving us down here" David said sternly. He was unprepared as Cyrus nailed David in the stomach with an elbow strike. Caught off guard, David winced as he tried to recollect air in his lungs. David was shoved to the ground by the mad Cyrus, wincing in pain.

"Cyrus, you scum" Jake cursed in anger. Stepping forward, he unsheathed his katana, ready to slice Cyrus' foul head off. HE gritted his teeth as Cyrus took his threat as a joke.

"Oh Jake, I plan for every worst case scenario" he remarked. Reaching a hand into a bag on his belt, he grasped something firmly. As Jake moved to attack him, he brought it up, and threw it into Jake's eyes.

"Gahh" Jake cried as he dropped his sword spitting. Cyrus had thrown sand into his eyes. Blind momentarily, he was unprepared as Cyrus whacked him in to jaw with his cane, sending him to the ground with an aching mouth.

"David, Jake" shouted Karl. Growling he jumped off the sub, and charged at Cyrus, who raised his cane in defense, halting Karl's advance.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO EH, HIT A POOR CRIPLE" he shouted daringly.

"I never should have trusted you" Karl hissed in anger. He wanted nothing more then to wipe that smug look off of Cyrus's face. Whapping his cane out of his face, Karl brought his fist up in retaliation.

"Oh, ho ho, a little boxing match eh" Cyrus said mockingly. Seeing Karl hesitate, he remarked "Oh I don't think so Karl, I'm a street fighter, and I always was". With that, he nailed Karl in the stomach with his cane, causing him to bend over in pain. He raised it high above his head, ready to finish him off when suddenly.

*SNATCH*

Something grasped his cane from behind!

Cyrus whirled towards the person in anger, and gasped.

The man looked like he had crawled out of a cave. He was middle aged, early to mid forties. His hair was stringy, and he had grown a ragged beard. His eyes were haunted, as if in shock over seeing another human being. He was no dinotopian as he bore clothes similar to Karl. Greenish, grey vest, grey shit, dark green khakis, brown boots, and a broken watch. His face was beaten and weathered, like he hadn't eaten in months, and a distinct odor floated off of him. If you removed the odor, beard, and his face looked healthy again, he would look like…

The man shoved Cyrus cane away from Karl, and stared down at the boys. All of them had the same look of confusion on their face. However, it was Jake who suddenly remembered. Getting to his feet, and looking their saviors up and down in disbelief, he uttered one simple, yet relieving word…

"Dad" he gawked…

**Shocker… Well, almost done with this fanfic. The elemental sunstones was something I came up with, and Jelsi4life if you're reading this, shut your mouth, I know you're laughing your ass off. When combined, they don't summon captain planet, got it? All right then, please R&R!!**


	20. To save Waterfall City

Chapter 20: To save Waterfall city!!

_**Disclaimer: It's almost over. If I do a sequel, it won't be for awhile!! Time to read!!**_

No words could possibly describe how the boys were feeling. They felt like they were seeing a ghost! A spirit from beyond the grave. The sight of there father, alive and well; made them close to weeping in joy!! All this time, they had thought their father was gone!! Lost to the ocean, and all it's inhabitants. He hardly looked recognizable!! With his stringy beard, haunted looking eyes; and sagging skin. He barely resembled the man that was their father. However, within those haunted eyes'; laid love. The fatherly love for his sons, that he had missed this whole time!! Despite what he had been reduced to, he was still the kind-hearted father who had raised them, and taught them everything they knew…

"Dad" David chocked. He couldn't believe his own eyes!!

"You…your alive" Jake awed in a mixture of happiness, and sadness!!

Frank Scott said nothing, staring intently at his boys. As if trying to determine weather or not, he was imagining them, or not!! Over the past few weeks, he had been having hallucinations of finding his boys, deep in this horrible place!! This could very well be another mirage!! "Please, please be my boys" he thought, pleading.

The sound of a cocked pistol snapped them out of their thoughts. The Scotts, glancing over at Cyrus, who had a smug; satisfied look on his face!! "Well, well, well…all this time alone in a cave, and still alive eh" he chuckled darkly. Seeing the shocked looks on their faces, Cyrus jeered, "It's time to say goodbye".

Karl however was not going to allow such a thing!! Ignoring the gun in his face, he calmly stated, "Your not going anywhere, I don't believe your going to shoot".

"Oh no" asked Cyrus. Directing his pistol at Karl, he fired!! *BOOM*!! A cruel flare shot from the pistol, and at Karl's left side of his torso, blowing off a small piece of flesh.

Karl let out a cry of pain as he collapsed to the ground, withering from the wound. His father, and brothers called out his name as they came to his aid.

Cyrus, smirking, proud of his act; dropped the pistol; grasping for another one. He smirked as David apparently was repeating the same thing that Karl had done. He had to admit that he liked Karl, and blowing off a piece of it wasn't easy. But it would be no sweat for David. He frowned, disappointed as Frank raised his arm, blocking him from going any further!!

"Don't be crazy" begged Karl, still clenching his teeth in pain. No doubt, he was suffering greatly from the injury. "Just let him go," he whispered.

"Yeah, good idea" agreed the crazed Cyrus. Ignoring the hateful glares he was receiving, he stowed his pistol away, as he climbed up the sub. "Hope you enjoy your family reunion" he chuckled. Climbing down the hatch, he glanced up as he smirked "Cheerio".

"Damn you" Jake snarled. Picking up a small rock, he heaved it at the sub with all his might. A loud pang echoed from it. Cyrus took this as a joke as he laughed, closing the hatch. Whistling casually, he took the controls, and started up the sub. Laughing, he mock ling waved at the family, who still glared at him hatefully.

"Shoot" Jake muttered, as he watched the last bubbles from the sub vanish. Remembering his father, he whirled to see Frank rip off a piece of his shirt, and tied it firmly around Karl's torso, and injury.

"How did you get here, I saw you drown" asked a tired Karl.

"I nearly did drown," rasped Frank, his voice not used to speaking; since he hadn't talked to anyone for a few weeks. "I finally managed to break free when the plane hit the ocean floor," he croaked. Glancing up at the ceiling, he muttered, "I thought I was swimming for the surface, but I came up here".

"What'd you do for food?" asked David.

Frank, still concentrated on Karl's injury, said, "All in good time I'll tell you everything, first I want to hear about you three". Grunting as he tied Karl's makeshift bandage tightly, he said, "There'll be plenty of time to hear about me".

"Aggg" Karl suddenly shouted. Frank had pulled to tightly, as he winced from the sudden rush of pain in his side. This lifted slightly as his father placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, are you okay" he asked quickly. He sighed in relief as Karl nodded. Pulling away, he chuckled at his sons, chuckling weakly. "I just can't believe it, seeing all of you here is like magic," he admitted. Seeing the relived expressions they were giving him, he continued, "When I heard your voices, I thought, this is it. I've gotten weak. Beginning to hallucinate, y'know, this is the end".

David struggled to control his emotions, as he admitted "Well, you…kinda surprised us too dad, I mean…we thought……that you were".

Frank silenced any further talking as he embraced his son in a bone-crushing hug. My god!! It felt wonderful to be with people again. His sons, no less!! Every night he went to sleep in this place, he would wonder if he would ever see them again. He prayed every night for a miracle, to see his sons again!! It seemed that his miracle had been granted!!

"God, I missed you" Frank heaved. He wasn't usually an emotional person, but not seeing his sons, or any human contact in the last few weeks was almost overwhelming!! Turning to Karl, he hugged him as well. "All of you" he breathed. As he pulled backed from Karl, he glanced up at Jake, who was staring intently at Frank. "What's wrong pal?" he croaked.

"You……your really here dad? I mean…I'm not dreaming" Jake asked softly, praying this was all real!

"Of course this is real pal, I'm here…and I missed you" Frank spoke softly.

That was good enough for Jake, who collapsed into Frank's arms, hugging him so tightly; as if afraid that if he let go, he would disappear!! "Oh my god, dad, I…I'm so glad you're here" Jake whimpered, trying his best to control his emotions.

"I'm glad to see you too pal" Frank sighed in relief. Letting go of Jake, he surveyed his boys. There was something…different about them. Not in appearance, no…but; personality. "You've changed. I don't know what it is, but your different," he observed. Glancing at David, he smiled "Look at you David, facing down that guy all by yourself, whoever he was".

David smiled warmly at the comment as he looked down at the ground, blushing at the praise.

"Cyrus Crabb" commented Karl.

"The lowest of all scum" Jake added.

Chuckling together, Jake smiled inside! It was family moments like this that made him happy. Getting next to Karl, he assisted in helping him to his feet, as Karl clutched his side weakly.

"I know it hurts, but try and lean on me," Frank rasped. Taking a step, Frank stumbled. "Damnit" he muttered. Looking at his boys weakly, he chuckled "I just don't have the strength I used to have".

"All, we have to do now is find a way out of here" stated Karl, looking around the cave frantically; hoping an exit would magically appear.

"How are we gonna do that" Jake protested. Pointing at the pool of water, he muttered, "Cyrus just took the only way out".

Karl chuckled weakly, and had a mischievous glint in his eye. Reaching into his pocket, he cracked "He's not going very far". Removing, what appeared to be Marion's sunstone, he smirked "Not without any gas".

Jake and David chuckled, whilst Frank stared at the stone in awe.

***

Cyrus was in a hysterical state of mind!!

A few moments ago, he had been laughing at the priceless looks on the Scotts faces as he took their escape with him!! He had never planned to save this place!! The carnivores could have it for all he cared. He had just used them to help him find the caves, so he could have some treasures with him when he finally would leave this place!! He would truly be the king of the world, once he escaped to the outside world!!

That was the plan, but…

The engine refused to start!! No matter how many times he turned the valve, the propellers wouldn't start. Hearing a bang, suddenly he came to a realization!!

"He didn't," he whispered. Whirling around, he dived towards the compartment where Marion's sunstone was supposed to be!! Flipping it open, he gasped!! It was empty!! One name came to mind…

"KARL" he shouted in anger. That good for nothing, sonava!! He had stolen the main source of power to his sub. Without it, he couldn't…

Turning towards the bags, he thought hysterically "You haven't won yet Karl". Opening one of the bags with a shaky hand, the bag fell to the floor; the sunstones collapsing and illuminating. Grasping the nearest one, he tried fitting it in the couplet! It was too big!! Freaking out, he grasped another one and tried to shove it in! "C'mon, fit" he begged.

Deciding to try one of the bigger ones, he tried to grasp one with his shaky hand, and only succeed in knocking one of his still loaded pistols to the floor. It went off, firing the bullet in the small sub. Cyrus let out a cry as it ricocheted off the walls before hitting the glass, causing it to crack.

Ignoring this, he continued trying to fit sunstones. Hearing a loud roar, he looked up from his work, and saw outside the sub, attracted by the light, was a monster!! The same one that had tried to claim Frank's life when their plane crashed!

"No, not like this" he begged!! He couldn't die now!! Not when he was so close to being a king. As if to add insult to injury, the glass cracked more, causing water to begin to leak inside the sub. As the monster backed away into the distant, more water began to leak rapidly. Desperate, Cyrus pulled back the lever to try and rise himself back up to the cave. Looking up in fear, the sea monster came racing towards him, mouth open. As the creature engulfed the sub, him along with it, Cyrus let out a scream of pain……then nothing…

Above, the Scotts we're about to leave when a small eruption from the pool shot up. Stepping to get a closer look, they backed away as pieces of the sub rose to the top. Then, a familiar wooden leg erupted. "That's it then, no more Cyrus" Jake gulped.

"And no more boat" David moaned softly.

-----

Hell.

That was the appropriate word to describe Waterfall cities current state!! Thousands upon thousands of Pterranadons swooped down for the skies!! All of them furious, and screeching to kill!! It was as if a new plague of hatred had immersed itself from the ether.

Citizens, who had gathered at Fountain Square to pray for a miracle, flew into a panic; as they all scattered, saurian and humans alike!! The guards of dinotopia, despite disapproving violence; raised their spears in defense against the monstrous birds. This proved little use, as they would either knock them aside, or pick up the guards in their claws, lifting them into the skies; and throwing them to their deaths!!

People dived for cover, behind structures, inside buildings!! Some we're even desperate enough to jump into the canals, to avoid being pecked to death.

Amongst all the carnage, Backstop roared in defiance as he gored any Pterranadons that got to close to him!! Three of them quickly flew near him and started pecking at his back. Roaring in pain, he brought his tail up as he whacked them aside. Charging the ones he hit, he shoved them into one of the nearby canals.

Looking around angrily for another fight, he heard a familiar roar. His blood ran cold as he recognized it. Turning, he could see a shadowed silhouette coming across the bridge. Passing the lit bowls of fire, it became revealed.

"Oh no" moaned Backstop, as the Red scared T-Rex roared!!

_**RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!**_

----

"Karl I told you I already" looked shot David. They had been walking endlessly throughout the caves for an exit. Their chances of escaping we're becoming more and more slim, as was their hope…

"Denison and Lee left in the same way they came in, theirs nothing in the journal of their being another way out" David informed. Stopping, they allowed Karl to rest his back against the wall.

"That doesn't mean there is one" Karl shot back, gripping his side.

"He's right, theirs always another way" Jake added. When his brothers turned to him, he said "Grampa always said to think positive if you wanted to get yourselves out of a situation right? Well, when you think about it, how would the ancestors of dinotopia have made it out of the world beneath? Certainly not the way we came in, so theirs obviously another way" Jake explained.

No one said a word at this, until Frank gave him a kind smile; despite him mentioning Kenneth Scott.

"That's my boy, always optimistic" he smiled through his stringy beard.

"Hey dad, how much of this place have you seen" Karl asked.

This caused Frank to concentrate hard. How much had he'd seen? He thought he was going in circles the first time he came here, since he would constantly see similar things. He had seen enough on how to stay alive!! For food, there was some fungus growing off the moist cave walls that was surprisingly edible. The taste was a little…eh, but he had to stay alive so he lived with it. Water wasn't very difficult since there were many pools of it all around this place, but he actual size of it…

"How much have I seen" he mused. Looking at his boys, he shrugged as he guessed, "I don't know. I walked two, maybe three hundred miles of these caves". Remembering one entrance he had found, he said, "I saw one, but couldn't get through because of the bats". Shaking his head, he grunted, "No, there's no way out, none". Glaring at his boys seriously, he nodded "Trust me, I would have found it by now".

The boys glared at their father. The way he had answered so quickly made it clear that he was lying. That, and the way he avoided looking at them, and how fast he was breathing. Not wanting to be shut out, David firmly stated, "Dad……is their any other way out of here".

-----

"This is it," stated Frank. It wasn't long after he had first ended up in this place, had he discovered this pool of bubbling heated water.

The Scotts cautiously approached the pool, worried that something might jump out at them. Crazy as it was, it wasn't impossible seeing what happened to Cyrus. David put down the torch, no longer needing it, as Jake sheathed his sword. Out of the corner of Jake's eyes, he could see within his fathers, fear. Of what, he did not know…

"Hey wait a sec," Karl muttered, seeing something next to the pool. Letting go of his father, he bended over, and picked up what appeared to be a flare shell. "This is the shell I dropped in the well remember" he said excitedly.

David, catching on pointed, "Right, so…"

"The temple in the swamp, this is the other end; we can get out" Karl explained.

"That's great" smiled David. 

"Oh yeah, we are so outta here" Jake laughed as he pumped his fist into the air in victory.

The only one who wasn't celebrating was Frank, as he was looking up at the ceiling with a concerned/fearful look. Noticing this, his boys asked him what was wrong. Frank shook his head as he moaned, "It must be hundreds of feet to the surface," he moaned softly.

"The way I see it, we don't have a choice" Karl argued.

"He's right dad," David agreed.

Frank however, seemed that he wasn't going to listen. Patting Karl on the shoulder, he informed, "You boys go ahead, bring back help".

"What are you talking about dad, there's no way back, this is our last chance" Jake argued. Seeing his father shake his head, he sighed in anger.

"There's no way I'm going back in the water, I can't do it," he moaned. His boys argued, claming they couldn't leave without him. Frank just casually shook his head, stating, "I can't do it". Looking at his boys seriously, he muttered, "Listen, I'm scared okay, it's the simple truth, I'm scared" he muttered.

"Dad, you never get scared" Karl argued. It was true! Frank Scott was probably one of the bravest people out there. Never showing any signs of fear, or letting things get to him. However, his experiences had really shaken him.

"Dad, remember what grandpa always said, "never let fear overwhelm you, or it'll lead you to your downfall" Jake stated.

"Stop it, I don't want to hear about him" Frank sighed aggravated. Seeing the confused look on his sons face, he said "Your grandpa and I weren't on the best terms before he disappeared".

"But dad, why" asked Jake.

Frank sighed as he stated "The way he trained you, it worried me. His methods seemed extreme. Whenever you would come home, exhausted and hurt, it frightened me that I was going to lose my boy". Every day when Jake had gone to train with his grandpa, he would return home with cuts, and bruises everywhere. Despite Franks protest to take the next day off, Jake refused; stating that Bruce Lee never gave up, Mushashi Miyamoto never gave up. So neither would he!! Clasping his hands on Jake's shoulders he said, "I lost two family members, I won't lose anymore".

"Dad, it was my decision to do what I did," Jake argued.

"Dad, please" pleaded Karl, wanting to break up this fight.

Whirling around to face his eldest son, Frank hissed, "Would you listen to me, I can't go back in the water". Looking at the pool for a moment, he turned back to Karl before raising his hand, indicating with his fingers. "I don't think any of you know what it's like to come this close to drowning". Shaking his head, and backing away; he muttered, "I don't ever want to go through that again".

As Frank turned to leave, still muttering he couldn't do it, David grasped him by his shoulders. "Dad, look at me" he demanded. When he refused, David repeated, "Look at me". When Frank looked his son in the eyes, David lamented, "You spent all that time, alone in the dark; thinking you would never see or hear another human being again. That would break most men, but not you". Seeing his father's face begin to fill with hope, he continued softly "You survived and held on, and I think you're the bravest man I've ever known". Indicating at the pool, he stated "This is nothing compared to what you went through, and this we'll get through it together…alright".

Frank said nothing, close to tears. His son's really had changed! David seemed much more confident and braver now, Karl was much more compassionate. As for Jake……he seemed less arrogant then before. Behind him, Jake put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, your afraid, I know; all of us are" Jake stated. Looking at the pool, he said "But after all that you've done to survive, are you going to just roll over and die". Seeing his father's determined look, he said, "No one's going to be left behind again dad".

Frank couldn't help himself now as he embraced both Jake and Karl in a fatherly hug. He allowed the tears to fall freely as his sons hugged him back. Karl imminently joined in, hugging his brothers and father. They we're once again, and always would be a family!! Brushing the tears aside, the family broke apart.

"Here" David said as he extended a hand towards Frank. He imminently took it. Next to him, Karl grasped his hand as he added; "You can hold your breath longer then any of us". Jake gripped Karl's hand, making sure his katana was still strapped to his back, and wouldn't be lost in the water.

David reached into his bag, and removed the replacement prime sunstone. "This will light the way" he said softly.

Frank Scott stared at the stone in awe. In his constant travels, he was always seeing new places and things. But this was something completely new to him. Such a strange rock.

Pushing all other thoughts aside, the family still holding hands; stepped into the outer rim of the pool. In the center beneath the rising waters, was a dark hole that would surely lead to freedom. Breathing heavily, David said, "Okay, we can do this". Looking at his brothers and father, he stated, "We'll count to three, take a deep breath; then jump".

"Okay" Karl agreed.

"Let's do this" Jake added.

"One" started the family.

"Two"

"Three"……

Inhaling deeply, and praying for success; the family leaped into the center of the pool. Immediately, they started kicking their feet like crazy, already letting out air when they hit the water. David was in the lead with the sunstone clutched in one hand; Karl was next, whilst Jake and Frank we're neck and neck.

Indeed, the water was much deeper then expected!! Frank was right! As it felt like they we're hundreds of feet below!! David was having no problems except he had to use one arm to swim since the other held the stone. Karl was having a little bit of trouble since his wound was burning fiercely in the almost salty water.

Frank was the best, since seeing his sons again seemed to magically rejuvenate his energy. Clawing for the surface like a mad man, he brushed past David; repeating to himself "I'm not going to die, I'm not going to die".

Below at the bottom, Jake had it the worse. All the injuries he'd gotten from the Blackwood Flat's were beginning to act up again. Whenever he forces himself to go further then he was suppose to, it would ache and burn. However, Jake had been hiding this from his brothers, as he did not want to concern them. Even after rosemary had healed him with those herbs of hers, it still hurt. However instead of submitting to the pain, he chose to ignore it…

"Keep going, faster, faster. Don't give in" he thought fiercely. Unfortunately, there was a price to pay. All the energy he was burning out in kicking and clawing, was making it difficult to breathe. His family was obviously affected by this. Jake however felt worse out of it all because of his wounds.

"_Feel's like my lungs are going to explode"_ Jake thought as he felt himself getting weaker.

Looking up, the family got a quick burst in energy as they approached the exit. Putting everything they had, despite water now dangerously close to entering their lungs; they headed for the surface.

Exploding all at once, the family emerged from the surface. Coughing rapidly and breathing heavily, they calmed down as they rested briefly against the stone made well.

"You boy's okay" Frank asked, still shocked that he had made it. He sighed relived as his boys nodded.

"I can't believe we made it" chuckled David.

"Dad, you did it," grinned Karl, still breathing.

Frank grinned back, not really knowing what he ment as he looked around at the ceiling of the temple.

"The gateway to the world beneath" Karl pointed out.

"And the sunstone caves" Jake laughed, pointing at the sunstone.

Frank shook his head in amusement. "I don't understand," he croaked. His sons chuckled as they patted him on the back, remarking of him being a hero…

***

Finally on the outside again!!

A full day or almost maybe, they couldn't really tell; underwater. It was a reliving sight to breathe fresh air again, even if they had ended up back at the temple where those monstrous crocs had attacked.

Jake took the lead, feeling inclined to protect the wounded Karl like he had protected him, and the exhausted Frank; who was still awed about where they we're. Boy, they had a lot of explaining to do to their dad when this was all over.

As they approached the bridge, Jake suddenly called out "Oh…dad, don't put your foot in the water".

Frank, nervous now; looked in all directions. Expecting something to attack them. Trying to stay calm, he retorted "Why not".

Jake shook his head. "You really don't want to know".

_**CAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!!!**_

_**CAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!!!**_

A sound squawking sound stunned the Scotts out of nowhere. Whirling around, they could see prettied atop the entrance to the temple, was Freefall.

"What in god's name is that?" whispered a horrified Frank. His sons chuckled at his worry, as David stepped forward.

"Don't worry Dad, it's Freefall" he chuckled.

"It's what," he asked, confused.

"Karl, Jake, stay here and watch Dad. I've got to get back to the city. I'll send for help" he called.

"Hold it right their pal, your not going anywhere without me" Jake protested, running to catch up with David.

Whirling around to face his brother, David responded. "It's too dangerous Jake, you don't even know how to fly on one". Seeing his brothers stubborn face, he continued "You'll be moving pretty fast, and…"

"David, I'm coming like it or not" Jake argued, leaving no room for argument.

David sighed in aggravation. God, why did he have to be so damn stubborn?!? Looking up at freefall, he said, "You have a plan".

Jake smirked. "Something like that" he said slyly.

***

"WOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOO" Jake shouted with glee, feeling like a kid again!! Freefall had taken the liberty to grip him by the shoulders. So Jake was holding onto his claws, and having fun whilst the ragging winds flew past him and into his hair. It was a good thing he had removed his head bandanna, thus he would have lost it to the ragging winds below.

"Are you alright down there" David called over the high winds, as he gripped Freefall in a relaxed state, like Oonu had taught.

"You joking?!? I'm having the time of my life" Jake laughed back!! Not wanting to see ungrateful, he shouted, "Hey Freefall, thanks a lot buddy".

Freefall squawked a "your welcome" to Jake. From their point, they could see above forest and river. Up ahead, where orange lit the skies, was Waterfall city!!

"We've gotta hurry" Jake shouted as they flew past the waterfalls and into the city.

Jake was shocked at the sight. Below the birds we're either clawing at, or snatching humans into the air where they would take them out of sight, or drop them to their doom!! Near the Center of Fountain Square, he could see some of the guards trying to make a stand against the threat, but failing. A giant red t-rex was amongst the havoc, which looked like.

"Oh god" Jake muttered in horror, unaware that they were now being chase by two birds. The red scarred!! He survived!! Looking in front of it he could see Backstop, his dear friend. He was injured by the looks of it as they're was many cuts, bruises and marks on his body.

"Backstop it in trouble" Jake shouted over the winds, suddenly aware of the bird that had flown right next to him. Quickly drawing his sword, he slashed at its chest. "Get outta here," Jake shouted in anger as it dropped into one of the canals below.

"I'm going to try and get us close" David shouted. He was having trouble out maneuvering these birds, and they showed no signs of letting up. Flying near the red scared, he said "Okay, now what".

"Drop me on top of his head" Jake shouted.

"WHAT, YOU'LL BE KILLED" David argued angrily He flew down past the red scared and down near one of the smaller waterfalls in the city.

"Don't argue with me David, drop me now" Jake shouted back. He could see his brother wanted to fight more, but the glare he was giving him made him think otherwise.

"Don't you dare get killed down there?" he shouted as Freefall released him. Jake free falled through the air, luckily close to the red scared. Landing on his head, he quickly jammed his sword into the top of its head. It roared in pain as Jake hacked away at it. Jumping down near it's snout, he glared into it' yellow eyes. Brining out the hunting knife he had gotten from rosemary, he held on tightly as the monster tried shaking him off. As he got near the eye, he slashed at it with the hunting knife. Blood spewed out and onto him, knocking off the monster; towards the ground. Jake closed his eyes, and over the red scar's roar of pain, braced himself for impact.

It never came.

Feeling himself hit something; he opened his eyes to see he had landed on Backstop. "Hey buddy" he grinned, despite the dire situation.

"You took your time" he smiled back through obvious pain.

"Better late then never huh" Jake shot back.

"Well five minutes ago would have been nice" Backstop retorted. The roar of the red scared interrupted their brief quarrel. It wanted revenge on the two of them for what it did to him back at the Flats. Glancing at one another, they nodded. Hopping on Backstop's back, Jake said, "Let's take him down together".

Backstop smirked arrogantly. "Oh yeah" he laughed.

Glaring up at the red scared, pointed his sword at him, Jake shouted "LET'S DO IT, ROUND TWO". With that the two charged.

_*The same time this was happening*_

David smiled as Jake survived. He really didn't want to, but hey, he insisted!! "Now I just have to lose these guy's," he muttered. The two behind him we're determined to get him. Flying up high above the chaos, he looked back down to see amongst the crowd, Marion, Samantha and Zippeau.

"This is our last shot," he thought. Removing the sunstone from his bag, he flew down towards them at high speed. Suddenly from behind they we're hit as one of the birds rammed into Freefall's back, causing David to drop the stone. "SHOOT" he shouted in anger as it fell down amongst the crowd.

Below Marion, her sister and Zippeau watched as the stone fell near the red scared where Jake and Backstop we're fighting. Dashing towards the stone, Marion scooped it up as they rushed for the tower. Beginning the long ascent, the trio had only one thing on their mind amongst all they chaos…saving their home!!

Outside Jake and Backstop separated as the Red scared brought it's fought down. Despite being fully blind, it could still fight. Going into a roll, Jake got next to its foot and slashed at its toes. Ignoring it's pained cries he rolled aside as its tail attempted to flatten him as he slashed away with his hunting knife.

Backstop rammed its horn into the monsters leg, causing it to grunt in pain. Not done, it brought its tail back and slammed it into its foot almost causing it to lose balance. Looking up, he watched as Jake dodged out of the way of another tail squash, this time grasping it. Climbing up it's tail, Jake got on it's side as he jammed his hunting knife and sword into it, and used it to slide down to the ground.

Above David was trying to keep himself from throwing up, as Freefall was doing an amazing amount of maneuvers. Seeing that two we're after them again, he quickly flew down into one of the tunnels. Into the darkness, David squinted his eyes to see what was ahead.

"Oh no" he muttered as he could see another bird coming in their direction from the front. They we're going to collide!! Unless… Looking up, he could see a small crack, just barely big enough for them to fit through.

"Wait for it" he urged. Freefall obeyed as he stopped and waited for them to get closer. The birds picked up speed, as they were sure they had David and Freefall.

"Okkaaayyyyy…………NOW" David shouted. Freefall nodded as they suddenly flew upwards. The birds below rammed into each other. David let out a victories laugh as they continued to avoid being hit by others…

Meanwhile, Marion had reached the top. Now all she had to do was replace the dead prime sunstone, and then…

She never got the chance to finish that thought.

One of the birds, desperate to stop her; rammed it's head through one of the windows. Knocking her to the floor, she dropped the stone as she fell unconscious.

"Marion" shouted Samantha in fear. Getting next to her, she helped her big sister in her arms. "Wake up Marion, please" she begged. The dead prime sunstone fell from its perch, and shattered into pieces. Glancing at Zippeau, she shouted "ZIPPEUA, DO IT NOW".

"Oh dear" he moaned. Picking up the sunstone, he placed it on the perch and raised his arms to block the overwhelming light!!

The birds screamed in pain and agony as they felt themselves within the revived barrier. NOOOO!! They couldn't lose!! Not now when they were so close to destroying this cursed place!! For all these centuries, they wanted to destroy the peace loving inhabitants of this city. Any other earlier attempt was thwarted by that barrier, but now they had come so close. Unfair as it was, it seemed though they had no choice as they went off into the skies in anger, cursing waterfall city in their own language.

Below Jake and Backstop tensed up as the red scared opened it's mouth to take a chomp out of their bodies and halted. The barrier!! It came back!! Roaring in righteous anger, it turned away from its confused prey before running off from the city towards it's home, vowing to itself it would kill the two someday!!

The citizens watched in awe as the birds and t-rex fled the city in anger. Then, as if at Friday night rock concert, they erupted into a victories cheer. Human's and saurian's alike threw their fist (claws, paws) into the air in triumphant that they had survived!!

Jake and Backstop turned and could see above them, the tower was lit!! The barrier was back!!! Looking at each other in shock, they grinned!! "WOOO HOOO, WE DID IT" Jake cheered!!

"YAHHOOO, WE ROCK" Backstop cheered as well!!

Marion awoke in time to see the sunstone lit, and smiled as her sister sighed, "It's over".

Above them, David smiled. They did it!! THEY HAD WON!!!!

**The conclusion is next people!! Stick around, and I just may do the TV series. If enough people ask that is. I'm glad you've stuck with me so far. REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	21. Epilogue

Chapter 21: Epilogue

**_Disclaimer: Well, this is it. The final chapter of Dinotopia: Novelization. I've had a lot of fun incorporating my OC Jake Scott, the youngest brother into the story. Admitingly, I had lost passion for this fanfic awhile back, which is why I didn't update as fast as I could. After awhile though, I got back into it and started updating weekly. For those wondering if I'll do the TV series next, then yes I will. It will be awhile before I get started on it though since I have to work abit on my other fanfics first. So without further a due, the last chap! Enjoy!!_**

Three days had passed since Waterfall city had been saved. Mammals and saurian's celebrated day and night of them all still being alive after such a horrible incident. Sorrow came first, as the dead had to be buried, families losing there loved ones in the attack. Comforted, they knew that they we're now somewhere along side Ogthar the ruler of Dinotopia!!

It was a beautiful morning in Waterfall city. The sun was shinning, the air was crisp and wonderful. A large majority of the city had gathered in the trial room, to award the fine young men (and dinosaur) that bravely defended their city. David was dressed in his skybax uniform as he stood on the balcony, alongside Jake and Backstop, both smiling proudly.

Waldo; despite the hard feelings he had held against the boys, smiled as he proudly announced. "In recognition of the remarkable courage demonstrated in our darkest hour, we present you with this symbol of our gratitude, and request that you and your steed Freefall; join the Skybax squadron".

David let out a wide grin as the mayor placed the golden medal around his neck. The crowd below busted into applause as they cheered for their heroes. Glancing down into the crowd, David bowed like he had finished a play and was thanking everyone for watching. Amongst the people, he could see Captain Oonu, still stern faced yet a proud smirk on his face as he nodded at his star cadet. Romana stared intently at David amongst the other cadets, who whooped and cheered for David's success. "Well done David" cheered Zippeau as he applauded the Scott. Marion held 26 in her arms, as 26 called his name in joy.

As the crowd quieted down, Waldo turned to face Jake and Backstop. His glare returned full force as he took two strides towards them. Jake gulped as he wondered weather or not he was still ticked off about all he had done. Like killing those raptors in self-defense, angering the Red Scared T-Rex, placing his daughter in danger; and using his weapon all the time.

"Jake Scott, Backstop. You both have broken many of our most sacred laws" Waldo informed; voice full of authority. As they lowered their heads, he continued "You killed many dinosaurs, incurred the wrath of the mighty Red Scared, used your weapon on countless enemies, brought the Pterranadons to this glorious city".

"I get it" Jake muttered to himself in annoyance, knowing what was coming next.

"And yet in the end…you saved us all" Waldo sighed, anger leaving his voice. As the boys looked at him in confusion, he smiled "You have our thanks and eternal gratitude for saving this city from total destruction". With that, he placed two golden medals around their necks, backing away to applaud. The crowd below followed suit as Jake scratched his head sheepishly as he grinned, whilst Backstop huffed; trying to look tough but failing to conceal his smile.

As Jake and Backstop stepped next to him, David said "Thank you, we would like permission to join the search for our father and brother".

Waldo nodded immediately. "Of course, the skybax patrol and all the earth farm riders our out searching for them now, but preliminary reports showed no signs of anyone at temple" Waldo informed sadly.

David couldn't believe what he was hearing. He told them to stay put!! Why did they leave when he said he would send for help?! Another though then entered his mind. What if…what if they didn't leave, but were attacked?!?

Jake was also stunned. Where had his family gone? Surely they couldn't possibly be… No!! He would not think that!! He could not!! After finding his father alive after all this time, he outright refused to lose him again.

"That's impossible" David protested whilst behind him his brother shook his head in denial.

Waldo firmly stated, "I assure you. I will expend every effort to your brother and father, I will not rest until they our safe". No such task was necessary as outside, the bells of an approaching group caught their attention. David and Jake looked at one another in hope as they thought to themselves "It couldn't be". Heading outside as fast as they could, they came into view of the bridge…and grinned wildly. Coming in surrounded by saurian guards, riding a triceratops…was Karl and Frank. The trio pointed and chuckled as they approached the convoy. As it turned into Fountain Square, Jake jumped up onto the caravan and hugged his father and brother eagerly.

"Whoa, easy their Jake. We're alright, no need to be so excited…unless you swing that way, huh" Karl joked, resulting in Jake whapping him up the head this time.

Jake then turned to his dad as he said, "I was so worried that you wouldn't get here".

Frank chuckled as he hopped off the Tritop and smiled "You should know that I always keep my promises Jake. I said was going to make it, and I did".

David approaching and hugged his brother and father as well. Karl stepping away from David grinned as 26 honked happily at seeing her daddy again. "Hey 26" he laughed as he scooped her into his arms smiling. "Did you miss he?" he asked curiously. As she spoke his name, he turned to Marion who kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush. "Marion, I'd like you to meet my father; Frank Scott.

Frank, who had ditched his vest, smiled wearily as Marion shook his hand, saying she was glad to meet him. "It's very nice to meet you too, Marion" he chuckled. Looking around at the entire city, he wearily chuckled "You'll have to forgive me, I'm a little overwhelmed with everything that's been happening to me".

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned and flinched as Zippeau said he had heard many things about him. Chuckling nervously, he asked his sons "Is he safe".

David, amused by this; said "Don't worry Dad, he's not gonna bite you".

"Oh…I'm sorry, my name is Zippeau Stenosarus, it's an absolute pleasure to meet you" he introduced.

Still abit shaken, Frank stuttered, "It's very nice to meet you too, Mr. Stenosarus".

Zippeau chuckled as he asked, "Oh please, just Zippeau will do".

Through the crowd came Samantha as she looked around the group for Jake. Spotting him next to his father, she grinned as she quickly rushed towards him calling his name. Shocked, he caught her as she hugged him fiercely. "Oh Jake, I can't believe you're alright!! I was so worried when that Red Scared attacked you and Backstop!! I thought that it was the end for you" she cried softly.

"Calm down, it's all right" Jake shushed quietly as Samantha lifted her head to look into his eyes; Jake grasped her hand and placed it on his cheek. "You see? I'm alright"

"Better then alright" she smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him fiercely. Caught off guard again, Jake recovered as he returned it just as fireclay. Suddenly remembering that his father was there, Jake blushed as he backed away chuckling "Uh dad, this is Samantha. She's…"

"The mayor's daughter" she smiled as she shook Frank's hand.

"How do you Samantha," he asked wearily. Staring at his youngest, he said, "So you finally found yourself a girl huh".

Jake blushed again as he moaned "Daaaaaaadd" Getting nervous, he asked, "You approve right".

"Jake, as long as you're happy with her; of course I approve" Frank smiled. He chuckled as Jake cheered in joy. He started to dance with Samantha, laughing as she tried to keep up with his dance moves.

"I'm glad I was able to make it here. There was much trouble holding me back, and I figured if no one was going to protect this place; I figured it'd have to be me. I guess I was wrong" spoke a gruff voice from the crowd. Stepping through the crowd and into the opening was a man. He was in his early sixties, had a clean shaved dark black hair, with grey on the sides. A crisp cut beard and mustache. Grey piercing eyes that shinned like the sun. For someone his age, he was well built. Long tied up boots adorned his feet, whilst his legs we're concealed by baggy light brown pants. A tan shirt concealed his torso, and strapped to his back was a Japanese katana.

The man eyed the Scotts carefully, as he smiled wearily. "Well, you've all changed a lot since I last saw you. Frank, good to see your still looking out for the boys" he chucked. Turning to Karl, he said "Karl, are you still getting yourself in trouble with the law? Even here on Dinotopia, you're still kinda a rule breaker". Looking at David, he smiled "Davy…you've changed a lot since last time. You were comfortable with being a loner, and never really opened up…but now, just look at you".

Finally setting his eyes on Jake, whose eyes were widening with every second; he smirked "Jake…I've missed you pal. You've made friends with Backstop and with the mayor's daughter? That's good to know. You've grown a lot since I last saw you. From the looks of things you've been training". Seeing him still stare in shock, he said "C'mon pal…it's me".

"N…N…No way" Jake stuttered. Letting go of Samantha, he took three steps towards the man and asked, almost tearfully "Is…Is…is it really you…"

The man chuckled as he extended his arms. "Of course it is. You should know by now that it'll take more then a sinking boat to kill me". When Jake didn't respond, he asked "Don't I get a hug? Four years without seeing me have really changed you that much huh Jake".

Jake couldn't contain himself anymore. For the second time in less then a week, he had come across someone he had thought was long dead! But now…seeing him again, he uttered one word that defined everything.

"GRAMPA" he shouted with pure joy. Almost as if he was a kid again, he ran into the man's arms and embraced him tightly, almost weeping in glee. "I can't believe you're here!! I thought you died!! Oh man, it's wonderful to see you again. I've wanted to tell you so mu…" Jake ranted. Freezing, he remembered that this was not only his grandpa, but also the man who had taught him everything he knew in fighting. Backing away almost embarrassed, he bowed saying "It's good to see you in good health sir".

Kenneth Scott smiled through his beard as he said "Drop the formalities for now Jake. It's been a long time since we've seen one another".

"S…sorry sir" Jake smiled. Getting serious, he asked "But how? Where have you been this whole time? When I heard that your boat crashed, I thought…"

Kenneth sighed as he reflected. "It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that. I crashed here about four years ago; I was the only survivor of the expedition group. I was very wary of the people, or dinosaurs here at first since not in all my years have I ever seen such magnificent creatures; but eventually warmed up to them. I attempted a few times to get off this island but failed. So I accepted what happened, and tried to move on. I visited the local towns, villages and cities; but wanted to keep to myself. So I made my home in Thermela, up near the forbidden mountains, as to keep to my training since they forbid violence in dinotopia. I've occasionally come here, but only on visits," Kenneth explained.

"But…how did you know to come here" asked Karl.

"I had heard about it being the end for a few days since word speared to all of Dinotopia about the approaching Pterranadons. But I wasn't going to run away, so I stayed for a while at my home whilst the other's left for the city. After a while, I felt like it was my duty to keep this place from falling to darkness; so I settled out to confront the carnivorous dinosaurs. But seeing what happened, I'd say it was a waste".

"Are you joking?! We had no idea you we're still alive!! So of course it was worth it," David laughed, shaking Kenneth's hand.

Kenneth glanced down at Backstop, as he said "Never thought I would see you again Backstop, you doing alright".

"You guy's know each other" Jake asked confused.

"Of course we do. When my parents we're still alive, we traveled from place to place on our own since that was how we lived. During our travels, we stopped near his house. He offered us some food, and water before we headed out" Backstop smirked.

Frank stayed near the back, not saying a word upon seeing his father alive. As he noticed him, he stepped forward. Neither of them said a word to each other. Jake could sense the tension between the two, so thick you could cut it on pie and serve it with whipped cream!!

"Hey dad…glad to see you're alive," Frank said, a slow smile etching on his lips. Extending a hand, he hopped he would shake it.

"You too…son" Kenneth said, as he shook the hand.

Jake sighed in relief as the two didn't fight. It seemed that not seeing each other for four years clamed the tension down between them, if not for a while.

Stepping through the crowd was Waldo and Rosemary. Nodding at Kenneth, they smiled as they stepped forward to meet Frank. "You have no idea what pleasure it gives me to meet the father of these three fine young men". Shaking the smiling Frank's hand, he stepped back next to Rosemary as he casually remarked "I always believed in these boy's didn't I Rosemary".

Rosemary chuckled in amusement, as she answered, "You certainly did Waldo".

Getting the attention of the crowd, he said, "We all owe a huge debt of gratitude to these fine young men" Glancing at David, he smiled "David Scott, you ride the Skybax with the same courage and grace as the great Gildeon Altair.

Turning to Karl, he remarked, "You Karl Scott, will be reinstated as the Chasmosaurs feeble guardian". 26 honked in joy, causing the crowd to chuckle.

Stopping at Jake, he said "And finally, Jake Scott; you shared a similar plight with your grandfather". As Jake glanced at Kenneth in confusion, Waldo said, "When your grandfather first arrived here in Dinotopia, he tried to expose our people to your world's style of violence. I rejected this at the time…but seeing the way you risked your very life to save us all with your blade strong and hard; perhaps…we can overlook this and maybe…make a change". As Jake's eye's widened he said Perhaps I judged you to harshly at the time, and was so caught up in our traditions to listen to reason; that…if the council agrees; the third code of Dinotopia should be altered: Weapon's our acceptable, but only in defense. Jake grinned wildly at this as he nodded, whilst Kenneth placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, satisfied with the decision.

Turning to Backstop, he said, "Backstop, your courage and determination in the face of great danger matches that of Jakes. Although it has not been made official, and we will need time to prepare a ceremony, would you accept the position as Jake Scotts saurian life partner?

"Do you ever need to ask that sir? Of course" Backstop grinned as Jake gave him a playful punch on the side.

"Never again must we rest on our laurels as we sacrifice progress to tradition. You have brought a new vision to Dinotopia" Waldo announced.

Karl tried shushing 26 who honked happily, causing the crowd to chuckle. "Thank you lord mayor" he thanked. He knew now what he had to do!! Handing 26 to his father, he climbed up onto the back of the cart; it's contents inside concealed inside. "We brought you all a homecoming gift" he joked as he ripped the tarp from the cart.

A sea of bright light flooded Jake's eye's as he was temporarily blinded. Blinking a few times, he awed in shock at the cart. Sunstones…hundreds of them!!!! The crowd felt the same as the awed at the beautiful sight before bursting into applause.

"You guy's, you we're right" Karl called out to his brothers. "The gateway to the world beneath is open again," he laughed as he stepped down from the cart. The entire crowd cheered and whooped in joy as the dinosaurs roared in triumphant. Karl stepped forward and hugged Marion, before kissing her on the lips. David laughed as he stood next to Zippeau joking." We found the light," he laughed as he hugged Karl in happiness, Jake coming and Kenneth coming over to join them. Frank smiled proudly at how much his sons had grown, whilst Kenneth said nothing, a small grin growing in his mind; proud of how far his grandsons had come. Jake and Samantha quickly kissed, whilst Backstop made a face of disgust before laughing.

Looking up into the sky as he blocked out everything for the moment, Jake smiled. He didn't know what future awaited him in their new home. But that didn't matter. The point was they we're a family again, and whatever trial's awaited him in the near future; he would face it together. Laughing as he rejoined his family, he knew deep down this was just the beginning of more adventures to take place……on Dinotopia……

**_Fin._**

**_Well, there you all go!! I would like to thank all those who reviewed and those who just read this fanfic now. You guy's we're the best giving me support, and some ideas on how to proceed in this fanfic. I probably would not have been able to finish it without the support of you readers out there, so for that I thank you!! Dinotopia The series: Novelization will be the name of the sequel if I make it, which won't be for a while. So, stay tuned just in case._**

**_Jake Scott is an OC that I created; using the likeness of best friend and myself. My martial arts and sword interest with his sarcasm and witty remarks. If you wish to use him in crossovers, or in your fanfic's plz don't hesitate to ask me!! I'll read your idea, and decide weather or not I'll allow it. Take care everyone, and have a wonderful day!!!_**


End file.
